Sombras do Dia, Volume Três
by viczanini
Summary: A terceira parte da história de Helena Mentz Koleston Cullen! Link no perfil para a imagens dos personagens!
1. Prólogo

PREFÁCIO

_A Mulher Perfeita_

_A primeira vez que a vislumbrei,_

_Parecia um fantasma encantador._

_Adorável aparição, enviada_

_Para ser ornamento passageiro._

_Os olhos, belas estrelas do crepúsculo,_

_Também como o crepúsculo os cabelos escuros._

_Mas todas as coisas em volta dela emanavam_

_Do mês de maio e da festiva aurora._

_Forma saltitante, imagem jovial,_

_Para assombrar, sobressaltar e atacar de surpresa_

_._

_Eu a vi de perto,_

_Espírito, mas Mulher também!_

_Os movimentos familiares, leves e livres_

_E passos de virginal liberdade._

_Um semblante onde se encontravam _

_Doces lembranças e promessas também doces._

_Criatura nem alegre e nem boa demais, _

_Para o alimento cotidiano da natureza humana;_

_Para mágoas transitórias, simples lábia,_

_Louvor, censura, amor, beijos, lágrimas e sorrisos._

_._

_E agora vejo com olhar sereno_

_A própria vibração da maquina._

_Um ser que inspira um profundo alento,_

_Viajante entre a vida e a morte._

_A razão firme, a vontade comedida,_

_Resignação, providencia, forca e tato._

_Mulher perfeita, esplendidamente planejada,_

_Para admoestar, consolar e comandar._

_E, no entanto, Espírito glorioso,_

_Com um pouco de luz angelical_

William Wordsworth


	2. A Grande Familia I

**N/A: Meninasss! Espero que voces nao tenham me abandonado! hehehehe**

**Nao resisti e postei hj o primeiro capitulo, espero que gostem! **

**estarei esperando pelas reviews!**

**Obrigada mil vezes e mais pelos elogios!**

**Bejinhosss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 1 (I)

A GRANDE FAMILIA

**Capitulo 01 – Saint Mungos**

Duas mulheres adentraram a recepção do hospital bruxo de Saint Mungos em Londres, saídas diretamente da lareira.

_- Ahhh!_- gritava uma delas segurando o ventre.

_- Cachorrinho! Respira cachorrinho!_- dizia a outra fazendo a tal respiração._- Hey, por favor! Precisamos de um médico aqui!_- exclamou.

Uma enfermeira mal humorada veio empurrando uma cadeira de rodas enquanto todos os presentes, sentados, aguardando serem atendidos, observavam tal cena e iniciavam um burburinho.

_- Ahhh!_- gritou a mulher de novo._- Por Merlin!_- ofegava._- Eu não lembrava que doía tanto assim!_- disse agora se sentando na cadeira que a enfermeira trouxera, e esta ficou olhando com mais atenção para as duas.

_- Calma.. Agora vai ficar tudo bem.._- sorriu a mulher mais jovem.

_- Vocês são.._- disse a enfermeira apontando pras duas.

_- É, somos..Leve-a a maternidade, por favor!_- pediu._- Eu vou fazer a sua ficha na recepção e já vou subir para encontrar vocês duas, ta legal.. Saímos depressa demais e não avisamos pra ninguém!_- sorriu para a mulher que se contorcia de dor e esta lhe correspondeu com um sorriso amarelo.

Então a enfermeira saiu com a paciente em direção à maternidade, ao vê-las virarem o corredor, a jovem foi diretamente à recepção do hospital fazer a ficha da paciente. As recepcionistas estavam ocupadas demais e não prestaram nenhuma atenção nela, ao contrario dos demais.

_- Boa tarde._- disse a garota, mas as recepcionistas não disseram nada._- Eu vim fazer a ficha da paciente que eu trouxe, é pra maternidade.._

_- Nome da paciente._- pediu a recepcionista, seca.

_- Luna Lovegood._- disse a jovem e a recepcionista deu uma bufada mal humorada.

_- Nome real da paciente, mocinha. Aqui trabalhamos com vidas, não fazemos piada._- disse a mulher.

_- Tem razão.._- disse a jovem já irritada._- Luna Lovegood Dawn, é esse o nome da paciente._

_- Humpf.._- bufou a recepcionista sem acreditar na resposta e sem olhar pra a garota._- Certo, e quem se responsabiliza por tal paciente?_

_- Helena Mentz Koleston Cullen._- respondeu a jovem.

...HellPOV

Foi ai que a velha carrancuda que estava me tirando pra louca, resolveu olhar pra minha cara! Eu já estava possessa e enjoada, além de estar me sentindo um balão prestes à explodir e a mocréia ali na minha frente fazendo piada!? Tenha dó, né!

_- Ta vendo só, mãe! Eu disse que era ela!_- disse uma garotinha e eu olhei para ela, dei uma piscadinha e sorri. Era uma linda garotinha mulatinha, deveria ter uns seis anos de idade e trazia nas mãozinhas uma boneca de pano. A velha recepcionista continuava me olhando de boca aberta e não fazendo nada, então bati com minha mão no balcão e ela saltou na cadeira.

_- Hey! Eu tenho pressa! Minha cunhada ta parindo!_- falei e ela resolveu se mexer e me deus os papeis que precisavam da minha assinatura. Senti puxarem a barra do meu vestido de verão e olhei para baixo, era a mesma garotinha para a qual eu tinha feito gracinha._- Oi mocinha.._

_- Oi.._- disse ela envergonhada._- Você é Helena?_

_- Sou, e você? Qual é o seu nome mocinha?_- perguntei.

_- Clara._- respondeu ela.

_- Que nome bonito! E o que uma menina linda como você faz aqui nesse hospital feio?_- perguntei à ela.

_- Meu irmão.._- disse ela apontando para um garotinho um pouco mais velho que ela, com carinha de dor._- Ele caiu e quebrou o braço._

_- Como ele fez isso?_- perguntei._- Aposto que caiu da vassoura.._

_- É._- disse a garotinha._- Ele pegou a vassoura da mamãe.._- então ela sorriu e apontou para uma senhora que segurava o garotinho no colo e olhava por cima dos ombros das outras pessoas sentadas, procurando pela filha.

_- Por favor, senhora.._- falei com a recepcionista que ainda olhava embasbacada pra mim._- Envie um recado à Joseph Dawn no ministério, diga que eu e a esposa dele estamos aqui.._

_- Imediatamente senhorita.._- disse ela já redigindo um bilhete.

_- Obrigada._- agradeci e virei de novo para a garotinha._- Clara, me leve até sua mãe?_- pedi oferecendo minha mão à ela.

...

Helena e a garotinha cruzaram o salão da recepção até onde estavam a mãe e o irmão de Clara.

_- Clara! Fiquei preocupada! Não saia de perto de mim, é perigoso!_- disse a mãe da menina.

_- Olá!_- disse Helena sorrindo e a mulher ficou besta._- Clara, eu concordo com a sua mãe, você não deve sair de perto dela.. eu não deixo que minha filha saia quando ela está comigo.. Prazer, Helena._

_- Janice._- respondeu a mulher.

_- E deste garotinho bonito? Qual é o nome?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Bob._- respondeu o garotinho.

_- Bob, meu nome é Helena, eu posso dar uma olhada no seu bracinho?_- perguntou Hell e ele deixou, desde que engravidara, Hell tinha mel pra crianças._- Janice, à quanto tempo você está parada aqui?_

_- À algumas horas, senhorita.._- respondeu ela envergonhada._- Não temos dinheiro para pagar uma consulta, estamos esperando pelo atendimento publico. Funciona, mas ainda assim é muito lento.._- disse ela._- Bob está sob efeito de encantamento para agüentar a dor.._- Hell sorriu pra ela.

_- Ficar aqui não será mais necessário, né Bob!?_- disse Hell falando com o garotinho que sorriu encantado para ela._- Mostre pra sua mamãe e para sua irmãzinha que você já está bom!_- então o garotinho voltou à mexer o braço que estava antes machucado.

_- Você curou meu filho!_- exclamou Janice emocionada._- Muito, muito obrigada!_- disse, agora beijando as mãos de Hell.

_- Não, por favor não faca isso.._- pediu._- Me agradeça cuidando bem dos teus filhos, ta legal.._- sorriu._- Preciso ir agora, minha cunhada e minha sobrinha me esperam!_- com o canto do olho viu Joseph, Indra e Byrdie chegarem pela lareira e falou para todos os que esperavam na recepção por um atendimento._- Para homenagear o nascimento de minha sobrinha, eu peco que vocês dirijam-se à recepção e assinem uma lista com seus nomes, todas as consultas de vocês, hoje correrão por minha conta e não importa a quantia._- disse feliz._- Depois mandem a conta para o ministério, em meu nome, por favor.._- pediu às recepcionistas enquanto todos a olhavam admirados.

_- Menina.._- disse uma senhorinha muito fofa, chamando a atenção de Helena._- Que Merlin à abençoe!_- Hell então sorriu e depositou as mãos sobre o ventre.

_- senhora, tenha a mais absoluta certeza de que ele já fez isso.._- sorriu chorosa, depois saiu dali e juntou-se ao irmão, avô e namorado que olhavam orgulhosos pra ela.

_- Sei que já te disse isso hoje.._- disse Byrdie envolvendo os braços ao redor da cintura de Hell._- Mas eu te amo!_- depois beijou sua bochecha e Hell sorriu, seguiram os quatro em direção à maternidade.


	3. A Grande Familia II

**N/A: Queridas Miih e Nanda!**

**Ai está mais um cap. um pouco maior que o de ontem e lotado de novas emocoes!!**

**xanannnn!**

**Espero que vcs gostem deste também!!**

**A escrita está rendendo, por isso eu comecei à postar antes.. bom pra mim, bom pra quem lê.. acho.. hehehehe**

**Beijos e até amanha!**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 1 (II)

A GRANDE FAMILIA

**Capitulo 02 – Fugindo**

**Flashback**

HellPOV

Os dias passaram tão rápido desde que Allie desceu as escadas àquela noite trazendo bem apertado em seus dedinhos o palito de plástico no qual eu tinha feito xixi em cima. Eu nem tinha me dado conta que aquilo era um teste que diria em poucos minutos se eu estava grávida ou não! Naquela noite a trouxa fui eu!

Passávamos um agradável verão entre Forks e La Push e foi assim até o dia em que minha gestação completou 40 dias e Emmett começou a ficar arredio, cismado devo dizer. No quadragésimo primeiro dia eu o flagrei saindo de casa, com uma mala na mão.

_- Aonde vai?_- perguntei pra ele, temendo a resposta.

_- Humm.. Vou fazer uma viagem de caca.._- disse tristonho e disfarçado, ele não olhava pra mim e eu cai em prantos.

_- Emm, você ta me deixando! Ta me deixando? Esse filho pode ser seu, pode sim!_- gritei pra ele já aos soluços, então ele estava ali parado à porta me olhando com cara de dor._- Não me deixa Emm! Eu te amo, não me deixa!_- gritei.

Ainda assim ele saiu de casa sem sequer olhar pra trás, corri e tentei impedir que ele seguisse adiante. Seus lábios tremiam e ele fungava como se chorasse, mas o dele ao contrario do meu, era um choro sem lágrimas.

_- Eu não vou te deixar você Hell, você é minha vida, mas esse filho não é meu e todos sabemos disso.. Eu já falei com Bernard, ele prometeu cuidar bem de você.._- disse antes de tomar fôlego._- Vou me afastar um pouco, nesse período eu vou ser só o seu irmão.. Essa criança precisa de você e dele, não de mim.._- depois beijou meus lábios pela ultima vez, entrou no jipe dele e partiu pra longe de mim, me deixando arrasada e jogada no chão em frente à entrada da garagem.

...

Horas depois.

_- Mamãe, mamãe!_- gritou Clau chegando acompanhada de Rosálie que a havia levado em um parque de diversões em Port Angeles.

_- Hell! O que aconteceu? Hell, fala comigo!_- pedia Rosie me descolando do chão, me aconchegando em seu abraço gelado.

_- Emm me deixou, Emm foi embora.._- falei com um fio de voz.

_- Papai deixou mamãe?_- perguntou Clau com a voz embargada.

_- Não pequena, não!_- disse Rosálie à Claudia._- Papai só foi fazer um safári na África, bem grande e vai demorar um pouco pra voltar!_- disse ela, obviamente mentindo para minha filha e ela respirou mais aliviada e acarinhou meu rosto._- Claudinha, até parece que você não sabe que sua mãe ficou ainda mais chorona depois que esse nenezinho foi parar dentro da barriga dela!_

_- Mamãe, não chora. Papai volta logo.._- disse a minha baixinha e eu me vi obrigada a lhe retribuir um sorriso.

_- Claudinha.. porque você não vai até o carro pegar os presentes que compramos enquanto eu levo sua mãe até a sala?_- sugeriu Rosie já me levantando no colo enquanto Clau corria até o carro._- Hell, agüente firme.. Só até mais alguém chegar, eu vou cuidar de você._

...

Estavam todos espalhados, Carlisle e Esme estavam em Paris. Joseph e Luna em Londres. Byrdie com o pai, irmão e a cunhada na Irlanda. Alice e Jasper na Ilha Esme, Ed e Bella viviam socados na cabana deles e Nessie e Jake estavam passando uns dias na vinícola.

Lá em casa mesmo só estavam eu, Clau, Emm e Rosie por mais uns dias. Aquela era a semana em que chegariam os resultados dos tais testes que Carlisle tinha feito com meu bebê e Emm se foi antes mesmo de saber os resultados.

_- O que aconteceu aqui?_- perguntou Bella, chegando sei lá de onde e entrando em casa seguida de Claudia que vinha abarrotada de sacolas.

_- Emm.._- disse Rosie em voz tristonha, então Edward entrou carregando mais algumas sacolas e com o envelope do resultado dos testes em mãos.

_- Eu não acredito que ele fez isso.._- disse ele quando ouviu os pensamentos de Rosálie dizendo que ele havia partido._- Não com você, não hoje!_- disse ele agora enraivecido, largando as sacolas no chão e saindo pra fazer ligações.

Em questão de minutos ele tinha ligado para Carlisle e Alice que chegaram pela lareira enquanto Claudia tentava a todo custo me animar, mostrando as coisas de bebê que ela e Rosie tinham comprado durante o dia e eu tentava com todas as minhas forcas não chorar diante dela.

_- Filha.._- disse Esme, como sempre muito carinhosa, me abraçando delicadamente e eu escondi meu rosto em seu pescoço e comecei a chorar e soluçar freneticamente.

_- Mamãe, não chora.._- pediu Claudia e eu respirei fundo antes de falar com ela, inundando minhas narinas com o cheiro gostoso de minha mãe.

_- Desculpa filha.._- eu disse a ela._- Mamãe não está bem hoje. Porque você não liga pro seu tio Seth e pede pra ele vir te buscar? Você até pode dormir lá se quiser.._- eu disse. Claudia adorava ir pra La Push e adorava dormir na casa de Leah.

_- Ta bom!_- disse Clau animada e ela foi até a cozinha ligar para Seth e Vanessa.

_- Fica tranqüila Hell.._- disse Alice._- Papai, Ed e Jazz já foram atrás de Emmett, agüenta firme só mais um pouco, eu sei que você pode.._- pediu. Alice não mais podia ver nada sobre mim, nem flashes.

_- Eu só quero um lugar pra descansar e ficar em paz.._- eu disse.

_- Vamos te levar lá pra minha casa, ta.._- disse Bella e Esme que me acompanharam e me levaram até a cabana.

_- Eu e Rosie vamos ficar aqui esperando por Ness e Jake, assim que eles chegarem e Clau já tiver saído, encontraremos com vocês lá na cabana._- disse Allie.

...EmmPOV

Esse filho não é seu. Esse filho não é seu! É o que buzina a minha cabeça desde sempre, mas eu estava tentando me enganar achando que a barriga de Hell brotaria de uma hora pra outra e que viveríamos felizes para sempre! É, eu sou mesmo um imbecil!

É obvio que eu não vou abandoná-la, mas vou me manter afastado, é duro pra mim estar por perto e ver, conviver com todo o amor que ela e Bernard têm dividido, me sinto sobrando, não excluído.

Ed me disse ontem à noite que hoje cedo sairia para ir com Bella até Seattle pegar os resultados dos exames que Carlisle mandou fazer na Holanda e que vão atestar se vai tudo bem com a gestação e a paternidade do bebê, esta por sua vez, por exigência minha..

Acontece que eu não agüentei esperar, já se passaram mais de 40 dias do anuncio da gravidez, mais de quarenta dias que ela está grávida e a tal criança não nasceu! Está mais do que na cara que não é minha! Aproveitei que Hell estava dormindo pesado, coisa que agora ela faz com bastante freqüência e fiz as malas. Esperei que Rosálie saísse com Clau e me retirei de cena, deixei uma carta, mas acho que Hell não a leu porque quando me viu saindo fez uma cara de dor e espanto que eu jamais vira antes.

Cortou meu coração, mas agora o meu lugar não é ali e só pretendo voltar depois que o filo dela com Bernard nascer. Menti sobre ter falado com ele e espero realmente que nenhum dos dois se zangue muito com isso.

Eu não sei de mais nada, não sei onde vou parar, só quero saber é da estrada à minha frente. Meu telefone não pára de tocar, são ligações vindas de Carlisle, Jasper e Edward.. nenhuma dela.

...

Bella e Esme deitaram Helena na cama do antigo quarto de Renesmee e ela pediu pra ficar sozinha. Ambas respeitaram seu desejo e a deixaram só, fecharam a porta ao saírem e ficaram esperando por Rosálie, Alice e Renesmee na pequena sala da cabana. Foi questão de minutos até que as três se juntassem a elas.

_- Afinal, o que está acontecendo aqui?_- perguntou Esme torturada pelo choro compulsivo de Helena que ecoava pela pequena casa.

_- Emmett. Ele foi embora._- disse Rosálie trazendo a carta deixada por ele, em mãos._- Diz aqui que ele só volta depois que a criança nascer, que não quer ficar sobrando com relação à Hell, Byrdie e o bebê._

_- Meu deus.._- disseram todas e Ness foi correndo para consolar a amiga.

_- Não filha, deixe Hell, ela pediu pra ficar sozinha.._- disse Bella indicando pra Ness voltar.

_- Olha, Emmett é meu irmão e eu realmente gosto dele, mas ele não passa de um imbecil!_- exclamou Alice._- Se existisse uma religião que difundisse a imbecilidade pelo mundo.. Emmett seria o messias!_- exclamou de novo._- Hell está grávida e frágil, precisa de amor e carinho.. Não de ser abandonada!_

_- Ssshhh.._- disse Ness parada ainda no meio do pequeno corredor, recostada na parede._- Acho que ela finalmente dormiu, pobrezinha.._

_- Pobrezinha mesmo.._- disse Bella._- Hell não merecia isso, principalmente não hoje quando trouxemos tão boas noticias.._

_- O que quer dizer?_- perguntou Esme.

...

_- E ai, Clau!? Porque todos voltaram pra casa, não passariam uns dias fora?_- perguntou Seth, dirigindo o carro devagarzinho acompanhado de Jake no banco do carona e com a menina no banco de trás.

_- Mamãe está muito triste.._- disse ela._- Papai foi fazer um longo safári.._

_- Humm.._- emitiu Jake fazendo uma cara feia e Seth achou por bem trocar de assunto.

_- Sabe Claudinha, você está com sorte hoje.._- sorriu olhando a garotinha pelo espelho retrovisor._- Vanessa estava assando um enorme bolo de chocolate, aquele que você adora, quando saí para vir pegar vocês..Já deve estar pronto há essa hora.._- então Claudia abriu um enorme sorriso.


	4. A Grande Familia III

**N/A: O cap de hoje meninas!**

**Amanha o cap será maior, prometo! Espero que gostem! Estarei esperando os comentários de voces..**

**Personagens novos se apresentam! Hummm!!**

**Nanda, vc tah precisando abrir um servico de previsoes, tipo o Walter Mercado ou mae Dinah, garanto que vc vai tirar uma graninha com isso.. hehehehe**

**Beijos e até amanha!!**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 1 (III)

A GRANDE FAMILIA

**Capitulo 03 – Spending My Time (Gastando meu tempo)**

**Flashback**

HellPOV

What`s the time, seems it`s already morning

_Que horas sao? Parece que já amanheceu_

I see the Sky, it`s so beautiful and blue

_Eu vejo o céu, tão bonito e azul_

The TV is on, but the only thing showing is a picture of u

_A tv está ligada, mas a única coisa que salta aos meus olhos é uma foto sua_

Oh I get up and make myself some coffee

_Oh, eu levanto e prepare um café_

I try to read a bit, but the story is too thin

_Tento ler um pouco, mas a história não me interessa_

I thank the Lord above

_Agradeço __à Deus, nos céus_

U`re not here to see me in this shape I`m in

_Que você não esteja aqui pra ver do jeito que estou_

Spending my time

_Gasto meu tempo_

Watching the days go by

_Vendo os dias passarem_

Feeling so small, I stare at the wall

_Me sentindo tão só, passo olhando as paredes_

Hoping that u think of me too

_Esperando que você também pense em mim_

I`m spending my time

_Estou gastando meu tempo_

I try to call, but I Don`t know what to tell u

_Penso em te ligar, mas eu não sei o que te dizer_

I leave a Kiss on your answeare machine

_Deixo um beijo na sua secretaria eletrônica_

Oh help me please

_Preciso de ajuda_

Is there someone Who can make me wake from this dream?

_Há alguém que possa me fazer acordar deste sonho?_

Spending my time

_Gasto meu tempo_

Watching the days go bay

_Vendo os dias passarem_

Feeling so small, I stare at the wall

_Me sentindo tão só, passo olhando as paredes_

Hoping that u`re missing me too

_Esperando que você também sinta minha falta_

Spending my time

_Gasto meu tempo_

Watching the sun go down

_Vendo o sol se pôr_

I fall asleep to the sound

_Durmo ao som_

Of "Tears of Clown"

_De "Lágrimas de um Palhaço"_

A prayer GO blind

_Um desejo me cegou_

I`m spending my time

_Estou gastando meu tempo_

My friends keep telling me "Hey, life Will GO on"

_Meus amigos dizem "Hey, a vida continua"_

Time Will make sure I`ll get over u ooh

_Que o tempo certamente me fará esquecer você_

This silly game of Love – You play, u win, only to lose

_Neste jogo estúpido de amor – Você joga e vence só pra perder_

I can`t live without your Love

_Não posso viver sem seu amor_

It`s bad to live without you, honey, honey, honey

_É ruim viver sem você, querido, querido, querido_

_..._

_- Alice.._- disse Edward desanimado._- Tem certeza dessa vez? Faz quase três dias que procuramos por Emmett e até agora nada!_

_- É que ele também não sabe o que fazer e me confunde!_- exclamou Alice ao telefone._- Mas dessa vez eu tenho certeza do lugar, ele está com fome._

_- Ta certo.._- disse Edward dando de ombros._- Carlisle quer saber como ela está, Hell está bem?_

_- Adivinha.._- disse Alice rolando os olhos._- Ela só saiu hoje da sua cabana, foi caçar, mas é mais pela gravidez do que por ela! Isso eu te digo, ela está um trapo.._

_- E Bernard? Ele não foi vê-la?_- perguntou Ed.

_- Não, Hell disse que não quer atrapalhar as férias dele com o pai e o irmão.._- contou Alice.

_- Bom, ela sabe o que faz..Vou desligar, Jazz sentiu o cheiro dele, você estava certa, baixinha!_- disse Ed.

_- Ed, bobinho.. Eu sempre estou!_

...ByrdiePOV

_- Vamos voltar para a Inglaterra com você, meu filho.._- disse meu pai._- Sua casa ainda está desocupada, certo? Eu vou precisar de um lugar pra morar, está na hora de começar a escrever meu livro sobre as criaturas neozelandesas e seria ótimo escrevê-lo em um lugar tranqüilo como Godric`s Hollow.._- sim, se não percebeu meu pai é bem folgado.

_- Jura, pai? Jura que desta vez é sério?_- perguntei, já cansei dele me dar um perdido, meu pai nunca foi uma pessoa caseira ou com pouso certo.

_- Ah, mas é claro que sim! Seu irmão mais dia, menos dia vai acabar me expulsando da casa dele!_- disse meu pai, que sempre muito à vontade, colocou os pés sobre a mesa de centro da sala.

_- Pai!_- exclamou meu irmão._- Tira já estes seus pés sujos de cima da mesa! Rose te transforma num "pufe" se te vê com os pés ai!_- eu e meu pai rimos. Sim, Lance é muito chato, é todo cricri e metódico, tem todos os predicados para ser o melhor amigo de Edward.

_- Ah Lancelot! Pára de ser enjoado!_- exclamou Rose, minha cunhada._- Eu sou uma Weasley e bagunça é o meu segundo nome! Rolf, fique à vontade como sempre! Querem cerveja?_- perguntou indo à cozinha.

_- Eu ajudo.._ resmungou Lance, rendendo-se._- Mas um pouco de organização nunca fez mal a ninguém.._- é, meus pais dizem que não sabem a quem ele puxou.. vai ver foi trocado no hospital!

_- Sim, isso é verdade.._- disse meu pai._- Falando em organização.. Já ta meio tarde, porque no fim eu já vou ser avô, mas eu gostaria de conhecer a minha nora, Bernard.._- sorriu.

_- Quando quiser, pai._- eu disse completamente bobo, até mesmo a menção da pessoa dela me deixa assim._- Ela é linda.._

_- Ah, isso eu também quero!_- exclamou Lance trazendo as garrafinhas de cerveja e Rose veio logo depois trazendo os petiscos._- Assim eu aproveito e tiro um monte de fotos com ela.._- riu._- Assim ninguém mais vai me gozar quando eu digo que sou cunhado dela.. Ninguém me acredita!_

_- É vai nessa.._- riu Rose._- Tiete.._

...EmmPOV

Fazem dias que eu ando sem rumo, dirigindo, uma hora aqui, outra hora ali, só parando pra abastecer o carro. Edward, Carlisle e Jasper não param de me ligar e já nem sei quantas mensagens desaforadas eu já ouvi de Alice, mas eu não quero falar com eles e deixei por fim meu celular no silencioso.

Ontem, eu fiquei olhando o sol se por do topo de uma árvore e quando desci de lá e voltei pro carro havia uma ligação dela, mas sem recado. Fiquei arrasado, mesmo assim não tive coragem de ligar de volta, talvez nem tenha sido ela, pode ter sido Claudia. Quando dei por mim eu estava cruzando a fronteira com o Canadá, estava voltando pra casa, sim eu não agüentava mais, eu estava voltando pra ela, mesmo se ela não me quisesse de volta, fui caçar pra matar minha fome e calar minha ânsia e medo..

_- Emmett, meu filho.._- disse Carlisle descendo silenciosamente de uma árvore próxima de mim, me assustando e fazendo eu saltar longe.

_- Pai..O que você faz aqui?_- perguntei aceitando a mão que ele me ofereceu para que eu pudesse levantar.

_- Eu que deveria te perguntar isso. Viemos pra te levar de volta pra casa._- disse ele.

_- Que papelão!_- exclamou Jasper._- Eu tenho que concordar com Allie, Emmett, você é um ogro!_

_- Um ogro teimoso, burro e precipitado!_- exclamou Edward na vez dele de me espinafrar._- Você sabe o que é isso?_- perguntou ele sacudindo o envelope contendo os resultados dos testes feitos pelo laboratório holandês.

_- São os exames de Hell, que provavelmente dizem que ela está bem e que o lindo bebezinho dela e de Bernard também está!_- resmunguei.

_- É, uma parte disso ta certa._- disse Carlisle._- Mas acontece que tem mais!_

_- Que?_- me apavorei._- Hell ta bem, né!?_- a ultima coisa que quero é Hell doente.

_- Psicologicamente você acabou com ela, de novo.._- disse Jasper e eu fiquei mais arrasado que eu estava._- Mas fisicamente ela e os bebês vão muito bem.._- disse sorrindo. Péra ai, eu ouvi bem?

_- Sim, você ouviu bem, sua besta!_- respondeu Edward ao meu pensamento._- E o mais absurdo disso é que um deles é seu!_

_- Hein?_

_- Gêmeos, Emmett, gêmeos e meninos! E um deles é teu! E você, seu bocó, faz todo esse escarcéu! Deveríamos te cobrir de socos e pontapés, seu irresponsável!_- disse Carlisle de braços cruzados e olhar tranqüilo, recostado em uma árvore._- Podia ter esperado mais umas horas antes de surtar, não podia?_

_- Mas, hã? Como meu? A gravidez de um meio vampiro dura no Maximo 40 dias e esse prazo já passou! Esse exame ta errado pai!_- eu disse ainda incrédulo.

_- Tal coisa acho que não saberemos a resposta nunca.._- disse Jasper.

_- Você, Emmett, é o que deveria saber o quão estranha e fascinante Helena é!_- disse Edward._- No caso dela é bem provável que a gravidez dure 9 meses.._então riu.

_- No fim, pra variar, eu fiz uma burrada, né!?_- perguntei imitando o tique de Ed quando está envergonhado, mexer no cabelo e olhar o chão.

_- Não sei se existe um nome pro bando de merdas que você faz seguidamente, meu irmão, mas o seu lugar não é aqui, é ao lado dela!_- disse Jazz.

_- Eu vou ser pai de novo! E pai de um menino!_- exclamei totalmente bobo, extasiado de felicidade. Carlisle, Ed e Jazz saltaram sobe mim e me estapearam bastante, e me encheram de cascudos também.

_- Vai sim, meu filho, e definitivamente é isso, o fato de você ser pai de novo que mais nos assusta!_- disse meu pai e ele e meus irmãos riram da minha cara.


	5. A Grande Familia IV

**N/A: Meninas, obrigada pelas reviews!**

**Ai em baixo estao dois capitulos muito importantes! Alguém ai ainda lembra que Hell também é Elfa!? pois entao...**

**Nanda, eu como a Miih estamos precisando se teus servicos de previsoes, mas eu deixo o Edward pra Miih pq eu sempre achei ele fofo, mas sério demais pro meu gosto! hehehe**

**Bom, o cap de hoje é muito cuticuti, fofuxo e lindinho!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Ah sim, eu tmb adoro roxete, me lembra a minha irmã e suas fitas K7! Creeedo! Sim, eu sou velha..hehehehe**

**beijosss e até amanha!**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 1 (IV)

A GRANDE FAMILIA

**Capitulo 04 – Elfa**

**Flashback**

HellPOV

Fiquei dias na casa de Ed e Bella e as meninas revezavam à minha volta cuidando de mim e me dando comida, sempre ficava alguém comigo. Eu não estava mais chorando depois da primeira noite, mas não conseguia esconder de ninguém a minha apatia, eu só queria ficar sozinha, um pouco de paz e silencio, eu estava em piloto automático.

Nada mais do que me davam pra comer parava no meu estomago e eu passava mais tempo agarrada no vaso sanitário do que abraçando a minha filha. Clau, pobrezinha, tentava me animar à todo custo, me contando das estripulias que ela aprontava com Alice, Rosálie e Renesmee e realmente, enquanto eu estava com ela eu esquecia meus problemas com Emmett. Byrdie, Joseph e Luna ficaram de vir no final da semana e como eles não sabem do que aconteceu é melhor que eu levante minha cabeça e siga adiante.

Minha filha tinha passado outra noite em La Push, mas desta vez na casa de Ness e Jake e assim que eu acordei naquela manha, antes mesmo do sol nascer, eu fui pra lá para acordá-la e passar o dia todo brincando com ela, mas eu necessitava caçar antes, eu estava fraca. Sai da cabana e deixei um bilhete dizendo aonde iria.

Eu estava me alimentando de um grande cervo quando o bicho começou à adquirir uma outra cor e textura diante meus olhos. O joguei longe, apesar de seu coração ainda estar pulsando fracamente dentro de seu ser.

Fiquei apavorada, mas não expressei nenhuma reação. Observei meu corpo tomar uma nova forma, alcei-me do chão, meus cabelos ficaram completamente prateados e meus dedos adquiriram, todos, a forma pontiaguda. Eu já não possuía dedos, eram dez punhais.

Olhei ao meu redor procurando algo ou alguém, mas já não enxergava nada em cores, era tudo preto e branco e logo ali, à alguns metros adiante estava o grande cervo que emanava uma forca etérea cor de cereja, como uma fumaça densa que envolvia todo o seu corpo. Senti-me atraída por aquela forca, queria aquela forca pra mim, eu corpo todo à exigia e por incrível que pareça eu sabia exatamente o que fazer, ceifá-lo.

...

_- Helena!_- exclamou Jake acordando assustado._- Ness, acorda e avisa a família! Hell precisa de nós!_

Jacob saltou a varanda do quarto e saiu correndo pela floresta, à procura da prima que estava lá, em algum canto. Foi então que sentiu um forte cheiro se sangue e ouviu Helena gemendo, quando se aproximou viu-a vomitar sangue em jorros.

_- Jake! Pára de me olhar como se eu fosse a guria do exorcista! É enjôo matinal, to grávida, lembra? Me ajuda aqui!_- pediu Hell, então se levantou se apoiando numa árvore e se sentiu completamente zonza, e antes que caísse Jake já estava ao seu lado._- Wow.._

_- Filha! O que houve aqui?_- perguntou Esme ao ver as poças de sangue vivo espalhadas e as roupas de Helena além do habitual rasgado e destruído, completamente ensopadas de sangue. Helena olhou para ela soltou um enorme arroto e depois vomitou de novo.

_- Mãe.._- disse ela tomando fôlego._- Não to legal.._- foi o que disse antes de desmaiar.

...

Horas depois.

_- Viemos o mais rápido possível!_- disse Carlisle._- Seth, Helena está bem? Minha filha está bem?_- perguntou preocupado.

_- Acredite em mim Carlisle, é como também médico que eu lhe digo, fisicamente Hell e os bebês estão ótimos.. pode relaxar agora._- então sorriu._- Ela pegou no sono com Claudia logo depois do almoço, passou a manha toda brincando tranquilamente com a filha, pra cima e pra baixo! Claudia acordou no meio da tarde, mas Hell continuou dormindo, não quisemos atrapalha-la.._

_- É, pai. Hell deve estar cansada, não dormiu nada bem nas ultimas noites.._- disse Rosálie.

_- Mas ela vomitou sangue, não vomitou?_- perguntou Edward.

_- Sim, mas ela disse que foi porque enjoou do gosto do bicho que pegou, depois comeu normalmente.._- disse Jake.

_- É, sentir enjôo é possível, se considerarmos esta gravidez como "normal".._- disse Carlisle fazendo as aspinhas no ar._- Mas quanto ao resto?_

_- Hell ficou realmente feliz quando soube que era gêmeos!_- disse Alice.

_- Mas ainda assim, ficou bem apática por uns dois dias... Melhorou, digo, reagiu, depois que Bernard mandou um bilhete dizendo que chega depois de amanha.._- contou Bella._- E quanto à Emm? Acharam ele? Onde ele está agora?_

_- Na casa de Jake e Ness, ele já estava voltando quando o alcançamos. Agora, é bem provável que esteja tentando pensar em uma maneira esdrúxula de pedir perdão à Hell pela enésima vez.._- riu Jasper.

_- Sinceramente, Emmett anda precisando apanhar.._- disse Alice.

_- Concordo com você, baixinha.._- resmungou Jake.

_- Merecendo ou não uma surra, fazemos melhor se não nos metermos.._- disse Ness e da pequena varanda da casa de Seth que ficava à puçá distancia da nova casa de Jake, Claudia ria.

_- Qual é a graça, querida?_- perguntou Bella.

_- Mamãe!_- disse a garotinha já corada de tanto rir._- Ela ronca como uma patrola!_- disse e todos riram com ela.

**Capitulo 05 – Aos Nossos Filhos**

EmmPOV

Cá estou eu, de novo, fazendo o meu já clássico papel de imbecil, altamente inseguro e extremamente apaixonado diante dela, Helena. Mas acontece que desta vez eu me sinto particularmente pior, eu pra variar a fiz sofrer sem motivo, afinal eu fui embora e me arrependi e tem outra, ela não estava errada quando dizia que o bebê podia ser meu, de fato um deles é mesmo! Meu!

Como sempre, ela me assusta. Eu estava perdido em meus pensamentos, tentando pensar numa maneira de lhe pedir perdão, uma que fosse descente, antes que ela acordasse que nem percebi que ela tinha parado de roncar.

_- É claro que eu te perdôo Emm, eu entendo.._- então eu me virei pra ela, que estava chorando._- Mas não faca mais isso comigo, não me deixa nunca mais, por favor.._- corri até ela, sentei na cama e agarrei seu lindo rosto com minhas duas mãos.

_- Meu amor, meu amor me perdoa! Eu sou mesmo um bosta!_- exclamei e ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

_- É Emm, eu to começando à achar que você tem razão.._- disse ela muito séria e eu me assustei, me cortou a respiração, devo ter feito uma cara horrível, eu não podia perdê-la, foi então que ela sorriu._- Seu bobo, eu te amo!_

Hell me agarrou e me beijou, o melhor beijo do mundo. Rasgou a minha camisa, cheia de ânsia, desejo e pressa. Eu à descobri do lençol que à tapava e à deitei confortavelmente de novo na cama, fiz o mesmo com o vestido que ela usava e comecei à beijá-la em toda a extensão de sei tronco arrepiado e quente até logo abaixo do umbigo, o ventre.

Passei minha língua ali e ela riu, musica. Colei meu ouvido na barriga dela, eu queria poder ouvir o que passa lá dentro. Hell depositou suas mãos sobre minha cabeça e ficou fazendo cafuné.

_- Eu queria tanto poder ouvir o que se passa dentro de você.._- eu disse completamente derretido, alisando suas pernas quentes.

_- Confesso que eu dou a mínima pra isso.._- sorriu pra mim quando eu virei de bruços pra olhá-la._- Eu só quero que eles sejam saudáveis, Emm.._

_- Você brilha, sabia.._- sorri, eu podia vê-la nitidamente apesar da escuridão do quarto.

_- Sabia.._- disse ela revirando os olhos._- Me sinto um vaga-lume, um vaga-lume que ronca!_- disse envergonhada, mordendo os lábios e eu avancei sobre ela à beijei, ultimamente ela tinha o gosto ainda melhor.

_- Como é possível você estar à cada dia, mais deliciosa?_- perguntei encarando-a.

_- Se eu te revelar todos os meus segredos, a graça se perde Emmett.._- disse ela falando com seus lábios quentes grudados aos meus e com suas hábeis mãos já abrindo as minhas calcas._- Senti tua falta._- disse me encarando._- Me ama, Emmett. Faz amor comigo.._- pediu e eu me entreguei em definitivo aos seus encantos.

...

**Atualmente**

_- Quem de vocês vai acompanhar o parto?_- perguntou a enfermeira.

_- Eu!_- disse Gina.

_- Ótimo, me acompanhe._- pediu._- Quanto ao resto de vocês, esperem aqui e façam o máximo de silencio que puderem! Já chamamos a segurança para afastar esses ai de fora, o doutor logo virá falar-lhes, será rápido._- garantiu a enfermeira antes de sair.

Joseph, Helena, Bernard, Indra, Rolf, Lancelot, Rose, Mione, Harry e Ron estavam na sala de espera. O telefone de Helena tocou e ela se retirou para um canto para atender.

_- Oi pai!_- disse Helena entregando-se à conversa.

_- Nossa.._- disse Rolf que havia chegado à pouco, encantado com tal reunião de celebridades bruxas no mesmo local._- Eu acho que nunca vou me acostumar com tantas regalias e gente importante ao meu redor.._- resmungou. No lado de fora da sala de espera envidraçada estava uma zoeira de gente, cheio de fotógrafos e curiosos.

_- É, pai.._- disse Lancelot, também um pouco arredio e protegendo os olhos claros dos clarões dos flashes.

_- Relaxem e façam caras felizes!_- disse Ron com uma cara de susto, com o sorriso arreganhado._- É por conta da novidade, com o tempo diminui, a segurança já chegou.. Vejam! Vocês tem de se acostumar com isso, no fim vocês não são propriamente anônimos também!_- riu.

_- O negocio deles, pai.._- disse Rose Weasley._- É ficar no meio do mato, escondidos atrás de uma moita!_

_- Não, não, são só curiosos e repórteres.._- disse Hell._- Eu to bem, estamos todos bem..Pai, eu tive uma idéia ótima, mas falaremos disso depois, acho que você e Ed vão gostar também!_

_- O que será que Helena está pensando em aprontar, agora?_- riu Mione e Hell mostrou a língua pra ela.

_- Garanto que deve ser do nível do que ela fez durante anos por mim e pelo meu pai, sem sabermos.. Essa garota é doidinha!_- disse Lancelot._- Bernard não sabe que tem.. Já agradeceu à Merlin hoje, meu irmão?_- riu.

...

**Flashback**

HellPOV

_- DeeDee, to com medo, será que seu pai e seu irmão vão gostar de mim?_- perguntei do lado de fora do prédio em Godric`s Hollow onde Byrdie tinha o loft. Depois de anos eu iria finalmente conhecê-los e estava apavorada. Byrdie beijou-me e acarinhou meu rosto.

_- Hell, você não é bem certa!_- afirmou e sorriu._- Eles já gostavam de você, mesmo antes de saber que era a Liga, no caso, você quem os estava patrocinando as pesquisas deles ultimamente.._

_- Foi um investimento, Byrdie, os livros e artigos de seus pai e do teu irmão fazem parte da didática da Liga, aprendi muito com eles.._- eu disse com a cara mais disfarçada que consegui fazer. Desde que voltei eu havia comprado os direitos das obras de Rolf Scamander, do meu próprio bolso, mas essa parte Byrdie não sabe.

_- Sei.._- disse ele revirando os olhos.

_- Acredite se quiser, Bernard, o importante é que neste exato momento eu estou com vontade de sair correndo! Eu nunca passei por uma situação desta antes!_- sim eu estava muito apavorada.

_- Helena.._- disse ele sorrindo divertido, pegando meu rosto com as mãos._- Olha bem pra mim, eu jamais te deixaria passar por isso sozinha..eu nunca vou te deixar.._- então me beijou e senti toda a minha confiança revigorada.

_- Okay, você me convenceu..Vamos nessa!_- eu disse me rendendo à sua confiança.

...

Era um jantar feito especialmente pra mim e por sorte tudo correu muito bem, obrigada. Finalmente descobri de onde veio todo o sexappeal de Byrdie! O pai dele é um belo pedaço de mau caminho e o irmão dele também não fica atrás, e o mais incrível, apesar de Byrdie viver dizendo é que o jeito que ele se comporta realmente me lembra Edward, acho que eles serão grandes amigos.

A casa estava cheia, Bernard já tinha me dito que ao contrario do irmão, o pai é extremamente sociável. Mione, Ron, Harry, Gina, Dino Thomas, Neville e a esposa, Luna, Joseph, Jorge Weasley e Angelina a mulher dele, eram só alguns dos que estavam lá e por estar entre amigos eu já me senti mais à vontade.

_- Viu, eu não disse que você não tinha motivos pra ter medo?_- disse Bydie quando nos sentamos pra jantar.

_- É, mas ainda acho mais fácil acabar com dragões do que enfrentar sogro e cunhado.._- ri.

_- Então.._- disse Rolf, o pai de Byrdie alçando-se para fazer um brinde._- Eu estou muito, mas muito feliz em conhecer minha nora, devo confessar que estou ainda mais encantado.. à você, querida Helena.._- disse ele levantando sua taca.

_- Ih Rolf, mais um à entrar na fila.._- disse Jorge Weasley, o melhor amigo de Rolf e todos riram, enquanto eu senti meu rosto arder em brasa.

_- Já eu.._- disse Lancelot, o irmão de Bernard._- Eu gostaria de abusar de você.._-e todos se olharam.

_- Eeepaaa!_- disse Byrdie e todos riram de novo e eu fiquei mais vermelha do que eu estava, eu já tinha quase esquecido do quão constrangedor é ficar perto dos irresistíveis de sangue "Scamander" e do quanto eu sempre me senti uma retardada envergonhada ao lado de Byrdie.

_- Mente poluída! Não é nada do que você possa estar pensando! Você nem me deixou terminar!_- disse Lance também virado em um pimentão._- Eu estava tentando dizer, Helena, é que eu gostaria de abusar da sua boa vontade para conosco esta noite.._

_- Se eu puder ajudar.._- eu disse.

_- É que seu sempre ouvi falar muito bem de seus predicados para com a musica.._- disse ele._- Bom, meu irmão disse que este piano que há aqui é seu.. eu gostaria de ouvi-la tocá-lo e ouvi-la cantar, se possível.._

_- Ah querida, por favor!_- disse Gina._- Toque uma do musical, aquele em que não pudemos ir! Queria tanto ter ido, o compromisso que tivemos àquela noite foi totalmente dispensável!_

_- Senti a falta de vocês lá!_- eu disse à ela._- Pode deixar Lance, eu canto sim, e canto a musica de Byrdie!_- então foi a vez dele ficar vermelho como um pimentão.

_- Musica pra você? Ta podendo.._- riu Rose.

_- Coisa de Hell..ela quase me mata do coração, não estava incluída no musical, ela só sentou no piano e começou à cantar!_- disse Bydie.

_- Você fala como se realmente tivesse "odiado".._- ri.

_- Odiei foi o baita beijo que você levou depois!_- disse ele.

_- Nem vem, o beijo tava na cena!_- me defendi.

_- E o nome? Qual o nome da musica da discórdia?_- perguntou Ron.

_- Halo!_- dissemos eu e ele juntos.

Então , depois do jantar e da sobremesa, quando estavam todos bem alimentados e bebendo hidromel, me puseram sentada no meu piano, com Byrdie sentado ao meu lado.

_- Bom, lá vai.._- eu disse começando à dedilhar o teclado.

Remember those wall i built

_Lembra dos muros que ergui?_

Well, baby they`re tumbling down

_Bem, querido eles estao desmoronando_

And they didn`t even put up a fight

_E elas nem resistiram à queda_

They didn`t even make a sound

_Nem sequer fizeram barulho_

I found a way to let u in

_Encontrei uma maneira de te deixar entrar_

But I never really had a doubt

_Mas eu realmente nunca tive duvida_

Standing in the ligth of you halo

_Quando, em frente à luz de sua auréola_

I got my Angel now

_Eu tenho meu anjo_

It`like I`ve been awakened

_É como se eu tivesse sido despertada_

Every rule I had u breaking

_E tantas regras eu tive de quebrar_

It`s the risk that I`m taking

_É o risco que eu corro_

I ain`t never gonna shut you out

_Por nunca te deixar de lado_

Everywhere I`m looking now

_E pra todo canto que olho_

I`m surrounded by your embrace

_Estou cercada da sua presenca_

Baby I can see you halo

_Querido, eu posso ver sua aureola_

You know, you are my saving Grace

_Sabe, voce é meu Salvador_

You are everything I need and more

_Voce é tudo o que preciso e mais_

It`s written all over you face

_Está tudo escrito em seu rosto_

Baby, I can fell you halo

_Querido, eu posso sentir sua luz_

Pray it Don`t fade away

_Vou orar para que ela nunca desapareca_

Do your halo, halo, halo

_Lance sua luz, luz , luz_

I can see your halo, halo, halo

_Eu posso ver sua luz, luz, luz_

Hit me like a ray of Sun

_Me atingiu como um raio de sol_

Burning through my darkest night

_Brilhando através da minha noite mais escura_

You`re the only one that I want

_Voce é o unico que eu desejo_

Think I`m addicted to your light

_Estou viciada em sua luz_

I swore i`d never fall again

_Jurei que não mais me apaixonaria de novo_

But this Don`t even feel like falling

_Mas isso nem parece paixao_

Gravity can`t forget

_E a gravidade não pode esquecer_

To pull me back to the ground again

_De devolver-me ao chao_

Do your halo, halo, halo

_Lance sua luz, luz, luz_

I can see your halo, halo, haloooo

_Eu posso sentir sua luz, luz, luzzzzz _

...

Byrdie me olhava com adoração sentado ao meu lado no banquinho do piano. Quando eu acabei de cantar ele me beijou com paixão, depois beijou meu ventre, ele já sabia que o outro bebê era de Emm, mas ao contrario dele, Byrdie não fez grandes comoções, Byrdie é seguro.

_- Eu te amo._- disse ele._- Amo vocês três.._- então sorriu com os olhos marejados e um arrepio gostoso cortou minha espinha.

_- Nós três também te amamos, Bernard.._- eu disse antes de beijá-lo de novo.


	6. A Grande Familia V

**N/A: Minhas queridas, mais uma parte!**

**Beijos e até amanha!**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 1 (V)

A GRANDE FAMILIA

**Capitulo 06 – Scamander`s e Cullen`s**

**Flashback**

HellPOV

_- Mamãe, quando eles chegam?_- perguntava Clau insistentemente.

_- Logo filha, logo.._- eu respondia.

Eu tinha convidado todos aqueles presentes no jantar para passar o final de semana em La Push e em lá em casa, para que o pai e o irmão de Byrdie pudessem conhecê-los e estávamos armando uma farofada na praia à La lobos e o dia por incrível que pareça, estava lindo!

Na verdade estavam todos ansiosos e em conseqüência enchiam a mim, Ed, Jake e Jazz de pensamentos e aflições, às mulheres de curiosidades, principalmente depois que eu havia feito propaganda dos predicados de Rolf e Lance. Principalmente à Rosie, que estava cheia de "coceiras"...

_- Mas eles são bonitos mesmo?_- perguntou ela pela milésima vez.

_- São lindos, Rosálie! Dois gatões, dois gostosoes! E não olhe demais para Lance, ele é casado!_- exclamou Alice, ela tinha menos paciência com Rosálie do que eu.

_- Mas vocês são todas umas alcoviteiras!_- disse Bella rindo.

_- Acredite em mim, Bells.._- ri._- Até você que só tem olhos para Ed, vai dizer "ulalá" quando ve-los.._

_..._

_- "Doislalá".._- disse Bella, abobalhada, quando chegaram Rolf, Lance, Byrdie e Rose.. os três juntos era de embasbacar mesmo!_- Você tinha razão, dou meu braço a torcer.._

_- Luna tem mesmo um ótimo gosto._- afirmou Esme se abanando._- Você e Rose Weasley também, Hell.._

_- Vai nessa mãe, deixa o pai ouvir te dizendo isso.._- ri.

_- Ah minha querida, olhar e até babar um pouquinho nunca arrancou o pedaço de ninguém.._- disse minha mãe, que depois sorriu.

Depois fui andando em direção aos quatro bruxos acompanhada de Carlisle, Jake, Emm, Sam e Billy.

_- Minha querida! Mas que praia linda!_- disse Rolf logo depois de me abraçar.

_- Rolf, Lance, esta é a praia de La Push, território Quileute e minha base de governo Lycan. Estes são Jacob, meu príncipe, Billy, meu conselheiro e Sam, o alfa deste grande bando._- apresentei.

_- Prazer, sou Rolf Scamander, pai de Bernard e Lancelot!_- disse.

_- Pode me chamar de Guinevere.._- ouvi Rosalie em pensamento e não resisti, gargalhei e todos os que estavam ali naquele grupo me olharam como se eu fosse maluca.

_- Desculpem,piadas internas.._- eu disse.

_- Eu sou Carlisle Cullen.._- disse meu pai.

_- E este é Emmett Cullen!_- apresentou Bernard._- É ele quem me ajuda a cuidar de Helena, o outro bebê é dele!_

Byrdie disse tal coisa, tão seguro e feliz que eu não soube o que fazer, de fato ninguém soube! Aposto toda a minha fortuna que Emm teria ficado toa roxo de vergonha quanto eu fiquei, se realmente pudesse.

_- Prazer, jovem.._- disse Rolf estendo-lhe a mão.

_- Pai.._- disse Lance._- Emmett provavelmente é tão velho quanto nossas idades somadas.._- cochichou, como se não pudéssemos ouvir._- Prazer, Lancelot._

_- Pode me chamar de Guinevere!_- disse Leah ao longe, e desta vez, como a maioria de nós escutou, não foi só eu quem ri.

...

Como eu e Byrdie havíamos pré-dito, Lance e Ed se deram muito bem, enquanto Allie e Rose Weasley colocavam os assuntos entre as duas em dia.

_- Hell, temos novidades!_- exclamou Neville._- Afinal, estamos entre amigos.._

_- Mas é claro, senhor.._- eu disse

_- Primeiro.._- disse meu avô._- Primeiro, há o final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol, que desta vez será aqui na América!_- então grande parte dos homens ali presente ficou em alas._- E obviamente cada um de vocês já tem seu lugar reservado.._

_- Mas a novidade mais importante vem um pouco depois da final da Copa!_- disse Neville excitado com a novidade que iria contar.

_- No way!_- eu disse meio incrédula, já que só conseguia ver flashes vindos de sua mente._- É o que eu acho que é?_- perguntei animada e Neville só confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

_- O que é, Hell?_- perguntou Luna.

_- Torneio Tribruxo, em Hogwarts!_- exclamei extasiada.

_- O que?_- perguntaram vampiros e lobos.

_- O torneio juvenil entre bruxos mais incrível que existe!_- exclamei._- Jazz, se você já acha o quadribol fantástico.._- sim eu estava hiper ventilando._- Harry foi o ultimo campeão! O mais jovem de todos!_

_- Mas você, senhorita, não vai chegar nem perto! Ouviu-me, Helena?_- disse Joseph autoritário, com uma expressão dura que foi seguida por Bernard, Luna, Mione, Gina e o próprio Harry._- não no estado em que você está!_

_- Ah eu vou sim! E não adianta tentarem me impedir!_- exclamei apontando o indicador pra eles.

_- Mas qual é o problema deste torneio? É juvenil, não é?_- perguntou Carlisle.

_- É!_- eu disse.

_- Mas, ao que parece, a mocinha ai, esqueceu do que aconteceu no ultimo.._- resmungou Ron.

_- Ai Ron, isso fazem mais de vinte anos.._- resmunguei eu._- Vô, ajuda! Passei boa parte dos anos em que estudei, desejando um Torneio Tribruxo para que eu pudesse participar... Quero ver ao menos.._- pedi com um beiço enorme.

_- Não faca esta cara pra mim, mocinha.._- disse meu avô tapando os olhos com as mãos._- Ó, não estou nem te olhando!_

_- Afinal, o que aconteceu o tal ultimo torneio?_- perguntou Ness.

_- Voldemort voltou e Diggory morreu.._- respondeu Harry tristonho.

...

**Atualmente**

_- Ta bom pai.._- disse Hell._- Eu vou pra ai logo que tudo ficar mais tranqüilo, guardem o meu lugar!_- pediu.

_- Diga que logo eu chego lá!_- exclamou Indra.

Helena riu e passou o recado, se despediu e desligou o telefone.

_- Então, eles já chegaram?_- perguntou Byrdie.

_- Acabaram de chegar, estavam esperando pelas bagagens.._- disse Hell.

_- Com certeza será uma grande final de Copa de Quadribol!_- sorriu Ron.

_- É e eu só espero que a seleção da Bulgária, desta vez, não leve as Veelas!_- disse Mione.

_- É, toda a vez que elas aparecem, só nos causam problemas.._- disse Gina, olhando de lado para Harry que ficou vermelho.

_- Nem tanto vai.._- disse ele tentando se defender._- A Copa acontece a cada seis anos.._

_- E a cada seis anos, vocês quase se atiram dos camarotes!_- disse Mione apontando para Ron e Harry.

_- O que há Rolf?_- perguntou Helena, percebendo certa tristeza no sogro.

_- Não gosto daqui, não é um ligar bom pra mim... Com licença, eu vou pegar um chá._- então saiu porta afora, emocionado e Hell ficou sem entender nada.

_- Você não sabe, Helena?_- perguntou Lance.

_- Não, eu nunca contei._- disse Byrdie.

_- Contou? Contou o que, Bernard?_- perguntou Hell.


	7. A Grande Familia VI

**N/A: Oláaaa!**

**Esse é o ultimo cap da parte 01!**

**É bem curtinho, mas é bem legal!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Beijos**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 1 (VI)

A GRANDE FAMILIA

**Capitulo 07 – Gêmeos**

RolfPOV

Eu e Luna éramos tão jovens quando nos casamos... Ambos viciados em animais estranhos e mitos mágicos, corríamos o mundo juntos atrás deles, ainda lembro com carinho de um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida, ela estava grávida, mas não era só um, eram dois bebês.

Tudo ia muito bem até o maluco do pai dela levar para a nossa casa outro chifre explosivo que pôs fim a casa onde morávamos eu e Luna, à vida dele e à vida dos gêmeos. A forca da explosão atirou Luna longe e o impacto foi fatal para aquela gravidez tão desejada.

Luna ficou semanas internada em Saint Mungos para recuperar-se dos ferimentos e algumas outras para lidar com a perda do pai e dos bebês. Ela se tornou menos "maluquinha" e ficou assim por um bom tempo.

Quando ela saiu de lá, nossas pesquisas nos levaram à Islândia e lá conhecemos Joseph Dawn. Vivemos lá por onze anos, até Lancelot ser aceito em Hogwarts e Luna ser convidada para ser professora, mas a nossa relação já não ia bem, havíamos nos tornado amigos que dividiam a mesma cama ao invés de marido e mulher, amantes.

Mantivemos o nosso casamento ainda que ela Lance e Byrdie estivessem morando na Inglaterra e eu estivesse como sempre, viajando pelo mundo, mas definitivamente não deu certo. No fim, antes que virássemos inimigos mortais e deixássemos de nos respeitar, resolvemos nos separar e Lance veio trabalhar comigo depois que acabou a escola, mas ao contrario de mim, meu filho sempre volta pra casa quando o relógio bate às seis da tarde.

Fico feliz por ela e Joseph, eles sempre se entenderam bem, ele é padrinho dos meus filhos, é um cara legal, no fim, desde que nos conhecemos ele sempre esteve mais presente para Luna do que eu, e durante muitos anos. Depois, por mágica o destino os uniu de novo, mesmo ele tendo partido da Islândia pouco depois de Byrdie ter nascido.

Joseph também se tornou professor de Hogwarts, Bernard se apaixonou por Helena, Joseph e Luna se casaram e agora estão aqui, parindo um novo bebê, enquanto daqui a alguns meses eu vou ser vovô! É, Bernard é muito mais rapidinho que Lancelot, definitivamente eu não sei de quem meu filho mais velho puxou tanta formalidade! Ainda assim, este hospital horroroso não me trás lembranças boas, pra mim é e sempre será um lugar horroroso.

...

_- Poxa, que história triste.._- disse Hell emocionada, alisando o ventre com carinho._- Eu nem desconfiava de tudo isso, Byrdie._

_- É só uma história triste, todas as famílias possuem uma._- disse Bernard secando as lagrimas de Hell._- Eu não queria te contar, pelo menos não agora que você anda tão sensível.._- agora ele a abraçava e encarava o irmão.

_- Não briguem só porque eu sou uma chorona, DeeDee.._- pediu Hell._- Nossa pequena Indira já vai nascer.._

_- Você às ouve, Hell?_- perguntou Joseph ansioso.

_- Acho que todos ouvimos os berros de Luna, meu caro.._- sorriu Ron.

...

Vinte minutos depois.

_- Nasceu! Indira nasceu!_- veio Gina da sala de parto, radiante, ainda usando avental e touca hospitalar._- Ela é tão linda.. Ruivinha e cabeluda!_

_- Podemos ve-las?_- perguntou Joseph à enfermeira que chegava.

_- A família, primeiro. O doutor irá falar-lhes.._- respondeu a enfermeira.

Entraram Joseph, Lance, Bernard e Helena primeiro, no corredor Hell não quis entrar no quarto, ela não estava se sentindo suficientemente controlada.

_- Hell, entra.._- pediu Byrdie._- É importante, você pode prender a respiração, não pode? Pela minha mãe, ela gostaria de te ter por perto.._

_- Posso.._- sorriu Hell._- Claro que eu posso.._- então encheu os pulmões de ar "puro" e seguiu em direção ao quarto com Bernard.

Indira Dawn é um bebezinho lindo, rosadinho, gordinho, de olhinhos verdes, uma lourinha de cabelo avermelhado e lábios fininhos.

_- Ela é linda Loonny.._- disse Joseph derretido, depois beijou a testa e os lábios da esposa e passou a mão no rosto da filha.

_- É sim, mãe!_- disse Lance emocionado._- Oi Indie... Eu sou Lancelot, seu irmão mais velho e muito ciumento, seus namorados não terão chance nenhuma comigo!_- então sorriu e beijou a bochecha da mãe e a testa da irmã.

_- E eu, sou Bernard, o seu irmão mais legal! Não dá bola pra esse bobão do Lance, Indie.._- riu._- E é só esperar mais uns meses, minha irmã.. Eu e sua tia temos dois priminhos no forninho pra que você possa brincar bastante, bastante.._- disse ele derretido.

_- E eu sou sua tia, me chamo Helena, e eu vou sempre cuidar de você como se fosse minha.._- disse Hell ao se apresentar à sobrinha.


	8. Surpresas I

**N/A: Um novo cap, de uma nova parte!**

**Ohhh que fofuxo!**

**até amanha!**

**beijos**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 2 (I)

SURPRESAS

**Capitulo 08 – Aniversários**

_- Ela é tão linda.._- disseram Emm e Byrdie juntos, vendo Helena dormir na cama do quarto gelado em que ela estava. Hell andava com muito calor ultimamente.

_- É sim._- disse Rosálie que fazia companhia a eles, assim como o resto da família, então suspirou profundamente._- Desconsiderando a motosserra que ela engoliu, é claro.._- e todos riram baixinho para não acordá-la.

_- Tão estranho, né.._- disse Alice._- Será que ela vai continuar dormindo depois que os bebês nascerem? Será que, sei lá, que ela vai ter leite para alimentá-los?_

_- Acho que nem ela sabe disso, Allie._- disse Carlisle.

_- Claudinha, vai lá acordar tua mãe, daqui a pouco os convidados vão chegar. Já está quase na hora.._- disse Esme à neta._- Pessoal, vamos deixar Hell com a filha e os meninos.._

...HellPOV

Demorei pra dormir esta noite, eu sei que não é meu aniversario, mas também não posso evitar relacionar tal data à perda dos meus pais. Por isso que eu sempre prefiro deixá-la passar em branco. Mal acredito que minha filha é que fez um ano, e que vamos comemorá-lo hoje!

Quando comecei a recuperar a consciência, voltando do meu estado de total torpor em que fico toda a vez em que eu literalmente caio de sono todos os dias, ouvi um burburinho no meu quarto e depois a porta bater, um pouco de silencio e o cheiro de Emm, Clau e Byrdie que permaneceu ali. Puxei o ar para os meus pulmões profundamente e abri meus olhos, sabia que não estava errada, os três realmente estavam ali, velando o meu sono.

_- Bom dia mamãe!_- disse Clau com um enorme sorriso.

_- Oi meu amor, bom dia.._- eu disse a ela._- Bom dia meninos.._

_- Amor.._- disse Emm._- Temos uma mocinha aniversariante ansiosa para festejar.._- indicou Clau com a cabeça e depois se levantou da minha cama e foi abrir a janela e raios de sol inundaram o ambiente antes na penumbra.

_- Dormi demais de novo?_- perguntei esfregando meus olhos e me sentando na cama.

_- Só umas doze horas, minha linda!_- disse Byrdie beijando minha bochecha e acarinhando a minha barriga._- Bom dia, filhotes.._- sorriu bobo.

_- Oieee.._- disse Clau brincando com meu umbigo e os bebês se mexeram, ela sorriu com todos os dentinhos e olhou pra mim com os olhinhos brilhando._- Mexeu, mãe!_- eu já estava com cinco meses e uma barriga enorme.

...

Esme e Allie tinham organizado um grande banquete de almoço para os nossos aniversários em Napa. Sim, nossos, meu, de Clau, Ness e Bella, afinal, temos poucos dias de diferença entre um aniversario e outro.

Sim, no fim não me deixaram ir às provas do Torneio Tribruxo em Hogwarts como eu queria, só me deixarão chegar perto de lá para o Baile de Inverno e isso só porque todos foram convidados! Será em umas semanas e certamente eu já não vou conseguir me mexer ou já vou ter explodido, claro! Estes meninos são enormes, dois meninos gigantes, se facilitar é bem provável que já nasçam até com dentes!

_- O que foi? Porque você ta bufando agora, Hell?_- perguntou Emm rindo da minha cara, coisa que ele tem feito muito ultimamente e me deixa possessa.

_- Experimenta carregar dentro de você dois dançarinos de flamenco, pra ver se você gosta, seu besta!_- resmunguei fazendo um beiço enorme, eu ando muito mais chorona que o normal.

_- Emm, se manda!_- disse Rosálie expulsando-o do meu quarto. Byrdie e Clau já tinham descido para ver Luna e Indira que haviam chegado com os outros bruxos._- Você não passa de um ogro babão!_

...EmmPOV

Sai e desci até os jardins, estava tudo organizado e pra variar, tudo muito bonito. Saímos de Forks logo depois do nascimento de Indira, pouco mais de dois meses. Hell queria um lugar tranqüilo pra ficar, ela anda realmente muito sensível e é tão bonitinho... Só que ela interpreta minha babacao como implicância e passa brigando comigo, mas depois se dá conta que eu só estou brincando e fazemos as pazes, sempre cheios de carinho, e eu que sou besta por ela, adoro!

_- Hell te expulsou também, é?_- perguntou Byrdie que tinha sido expulso pouco antes de mim. Ele a tinha chamado de "redondinha", levou um raio de choque na bunda.

_- É, mas eu não levei um choque.._- rimos.

_- Pai!_- chamou-me Clau._- Vem patinar no gelo comigo!_- disse já colocando os patins.

Claudia estava usando o seu poder congelante com freqüência, ajudando Hell dormir, por exemplo ou congelando o grande lago de carpas da propriedade, ela coloca só o dedinho dentro da água, uma gracinha. O problema é que ela vem causando verdadeiro pavor em Esme e prejuízo à Carlisle, porque eles já cansaram de comprar carpas e patinhos novos para repovoar o lago.

_- Claudinha!_- ri._- Sua avó sabe que vai precisar de peixes novos?_

_- Já desistimos, filho.._- disse Esme sorrindo pra nós e dando de ombros.

_- E ai, Emmett!?_- cumprimentou-me Lancelot._- Já escolheu o nome do seu filho?_- perguntou. Eu não os via, ele e o pai desde que as aulas em Hogwarts começaram, ele assumiu a cadeira da mãe e Rolf à diretoria de Corvinal, além de estar escrevendo seu livro, enquanto Luna está de licença maternidade, mas vieram hoje.

_- Eu e Hell ainda não decidimos.._- mentira, mas era surpresa pra ela e eu não ia entregar o ouro._- Na verdade só sabemos o do seu sobrinho.._- enrolei.

_- É, William é um bonito nome.._- disse Rolf.

_- Woody!_- disse Luna segurando a pequena Indira nos braços com Joseph abobalhado atrás das duas, carregando na maior boa vontade uma sombrinha para protegê-las do sol da Califórnia.

_- Woody, Byrdie.._- riu Joseph._- Querida, você tem fixação com passarinho.._

_- Papaiii!_- chamou-me Clau de novo, agora aos pulinhos e manhosa.

_- To conversando, filha! Já vou!_- eu disse.

_- Pode deixar._- disse Byrdie pra mim._- Eu vou patinar com você, Claudinha!_- então saiu._- Eu quero ver se esse seu gelo é forte mesmo!_

_- Vamos nos sentar ali na tenda?_- sugeriu Alice que se aproximava._- Indie logo vai querer mamar, Loonny.._- disse a pequena se palhacando pra criança que sorria pra ela.

...

_- Rosie, eu to me sentindo um balão.._- resmungou Hell.

_- Hell, sua boba, você está linda!_- disse Rosálie acarinhando a irmã e Hell gemeu de dor._- Que foi?_

_- Esses mocinhos estão me pisoteando.._- disse Hell segurando as costelas.

_- Teremos jogadores de futebol na família!_- disse Edward, oferecendo a mão para ajudar Hell a descer as escadas._- Rapazes, não machuquem a vossa mãe!_- pediu ele, falando com a barriga.

_- Edward, mas você é muito bobo mesmo.._- riu Bella do marido.

_- Eu gosto de conversar com eles.._- disse ele envergonhado.

_- E eles gostam de te ouvir._- disse Hell.

_- Você, Helena, só diz isto porque toda a vez que Edward bate papos cabeça com seus filhos você está roncando como louca!_- riu Rosálie.

_- Suave como um paquiderme, como sempre..Rosalie.._- disse Jasper passando por eles e revirando os olhos.

...

Depois dos parabéns, brindes e discursos todos se espalharam sobre a grande tenda que contava com brinquedos para as crianças e confortáveis cadeirões onde Helena esparramou-se sentindo muito calor.

_- Helena, como você está linda!_- disse Hermione._- Eu não te via desde o nascimento de Indira!_

_- Obrigada, Mione, mas são seus olhos.._- sorriu._- Estes meninos estão acabando comigo!_- disse carinhosamente._- Emm, sente-se aqui comigo, eu estou com calor!_- então Emmett sentou-se atrás dela, ajeitando-a contra seu peito e ficou acarinhando seus vastos cabelos ruivos._- Humm, bem melhor agora.._- disse Hell relaxando.

_- São dois meninos mesmo?_- perguntou Gina.

_- Aham.._- respondeu Hell alisando a barriga.

_- Mãe, te trouxe sorvete de chocolate!_- disse Claudia com um pote enorme nas mãos._- Posso comer com você?_- pediu com os olhinhos brilhando.

_- Filhote, só se for agora!_- disse Hell animada, pegando o pote e depositando sobre a barriga, enquanto Claudia sentava-se ao seu lado.

_- E os nomes, já escolheram?_- perguntou Ron.

_- William.._- disse Hell.

_- E Peter!_- disse Emm e Hell ficou toda chorosa de novo.

_- Amor.._- disse ela chorando, já.

_- O que você fez agora, bundao?_- perguntou Byrdie à Emm, irritado.

_- Ele não fez nada, Byrdie.._- disse Hell._- Emm quer dar o nome do meu pai ao filho dele.._

_- Humm, sei.._- disse Byrdie olhando o vampiro de lado.

_- Não caia na conversa deles, meu anjo.._- disse Alice._- Os dois tiraram a escolha dos nomes dos meninos no palitinho, dia desses!_

_- Não creio._- disse Hell olhando para os dois com a colher na boca._- Vocês dois não tomam jeito mesmo.._- riu._- Filha, é um conselho que eu te dou, não faca como eu, ouviu? Você só vai arrumar dor de cabeça.._- revirou os olhos e todos riram, enquanto Bernard e Emmett olhavam-se se entender._- Nem adianta me olharem assim, cansei de gastar o meu latim com vocês dois!_- riu mais um pouco._- Filha, congela de novo o sorvete.._

_..._


	9. Surpresas II

**N/A: Oi Miih!**

**Ai ta o cap de hoje! Espero que voce goste!**

**As criancas ainda vao demorar um pouco pra nascer, mas elas virao logo!**

**Curti mais um pouquinho ai porque tem muita história ainda..**

**Beijosss e até amanha!**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 2 (II)

SURPRESAS

**Capitulo 09 – Aguçando os Ouvidos**

HellPOV

Até hoje eu nunca cheguei a ouvir os meus filhos, só sei o que querem e ultimamente eles andam querendo que eu cace, estão querendo que eu ceife. Conseqüentemente não me deixam dormir direito. Uma noite acordei no susto e lá estava Edward lendo a Odisséia de Ulisses, pra mim, pros meninos. Ele se assustou e deu um pequeno salto na poltrona em que estava sentado.

_- Tudo bem Hell?_- perguntou ele aproximando-se e verificando a minha temperatura, ela estava aumentando a cada dia e sua mão gelada em meu rosto era um balsamo.

Claudia estava ajudando ainda mais, adicionando agora barras de gelo dentro do meu quarto, mas àquela hora elas não eram suficientes, eu estava queimando.

_- Preciso caçar, preciso fazer algo que só posso fazer sozinha.._- eu disse meio zonza, eu estava podre de cansada._- Onde estão os outros?_

_- Caçando.._- respondeu ele._- Fiquei pra cuidar de você, os que dormem estão dormindo. Quer que eu os chame?_

_- Não._- eu disse sacudindo a minha cabeça, tentando me concentrar._- Preciso ir.._- disse já me levantando da cama.

_- Eu vou com você!_- disse ele._- Você não está bem, vamos a uma fazenda de búfalos ao norte daqui, fica só a alguns quilômetros!_

_- Não!_- exclamei e Edward se assustou, confesso que até eu, porque minha voz saiu grutal e em tom seco. Cobri minha boca com a mão em seguida._- Não._- repeti, agora com minha voz normal._- Vou ficar bem, prometo que vou lá, a esta fazenda que você disse, se você prometer ficar aqui como um bom irmão.._

_- Hell, você não está bem!_- disse ele me interrompendo._- Você não sai daqui sem a minha companhia!_

_- Edward, isto não é discutível!_- exclamei. Ele, como eu, é teimoso feito uma mula._- Volto em uma hora!_- e "puff", fui-me.

...

_- Merda!_- exclamou Edward, pegando o celular e discando.

_- Alô._

_- Carlisle, temos um problema! Helena não está bem e sumiu no ar!_- disse Edward._- provavelmente foi para a fazenda de búfalos aqui perto, ao menos disse que ia pra lá! Onde vocês estão?_

_- Um pouco longe, mas nos encontraremos lá!_- disse Carlisle desligando o telefone.

Edward decidiu não chamar às pessoas que dormiam e saiu pela varanda do quarto de Helena, correndo em direção à fazenda.

...HellPOV

Aconteceu de novo. O maior prazer e a pior tortura. Caçar eu fazia pelo menos uma vez por semana, mas ceifar eu não fazia desde aquela vez em La Push. Bebi com gosto o sangue do enorme búfalo, o primeiro que vi à frente, tentei, mas não consegui parar antes que ele tomasse outra cor, textura, gosto e cheiro diante meus olhos.

Alcei-me a palmos do chão, mais uma vez era tudo em preto e branco e a única coisa colorida aos meus olhos era o corpo do grande bicho.

...EdwardPOV

Helena definitivamente é uma criatura fascinante e eu sou só mais um encantado por ela, mas ao mesmo tempo ela me preocupa e principalmente, me assusta. Eu estava lendo a Odisséia de Ulisses para meus pequenos sobrinhos, enquanto Hell ressonava alto como sempre, quando ela acorda assustada e em conseqüência, me assusta também.

Ela fervia e parecia desorientada, seu corpo fervia. Disse-me que tinha que caçar e que tinha que fazer uma coisa que só poderia fazer sozinha? Que diabos seria?

Me ofereci para acompanhá-la, até mesmo porque ela não estava bem, mas ela nem quis saber de papo, só disse que iria a tal fazenda de búfalos que eu tinha recomendado, mas não me esperou, disse que voltaria em uma hora e "puff". Sumiu no ar. Agora entendo a frustração que Emmett diz que sente quando ela some e não diz nada.

Telefonei para Carlisle e contei do acontecido, mas eles estavam caçando longe daqui, resolvi segui-la e não acordar àqueles que dormiam, era bom ter alguém sempre de olho nela. A tal fazenda de búfalos que falei fica a uns vinte quilômetros ao norte de nossa vinícola em Napa Valley, Califórnia.

Fiz o trajeto em poucos minutos e a certa distancia presenciei uma transformação de Helena que me deixou boquiaberto, completamente abismado. Ela planava à quase dois palmos do chão e arremessou o grande bicho longe, antes mesmo de o seu coração parar de bater, seu corpo já quase morto produziu um baque surdo ao cair. O que veio depois foi perturbador e assustador, principalmente sob a luz da lua, em uma noite clara de final de outono.

Seu corpo alongou-se e de longe parecia ter cerca de uns três metros de altura, seus pés e deus dedos eram agora pontas perfeitas, armas brancas, punhais perfeitos e longos.

Seus cabelos se tornaram completamente brancos, prateados, reluziam à luz da lua e eu jamais acreditaria que aquele ser logo mais à frente era Helena, se eu não estivesse ali, vendo tudo aquilo diante dos meu olhos. Pisquei aturdido, tentando em vão não acreditar no que via.

Abri meus olhos e ela estava jogando pé de floo sobre o bicho, dele subiu uma fumaça prateada, uma energia que emanava, era estranho e interessante. Ela fincou os dez punhais que agora eram seus dedos, ou vice-versa, no corpo do animal e o alçou no ar.

Com a boca que exibia uma enorme infinidade de dentes altamente brancos e afiados, ela sugou toda a fumaça que o animal emanava e ela, a boca, abria mais a cada instante numa visão grotesca. Depois abandonou o bicho novamente no chão e ele queimou sozinho, sumiu.

O corpo de Hell desceu da altura que estava e ela caiu de quatro no pasto, começou a ondular o corpo e suas formas foram voltando ao normal. Ela gemia, mas definitivamente aqueles não eram gemidos de dor, o que tornou a situação a olhos leigos, no caso os meus, algo realmente estranho e até mesmo excitante. Então ela pareceu engasgar, como se o ar lhe faltasse, foi minha deixa para eu correr ao encontro dela.

_- Hell! O que aconteceu aqui? O que foi tudo isso que eu acabei de ver? Você está bem? Helena, fala comigo! Fala comigo!_- eu queria que ela falasse, mas eu é que não calava a minha boca. Hell me deu uma encarada assustadora, a amais assustadora que eu levei em toda a minha existência e bufou, foi então que começou a vomitar em jorros.

...HellPOV

O que diabos Edward estava fazendo ali? Ainda mais segurando-me, segurando meus cabelos enquanto eu vomitava? Será que à hora de prazo que pedi a ele tinha passado?

_- Ed, o que você faz aqui?_- perguntei quando consegui recuperar um pouco de fôlego e consciência.

_- Você não me viu? Você não me ouviu?_- perguntou ele._- Hell, o que aconteceu aqui?_

_- Sou uma elfa também, lembra?_- eu disse antes de vomitar de novo.

_- Sei, claro que sei, mas porque você está vomitando assim? Você está bem?_- perguntou.

_- Vou ficar logo.._- eu disse limpando a boca com a mão._- Meu corpo não precisa mais do sangue, eu acabei de sugar uma alma!_

_- Então, aquela vez em La Push.. Foi isso o que aconteceu?_- perguntou.

_- Foi._

_- E por quê? Desde quando?_- perguntou assustado.

_- Essa é só a minha segunda vez, Ed.._- contei.

_- E por quê?_

_- Boa pergunta.._- sorri antes de golfar._- Perguntaremos pros capetinhas quando eles nascerem, ta! Não me deixa esquecer.._- bocejei e ele me deu um meio sorriso.

_- Boba._- disse ele me aconchegando em seu abraço gelado e me levantando no colo._- Vamos pra casa, vou cuidar de você.._

E eu já dormia pesado lá pela metade do caminho.

...EdwardPOV

_- Alô!_- eu disse ao atender o meu telefone. Eu já havia chegado com Hell à cerca de quinze minutos e ela estava dormindo como um bebê, não roncava, só dormia tranqüila no meu colo.

Eu tinha trocado sua roupa e ela vestia a minha camisa, a que ela usava antes, por incrível que pareça não estava destruída, mas havia sido lavada em sangue.

_- Edward! Onde estão?_- perguntou Emm assustado.

_- Em casa, Emm._- respondi._- Hell já está dormindo como um anjo._

_- Ta tudo bem com ela?_- perguntou Emm.

_- Sim, ela está ótima. Caçou e voltou pra casa com os próprios pés.._- contei a minha mentira, se Hell não contou o que houve da outra vez, não seria eu a dedurá-la.

_- Menos mal, logo estaremos em casa.._- disse ele antes de desligar._- Obrigado._

_- Nada._- eu disse.

_- Obrigado Ed, te amo._- disse Hell entre um suspiro pesado e outro, cochilando.

_- De nada querida, de nada.._- eu disse a ela antes de depositar um beijo em sua testa quente.

...


	10. Surpresas III

**N/A: Oie Miih!**

**Confesso que eu ainda nao sei o que fazer em relacao à Edward..**

**Eu estou passando por uma crise criativa nos ultimos capitulos que escrevi e vou e volto sem saber pra onde ir.. o cap 14 é importante e eu nao sei direito o que fazer com ele..mas até o 13 tá td certo..**

**Espero que seja temporário!**

**bom, este é o cap do dia, com mais ceninhas de ciuminho, uma de compras e conversas entre irmãs, um encontro inesperado e bolo de chocolate!**

**Divirta-se!**

**Até amanha!**

**Bjeijoss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 2 (III)

SURPRESAS

**Capitulo 10 – Compras**

Dias depois.

_- Humm.._- resmungou Emmett.

_- Que? Emmett! Eu sou o médico dela!_- disse Edward revirando os olhos.

_- Que foi Ed? Por que desta cara , Emm?_- perguntou Hell vestindo suas roupas de novo depois do exame que Edward acabara de fazer.

_- Ciúmes, Emmett acha que eu tenho mexido demais em você.._- disse Edward e Hell revirou os olhos.

_- Alguém me ajuda a fechar o zíper do meu vestido por favor.._- pediu Hell e Emm saiu correndo antes que Edward pensasse em se mexer._- Obrigada._- disse ao virar-se para o namorado e beijar-lhe os lábios._- Emm querido, me responda umas perguntas... Você é formado em medicina? Você é especializado em ginecologia, obstetrícia ou pediatria?_

_- Não._- respondeu Emm.

_- Então não encha o meu saco e nem o do Ed, ta legal!_- disse séria, antes de sorrir e dar dois tapinhas no rosto do vampiro e sair da sala/consultório de Edward, que ria que se matava da cara do irmão.

...HellPOV

_- Que tal esse?_- perguntou Allie. Tínhamos, eu e ela vindo para NY fazer compras, principalmente o vestido do baile de inverno de Hogwarts. E para que ela pegasse as roupas das lojas, das roupas grátis que ela tinha direito, era com hora, marcada e cheia de metodismos.

_- Allie, eu odeio rosa.._- resmunguei.

_- Pequena, o que foi? Você não parece animada! Eu conheço esta carinha! Desembucha logo!_- disse ela._- Branco?_

_- Só se você quiser que eu pareça com o boneco dos pneus Goodyear!_- ri e ela revirou os olhinhos._- É Emm, ele deu pra ter ciúmes de Edward!_

_- Me admira você, dar bola pra isso! Emm sempre foi um bobão..._- disse com as mãozinhas na cintura._- Azul?_

_- É, esse é bonito.._- eu disse._- É que Ed tem passado bastante tempo comigo, cuidando da minha saúde e da dos meninos.. Se facilitar até Bella deve estar enciumada.._- bufei.

_- Não se preocupe com Bella, ela não é surtada como o grandão! Mas me diga, há mais coisas ai, não há?_- perguntou.

_- É que já faz umas semanas que eu não vou pra cama com ele.._- contei.

_- Sei, e conhecendo Emm, ele deve estar no osso!_- riu._- Verde?_

_- Sim._- ri também._- E sim._

_- E por que você não vai pra cama com ele?_- perguntou enfurnando-se nas araras de roupas.

_- Allie, eu juro, bem que eu gostaria, mas eu estou me sentindo horrorosa, sem contar que estes meninos passam me pateando! Ouch! Não disse!_- falei alisando minha barriga.

_Humm, sei.._- disse ela se abaixando um pouquinho._- Meninos, vocês não querem deixar a mamãe e Emm namorarem um pouquinho?_

_- Aaaii.._- reclamei porque levei outro chute._- Acho que eles são mais ciumentos que Emm.._- sorri ofegando.

_- E quanto à Byrdie? Ele também deve estar na seca.._- disse ela.

_- Não, nem tanto ao menos.. Rosálie faz o "sacrifício".._- suspirei.

_- Sorte nossa termos uma irmã tão "solicita".._- disse ela fazendo aspas no ar._- Você não tem ciúmes dela?_- bufei.

_- Allie, eu não posso dizer que amo tal tipo de situação.. Mas que tipo de moral eu tenho pra gostar ou desgostar de alguma coisa? Nenhuma!_- exclamei.

_- É._- disse ela com um sorriso tristonho, depois estalou os olhinhos e mordeu o lábio.

_- Que foi? Por que desta carinha de safada?_- perguntei._- Esse preto, gostei.._

_- É que você sempre se refere à Byrdie com tanta ênfase, sempre me deixa curiosa.._- disse ela.

_- Você ta querendo saber se além de lindo ele é bom de cama?_- perguntei.

_- É!_

_- Bernard Lovegood é definitivamente uma de-li-ci-a!_- rimos juntas enquanto eu fiquei me abanado.

...

Já estávamos na segunda loja, pegando as compras, quando Allie me deu um cutucão.

_- O ou.._- disse ela._- Temos companhia!_- disse ela indicando discretamente com a cabeça.

_- Jude!_- eu disse baixinho._- Ela vai me reconhecer!_

_- Não vai não! Você está grávida e está normal como você é! Você é Helena, Helena Koleston, a mulher de Byrdie.._- disse ela me ajeitando._- Você é russa e mal fala inglês! Coloca este óculos e fica na sua, talvez ela nem nos veja!_- então Jude veio se aproximando do caixa, mais a frente que nós e eu estava uma pilha de nervos.

_- Boa tarde._- disse Jude à moca do caixa.

_- Boa tarde, em que posso ajudá-la?_- perguntou a atendente.

_- Sou Judith Lovett, vocês ligaram pra mim ontem, dizendo que minha remessa de roupas chegou.._- disse ela.

_- Ah sim, claro!_- disse a atendente._- Só vou precisar da sua identidade pra fazer a conferencia.. Por favor, espere ali com aquelas garotas, eu já mando uma atendente até vocês.._

_- Ih, fudeu!_- eu disse baixinho, encarando o chão.

_- Obrigada._- disse Jude virando-se pra nós._- Alice? Alice Cullen?_

_- Judith?_- disse Allie se fazendo de louca._- Jude, é você?_

_- Sou eu!_- disse Jude vindo abraçar a baixinha que já estava em seus habituais pulinhos e palminhas._- Já fazem meses que vocês todos sumiram do mapa! Até Kath, ela não me dá noticias há semanas!_

_- Ih, ela e Emm foram fazer um mochilao na Europa!_- mentiu Allie._- Eu mesma não falo com eles desde o nascimento da irmã dela! Eles só mandam cartões postais e faturas de cartão de credito pra casa!_

_- É, os cartões postais eu também recebo.._- disse Jude._- E Robert?_

_- Byrdie se casou! E já é pai de família!_- disse Allie e Jude arregalou os olhos._- Esta é Helena, a esposa dele!_- me indicou._- Ela não fala inglês muito bem.._- cochichou.

_- A famosa Helena Koleston?_- perguntou._- Poxa, você está bem grávida!_

_- Da._- eu disse._- Você, amiga Kath?_- perguntei com um sotacao e Allie se contorceu toda pra não rir.

_- É, sou Judith, mas pode me chamar de Jude.. conheço tanto de você que já me considero intima.._- disse ela e eu amaldiçoei o bocao de Byrdie.

_- Me chama, Hell. Byrdie falar vocês. Sente falta, Kath também!_- falei.

_- E nós sentimos falta deles!_- disse Jude também tentando não rir do meu sotaque.

_- Senhoritas, com licença.._- disse outra atendente._- Gostariam de beber algo? Temos café, água, champagne.._

_- Não obrigada._- disse Allie por nós duas._- Na verdade estamos com pressa, minha amiga tem uma consulta médica.._

_- Eu aceito um café, obrigada._- disse Jude e a garota saiu._- Vocês se casaram quando?_- perguntou pra mim.

_- Nós casar faz pouco, eu já estar grávida, dois!_- eu disse e Allie foi dar uma volta. Senão ela já estaria rindo horrores da minha cara.

_- Poxa, dois! Parabéns! Os garotos vão adorar ouvir isso! E Robert, onde está? Onde estão morando?_- perguntou.

_- Byrdie trabalha Inglaterra, eu vir fazer compras para bebês, visitar Alice.._- eu disse.

_- Nossa, você é linda, aposto que é mais linda do que se possa imaginar.._- disse tentando ver através dos meus óculos e eu olhei o meu relógio do celular pra disfarçar.

_- Obrigada, Jude bonita também!_- eu disse.

_- Hell, estamos em cima da hora.._- disse Alice já cheia de sacolas em mãos._- Jude, foi um prazer te rever.. pena que voltaremos pra Los Angeles no fim do dia.._

_- Meu também Alice.. Prazer em te conhecer finalmente, Helena.._- disse Jude.

_- Prazer meu, Judith.._- eu disse já toda chorosa e antes que eu desse um vexame, Allie me arrastou de lá.

...

Eu já estava comendo minha ultima garfada do meu segundo naco de um delicioso bolo de chocolate e chorando copiosamente atrás dos meus gigantescos óculos Gucci, quando Alice impediu-me de pedir o terceiro pedaço.

_- Chega, Helena! Chega de choro, chega de chocolate! Você vai acabar passando mal!_- exclamou a baixinha.

_- Eu não queria ter que mentir pra ela, Allie! Eu sei que não era para eu ter me envolvido, mas eu sinto falta da amizade dela, sinto falta de Justin também! Ah, você não sabe a vontade que eu tenho de tomar um porre neste exato momento!_- eu disse me jogando sobre a mesa e tentando encostar minha testa no tampo, mas nem isso eu fui capaz de fazer, minha barriga ta enorme! E foi só mais um motivo pra fazer Alice rir._- Allie, acredite, você não está me ajudando!_- resmunguei.

_- Ah, sua boba, você é tão bonitinha!_- disse Allie me abraçando e me enchendo de beijinhos.

...


	11. Surpresas IV

**N/A: Olaaa!**

**O cap de hj tá ai!**

**Problemas com criatividade já foram resolvidos e td mais acertado.**

**Enjoy!**

**Até amanha!**

**Beijos Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 2 (IV)

SURPRESAS

**Capitulo 11 – Namoradinhos**

HellPOV

Dias depois.

Acordei com beijinhos gelados nas pontas dos dedinhos dos meus pés, que produziram arrepios gostosos no meu corpo, mas eu não abri meus olhos, só fiquei ali deitadinha, curtindo aquela sensação tão gostosa. Os beijinhos foram subindo pelo meu tornozelo, panturrilha, coxas, a coisa foi definitivamente esquentando e me agradando muito, de fato.

_- Psiu! Vai ficar fingindo que dorme até quando?_- perguntou Emm depois de dar uma dentada certeira na lateral da calcinha que eu estava usando, liberando uma das minhas pernas. Ondulei meu corpo em direção ao dele, respirando rápido e profundamente, mordi meu lábio para conter um gemido um pouco mais alto e finalmente abri meus olhos para ve-lo.

_- Até você resolver parar de me torturar e fazer amor comigo.._- eu estava deitada de lado, agarrada a dois travesseiros, era o único jeito que eu estava conseguindo dormir.

_- Você é danadinha.._- disse Emm beijando minhas costas e brincando com seus hábeis dedinhos por entre minhas pernas, me pondo à loucura, fazendo-me gritar de prazer com a cara grudada na cama.

_- Emm. Você. Dentro de mim. Agora!_- foi só o que eu consegui falar, mal formei uma frase! Fazia um mês que não ficávamos juntos e a esta altura só rolaria de ladinho mesmo, ele encaixou-se perfeitamente em mim e mandamos ver até o dia amanhecer! Hummy!

...

_- Bom dia, docinho!_- disse Emm dando uma pesada na porta do meu quarto, carregando uma enorme bandeja de café da manha pra mim. Vestia só uma cueca samba-canção de algodão branco, gaaatooo!

_- Oi meu lindo! Mas você pegou tudo que tinha na geladeira!_- exclamei assim que ele colocou a bandeja na minha frente.

_- Peguei! Amor, você sabe, eu não levo jeito nenhum pra cozinhar!_- disse ele.

_- Eu sei.._- eu disse divertida. É, uma noite ele inventou de cozinhar pra mim e para não deixá-lo triste eu comi o "bloco" que ele chamou de massa, posso dizer que fiquei no mínimo uma meia hora agarrada no vaso sanitário pra me livrar dele!_- Onde estão os outros?_

_- Ah, eles já foram pra casa do seu avô em Hogsmeade!_- disse ele dando de ombros e me servindo suco de abobora.

_- E que horas são?_- perguntei assustada, é bem típico do Emm me fazer correr pra fazer as coisas! Com Byrdie é tão mais calmo e tranqüilo, é gostoso lá e gostoso cá, cada um à sua maneira.

_- Hora de comer e cuidar dos filhotes, depois vai ser a hora de tomar banho juntos, depois vai ser a hora de nos arrumarmos e você ficar linda e ai sim, é que vai ser a hora de ir!_- disse ele super animado, com os olhos brilhando e contando nos dedos.

_- Humm, temos uma agenda amplamente programada pra hoje?_- perguntei e ele confirmou com a cabeça.

_- Bom dia, meninos! Ah, obrigado por deixar eu e a mamãe namorarmos um pouquinho!_- depois sorriu lindo e beijou a minha barriga, os garotos se mexeram, mas não estavam incomodados, estavam animados e felizes.

_- O que vocês três aprontaram?_- perguntei comendo morangos.

_- Nós três não, nós quatro, na verdade!_- disse ele com um sorrisinho malandro.

_- Bom, vocês quatro.._- eu disse revirando os olhos. Byrdie e Emm andam amiguinhos e conseqüentemente, passam aprontando pelas minhas costas.

_- Eles.._- disse Emm apontando pra minha barriga._- Bom, eles vão deixar eu e Byrdie namorar você, em troca de algumas coisinhas.._- me engasguei, ai vinha bomba.

_- Tipo?_- perguntei depois de me recuperar do susto inicial.

_- Eu fiquei de ensiná-los a caçar um pardo!_- contou._- E Byrdie ficou de ensiná-los uns truquezinhos mágicos.._

_- Humm, sei. E quando foi que vocês armaram tal confabulação? Eu não me lembro de estar presente!_- eu disse.

_- Anteontem! E você estava presente sim, mas tava dormindo! Allie nos contou que você não andava "namorando" por conta deles.._- disse Emm apontando de novo pra minha barriga.

_- E como vocês podem ter tanta certeza de que meus meninos foram convencidos?_- perguntei.

_- Ah Hell, eu tenho certeza de que não preciso desenhar pra você o que fizemos durante boa parte da noite... Preciso?_- perguntou dando uma piscadinha, me fazendo ficar roxa de vergonha.

_- Bobo! Claro que não!_- então o beijei e levantei da cama._- Vem, meu amor.. ta na hora do "banho juntos"!_

_- Boa! Vamos aproveitar, então!_- disse ele me agarrando e me levando pro banheiro.

...ByrdiePOV

Pelo visto o nosso trato, meu e de Emm com os meninos, deu certo! Se ele e Hell não apareceram até agora, só aparecerão para o baile desta noite e por Merlin, como este castelo é gelado! Indra disponibilizou a casa dele em Hogsmeade para todos nós e depois eu e os caras viemos para o castelo em nossas vassouras.

Assistimos a jogos de quadribol entre o melhor time de Hogwarts e os times de Drumstrang e a Papagayos, a escola para bruxos da América Latina que são os maiores pontuadores até agora, em toda a competição!

_- Senhor Lovegood?_- chamou-me um garoto loiro, despertando-me de meus devaneios.

_- Eu!_

_- Boa tarde, provavelmente o senhor não se lembra de mim, me chamo Lúcio Brown.._- disse o guri.

_- Oi Lúcio, pode me chamar de Bernard! O que gostaria?_- perguntei, é, definitivamente eu não lembrava dele.

_- Bem, é que vocês da Liga não fizeram uma nova inspeção aqui na escola depois de passados os seis meses da primeira.._- disse ele.

_- Nós estávamos em missão Lúcio, e no fim quem decide isso é Helena, ela é a chefe! Venha, vamos andando, está frio aqui, era só isso?_- perguntei.

_- Sim, é que eu gostaria de me inscrever para a próxima inspeção, sabe, eu tenho me dedicado bastante aos estudos.._- disse o garoto confiante, típica postura de um sonserina.

_- Fico feliz por você Lúcio, mas eu realmente não sei lhe dizer quando Helena vai querer fazer outra inspeção por aqui! Ela anda muito ocupada, não está com a cabeça para o trabalho.._- disse.

_- Por Merlin! Senhor, ela está bem?_- perguntou ele preocupado.

_- Ah sim, não se preocupe! É que com ela grávida, vive cheia de hormônios!_- então me dei conta da besteira que eu disse. Eu e o meu bocão! Tapei minha boca por reflexo e os olhos do garoto brilharam.

_- Tranqüilo senhor.._- disse ele._- Tanto, depois desta noite, não será mais segredo pra ninguém!_

_- Tem razão, garoto! Aceita uma xícara de chá?_- perguntei.

...

Horas depois.

_- Será que Helena realmente comprou essa de "baile de inverno"?_- perguntou Bella.

_- Claro que sim, Isabella.._- disse Indra._- O baile é uma das tradições do Torneio Tribruxo, o que ela não sabe é que a homenageada do baile é ela!_

_- Também se soubesse, ficaria uma arara!_- riu Joseph._- Mas ela anda precisando se divertir, ela ficou tristinha depois que reviu a amiga.._

_- É.. gostaria que ela não precisasse ter que abdicar da amizade de Judith, ou de qualquer outro.._- disse Esme.

_- À que horas Emm ficou de chegar?_- perguntou Alice._- Ta quase na hora, vai que eu preciso dar um ajustezinho aqui ou outro ali, na Hell?_

_..._

_- Wowww.._- disse Emm derretido ao ver Helena descendo as escadas em um vestido preto, clássico._- Amor, você está linda!_

_- Obrigada, por incrível que pareça eu me sinto linda! Você também está lindíssimo! Estamos lindos, né meninos?_- então sorriu serena, segurando a barriga.

_- Vamos? Bernard e os outros já devem estar se cocando!_- disse ele sorrindo.

_- Vamos!_- respondeu Hell. Entraram na lareira._- Casa Koleston, Hogsmeade._

...HellPOV

Eu estava louca de saudades de Byrdie, ele está trabalhando direto na base da Liga, enquanto Joseph auxilia Jake com os Lycans. É, eu ando bem folgada desde que fiquei grávida, sendo assim eu fico alguns dias sem ve-lo, como agora.

_- Hell, você ta linda.._- disse Byrdie pra mim, quando me viu sair da lareira.

_- Meu querido! Que saudades!_- disse a ele quando o abracei.

...

Fomos em carruagens até o castelo de Hogwarts, estava tudo muito bonito, com tochas que indicavam o caminho. Na carruagem onde fui, só Byrdie me fez companhia, aproveitamos pra namorar um pouquinho.

_- Assim você me mata!_- disse ele recuperando o fôlego depois de um super beijo.

_- Não se preocupe com isso!_- sorri._- Eu nunca vou querer matá-lo, Bernard!_

_- Eu, se fosse você, não diria isso ainda.._- disse ele desamarrotando a roupa e indicando com a cabeça para que eu olhasse para fora da janela da carruagem.

Foi ai que notei do que ele falava. Quando olhei para fora e me deparei com uma enorme foto minha em movimento.

_- Péra lá! Que patacoada é esta?_- perguntei.


	12. Surpresas V

**N/A: Miih, espero que voce esteja bem hj.. fiquei preocupadinha com vc, td bem?**

**Sim, minha criatividade voltou e respondendo suas perguntinhas..**

**Eu gosto mais do Byrdie! Emm é beeem gostoso, mas sempre foi meio criancao, vamos combinar!**

**Rosalie não é uma vaca, ela só é egocentrica e egoista, mas nao é má como Tanya ou Jessica.**

**Bom, eu fico feliz que vc Miih me escreva reviews dos meus humildes capitulos diarios.. poxa, eu queimo minha mufa! hehehehe**

**to com saudades da Nanda e da Cacau, esta que nao deu mais sinal de vida! Td bem ai? Hellloooo!**

**E voces pessoinhas queridas que leem, deem a vossa opiniao! Eu aceito reviews anonimas! É só apertar no botaozinho verde lá embaixo! Please!?**

**Bem, eu vou parar de choramingar..**

**Aproveitem o cap de hoje, o de amanha é bem mais fofuxo, mas já aviso, o fim desta parte 02 é triste.. snif,snif..**

**Até amanha!**

**Beijosss Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 2 (V)

SURPRESAS

**Capitulo 12 – Baile de Inverno**

_- Você é a homenageada do baile!_- disse Bernard.

_- Eu!? Isso só pode ser brincadeira! Eu não posso ter ganhado a votação!_- disse Hell sacudindo a cabeça negativamente.

_- Não só ganhou como ganhou disparado! Harry ficou em segundo, mas os votos dele não chegaram nem à metade dos teus!_- contou Byrdie orgulhoso._- Não ficou brava pela surpresa, né?_- perguntou ele se encolhendo, esperando que Helena fosse brigar com ele._- Foram seu avô e Neville que não deixaram contar.._

_- Porque você está se encolhendo?_- perguntou Hell sorrindo divertida.

_- Você não vai brigar comigo?_- perguntou ele ainda encolhido, abrindo só um olho.

_- Não, larga de ser besta! Quem te vê vai pensar que eu te espanco!Eu só fiquei surpresa com tudo isso!_- disse Hell apontando para fora.

...ByrdiePOV

É, Hell não brigou comigo, nem com ninguém, ela está até se divertindo! Esses hormônios da gravidez a deixaram bem mansinha. Rita Skeeter e todos os outros repórteres e fotógrafos quase tiveram um ataque histérico quando a viram portando o barrigão de quase sete meses. Mas ela nem falou com eles, só sorriu e acenou, foi direto para dentro do salão onde foi recebida por aplausos dos presentes, alunos, professores, diretores das outras escolas, membros do Ministério e convidados.

Eu não poderia estar mais orgulhoso por ser seu acompanhante, seu companheiro, ser seu. Hell alisava a barriga com carinho, como se estivesse conversando com os meninos e realmente eu não divido que estivesse.

Fomos diretamente à nossa mesa, que não era a mesma dos Cullen, ou de Indra, estávamos em companhia de Neville e dos outros diretores nesta noite. Drusmstang era chefiada por Viktor Krum, o ex-jogador de quadribol e ídolo de Hell no esporte, influencia esta, vinda de Ron Weasley. E a Papagayos que é chefiada por Maria Esperanza de La Cuerte, uma senhora, em minha opinião, completamente maluca, e na de Neville também, já que ele disse que ela o faz lembrar-se de sua avó!

_- Você, muito bonita, senhorrita!_- disse Viktor para Hell, estendendo-lhe os maozões, ele como Emmett, é grande, forte, solteiro e assanhado!

_- Obrigada!_- disse Hell._- Senhor, se importaria de me dar um autografo e de tirar uma foto comigo? Sou sua fã!_

_- Nós ter tempo, Helena.._- disse ele puxando a cadeira para que ela sentasse ao seu lado, babão!

_- Só ouvi elogios a você, menina!_- disse Maria Esperanza em inglês perfeito e impecável, ao contrario do de Viktor.

_- Com certeza eu tenho bons amigos, senhora.._- disse Hell envergonhada.

...

_- Hell está com cara de que está aprontando._- disse Jacob.

_- Pára de ser desconfiado, Jake!_- disse Leah rindo._- Olha é pra cara da Vanessa e a da Claudinha! Elas estão adorando!_

_- Isso que elas só viram o teto!_- disse Bradley.

_- Seth, que lugar incrível!_- exclamou Vanessa ao marido.

_- É mesmo, eu adoro vir aqui.._- disse Seth.

_- Foi aqui que sua mãe estudou, filha._- contou Emmett.

_- As duas?_- perguntou Claudia e todos que ouvirão ficaram sem reação, não sabiam o que dizer.

_- Sim.._- disse Esme quebrando o silencio._- As duas, querida.._- depois as conversas recomeçaram.

_- Boa noite, boa noite!_- disse Neville em seu púlpito.

_- Ssshh, quietos!_- disse Alice._- Eu quero ouvi-lo!_

_- Mais uma vez, boa noite! Esta é a noite do Baile de Inverno do Torneio Tribruxo e estes são os seus concorrentes!_- anunciou._- Da Papagayos da América Latina, Álvaro Cruz!_- e um garoto franzino, de cabelo espetado e vestindo um smocking verde brilhante, levantando-se e foi amplamente aplaudido._- Da Drumstang, Helga Hasselholf!_- então foi a vez de uma garota grande e musculosa levantou-se._- E não menos importante, pela escola de Hogwarts, Michael Gazz!_- e o garoto loiro que havia sido entrevistado por Helena meses antes levantou-se e também foi amplamente aplaudido, depois Neville fez sinal para que cessassem as conversas._- Bom, mas como todos vocês também sabem, à cada baile do torneio, um bruxo é escolhido pelo voto dos próprios alunos das escolas participantes e ganha este belíssimo troféu que tenho em mãos! Além de é claro, entrar para a história do Torneio Tribruxo! Nesta edição, os alunos das três escolas participantes escolheram uma bruxa excepcional, que eu tenho a honra de apresentar à vocês! Com vocês, Helena Mentz Koleston Cullen!_

Então Bernard ajudou Helena à levantar-se e ela foi até o púlpito e recebeu das mãos de Neville o troféu do qual ele falava, que era uma réplica pequena da taca do torneio.

_- Obrigada, senhor!_- disse Hell ao receber o troféu._- Bom, eu gostaria de dizer algumas palavras, posso?_

_- Viram? Eu disse que ela estava aprontando!_- exclamou Jake.

_- Olha, eu não sei quanto à vocês, mas aquela bruxa bizarra me dá arrepios! Brrrr!!_- disse Rosálie retorcendo-se, se referindo à Helga Hasselholf que a olhava de longe, encantada com sua beleza.

_- Calada aê, quero ouvir minha mulher!_- disse Emmett.

_- Bem.._- disse Hell depois de limpar a garganta._- Primeiro eu gostaria de agradecer por esta honraria e por incrível que pareça eu vou aceita-la, mas eu gostaria de dedicá-la à minha família._

_Principalmente ao meu pai, Peter Koleston, que ao ser morto foi acusado de traição. Ele sim foi um bruxo excepcional, um homem justo, do qual eu só posso me orgulhar em ser filha._

_Ele sabia que iria morrer assim que eu colocasse os pés fora de minha casa e ainda assim não teve medo de morrer por aquilo que amava, morrer por sua família, morrer por mim.._- disse já quase chorando e precisou de um tempo pra se recuperar, respirou fundo antes de continuar._- E a partir do dia em que eu perdi à ele e minha mãe, minha trajetória de vida pode ser resumida em uma só palavra. Sorte._

_Sorte por ele ter me entregue à Joseph Dawn, o seu melhor amigo e que por incrível que pareça, meu irmão também. A mesma sorte que eu tive ao conhecer Luna, Bernard, Neville, Hermione, Minerva, Bradley, Rita, Harry, Indra, aos Weasley e à tantos outros também aqui presentes esta noite._

_Sorte esta que me levou de volta à Rússia e me fez conhecer Claire, que contou à mim e ao meu irmão sobre nossa mãe, o bando do meu querido Jacob e dos meus amados Cullen. A mesma sorte que me devolveu a vida, que fez de Claudia minha filha e que agora me deu de presente William Koleston e Peter Cullen, os meus bebês._

_E é esta mesma sorte que eu tenho, que desejo à cada um de vocês do fundo do meu coração! Mas é obvio que com muito menos confusões!_- e todos riram._- Mais uma vez, obrigada e eu desejo aos competidores uma disputa justa! Boa noite!_

Helena foi novamente aplaudida de pé enquanto voltava para a sua mesa e a orquestra começava à tocar enquanto os competidores ocupavam a grande pista para o inicio dos festejos.

_- Mamãe!_- exclamou Claudia que foi correndo de sua mesa em direção à mesa de Helena.

_- Oi minha bruxinha!_- disse Hell sentando na cadeira e pondo Claudia sentada em seu colo._- Você fica linda de azul, sabia._

_- Mãe, tenho um presente!_- disse a garotinha animada.

_- Presente pra mim? Que delicia!_- disse Hell também animada.

_- É! Fecha os olhos e abra as mãos, mamãe!_- pediu.

Hell fez como a filha pediu, fechou os olhos e estendeu as mãos em direção à Claudia que colocou as mãos sobre as da mãe e Hell sentiu um toque gelado sobre a pele.

_- Pode abrir os olhos agora, mãe!_- disse Clau.

_- Posso mesmo? Eu posso esperar um pouco mais.._- disse Hell sorrindo.

_- Abre logo!_- disse Claudinha impaciente.

_- Ah filha, é lindo.._- disse Hell chorosa._- Obrigada! Vamos eternizá-lo?_- então Hell passou a mão por cima do coração de gelo que não mais derreteria.

_- Coração! Coração de Clau!_- disse a garotinha apontando para o coração multifacetado que ela havia projetado nas mãos de Hell.

_- Me ajuda à colocá-lo no meu colar?_- pediu Hell e a garotinha colocou o novo pingente no medalhão de Helena.

_- Humm.._- disse Emm que se aproximava._- Dança comigo, Coração Gelado? _

_- Só se for agora, Casa Nova!_- respondeu ela.


	13. Surpresas VI

**N/A: Olaaaa minhas queridas leitoras!!!**

**Que legal! Eu fiquei beeeem faceirinha!**

**faceirinha pela Miih que tah bem cerelepe e pela Nanda que voltou..**

**Enquanto eu, to numa gripe enorme e socada na cama! se facilitar eu peguei a gripe do porco! hehehe bate na boca, na madeira..pé de pato mangalô 3 vezes!**

**Espero os comentarios de voces!**

**facam um convalecente feliz!**

**até amanha com os ultimos capitulos desta parte dois e preparem os lencinhos!**

**Obrigada pelos elogios!**

**Ah sim, ai em baixo tah explicado o grude entre Ed e Hell, mas eu confesso que gostei da sua sugestao Nanda.. me fez ter ideias...hummm tem uma parte legal sobre o Jake tmb, e sobre os bebes.. sobre um monte de coisa!**

**beijos bejos, vou parar de encher linguica! Aproveitem a leitura!**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 2 (VI)

SURPRESAS

**Capitulo 13 – Em Suaves Prestações**

Helena e Bernard já estavam se recolhendo para a sala precisa quando na entrada do corredor do quinto andar o fantasma da Dama Cinzenta apareceu diante deles, assustando-os.

_- Hey, fantasma irresponsável!_- ralhou Byrdie e o fantasma nem lhe deu ouvidos, estendeu a mão aproximando-a da barriga de Helena, sem encostar._- Não toca nela!_- disse agora apontando a sua varainha para ela.

_- Deixa Byrdie.._- disse Hell abaixando a mão do bruxo._- Ela não pode nos machucar._- o fantasma de Helena Ravenclaw lhe sorriu.

_- Seu pai ficaria orgulhoso, eu fiquei._- disse ela e Hell sorriu, mordendo o lábio, estava emocionada.

_- Obrigada, Helena._- disse Hell.

_- Vejo que você está no final da gravidez.._- disse a Dama Cinzenta.

_- Ainda falta um pouco mais de dois meses pra completar nove.._- contou Hell.

_- Mas querida, não vai completar nove! As crianças da realeza Lycan nascem de sete meses e já nascem completas, assim como você nasceu! Sempre foi assim, vai ser assim com você também.._- disse a D.C..

_- Sete meses?_- exclamaram Bernard e Helena espantados, se entreolhando.

_- É, e pelo visto você não sabia.._- disse a D.C.

_- Não.._- disse Hell envergonhada.

_- E já fizeste as matrioscas dos meninos?_- perguntou a D.C.

_- Também não, na verdade eu nem sei como fazê-las, minha mãe foi retirada de mim antes de me ensinar._- disse Hell.

_- Eu, quando viva, presenciei alguns rituais, eu posso ajudá-la!_- ofereceu.

_- Faria isso por mim?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Faço, mas não hoje ou amanha.. humm no fim do torneio aqui em Hogwarts, em duas semanas! Isso, em duas semanas volte à floresta das matrioscas e faremos o ritual! A presença dos pais será necessária!_- contou animada.

_- Certo._- disseram Byrdie e Hell.

_- Tenham uma boa noite, nos veremos em breve!_- então atravessou por entre os dois por entre os dois e sumiu no ar.

_- É, como se eu fosse realmente dormir depois de um barulho deste!_- disse Hell com cara de boba.

_- Idem amor, idem.._- disse Byrdie.

...HellPOV

Eu estava realmente cansada, é, foi um dia longo e cheio de emoções... Sexo na madrugada, café na cama, banho juntos, baile, discurso, coração de gelo da Clau, beijinhos de Byrdie, gravidez de sete meses e ritual de confecção de matrioscas! Sim! Muita coisa pra mim! To zonza! Zonza e chutada internamente, os meninos estão excitadíssimos!

_- Hell, preparei uma surpresa pra você.._- disse Byrdie.

_- Mais?_- eu disse e depois eu notei que tinha falado uma merda, Byrdie tinha perdido o tempo dele comigo e eu dando uma de birrenta. Levei um chute, obvio, bem provável que foi de Woody, nosso filhote._- Ouch!_

_- Que foi?_- perguntou Byrdie preocupado, colocando a mão quente dele em meu rosto.

_- Teu filho me chutou._- resmunguei, eu estava realmente dolorida.

_- Filho, Pete.._- disse ele se ajoelhado na minha frente e falando com meu umbigo._- Eu sei que já passou do horário de vocês dormirem e eu respeito isso, mas não precisam judiar da vossa mãe, faz mal a ela e eu tenho certeza de que vocês não querem ve-la triste, né?_- e como magia os dois pararam de me sapatear e ficaram quietinhos, acomodaram-se e eu pude respirar melhor, Uff!_- Bons garotos, sabia que iriam entender.._- disse ele orgulhoso de si, já se levantando.

_- Bernard Lovegood Scamander.._- eu disse com um enorme sorriso no rosto e Byrdie ficou me olhando sem entender, eu nunca dissera o nome dele completo, ao menos não na frente dele ou em voz alta._- Eu te amo!_

_- Que? Acho que eu não ouvi.._- disse ele enfiando o dedo na orelha como se estivesse surdo.

_- Eu te amo!_- eu disse um pouco mais alto.

_- Hein?_

_- Eu te amo! Te amo! Te amo!_- gritei com os braços arreganhados, parada no meio do corredor do quinto andar à frente da sala precisa e minha voz ecoou alta por todo o andar. Byrdie sorriu-me com todos os dentes, corado, depois me beijou com vontade, eba!

_- Eu também te amo, te amo, te amo!_- disse ele com os lábios ainda grudados aos meus.

_- Hein?_- agora foi aminha vez de me fazer de surda. Byrdie estalou os olhos, mas antes que ele gritasse como eu fizera, uma das figuras nos quadros ali presentes mandou-nos calar a boca e começamos a rir.

_- Pronta pra minha surpresa?_- perguntou ele.

_- Pronta._

Bernard ficou atrás de mim, com uma mão tapou meus olhos e com a outra abriu a porta da sala precisa. Depois pediu para que eu continuasse onde eu estava, fechou a porta e ascendeu todas as velas, eu sabia que eram velas por conta do cheiro de parafina, então, voltou para trás de mim e cochichou no meu ouvido para que eu pudesse abrir meus olhos.

Fiquei sem palavras, estava tudo lá, o divã, a cama, as rosas, o grande tapete felpudo, as velas que ele ascendeu, a vitrola, tudo exatamente igual à nossa primeira vez juntos.

_- Wowww.._- foi só o que eu consegui falar.

_- Gostou?_

_- DeeDee, é lindo! Como você lembrou de cada coisinha?_- perguntei.

_- Como lembrar de algo que eu jamais esqueci?_- disse ele beijando minha nuca e abrindo o zíper do meu vestido, me deixando bem molinha e relaxada._- Eu te amo, te amo, te amo._

_- É, definitivamente eu adoro ouvir isso, vindo de você.._- falei baixinho, nem sei se ele ouviu.

...

_- Dormir agarradinho é tão bom.._- disse Byrdie me acordando.

_- Oi querido._

_- Dormiu bem?_- perguntou ele.

_- Aham.. Nossa! Todo este café da manha é pra nós?- _perguntei ao me deparar com um banquete servido na mesa à frente.

_- Vem, prometi te levar pra casa ainda durante a manha.._- disse ele me ajudando a sair da casa.

_- Ai que chatos vocês são!_- resmunguei.

_- Não é questão de chatice! Meu anjo, não é aconselhável você ficar aqui e você sabe disso, não faca pirraça por favor!_- pediu enchendo-me de beijinhos.

_- Ta bom eu não faço, mas é só porque eu quero passar o dia todo com você, ainda estou com saudade!_- falei.

_- Muito bom, muito bom.. Mas não é só o dia que passaremos juntos, combinei com Emmett e passaremos tooooddoooo o final de semana juntos!_- disse ele feliz, assim como eu fiquei.

_- Eba, eba eba!_

...ByrdiePOV

Foi um fim de semana fabuloso, o passamos em NY, no apartamento dela. Mas antes de todo este amor contamos o que ouvimos da Dama Cinzenta nos corredores de Hogwarts. Quando dei por mim, já era manha de domingo.

_- Acorda meu lindo!_- disse Hell fungando meu pescoço, me acordando naquela manha gelada. Resmunguei e deitei no colo dela que estava sentada na lateral da cama, dei um assoprão na sua barriga e ela riu._- Eu não te enxergo!_- exclamou tateando meu rosto._- Levanta, eu fiz panquecas pra você!_

_- Que horas são?_- perguntei quando me levantei.

_- Cedo. São um pouco mais de sete da manha.._- disse ela bocejando.

_- E porque você está de pé tão cedo?_- perguntei já saindo do banheiro.

_- Eu não consegui dormir.. Teu filho e teu enteado me fizeram de saco de pancadas na madrugada! Vou pedir pro Ed dar uma olhada em mim quando voltarmos, eu não estou me sentindo bem, muito calor!_- disse ela se abanando.

_- Não seja por isso! Vamos imediatamente!_- me assustei.

_- Não amor, não precisa, eu já passei por isso semanas atrás! Não é nada que uma caçada à noite não cure.._- sorriu._- Venha, vamos comer, coloque um casaco, na sala está mais agradável pra mim do que aqui._- é realmente o quarto estava em uma temperatura agradável._- Eu não podia te deixar passar frio por minha conta.._- disse ela serena, mas eu sabia que ela estava fazendo forca pra esconder algo de mim.

Acabei de me vestir e segui com ela para a sala onde ela havia posto a mesa do café com todas as delicias culinárias que ela havia preparado na madrugada. Delicias mesmo, Hell cozinha muito bem. Lá, na sala gelada ela relaxou, sentou-se no chão comigo e ficou acariciando a barriga.

_- Tudo bem agora?_- perguntei já caindo de boca nas panquecas.

_- Aham, finalmente os meninos dormiram... Ssshh..._- sorriu colocando o indicador sobre os lábios.

_- Você vai ser a melhor mãe do mundo, como é pra Claudinha._- afirmei.

_- Se eu sou, ou serei eu não posso lhe dizer, mas com certeza eu vou ser a mais babona.._- disse ela.

_- Então teremos que comprar boinhas pra eles, porque gente babando em cima e em volta é o que mais vai ter, começando por mim e Emmett!_- exclamei e ela sorriu lindamente, depois suspirou profundamente demonstrando seu cansaço e preocupação.

_- Sabe.._- disse ela recostando-se._- Disso tudo que está acontecendo, só uma coisa me deixa meio bolada.._

_- O que?_

_- Pete. Meios vampiros meninos têm veneno na mordida._- disse com o olhar pesado._- teremos que manter ele e Woody afastados enquanto ele não aprender a se controlar. Nos alimentamos de sangue animal, mas meu menino não vai ter consciência suficiente pra saber, pra se adequar a isso logo de cara, conseqüentemente você também não vai poder chegar perto dele..._- sorriu tímida.

_- Vamos cuidar dele e de Woody, não se preocupe.._- eu disse aninhando-a em meus braços.

_- Você me deixa tão segura e confiante.._- disse ela, me fazendo o homem mais feliz do mundo._- Eu tenho sorte de te ter comigo, te amo._

_- Eu que tenho sorte meu amor... Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?_- pedi.

_- Pode, claro._- disse ela.

_- Você também tem veneno vampiro na mordida?_- perguntei e ela virou pra olhar pra mim.

_- Tenho. É por isso que eu não te mordo todinho! Você cheira muito, muito gostoso!_- sorriu._- Sou quatro seres completos, tenho quase certeza de que seria até mais se eu tivesse oportunidade.. eu sou uma "esponja mágica"!_- ai foi minha vez de sorrir, "esponja mágica", bem típico dela fazer piada de si mesma._- Tenho veneno lobo também, mas só quando estou transformada._

_- E Jake? Ele também tem o veneno lobo?_- perguntei.

_- Não. É estranho e acho que nem ele sabe, mas a ligação sanguínea que eu e ele temos veio, melhor, vem da mãe de Billy e não do pai que tem ligação com a tal lenda quileute.._- contou.

_- Da mãe de Billy?_- perguntei.

_- É, ela era descendente de um dos irmãos da minha mãe.._- disse ela.

_- Da sua mãe?_

_- Sim._

_- E porque você não conta pra ele?_

_- Não creio que isso realmente importa depois de uma altura dessa? Ele é meu príncipe não é?_- disse Hell.

_- Falando em parentescos..Será que não existem outros parentes seus por ai? Tanto Mentz quanto Koleston? Eram famílias grandes.._- eu disse.

_- Provável, mas não diretos, nascidos de Mentz e Koleston eu fui a ultima. Mas eu não duvido que ajam parentes perdidos por ai, apesar de que nunca deram as caras.._- falou dando de ombros.

_- E quando teremos a nossa menina? A futura rainha Lycan?_- perguntei.

_- Ah, não tão cedo... Eu quero poder curtir meus filhotes direito, serão três filhos que eu vou ter que criar!_- disse com cara de assustada._- Apesar de que eu não me importo nem um pouco em ficar treinando com você.._- me encheu de beijinhos.

_- Nem eu me importo! Mas eu tenho outra duvida.._

_- Diga._

_- Eles vão crescer rápido?_- perguntei.

_- Woody eu acho que não, mas tenho quase certeza de que Pete vai crescer rápido como Clau, vai ser divertido!_- sorriu.

_- Hell, tudo ao teu lado é divertido!_- exclamei.

_- Divertido? Eu diria que viver ao meu lado é assustador e imprevisível!_- exclamou.

_- São sinônimos, tratando-se de você!_- ri e ela fechou um pouco a cara.

_- DeeDee, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa importante._- disse ela mordendo o lábio e com o olhar pesado._- Só Edward sabe...Sabe por que me seguiu quando da outra vez, e é por conta disso que eu passo tanto calor, às vezes.._

_- O que é, por favor, me conta!_- pedi._- Você está me assustando!_

_- Eu ceifo. E vai acontecer de novo esta noite quando eu for caçar.._- disse ela virando-se e me encarando por completo.

_- Mas.. Ceifa? Por quê? Desde quando? Como?_- enchi-a de perguntas.

_- Ceifo._- disse ela encarando as mãos, envergonhada._- Como exatamente, eu não sei, eu não tenho nenhum registro de memória quanto a isso, são só sensações e imagens mentais de Edward.._- respirou fundo e ficou um tempo sem falar enquanto eu digeria as informações._- A primeira vez aconteceu enquanto estávamos em Forks.. foi poucos dias depois de eu ter completado 40 dias de gestação.._

_- Eu estava na Irlanda.._- falei.

_- É. Eu e Emm tínhamos nos desentendido e eu fiquei uns dias mau.._- disse tristonha.

_- Sim, ele mesmo me contou depois..papelão.._- resmunguei.

_- Pois então, aconteceu quando eu estava me alimentando.._- disse querendo fazer eu parar de espinafrar Emmett.

_- Foi naquele dia em que me disseram que você vomitou sangue?_- perguntei.

_- Isso. Depois aconteceu de novo, foi há algumas semanas atrás, pouco depois da festa dos aniversários, lembra? Eu estava sentindo muito calor.._- disse.

_- Lembro, claro, você dormia em um iglu e sua temperatura corporal estava em torno dos 48 graus e depois diminuiu!_- eu disse._- Foi no dia em que você foi dormir com uma camisa e acordou com outra?_

_- Foi. Ed trocou a minha camisa pela dele.._

_- E desde então ele não desgruda mais de você._- resmunguei. É, eu e Emm temos ciúmes de Edward e agora ficou comprovado, ele conhece Helena quase tão bem quanto a gente, se duvidar até mais!

_- Ele é meu irmão, se preocupa comigo e com os meninos, eu faria o mesmo por ele... O caso é que foi ele quem me deu as imagens das coisas que eu não lembro de ter feito! Ele cuida de mim, me monitora._- disse ela.

_- Hã? Como assim?_

_- Eu confio nele, sei lá! O caso é que eu confio em você também, por isso que eu estou te contando, coisa que eu ainda não fiz com Emmett! Edward só soube por que me seguiu aquela noite e não contou pra ninguém, eu estou te contando, entende a diferença disso? Ninguém além de vocês dois sabe!_- ela estava se irritando.

_- E por que me contar agora? Por que isso aconteceu?_

_- Porque eu confio em você! Confio que você vá estar sempre comigo independente do que aconteça, principalmente confio no nosso amor!_- exclamou.

_- É claro que você pode contar comigo! Mas você sabe o porquê de você virar uma elfa completa agora?_- perguntei.

_- Eu e Edward temos uma teoria, esta vinda dele.._

_- Diga._

_- Eu preciso de forca._

_- Forca?_

_- É. Forca pra manter Peter vivo. Ele é um meio vampiro, filho de uma loba! É a minha parte loba que é fértil! E ao mesmo tempo eu preciso de forca pra manter Woody saudável e ao mesmo tempo protegido de Pete.. Woody é um lobisomem! Você entende o nível de risco que eu corro? Que eles correm?_- disse ela com os olhos marejados._- A comida que eu ingiro vai pra Woody, o sangue vai pra Pete e estas duas almas que ceifei me mantiveram viva e esta que eu vou pegar hoje vai me sustentar por estas próximas semanas, até que eles nasçam._

_- Wow.. Definitivamente, esta é uma boa teoria._- eu disse meio aturdido._- Então, depois que eles nascerem você não vai mais precisar mais ceifar?_

_- Segundo a teoria, não, ou não muito, já que Zara me disse uma vez que nunca se pára completamente.._- disse.

_- E Zara já sabe desta sua nova condição?_- perguntei.

_- Vai acabar sabendo, principalmente porque agora vale a máxima da física.._- disse ela.

_- Qual?_

_- Dois elfos não ocupam o mesmo lugar ao mesmo tempo, salvo exceções como aquela em Burlington. Mas Zara continua minha amiga, assim como eu dela._- contou.

_- E porque você não contou ao resto dos Cullen sobre a sua nova condição?_

_- Porque eles me fariam prisioneira dela, eu os amo, mas você tanto quanto eu sabe que eles podem ser sufocantes! E como eu disse antes, Edward me monitora, eu o deixo fazer com a condição de que ele não diga nada à ninguém e é por isso e é só por conta disso que temos ficado mais tempo juntos! Os ciúmes vindos de você e de Emmett não tem fundamento nenhum! Agora que você sabe o porquê tente convencer à Emm que não há nada de mais além da relação fraternal e de médico e paciente, mas por favor, não abra este bocão, ta!_- pediu e eu me vi obrigado a concordar com ela.


	14. Surpresas VII

**N/A: Meninas, o cap de hoje!**

**Na verdade sao dois, e cheios de emocoes... xanan!!**

**Espero que voces gostem, este é o ultimo desta parte dois, e da parte tres já aviso! Nascem os meninos e o tempo passa..**

**Vou esperar vossos comments!!**

**Beijosss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 2 (VII)

SURPRESAS

**Capitulo 14 – AVC**

Bip, bip, bip.. Faziam os aparelhos que monitoravam os sinais vitais de Vanessa Clearwater. Ela sofrera um grave AVC durante a madrugada e estava internada no hospital de Forks, aguardando a morte.

_- Então, medicamente não podemos fazer nada?_- perguntou Carlisle ao médico que a atendera.

_- Infelizmente não. Venho monitorando a saúde de Vanessa nos últimos dois anos e ela sabia a condição grava em que se encontrava e resolveu parar de se preocupar e viver o resto de vida que possuía, ela correu o risco, queria ser feliz e conseguiu.._- disse o médico neurologista sensibilizado pela situação._- Seth a conheceu no hospital de Seattle onde ele fazia residência, ela estava se recuperando de uma de suas tantas cirurgias cerebrais que ela fez para conter os derrames, ele sempre soube que a partida dela era questão de tempo.._

_- E onde ele está agora?_- perguntou Carlisle.

_- Se despedindo, até agora não saiu do lado dela.. Reservamos um espaço especial do CTI pra vocês todos.. Amanhã ela entrará em cirurgia para a remoção dos órgãos que serão doados.._- informou o médico.

_- Pobre garoto._- disse Carlisle tristonho.

...

Helena e Bernard retornaram no inicio da noite à vinícola, mas ela estava vazia, não havia sinal de ninguém ale de um bilhete com a letra de Alice sobre a bancada da cozinha: "_**Hell, 911. Venha pra Forks.**_"

_- Vem Byrdie, tem alguma coisa grava acontecendo!_- disse Hell já levando Bernard pra dentro da lareira._- Casa Cullen, Forks._

A lareira da casa de Forks ardeu em verde e todos se sentiram mais aliviados. Estavam todos lá, menos os lobos, Ness, Charlie, Carlisle e Edward.

_- Ainda bem!_- disse Esme._- Filha!_

_- Oi mãe, o que está acontecendo aqui?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Vanessa, ela sofreu um derrame cerebral esta madrugada, morte cerebral quase instantânea.._- contou Rosálie, por incrível que pareça, um pouco sensibilizada.

_- Pelas barbas de Merlin!_- disse Hell assustada, pondo as mãos sobre o peito._- Vou agora para o hospital!_- então "puff".

_- Vai atrás dela, Bernard!_- exclamou Emmett.

_- Não posso, eu não sei onde fica!_- disse Byrdie.

...

Helena aparatou próximo ao hospital e seguiu andando o mais rápido e humanamente possível até lá. Subiu já em dificuldade os poucos degraus que levavam à recepção.

_- Hell!_- exclamaram aqueles que a viram.

_- Gente.._- disse ela pegando fôlego._- Uma ajudinha seria boa!_

_- Helena!_- exclamou Edward que saiu em disparada para acudi-la._- Você não deveria estar aqui! Não no evidente estado em que você está!_- disse ele referindo-se à temperatura exorbitante que o corpo de Helena exalava, mesmo de longe.

_- Foda-se Edward!_- disse ela irritada._- Você realmente acha que eu ligo pra isso? Por que não me chamaram antes? Se tentarmos, talvez possamos salva-la!_

_- Seth não quis e respeitamos o desejo dele.._- disse Ed.

_- E como foi?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Vanessa já tinha um histórico desde pequena, o derrame fatal aconteceria cedo ou tarde.._- disse ele.

_- Mas Ed.. Se o coração dela ainda bate podemos salva-la! Salva-la para Seth, eu não quero ve-lo triste! Ed!_- disse Hell chorando e foi consolada por Edward.

_- Não dá pra salvar o mundo todo, Helena.._- disse ele.

_- Às vezes eu me pergunto pra que de tantos poderes.._- resmungou Hell.

_- Sendo assim, não há nada pra você fazer aqui.. Vamos?_- sugeriu._- Eu vou caçar com você, ta na cara que você anda precisando ceifar uma alminha.._- sorriu.

_- Não ria. Contei pra Byrdie o que acontece.._- disse ela.

_- Você deveria é contar pra todo mundo!_- disse ele._- Mas você já sabe que eu não vou dedurá-la, eu só quero ajudar, me ouça e pare de ser teimosa!_- Hell rolou os olhos e fechou a cara.

_- Obrigada, mas eu acho que posso esperar um pouco mais pra ceifar uma "alminha"! Primeiro eu gostaria de cuidar de Seth e de Leah.. Quanto a você, fique aqui fora e espere pelo resto da família que deve estar chegando._- então entrou no hospital e deixou Edward no vácuo do lado de fora._- Pai, me leve até Seth?_- pediu à Carlisle.

_- Eu levo você, Hell.._- disse Bradley._- Eles não andam querendo gente de fora da família lá.. Mas tenho certeza de que abrirão uma exceção pra você.._- e seguiram os dois pelo corredor.

_- E a família dela? Por Merlin, Brad, que coisa triste!_- exclamou Hell.

_- Os pais de Vanessa já morreram, ela tem um irmão mais velho que está em missão pela marinha americana, Jake ficou de contatá-lo.._- contou._- E você? Você está tão quente.._

_- Eu estou bem, Bradley, obrigada._- disse Hell._- E como vão eles?_

_- No momento Seth está mais conformado que Leah.. Venha é por aqui.._- os dois atravessaram a porta principal do CTI e Bradley indicou o quarto onde estavam Seth, Leah, Sue, Charlie e Vanessa. Hell vestiu o avental e touca, lavou as mãos e atravessou outra porta, a da área esterilizada. Ao verem que Helena havia chegado, Sue e Charlie saíram do quarto deixando-a ficar com os três, juntaram-se à Bradley do lado de fora.

_- Oi, meu queridos.._- disse Hell quando entrou e os dois irmãos desabaram chorando e foram abraçá-la._- Eu queria tanto ter sabido antes, eu poderia ter ajudado e nada disto estaria acontecendo.._

_- Não adiantaria nada, Hell._- disse Seth enxugando suas lágrimas._- Ela estava em paz consigo, sempre esteve, eu tive sorte de poder conviver com ela todos estes anos.._

_- E você minha querida?_- perguntou Hell à Leah que de tanto chorar estava ensopando sua blusa.

_- Ela era como uma irmã pra mim, Hell!_- disse Leah soluçando enquanto Hell secava suas lágrimas._- Vou sentir tanto a falta dela!_

_- Vamos todos, minha querida, vamos todos.._- disse Hell consolando-os. O monitor cerebral de Vanessa disparou._- O que está acontecendo?_- perguntou.

_- Outro derrame, maior que o ultimo.._- disse Seth emocionado, verificando o resultado do exame._- Por mim eu já teria desligado os aparelhos dela há muito tempo, mas os médicos que farão a extração dos órgãos para o transplante só chegarão pela manhã... Hell, é tão torturante ver a mulher que você ama, assim!_

_- Seth, me perdoe, eu realmente não sei o que te dizer.._- disse Hell a ele.

...

Edward estava sentado do lado de fora do hospital quando viu apontar no estacionamento o gigantesco Jeep de Emmett e logo atrás o seu volvo, dirigido por Bella. Foi até o estacionamento encontrar-se com a família e Bernard que viera junto. Claudia estava na reserva sob os cuidados de Emily, junto com as demais crianças.

_- Afinal, o que aconteceu por aqui?_- perguntou Bernard.

_- É, nos deixaram meio por fora do que houve.._- disse Jasper.

_- Parece que Vanessa vinha tendo dores de cabeça fortíssimas nos últimos dias e nesta madrugada ao levantar-se para ir ao banheiro teve um grande derrame e desde então vem tendo uns menores, sem chance de recuperação..._- contou Edward.

_- Pobre garota, tão jovem.._- disse Esme emocionada._- E Hell? Como ela está? Onde ela está?_

_- Hell ficou obviamente sensibilizada, entro faz pouco, deve estar agora no CTI com Leah e Seth. Precisaremos levá-la, mesmo à contra gosto esta noite para caçar, ela está faminta e não vai agüentar mais por muito tempo.._- disse Edward.

_- o que você quer fazer? Você diz a ela que não vai dedurá-la e ainda assim arma para que ela caia em sua armadilha? Edward, francamente eu achei que você se importasse com ela, achei que ela fosse importante pra você!_- exclamou Bernard, furioso em pensamento, só olhando furioso para o vampiro à sua frente que envergonhado, não soube o que dizer para se defender.

_- Teremos um encontro importante esta noite.._- disse Alce em transe.

_- Encontro?_- perguntou Jasper.

_- Vai tomar no cú, seu merda!_- exclamou Bernard antes de pular em cima de Edward, furioso, mas Emm pegou-o no ar.

_- Epa! Não avança nele que você só vai se machucar!_- disse Emm à Byrdie._- Me diz qual é o problema que eu mesmo, dependendo, quebro a cara dele! É com Hell, não é?_- Bernard só confirmou com a cabeça. Agora era a vez de todos conterem Emmett que atacara Edward prensando-o contra o carro.

_- Emmett! Larga ele!_- disse Bella furiosa, agarrada ao pescoço do grande vampiro.

_- Não é de hoje que você e Helena andam cheios de segredinhos, segredinhos estes que agora Bernard teve acesso! Você, você vai me dizer agora o que é que ta pegando!_- exclamou Emm prensando ainda mais Edward.

_- Pois fique à vontade pra me quebrar todo! De mim você não vai ouvir nada!_- disse Ed.

_- Parem já com isso!Os dois!_- exclamou Hell._- Emmett! Solte-o agora!_- ordenou e o grande vampiro liberou o colarinho da camisa de Edward, afastando-se dele._- Você Bernard, controle os seus impulsos!Você Edward, controle a sua língua e você Emmett, pare de ser tão desconfiado!_- bradou._- Edward está sendo meu irmão, meu irmão chato, mas ainda assim meu irmão!_- então Byrdie e Emm tentaram se explicar._- Quietos!_- disse ela aos dois._- Se eu contou ou deixo de contar o que acontece comigo, é problema meu! Edward é meu médico e é obvio que ele sabe muito mais de minha fisiologia do que vocês! Agora, peguem Carlisle e Renesmee e saiam daqui! Até que este período triste acabe este hospital é território Lycan e apenas humanos doentes além dos meus lobos, podem entrar aqui!E acreditem, furiosa como eu estou agora, vocês não vão querer testar a minha paciência!_- então se virou e viu que Carlisle e Ness já estavam saindo pela porta, acompanhados por Sam._- Sam, espalhe nossos homens pela redondeza!_- olhou por cima do ombro._- Vocês, fora daqui a sessenta segundos e contando!_- atravessou as portas da recepção.

_- Ela está furiosa mesmo!_- disse Jasper.

_- Será que ela estava falando serio?_- perguntou Rosálie.

_- Eu não duvido, mas se você, Rosálie, quiser ficar e perguntar pra Elroy, Johnny, Michael e os outros que estão saindo, fique bem à vontade!_- disse Edward já entrando em seu carro.

_- Não diga isto nem brincando, Edward!_- repreendeu Carlisle.

_- Eu vou ficar._- disse Bernard._- vou ficar e vou tentar convencê-la a caçar, ela não estava se sentindo bem esta manha._

_- Peca desculpas por mim!_- disse Emmett com cara de cachorro molhado.

_- Sim. Edward, me desculpe.._- disse Byrdie.

_- Não se preocupem, os dois estão desculpados._- disse Edward dando a partida e saindo, foi seguido pelo Jeep de Emmett.

...ByrdiePOV

Eu estava me sentindo envergonhado e medroso, ainda assim eu passaria por cima de tudo pra ficar ao lado dela. Hell estava alterada, eu podia sentir o calor que ela emanava à cerca de três metros de distancia que eu estava dela no estacionamento do hospital. E era muito calor, ela estava queimando, a começar pela regatinha e a calca de abrigo que ela estava usando e o cabelo preso em coque, quando no lado de fora a neve acumulava-se a uns quinze centímetros do chão!

Passei sem problemas pelos lobos que estavam cercando a área do hospital e lá dentro a vi cercada pela família de Jake que lhe dava copos e mais copos de água gelada para ela beber.

_- Eles já foram?_- perguntou ela sem nem olhar pra mim.

_- Sim, já. Eles morrem de medo de você!_- eu disse e levei uma encarada feia. Mais uma vez, eu e o meu bocão!

_- Ótimo. Vamos lá fora, eu preciso gritar com você e não posso fazer isto aqui dentro.._- se levantou e foi me empurrando porta afora de novo, já passava das 22 horas de um domingo elado, ante véspera de natal em Forks, brrrr!_- Michael, Johnny, entrem por favor.._- pediu aos lobos.

_- Ta brava ainda?_- perguntei.

_- E não é pra estar, Bernard? Poxa! Que merda, olha em volta!_- exclamou abrindo os braços._- Este definitivamente é o ultimo lugar onde qualquer um de nós gostaria de estar! Que Seth, Leah e principalmente Vanessa gostaria de estar e eu tive que vir aqui fora pra apartar uma briga descabida entre você e Emmett, contra Edward!_

_- Descabida?_- exclamei._- Hell, ele queria te entregar pros Cullen, ele queria te expor como elfa!_

_- Sabe, eu deveria ter te deixado sem saber disso! Porque mesmo sabendo da verdade, você foi capaz de deixar Emmett e Edward, dois irmãos que se conhecem à quase cem anos brigarem por mim! Bernard!_- exclamou._- Eu te amo, mas eles são minha família, tanto quanto Jake ou você! É a eles que eu chamo de pai, mãe e irmãos! Eu carrego mais um deles dentro de mim! Eu jamais vou deixá-los! Se Edward quer me expor, que seja!_- exclamou mais alto e bufou, cansada._- Vai, volta pra casa deles e pede desculpas a Edward._

_- Já pedi._- eu disse e ela ficou uns instantes em silencio, pensando.

_- Então vá e peca pra que eles me esperem lá no quintal, eu mesma farei questão de mostrar o que Edward esconde por mim!_- disse.

_- Que? Mas.._

_- vai e não discute que eu estou sem paciência!_- disse apontando o dedo pra mim._- Vou me despedir aqui e vou caçar como você quer, nos veremos lá no quintal em uma hora!_- então me beijou e voltou para dentro do hospital, enquanto eu fiz o que ela me disse e voltei à casa dos Cullen.

**Capitulo 15 – Fome**

HellPOV

_- Billy, Jake, vocês fariam um favor pra mim?_- perguntei.

_- Claro, o que quiser._- disse Billy.

_- Eu vou sair pra caçar. Vocês dois poderiam estar na casa dos Cullen dentro de uma hora?_- pedi.

_- Como quiser._- disse Jake.

...

Era chegada a hora da verdade, mais uma dentre tantas "hora da verdade" que eu já tive que enfrentar. Como eu disse, ui caçar, fiquei na margem oposta do rio que fica ao fundo da casa da minha família. Pelos rastros deixados ali, uma pequena manada de cervos estava por perto, era só questão de esperar que algum deles se aproximasse.

Sob a clara noite de inverno, e sob um vento cortante e gelado que ardia em minha pele quente e bagunçava os meus cabelos eu tomava coragem pra me revelar, mais uma vez..

...

Dentro de casa e no quintal todos já estava ansiosos, o prazo de uma hora pedido por Helena já estava quase no fim e ela não tinha dado nenhum sinal.

_- Será que está tudo certo?_- perguntou Billy.

_- Billy, não se preocupe. Helena sabe se cuidar sozinha, somos nós quem precisamos dela!_- disse Carlisle e logo se ouviu um estrondo à margem oposta do rio.

A noite estava clara e aquela massa corporal que atacou o animal reluzia no escuro mais adiante de todos os presentes que se juntaram ano quintal a poucos metros de tudo o que acontecia.

O rio estava cheio e suas águas congelantes atingiram o corpo do cervo que estava lutando para fugir de seu predador, mas ele não teria chance. Helena saltou na água, pegou o bicho pelo cangote, mordeu-lhe a jugular e quebrou-lhe as patas para que ele parasse de lhe machucar.

_- Ai que coisa horrível!_- exclamou Bernard com cara de nojo.

_- Preferia que fosse uma pessoa no lugar do cervo?_- perguntou Emmett.

_- Ssshh!_- fez Ness para os dois que se calaram.

O cervo foi novamente jogado para fora do rio e seu corpo alquebrado e quase morto pousou aos pés de Edward. Todos os outros deram passos para trás, menos ele, então o silencio, um silencio cortante.

Do rio, uma nova figura assustadoramente gigante surgiu, pontuda, longilínea e prateada. Num piscar de olhos ela estava cravando os longos dedos no corpo do cervo que já emanava uma fumaça branca e o alçou no ar. Abriu a bocarra e sugou-lhe a alma.

_- Jesus, que bicho é esse?_- perguntou Alice assustada com Jasper já tomando sua frente.

_- Edward, saia já daí!_- exclamou Bella.

_- Isso é um elfo._- balbuciou Byrdie._- Um elfo completo._

_- Onde está Hell? O que este bicho horrível fez com a minha rainha?_- exclamou Jacob já se tremendo, prestes a transformar-se e Helena encarou-o, fazendo-o tremer, agora de pavor.

_- Esta é Hell!_- disse Edward enquanto Helena jogava o corpo do bicho no chão e este prendeu fogo automaticamente.

_- Que?_- perguntaram todos menos Byrdie que voltaram a se aproximar da cena.

_- É ela!_- disse Edward apontando._- Ela também é uma elfa, lembram?_

Hell caiu de quatro e agora tanto ela quanto Jasper estavam gemendo, extasiados e completamente entregue às sensações.

_- O que é isso?_- perguntou Rosálie.

_- É o que eu to pensando que é?_- perguntou Alice olhando de lado para Edward, sem ter coragem de encostar-se a Jasper.

_- Ah, é sim!_- responderam Emmett e Byrdie.

Ao acabar e voltar ao normal Helena soltou um grande arroto, enquanto Jasper queria um buraco pra se esconder. Edward gargalhou do irmão e foi até ela, oferecendo-lhe a mão para que ela se levantasse do chão.

_- Estou orgulhoso de você, minha irmã!_- disse ele à Helena.

_- Obrigada, mas eu não podia deixar você e Emmett brigarem por minha causa e nem podia enganar mais ninguém!_- disse Hell cansada, tal coisa exigia muita energia dela.

_- Não vai vomitar hoje?_- perguntou Edward sorrindo de lado.

_- Não. Pete estava com fome hoje, e eu também!_- sorriu._- gente, eu peco desculpas por não ter dito nada antes... Na verdade ninguém deveria saber, mas Edward não escuta ninguém, principalmente a mim! Acabou me seguindo e descobriu, conseqüentemente acabamos causando toda esta confusão.._- disse Hell envergonhada.

_- Foi isto que aconteceu das outras duas vezes?_- perguntou Carlisle.

_- Foi. Ed, você pode explicar pra eles? Eu realmente estou com sono.._- disse Hell bocejando e esfregando os olhos._- Hoje, ceifar acabou comigo.._

_- Claro, pode deixar!_- disse ele.

_- Eu vou com você, Hell.._- disse Byrdie._- Volto logo._- então rumaram para dentro de casa._- Amor, posso te fazer uma pergunta?_

_- Aham!_

_- E quanto à Vanessa? Você vai ceifá-la também?_- perguntou Byrdie e Hell parou no meio da escada, percebeu que todos já haviam entrado em casa e como Bernard, a olhavam curiosos por sua resposta e ela sorriu amarelo.

_- Ela já não estava mais lá. Sua alma descansa com o Criador... É assim quando uma pessoa ou animal aceita a morte, ou quando seu corpo perece e nosso trabalho não é necessário._- depois fechou e expressão inteiramente._- Mas não se enganem, vocês me vêem porque eu quero. Eu sou uma ceifadora de floresta, uma ceifadora mágica basicamente.. Existem os que ceifam humanos e eles ficam presos entre os dois mundos, andam por entre nós e estes são muito mais terríveis do que eu ou vocês._

_- E como eles se chamam? Há um nome pra eles, Hell?_- perguntou Ness.

_- Sim, há.._- disse Hell acabando de subir as escadas_.- Mas eu não sei se vocês estão preparados pra verdade._

_- O que de ruim pode haver? Fale logo, por favor._- pediu Bella.

_- São os seres de eterna sede, fome, e são ruins porque às vezes gostam de aprisionar as almas que colhemos, dentro dos corpos mortos das vitimas, tornando-as eternas e sedentas como eles._- disse Hell e a ficha de todos começou a cair, agora se entreolhavam._- Chamam-se vampiros._


	15. IM Perfeicao I

**N/A: O primeiro cap de uma nova parte!**

**Fiquei boba com os elogios, muito, muito obrigada!**

**Espero que gostem desta parte também!**

**Beijos**

**Vic.**

**p.s: a parte do avc da Vanessa veio de uma história real, minha prima em segundo grau morreu pelo mesmo motivo, mas foi instantaneo e no caso dela completamente imprevisivel.. aconteceu qnd eu tinha uns 12 p 13 anos... faz tempo já e eu resolvi homenagea-la de certa forma.. bom é isso.**

**Até amanha!**

* * *

PARTE 3 (I)

(IM) PERFEICAO

**Capitulo 16 – O Pai Nosso de Cada Dia**

HellPOV

Adivinhem o estrago que causei! Mas o que fazer no fim? Eu sabia que a verdade teria que ser dita, cedo ou tarde quando eu assumisse perante todos a minha condição como elfa. Carisle e Billy logo entenderam o que eu disse. Por isso que lobos são chamados de protetores, eles protegem as pessoas de uma morte desnecessária!

Alguém por acaso já viu algum vampiro beber o sangue de uma pessoa velha ou doente? Não! Eles só querem os jovens e saudáveis, descarrilando toda a cadeira mágica de nascer, crescer e morrer!

Mesmo assim foi necessário uns dias para que todos os Cullen por fim entendessem que eu não estava me referindo à eles e sim que eu tinha falado de uma maneira geral, dos vampiros considerados "normais".

La Push e a tribo Quileute estavam de luto junto com os Clearwater e o irmão de Vanessa, Richard, que só conseguiu liberação do trabalho dele na marinha à altura da missa de sétimo dia de seu falecimento, ou seja, hoje. Nos reuniríamos na igreja, em Forks para tal acontecimento, mas no fim, dos Cullen, foram só Ness, Bella, Ed, Esme e Carlisle que são mais próximos. Allie, Jazz, Emm e Rosie ficaram em casa e Claudinha veio comigo e Byrdie, assim como Joseph, Luna e Indira que partiram logo em seguida, não podiam ficar para a missa, tinham um compromisso.

Seth estava abatido, me disse que não tinha mais lágrimas pra chorar, enquanto Leah pareceu ter pegado todas as lágrimas do irmão pra ela. Eu compreendo, não pensem que não, me senti igualmente só e desamparada quando perdi Claudia, tenho certeza de que eles tentaram salva-la e com certeza o fizeram dando-lhe carinho e o amor de que ela precisava.

Apertei minha filha nos braços, ela estava sonolenta devido o sermão do padre, acomodada, agarrada à minha barriga que crescera bastante na ultima semana e agradeci aos céus, ao Criador, aos santos e à Merlin a oportunidade de te-la de volta, de ter meus filhos e chorei também.

_- Mamãe, não chora. Eu estou aqui pra cuidar de você e dos meus irmãos._- disse Claudinha beijando-me e me agarrando.

_- Eu sei meu bebê, eu sei.._- eu disse emocionada.

_- Mãe, eu posso ir lá com o tio Seth? Ele ta triste.._- pediu ela.

_- Pode sim meu anjo, Byrdie cuidará de mim e dos teus irmãos enquanto você estiver cuidando dele.._- eu disse e Clau desceu do meu colo e andou pelo corredor até onde Seth estava, ao lado de Richard e sentou-se no colo dele, abraçando-o._- Acho que minha menina está apaixonada.._- cochichei no ouvido de Byrdie.

_- Certeza?_- perguntou ele.

_- Quase absoluta._- sorri.

...

Ao fim da missa houve a fila de cumprimentos, os Cullen tomaram a frente e depois partiram, estavam chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas presentes que certamente os conheciam, mas eles não queriam papo. Passaram por nós e se despediram, Ness ficou com Jake.

_- Garota falsa e loiro seboso, não dê papo pra eles!_- disse Edward pra mim.

_- Pode deixar, Seth vai querer falar comigo, depois iremos direto pra casa._- então eles saíram e a fila andou. Na minha vez, Seth apresentou-me à Richard.

_- Richard, esta é Helena, prima de Jacob._- disse ele e o irmão de Vanessa sorriu fracamente, ele estava ainda choroso e muito emocionado.

_- Recebi muitos e-mails e telefonemas dela falando muito bem de você, de quanto você é importante.._- disse Richard e eu sorri, não sabia ao certo o que dizer, me senti em falta com Vanessa.

_- Sua irmã vai fazer muita falta à esta família. Eu gostaria de te-la conhecido melhor, meus sentimentos.._- eu disse.

_- Obrigado._- disse Richard.

_- Hell, você pode esperar um pouco? Eu gostaria de ter um particular com você.._- pediu Seth.

_- Claro._- disse eu à ele._- Filha, venha comigo, vamos esperar o tio Seth lá fora._- chamei, mas minha garotinha que estava agarrada às pernas dele fez que não com a cabeça.

_- Pode deixar, Hell._- disse Seth acarinhando a cabeça de Clau._- Ela me faz companhia.._- sorri para os dois e sai com Byrdie em direção ao pequeno cemitério parque que ficava próximo à igreja, queria deixar umas flores onde Vanessa tinha sido enterrada.

_- Eu não quis dizer na hora, mas eu acho que está certa.._- disse Byrdie quando já voltávamos.

_- Certa sobre o que?_- perguntou Jake com sua voz grave logo atrás de nós e Byrdie deu um salto, ele não tinha percebido a presença dele.

_- Por Merlin, Jacob!_- exclamou Byrdie._- isso não é o lugar exato pra você resolver assustar alguém! Estamos em um cemitério!_- Jake e Ness soltaram uma gargalhada, assim como eu.

_- Só está faltando o saci pererê! O vampiro e o lobisomem você já conhece!_- depois me dei conta que definitivamente aquele não era a hora nem local pra piada sem graça e tapei minha boca. Minha convivência com Emm deixou a minha mente completamente sem filtro.

...

_- Hell, eu tenho um pedido pra te fazer._- disse Seth nervoso e ansioso, estávamos na varanda da casa dele em La Push._- Mas por favor, não banque a educada comigo, fique à vontade para negá-lo.._

_- Seth, se você não me disser eu não vou olhar como faz Edward.._- eu disse e ele me deu um meio sorriso e depois bebeu mais um grande gole de sua cerveja._- Tudo bem, ele faz isso involuntariamente, mas me diga logo e não me deixe no vácuo!_- ele sorriu de novo, agora envergonhado.

_- Leah tem Brad e as crianças..._- suspirou._- Minha mãe já mora com Charlie à tempos.. E aqui, aqui pra todo canto que eu olho eu me lembro de Vanessa.._- disse ele com a voz embargada.

_- Entendo. Entendo e acho que sei o que você quer me pedir.._- eu disse e ele tirou os olhos dos pé e me encarou._- Você gostaria de saber se eu o deixo ir morar conosco?_- ele me olhou com olhos pedintes.

_- Se não isso, que você me desse algo pra fazer ligado aos lobos.. Eu quero ficar um pouco afastado dessa coisa de hospital, dessas coisas humanas.._- disse ele e eu lhe sorri.

_- Considere-se mais do que convidado, meu amigo._- ele sorriu aliviado._- Vai ser bom pra todos. Pra mim que preciso de um "guarda-costas", pros meninos que chegarão logo e pra Clau. Ela gosta muito da sua companhia.._- eu disse com um sorrisinho malandro.

_- Eu gosto da baixinha também.._- disse ele mais alegrinho.

_- Estamos combinados então! Os meninos chegarão logo e depois voltaremos pra Inglaterra! Precisa de mais tempo que isso pra se organizar e pra partir conosco?_- perguntei.

_- Não. Se caso eu precisar, Leah, Bradley ou minha mãe podem cuidar disso pra mim.._- disse ele.

_- Sabe, algo me diz que você vai ser muito, muito feliz em nossa companhia.._- eu disse me inclinando e dando um cutuque nele.

_- Eu espero realmente que sim.._- disse ele levantando a garrafa de cerveja e fazendo um brinde aos céus.

_- Bem vindo ao Clã Mentz, senhor Clearwater!_- estendi a mão para ele que retribuiu.

...

_- Mas que conversa comprida!_- disse Rosálie quando me viu entrar em casa._- Esme está preparando o jantar de vocês, hoje!_

_- Hummy!_

_- Ta alegrinha! A conversa rendeu, imagino.._- disse Alice me enchendo de beijinhos.

_- Onde está minha filha?_- perguntei._- Tenho boas noticias pra ela!_

_- Humm, temos fofoca nova na família?_- perguntou Ness._- Claudinha ta lá em cima com a minha mãe, brincando na banheira!_

_- Ótimo! Precisaremos de um lugar pra uma reunião de meninas.._- eu disse e as meninas ficaram animadas, enquanto os meninos nos olhavam meio torto._- Ed, assuma as panelas, mãe, venha! Precisamos de você!_- chamei.

Subimos nós cinco e nos juntamos à Bella que estava supervisionando as brincadeiras de Clau na banheira cheia de espuma, coisa que minha filha adora.

_- Helena, fala de uma vez e não nos deixa só na curiosidade!_- disse Allie.

_- Três meninos voltarão conosco para a Inglaterra!_- eu disse.

_- Três?_- perguntou Bella.

_- Três! Woody, Pete e Seth! Ele acabou de pedir pra ir morar conosco!_- exclamei.

Os olhinhos de Clau brilharam e ela jogou a espuma do banho pra cima, molhando todo mundo. Alice deu pulinhos, Esme e Bells sorriram e Rosálie se abanou discretamente.

...


	16. IM Perfeicao II

**N/A: O cap de hj!**

**Amanha teremos os nascimentos!!**

**elele!!**

**Beijos Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 3 (II)

(IM) PERFEICAO

**Capitulo 17 – Celebração**

EmmPOV

Semaninha cabulosa! Primeiro a noticia de que o marmanjão do Seth vai ir morar conosco quando voltarmos, coisa que Hell e principalmente Clau adoraram, mas eu achei um pouquinho demais..Depois o tal ritual das matrioscas, pelo qual Hell, Byrdie e eu tivemos que passar.

Tínhamos ido os três para a casa dela a ficar pela espera do tal do fantasma que a ajudaria no ritual, esperamos por dois dias, enquanto Helena ficava cada vez mais impaciente e inchada, a ponto de parecer estar prestes a explodir, tadinha.

_- Fantasma loroteira!_- resmungava Byrdie.

_- Pára, Bernard! Ela vai aparecer, vai!_- disse Hell confiante.

_- Não seria uma boa você ir lá em Hogwarts dar uma chamada nela, Byrdie?_- perguntei.

_- Isso, boa idéia!_- disse Bernard se levantando.

_- Não vai , não!_- exclamou._- Ela disse duas semanas e o prazo acaba hoje à noite, à meia noite! Se ela não vier até o dia amanhecer você vai, até lá você fica aqui comigo!_- disse Hell esparramada no sofá de couro da biblioteca, atualizando a sua leitura dos livros de bruxaria do pai.

...

Era fim de tarde e eu sai da biblioteca para dar uma banda pela casa onde minha mulher nasceu e cresceu, bisbilhotei cada cantinho, cada cômodo, era uma casa grande, grande demais para três pessoas, duas na verdade já que como Hell sempre disse que era ela e a mãe quase o tempo todo.

Eu estava vagando por um corredor cheio de gravuras, retratos na verdade, algo como a "galeria" Mentz quando ao me deparar com um quadro da mãe de Hell me pus a admirar com mais atenção os traços em comum que elas tinham.

Fiquei nem sei quanto tempo ali comparando o cabelo, os olhos, nariz, boca...Distraído, me perguntando se minha sogra era legal como Hell é, se teria concordado em ela se juntar a mim.. Em como as coisas seriam se ela e o pai de Hell não tivessem morrido, se minha vida seria melhor do que é agora, coisas do tipo, pensando na minha existência.

Senti uma corrente de ar frio passar por mim e levei um baita susto quando eu olhei para ao lado e me vi em companhia de uma mulher linda e espectral, a tal Dama Cinzenta.

_- Puta Merda!_- exclamei._- Como é que você passou pelos escudos?_

_- Hello! Eu sou um fantasma!_- disse ela._- Onde está Helena? Eu não tenho muito tempo!_

_- Na biblioteca._- respondi e ela saiu atravessando a parede como se soubesse onde estava indo, enquanto eu tive que apertar o passo para alcançá-la.

_- Como nos achou?_- ouvi Helena dizer a ela e eu ainda estava um pouco longe.

_- Já estive aqui antes, e depois qualquer bruxo que se preze sabe onde é a antiga floresta das matrioscas, apesar de não se aproximarem, sabe, lá fora é mais perigoso que a floresta proibida de Hogwarts! Peter, seu pai, era muito esperto! Vamos querida? Não posso ficar muito tempo!_- disse a Dama Cinzenta._- Saia da minha frente!_- disse pra mim que recém tinha chegado lá.

_- Ela é sempre delicada assim?_- perguntei à Byrdie que foi seguindo-as ao meu lado, um pouco atrás delas.

_- Você não ouviu ela acabar de me chamar de burro!? Ela só gosta de Helena!_- disse ele._- Helena Ravenclaw nunca foi convencida por ser simpática, disso você pode ter certeza!_

_- Então ela e Rosálie devem ser parentes!_- exclamei e nós dois rimos. É, eu tenho que admitir que Rosie seja linda e gostosona e eu vivi décadas com ela, mas pra "miss simpatia", ela não serve.

...HellPOV

_- Você está tão bonita, falta pouco não falta?_- perguntou-me a D.C.

_- Falta, finalmente, eu não vejo a hora de ver as carinhas deles, ainda bem que você chegou agora também, eu estou louca de sono.._- respondi.

_- É, desculpa pela demora, pra falar a verdade eu vim meio que fugida, sai no meio da ultima prova do torneio, por isso não posso me demorar por aqui.._- disse ela._- Qual é sua árvore?_

_- Aquela lá!_- apontei para a minha arvore que brilhava por conta do tracker._- Quem está ganhando o torneio?_

_- A grandalhona de Drumstang, seguido de perto pelo esquisito da Papagayos.._- contou.

_- E Michael Gazz que disputava por Hogwarts?_- perguntei.

_- Sumiu na prova passada, dentro da floresta proibida!_- disse dando de ombros e eu me assustei._- Esses garotinhos não pensam antes de se meterem nestas coisas... Por isso que eu tenho que voltar logo, Neville nos mandou vasculhar a floresta à procura dele, porque pelo menos o corpo tem que estar lá ao fim da prova! Mas eu enchi o saco e toda essa coisa de ficar procurando bruxo fujão e no fim estava me atrasando para ve-la._

_- Credo, Helena.._- eu disse.

_- Ah, não se preocupe, o Quase Sem Cabeça disse que o tinham avistado ele ontem à noite! Ele está vivo. Bom, me escute bem porque eu vou lhe dizer por que depois eu terei que ir, só você pode fazer isso com a ajuda dos pais, depois eu recomendo repouso pra você!_- disse ela.

...ByrdiePOV

Hell e a D.C. mandaram-nos ficar um pouco afastados delas enquanto ela recebia as instruções sobre o ritual, eu não escutava nada e pelo o que Emmett disse, nem ele.

Demorou um pouco até que o fantasma passasse por nós de novo nos autorizando a nos juntar à Hell para dar inicio ao ritual. Quando nos aproximamos Hell já se encontrava em uma espécie de transe e repetia sem parar a musica de ninar em russo e nem eu ou Emm soubemos o que fazer.

Ficamos lado a lado em silencio vendo o corpo de Hell alçar-se no ar e circundar a arvore rápido e inúmeras vezes com as unhas da mão direita cravadas nela, fazendo com que o sangue que corria de seus dedos lavassem o tronco da arvore e os pedaços de madeira que caíam no chão.

Emm cutucou meu ombro e mostrou-me outras arvores também arranhadas à nossa volta e perguntou qual seria o nosso papel naquilo tudo e como eu, tanto quanto ele não sabia, dei de ombros. Quando voltamos a nossa atenção à Hell as lascas de madeira que haviam caído antes foram se juntando e formando bonecas perfeitas no chão. A dela era branca, linda e grande e as duas menores não tinham cor, acho que era ali que eu entraríamos.

Quando voltou ao chão, ainda com a mão que sangrava muito ela derramou seu sangue sobre as duas bonecas que se pintaram com toques de branco e logo a sua mão estava curada.

_- Bernard, venha.._- chamou-me e eu me aproximei dela._- Vou machucar você e te peco desculpas por isso.._

_- Faca o que tiver que ser feito._- eu disse e ela pediu que eu estendesse a minha mão esquerda. Projetou um punhal e abriu um corte na palma da minha mão, devo confessar que doeu.

Então ela fechou aminha mão em punho. O sangue que saiu dela foi pintando a primeira boneca de vermelho, depois o sangue foi absorvido pela madeira e um verde vivo e brilhante, com toques de dourado tomou conta da boneca, formando desenhos.

_- Woody será corajoso e justo._- disse ela com um sorriso enorme._- Um perfeito Koleston! Pode ir agora, me desculpe pelo corte._- passou a mão pela minha e me curou, pegou o punhal que usou em mim e cravou-o ao pé da árvore._- Emm, agora é a sua vez.._- chamou Emmett que chegou cheio de sorrisos e ela repetiu o que fez comigo.

_- Que cor que sairá daí?_- perguntou ele enquanto seu sangre preto e fedido caia sobre a boneca e era absorvido.

_- Pete será.._- disse ela com um sorriso maroto._- Como o irmão, ele será corajoso, corajoso e passional como bom ótimo Cullen!_- a boneca havia se tornado violeta, com iguais desenhos em dourado.

E uma boneca entrou na outra, que por conseqüência entraram na maior e Hell nos disse que o ritual estava completo, depois de cravar o punhal usado em Emm ao pé da arvore ao lado do meu.

Voltamos pra casa e Emm pusemos a mão na massa, arrumando as malas para podermos partir na manha seguinte enquanto Hell tomava banho e se preparava pra dormir. Eu já estava no meu quarto, tarde da noite, me preparando pra dormir quando ouvi Hell gritar. Corri até o quarto dela e ela estava se contorcendo de dor na cama, chorando.

_- Amor, que houve?_- perguntei.

_- Acho que eles não querem esperar mais!_- disse ela num misto de riso e choro.

_- O que ta acontecendo?_- perguntou Emm.

_- Meninos, to parindo!_- exclamou ela.


	17. Im Perfeicao III

**N/a: Nasceram!!**

**Ahh que beleza!**

**O proximo Cap já é com passagem de tempo! Meu cerebro está fervilhando de ideias e meus dedinhos estao cocando! hehehehe que bom!**

**Sim Miih, foi eu que bolei tudo! É, eu nasci previlegiada com uma imaginacao muito boa! Gosto de pensar que eu sou autista porque eu coloco meu i-pod pra funcionar e fico viajando na maionese, e sai tudo isso que voce leu e lê! xanan!!**

**Quero deixar escrito aqui que eu desejo tudo de bom pro meu papaiiii!**

**Hj ele faz 60 anos!**

**Tudo de bom pra todo mundo e até amanha!**

**comentem!**

**Beijos Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 3 (III)

(IM) PERFEICAO

**Capitulo 18 – Uma Reserva de Abraços**

Desaparataram os três de volta à Forks imediatamente, Emm trazia Hell nos braços e enquanto ela gritava de dor pelas contrações, ele chamava por Carlisle e Edward e Bernard tentava acalmá-la.

_- Pode deixar, cuidaremos dela agora, vai trocar esta roupa ensangüentada, filho!_- disse Carlisle carregando Helena para o pequeno centro médico que ele tinha em casa.

Edward quebrou cerca de cinco agulhas tentando dar anestésico à Helena, sem sucesso. Do lado de fora da sala esterilizada todos faziam ligações telefônicas e Esme tentava acalmar os pais das crianças.

_- Hell! Eu não consigo te aplicar a anestesia! Relaxe!_- pedia Edward.

_- Relaxar!? Mas você comeu cocô, seu imbecil!?_- gritava ela furiosa e do lado de fora todos riram.

_- Dilatação completa!_- disse Carlisle examinado Hell._- Filha, agora é com você! Faca forca!_

_- Lembrem-se de mante-los separados, eu não quero que nenhum dos dois se machuque!_- disse Hell espremendo-se, fazendo forca até ficar vermelha e suando muito.

Seguiu assim por cerca de meia hora e todos do lado de fora estavam ansiosos, até que o primeiro choro estridente veio de dentro da sala de parto.

_- Qual dos dois?_- perguntou Emm. No lado de dentro o enorme bebê foi dado à Helena e este se aconchegou em seu peito.

_- Oi Pete!_- disse ela chorando._- Querido, vá com seu tio Edward só um pouquinho ta, eu preciso trazer Woody aqui pra fora.._- e o menino foi com Edward sem problemas enquanto Hell recomeçava a fazer forca.

_- Ouch!Peter, não me morda!_- ralhou Edward enquanto verificava os sinais vitais da criança, e do lado de fora veio uma onda de risadas e cumprimentos. Demorou mais uns dez minutos para que o outro choro estridente ecoasse dentro da sala e igualmente o bebe foi entregue à Hell.

_- Oi Woody!_- disse ela._- Nossa filho, você é cabeludo! Seu irmão? Seu irmão está ali com seu tio! Ed, Woody quer ir com o irmão dele! Eles querem ficar juntos!? Vai entender.._- riu.

_- Você os ouve?_- perguntou Ed.

_- Sim._- disse Hell._- Você não?_

_- Não._- disse Edward pegando William com Hell e verificando os sinais vitais dele._- Woody, não faca carinha de nojo pra mim, sou seu tio!_

_..._

_- Prontinho filha!_- disse Carlisle._- Você é uma ótima parideira! Vou te dar uns litros de sangue pra você beber e recuperar suas forcas e mais um pouco pra Peter, você está livre agora, vou dar uma olhada nos meninos, posso?_

_- Deve! Sinceramente eu não entendo o porquê eles não estão se pegando!_- disse Hell se tateando._- Me sinto nua sem minha barriga!_

_- Toma ai!_- disse Edward dando-lhe uma bolsa de sangue._- Suas preocupações não tinham sentido, Peter e William se adoram!_

Hell bebeu todas as bolsas de sangue que Edward lhe deu com vontade e pressa, queria ver os filhos. Seu corpo foi voltando ao normal rapidamente e antes mesmo que Edward tivesse acabado de limpar o ambiente, ela já estava de pé e limpou tudo. Então exigiu uma roupa limpa, mas ganhou um avental. No lado de fora todos queriam ver os garotos e Helena e por não poder ver o que passava dentro das salas, não estavam entendendo a demora.

Carlisle admirava os garotos crescerem a olhos vistos à sua frente, sim os dois! Eles já tinham nascido bem grandes e fortes para gêmeos sem contar que se davam muitíssimo bem para serem um vampiro e um lobisomem.

Woody tinha o cabelo mais claro e mais vasto que de Pete, que era mais gordinho que ele, ambos foram à loucura quando sentiram o cheiro e ouviram a voz de Helena. Eram apaixonados por ela.

_- Meus bebês!_- disse Hell admirando os filhos e depois os pegando no colo, cada um em um braço e os dois ficaram calminhos.

_- Você está bem, filha?_- perguntou Carlisle boquiaberto com tal situação, Helena estava alegre e serelepe ao seu lado.

_- Eu estou ótima!_- disse Hell._- Está tudo bem com eles?_

_- Tudo ótimo também._- sorriu Carlisle._- Parabéns, eles são lindos!_- disse orgulhoso.

_- Obrigada, pai. Obrigada por tudo._- disse ela._- Se importaria se eu ficasse um tempinho a sós com eles?_

_- Nem um pouquinho! Vou lá fora com o seu irmão acalmar os ânimos exaltados!_- disse Carlisle.

_- Posso deixar Bernard e Emmett entrarem?_- perguntou Edward.

_- Pode._- disse ela._- Obrigada a você também, Edward.._

_- Nada, meu anjo._- disse ele saindo.

...HellPOV

Eu estava me sentindo como nova, eu era nova , eu era mãe! Mãe de dois meninos lindos, saudáveis e gordinhos, embrulhadinhos em azul.

Peter cheira como eu e Emm, é mais gordinho, mais fortinho e de olhinhos claros, os mesmos olhos de William que cheira como eu e Byrdie e é mais esguio e cabeludo que o irmão, cabelos em loiro claro, ambos.

O mais estranho de tudo é o quanto eles se amam, amam a mim, aos pais à irmã, à família, o mesmo amor que eu sinto por todos. Outra coisa estranha é a telepatia, a mesma que eu tinha com a minha mãe. Pete e Woody eram o meu bando, eram meus filhos.

...

_- Carlisle! Como vão, como são?_- perguntou Esme ao marido.

_- são lindos e são super saudáveis, logo vocês os verão, Hell pediu pra ficar um tempo a sós com eles.._- disse Carlisle.

_- E Helena? Como vai minha neta?_- perguntou Indra.

_- Alegre e serelepe como sempre!_- disse Edward._- Mal pariu e já saiu andando!_

_- Andando!?_- perguntaram todos.

_- É, foi correndo encontrar os filhos!_- disse Carlisle cheio de sorrisos._- Garotos, podem entrar, Helena e vossos filhos os esperam! Esme, ela pediu uma roupa pra vestir.._

_- Ah, pai! Isso eu já fiz!_- disse Alice com uma sacola e uma nécessaire em mãos._- Toma Emm, entrega pra ela!_

_- Vamos todos pra sala? Vou preparar um grande café da manha!_- disse Esme feliz e logo todos saíram da ala médica.

...EmmPOV

As salas que eram o centro médico de Carlisle aqui em Forks eram diferentes das de Londres onde podíamos ver tudo, aqui elas eram camufladas. Entramos eu e Byrdie ansiosos por querer conhecer nossos filhos, rever nossa mulher.. Lá dentro estava abafado e cheirava a sangue e desinfetante na primeira sala, a sala de parto.

Deixei a sacola de roupas que Allie me deu ali sobre a maca e dei mais alguns passos em direção a outra porta que estava fechada. Byrdie abriu-a e de lá veio o melhor cheiro do mundo, mas não era um ao qual me incitasse à caca, a única coisa que me incitava era amor.

_- Hell, eles estão mamando em você!_- disse Byrdie com a voz embargada de emoção e ai sim eu coloquei a minha cabeça dentro da sala e vi o mesmo o que ele via. Pete e Woody mamando.

_- Meninos, eu quero lhes apresentar vossos filhos.. Bernard Lovegood, este é William, o nosso lobinho! Filho, este bruxo lindo é seu pai!_- então o garotinho, sem se desgrudar do seio de Hell olhou para o pai, abriu e fechou os olhinhos e sorriu entre um gole e outro de leite._- E este, Emmett Cullen, é Peter, o nosso vampirinho! Filho, este vampirão babão e bonitão é seu pai.._- e meu filhotao olhou pra mim e riu._- Ele herdou o seu bom humor, Emm!_- sorriu Hell.

_- Você os ouve?_- perguntei.

_- Sim._- respondeu ela._- filhotes, vão conhecer seus pais e padrasto que eu vou trocar de roupa, pode ser? Ainda há uma pessoinha muito importante que eu quero apresentar a eles... Claudia!_

...ByrdiePOV

Pegar o meu primeiro filho nos braços foi quase, melhor, é tão bom quanto ter a mãe dele nele. Hell beijou-nos e foi para a outra sala se trocar, ela estava usando aqueles aventais de hospital que deixam a bunda do paciente aparecendo, pra ela fica ótimo, coisa que eu e Emm percebemos logo de cara, mas não dá pra facilitar e deixá-la sair assim em publico!

Meu filho me puxou a mão e eu voltei à atenção de novo pra ele, William tem os olhos azuis e o cabelo em um loiro mais claro do que os cabelos de seu irmão, Peter.

_- O que você acha de darmos uma conferida completa no pacote?_- perguntou Emm já desembrulhando o filho dele e verificando o tamanho dos "documentos" da criança. Coisa que eu logo repeti, claro._- Meu garoto!_- disse ele todo feliz, fazendo cócegas na barriga do menino que fez xixi nele de tanto rir.

_- Você não fica atrás, em filhao!_- eu disse sobre o meu e ele deu um sorrisinho orgulhoso. Ficamos ali babando nossas crias mais um pouco, Depois fomos levá-los para conhecer o resto da família, na sala.

...HellPOV

Desaparatei do centro médico direto para o quarto de Claudia e minha bonequinha ainda dormia. Seus sonhos eram vivos e coloridos, povoados por mim e por toda a família, com atenção especial para Seth. Minha garotinha é louca por ele.

_- Filha, acorda.._- eu disse fungando o pescocinho dela, meu bebê cheira à flor de laranjeira._- Tenho uma surpresa bem grande pra você!_

_- Mamãe.._- disse minha baixinha esfregando os olhinhos e sorrindo. Ela começou a tatear meus braços até chegar à minha barriga e quando ela não me encontrou mais barriguda ela arregalou os olhinhos verdes e despertou completamente._- Cadê?_- perguntou ela.

_- Já nasceram, achei que você tinha me escutado berrar, mas quando eu cheguei aqui, você ainda estava roncando.._- sorri._ – O que você acha de levantar daí e ir conhecer os seus irmãos?_

_- Sim!_- disse ela saltando da cama e colando-se em meu pescoço, me enchendo de beijinhos. Depois desceu do meu colo e saiu correndo pelo corredor.

...

Quando despontei no topo da escada eu pude escutar o que estava acontecendo, era uma sucessão de "OOHHSS" interminável. Desci em silencio observando a cena.

Claudinha estava de pé, vestindo seu pijaminha rosa e cheio de babadinhos, com os cabelinhos desgrenhados, olhando apaixonada para os irmãos que já dormiam no colo dos pais e eram o centro das atenções de todos, tanto que nem notaram que eu estava ali.

_- Pode encostar neles, filha.._- eu disse e todos meio que deram um salto pelo susto. Quiseram vir me abraçar e me parabenizar, mas eu pedi que esperassem um pouco, no momento, apresentar Claudia aos irmãos era mais importante.

_- Eles parecem bonequinhos, mamãe.._- disse ela ainda meio receosa e Emm chamou-a mais pra perto deles.

_- Filha, este é Peter, eu vou precisar da sua ajuda para ensinar a ele como se pega um urso, o que você acha?_- perguntou ele.

_- Acho bom!_- disse ela já mais relaxada, sentando-se no meio dos dois pais babões e seus bebês.

_- E este, Claudinha, este é William e você vai ter que me ajudar a ensinar uns truques mágicos pra ele.._- disse Byrdie e Clau ficou olhando pra Woody e sorrindo.

_- Parece você dormindo, DeeDee!_- disse ela.

_- Pronta pra ser a irmã mais velha mais legal do mundo?_- perguntei.

_- Sim, mãe!_- disse ela animada.


	18. IM Perfeicao IV

**N/a: Este cap de hoje é beeeem curtinho mesmo, é só pra dar uma ideia do que vem por ai, é só um gostinho!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Beijos e mais beijos**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 3 (IV)

(IM) PERFEICAO

**Capitulo 19 – King`s Cross**

Três anos depois, Tailândia, uma tarde quente e úmida, chuvosa no meio da floresta tropical. Uma perseguição em alta velocidade.

Londres, Inglaterra. Estação de trem de King`s Cross, plataforma 9 e ¾, dois homens esperam a chegada do trem. O lugar está lotado e todos os olham. Mas ao contrario deles que esperam pelos que desembarcariam, aqueles esperam para embarcar para Hogwarts, era primeiro de setembro e um novo ano escolar iniciava.

Dentro do trem, três jovens, dois meninos e uma menina esperavam pela aproximação do trem na estação, ansiosos para rever a família. Haviam passado o verão fora, no curso de verão da Liga de Exterminadores bruxos, um curso relativamente novo que acontecia em Hogwarts, só para convidados.

Ela, como o torneio já estava em seu segundo ano e adorava aprender sobre magia e eles haviam adorado passar o verão aprendendo e praticando magia mais do que em casa, era o primeiro ano deles.

Aqueles seriam seus últimos dias na Inglaterra, eles e a irmã entrariam para o ensino médio em uma escola nos EUA. Uma nova aventura estava por vir.

Nos EUA, uma comitiva formada por inúmeros carros aproximava-se de um grande prédio desocupado e totalmente reformado na Rua Kennedy, na cidade de Juneau no estado do Alasca. O local a muito fechado receberia, depois de décadas novos habitantes.

...

_- DeeDee!_- exclamaram Clau e Pete ao descerem do trem e os flashes começaram a pipocar.

_- Pai!_- disse Woody.

_- Meus meninos, minha menina!_- disse ele correndo para alcançá-los.

_- Cadê Seth?_- perguntou Claudia ansiosa.

_- Mais adiante, falando com o pessoal nos EUA, parece que já chegaram.._- respondeu Byrdie apontando para o grande rapaz e Claudia correu até ele, seguida por fotógrafos._- E vocês meninos? Gostaram do curso de verão?_- perguntou._- Gente, por favor, já chega.._- disse aos repórteres que lhe atenderam e se afastaram, mesmo assim ficaram de prontidão.

_- Adoramos, tio! Clau tinha razão, é muito legal!_- disse Pete._- tenho um monte de coisas pra contar pro pai!_

_- Pai, cadê a mãe? Ela disse que vinha.._- resmungou Woody.

_- Humm, sua mãe saiu em missão na ultima semana e ainda não deu sinal, mas.._- enrolava Byrdie.

_- Uff!_- disse Hell aparecendo do nada com os cabelos molhados, calca jeans, tênis e camiseta._- Mas eu nunca deixei de cumprir minha promessas, deixei?_- sorriu para o filho e os repórteres foram à loucura._- Gente, não!_- disse ela e todos pararam imediatamente.

_- Gostaríamos de fazer umas fotos apenas, Helena.._- pediu Rita Skeeter.

_- Rita, isso não é hora, e até parece que a senhorita já não fez isso.._- disse Hell e Rita sorriu amarelo e se afastou.

_- Mãe!_- disseram os três jovens que correram pra abraçá-la.

_- Ai que gostoso, meus três filhotes! Beijo, beijo, beijo!_- disse ela apertando os filhos e enchendo-os de beijos._- Que saudades, me atrasei, mas eu vim! Mais, mais beijos!_

_- Ai, mãe!_- resmungaram os três limpando os rostos.

_- Olha o mico!_- disse Peter corado.

_- Mas não seja bobo!_- disse Hell agarrando-o de novo.

_- Oi amada!_- disse Byrdie._- Deixe o pobre do menino quieto!_- então Hell largou-o e ele se juntou aos irmão e Seth, depois se pendurou no pescoço de Byrdie e beijou-o com paixão.

_- Oi meu lindo!_- disse Hell à Byrdie, depois o largou e foi falar com Seth._- Oieee! Como vai, meu querido?_

_- Vou bem, Hell, vou bem._- disse ele retribuindo o abraço._- Os lobos americanos já foram avisados!_- disse ele feliz, com Claudia agarrada à sua cintura.

_- Ótimo!_- sorriu Hell._- E quanto a vocês, minhas crianças, eu quero saber de tudo, tudinho do que vocês aprontaram no verão, mas primeiro vamos pra casa!_- disse aos filhos com os gêmeos agarrados à sua cintura._- Hoje eu vou fazer o jantar, o que vocês querem comer?_

_- Strogonoff russo!_- disseram os cinco.

...


	19. IM Perfeicao V

**N/A: Meninas ontem eu fiquei boba comigo mesma!**

**Eu tava dando uma olhada no foforks, que na minha opiniao é o melhor site sobre a saga e nao é que a minha Nessie (Emma Roberts) e o nosso Jacob (Taylor Lautner) vao fazer par romantico num novo filme chamado Valentines day! isso que eu nem sabia e já tinha juntado os dois! hehehehe**

**Há um outro filme que eu nao sei qual é o nome em que Hell ( Evan Rachel Wood) e Peter Koleston (Henry Cavill) fazem par também.. e no filme Aos Treze a Hell e a Rosalie também fazem juntas, mas desse eu já sabia!**

**Que suruba que rola em Hollywood!!**

**Miih, respondendo sua pergunta q é bem valida.. Woddy e Pete aparentam ter uns 14 anos enquanto Clau por ser um ano e pouquinho mais velha que eles, aparenta ter entre 15, 16 anos.. quanto ela estar já amancebada com Seth dá uma lidinha no cap de hj que vc terá sua resposta! Tem foto deles na minha pagina do picasa, o link tah no meu perfil, da uma olhadinha! E nao se assuste, eles sao bem parecidos mesmo, mas eu explico o pq mais além.. e a Clau tah lindinha lindinha de adolescente!**

**Buenas, to bolando um monte de confusoes.. ainda tem muita história por vir!**

**Aproveitem o cap de hj!**

**Até amanha!**

**Beijosss, Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 3 (V)

(IM) PERFEICAO

**Capitulo 20 – Convivência Perigosa**

SethPOV

Juntar-me à Helena, a bruxos e vampiros foi a decisão mais acertada que eu tomei. Passados estes três anos eu posso dizer que estou feliz, eu sou feliz como Hell predissera que eu seria e eu devo tudo isso à maluquinha da minha rainha.

Viemos pra a Inglaterra uma semana depois que William e Peter nasceram, mas não viemos todos. Edward, Bella, Ness e Jake resolveram ficar nos EUA, ainda que viessem por conta da rede de floo nos ver quase sempre, além de Hell ter inventado pra mim um emprego como Chefe de Segurança de seu governo e não pense, eu tenho muito trabalho pra fazer, mantenho minha cabeça sempre ocupada.

De quando em quando eu vou pra alguma parte do mundo pra verificar e tomar posse pra Hell de alguma propriedade Mentz que ainda lhe pertença pela lei. Como este grande prédio na cidade de Juneau que está mais pra um palacete, já que tem o exato tamanho de uma quadra! Ele foi totalmente reformado para que possamos morar todos juntos.

Bem que Hell me avisou que depois que você entra pra família, você não mais sai! Mas no fim ninguém reclama, é bom. Bom demais...

_- Nock, nock.._

_- Oi Claudinha! Entra!_- ela sempre diz isso quando está à minha porta ou de qualquer outro, batendo na porta ou não, diz que puxou de Alice._- E ai? Ansiosa pra começar na escola?_- perguntei e ela me olhou tão bonitinha... Clau cresceu tanto neste tempo... Ela avançou sobre mim e me abraçou apertado, ela cheira à laranjeira, é gostoso.

_- Queria que você não fosse viajar logo agora tio Seth..._- ela insiste em me chamar de "tio", não que eu desgoste, mas ela sabe muito bem que eu não sou tio dela ou dos meninos._- Mamãe e DeeDee disseram que não há pressa pra que você vá verificar estas novas propriedades... Eu tenho saudades.._

Havíamos ficado mais de seis meses sem nos ver e eu estava indo logo em seguida à chegada deles para uma nova expedição de propriedade pela América, mas agora pelo sul. Sei que Hell não se preocupa ou tem pressa para que eu faca tal trabalho, mas acontece que Emmett anda querendo arrancar meu couro! Ainda lembro-me do dia em que isso aconteceu pela primeira vez...

**...Flashback**

Era mais uma dentre tantas noites em que todos me convidaram pra sair e eu não quis ir, mesmo com Carlisle e Esme dizendo que ficariam pra cuidar de Woody e Pete e dela também. Mas eu arranjei uma desculpa, sei lá por que... Não interessa mais propriamente..

Eu estava sem sono, as crianças já estavam dormindo e Carlisle e Esme já tinham se recolhido para o quarto deles, enquanto eu meio que fazia a vigia, escutava um som, fazia uma ronda, ficava na minha, com minhas angustias, com minhas lembranças, comigo.

Eu já estava de volta à sala, vendo uns videoclipes velhos na MTV, na madrugada, quando Claudinha desceu até onde eu estava, vestindo só uma camisolinha cretina da Victoria`s Secrets, coisa que eu sei que era porque eu acabara de ver no anuncio da revista, e com o cabelão solto. Trazia em mãos um potinho de musse de chocolate, coisa que nunca falava na geladeira dos Cullen e o comia com o dedo indicador, como Hell. Um perigo.

Ela era minha confidente, minha melhor amiga, tirando Edward, desde o dia em que eu à conheci, foi instantâneo. Ela sabia dos problemas pelos quais Vanessa passava, passarias, passou e apesar de não entender bem à época do acontecido, ficou do meu lado e me consolou enquanto eu passava pelo luto da minha viuvez.

_- Oi tio Seth, fazendo o que aqui? Achei que você tinha saído ou que já estaria dormindo.._- é, naquele caso eu achei que estava sonhando mesmo.

Ela estava contra a luz e aquela camisola meio transparente revelava cada curvinha de seu corpo adolescente à cada dia mais perfeito. Acredite, era uma tortura muito grande pra eu viver cercado de mulheres lindas e perfeitas à mais de dois anos e celibatário.

_- MTV._- balbuciei e ela veio se aproximando, engoli seco e barulhento.

_- Qual é o programa?_- perguntou ela sentando-se completamente à vontade no sofá, com as pernas pra cima, cruzadas como índio.

_- Ballads._- eu disse me virando completamente pra olhar pra TV, basicamente me fazendo de louco e cego e ela chegou mais perto de mim e deitou a cabeça no meu ombro, pouco depois um novo videoclipe começou..

_- Jesse McCartney.. Why Don`t You Kiss Her.. __adoro esta musica.._- disse ela e eu que nunca tinha ouvido tal canção resolvi prestar atenção na letra.

...

We `re the Best of friends

_Somos os melhores amigos_

And we share our secrets

_E dividimos nossos segredos_

She knows everything that is on my mind

_Ela sabe tudo o que passa por minha mente_

Lately something's changed

_De repente algo mudou_

As I lie awake in my bed

_Enquanto eu fico deitado em minha cama_

A voice inside my head

_Uma voz em minha cabeça_

Softly says

_Suavemente me diz_

Why Don`t you kiss her?

_Por que voce não a beija?_

Why Don`t you tell her?

_Por que voce nao diz a ela?_

Why Don`t you let her see

_Por que nao a deixa ver_

The feelings that u hide

_Os sentimentos que você esconde?_

She`ll never know

_Ela nunca saberá_

IF u never show

_Se voce nao demosntrar_

The way u feel inside

_Como se sente_

Oh, I`m so afraid to make that first move

_Eu tenho tanto medo de dar o primeiro passo_

Just a touch and we

_Com apenas um toque_

Could cross the line

_Podemos cruzar a linha_

And everytime she`s near

_E toda a vez que ela está perto_

I wanna never let her GO

_Eu nunca quero deixá-la ir_

Confess to her what my heart knows

_Confessar à ela o que meu coração sente_

Hold her close

_E abraçá-la apertado_

Why Don`t u Kiss her?

_Por que voce nao a beija?_

What would she say

_O que ela diria?_

I wonder would she just turn away

_Fico imaginado se ela iria embora_

Or would she promess me

_Ou me prometeria_

That she`s here to stay

_Que ficaria aqui pra sempre_

It hurts me to wait

_Me fere esperar_

I keep asking myself

_E mesmo assim eu continuo me perguntando_

Why Don`t u Kiss her?

_Por que voce nao a beija?_

...

Por que você não a beija? Por que você não a beija? Era tudo o que minha cabeça repetia naqueles minutos em que a musica passava e havia algo que nos ligava mais, e mais, mais, mais.. era uma coisa que eu não sentia com Vanessa.

Vanessa eu amei por conhecê-la, por compreende-la, por admira-la e o que eu sentia por Claudia ali, especialmente por ela estar ali, era algo completamente diferente._ Why Don`t you Kiss her?_ Continuava repetindo a musica na minha mente e esta bendita frase..

_- À beije? À beije, à beije!_- gritava a minha mente. Sim, eu o faria...

O seu corpo morno, o cheiro gostoso que invadia minhas narinas, tudo ali clamava por um beijo roubado na madrugada. As musicas piegas, seus olhos verdes que brilhavam, seus lábios grossos e vermelhos que me chamavam...

Mas quando eu finalmente tomei coragem de tomá-la em meus braços a luz da sala ascendeu e Emmett me encarou com uma cara pavorosa. Ele já não gostara muito que eu tivesse vindo morar com eles, quanto mais agora quando ele me pegou prestes à agarrar a filha dele!

_- Claudia Klein Cullen, já pra sua cama!_- disse ele raivoso e muito pausadamente, isso que foi mais apavorante, eu estava praticamente visualizando a minha cabeça voar longe. Clau estalou os olhos e saiu correndo para o quarto dela.

Não houve conversa, discussão, briga nem cabeças cortadas. No outro dia eu parti para mais uma de minhas incursões de caca à propriedade e deu. Fiquei meses fora e só tornei à uma duas semanas com novos títulos de propriedade renovados e muitas esperanças de viver um grande amor nos bolsos.

As crianças j;a não estavam aqui e Emmett armou uma grande confusão quando Helena, Edward, Ness e Jake tomaram meu partido pelo coração de Claudia, fazendo com que eu resolvesse ir viajar de novo e da-la mais tempo...

Mas Hell teve uma missão de ultima hora e atrasou meus planos de viagem. Fiquei mais do que Emmett desejava, tanto quanto eu queria, mas ainda assim eu tinha que partir e desta vez eu nem sabia ao certo por quanto tempo.

**...Atualmente**

_- Eu também tenho saudades, querida, mas eu prometo que desta vez vai demorar menos que da ultima vez, ta legal.._- eu disse.

_- Jura?_- perguntou ela olhando em meus olhos.

_- Juro._


	20. IM Perfeicao VI

**N/A: Mais um cap crutinho pq amanha teremos novissimas revelacoes!!**

**Oohhh!**

**Confesso que emperrei de novo. Sei o que eu quero por na história mas eu nao desenvolvi ainda uma situacao que às englobe.. mas logo passa. E nao se preocupem nao teremos atrasos pq os capitulos desta parte eu já escrevi!**

**Aproveitem a leitura e fiquem se contorcendo pra saber o que houve com Byrdie e a tal briga de Hell e Emm! Facam suas apostas!! EEEeee**

**hahahahahaha risada malefica**

**Amanha tem mais, é um cap flashback!**

**Beijosssn Vic!**

* * *

PARTE 3 (VI)

(IM) PERFEICAO

**Capitulo 21 – Good Morning Sunshine (Bom Dia Luz do Dia)**

Era cedo, o sol ainda nem tinha saído e o grande rapaz já se preparava para sair, viajaria de novo.

_- Seth, meu querido, não vá!_- disse Hell._- Você tanto quanto eu, sabe que eu não me importo nem um pouco com estas propriedades.._

_- Não, Hell, ultimamente eu ando atrapalhando demais a tua vida. Você ainda está brigada com Emmett por minha causa, não está?_- perguntou Seth já na rua, na frente da grande propriedade da família na Inglaterra, esperava pelo taxi que o levaria ao aeroporto.

_- Pare de se preocupar com Emmett, na verdade dele eu não sei nem o que dizer... Resolveu virar moralista depois de velho!_- disse Hell irritadiça.

_- Ele é o pai dela, Hell, acredito que seja uma reação normal! De certa forma eu não tiro a razão dele, concordo inteiramente que Claudia seja nova demais... Mal ela vai fazer quatro anos, ela merece ter experiências diferentes..._- disse Seth.

_- Eu também não tiro a razão dele. Sei que nossa filha é nova demais, que está com a cabeça confusa, mas foi ele quem subiu nas tamancas dizendo que se eu ficasse do seu lado e contra ele, ele iria embora, que iria para o campo de treinamento se juntar à Jasper e os outros! Lugar este, que eu nem sei onde fica!_- exclamou Hell._- O pior, o que ele não entende é que eu não tirei partido seu, ou dele, eu fiquei do lado da minha filha!_

_- Viu só, as palavras e ações sempre são mal interpretadas.. É por isso que eu não quero mexer mais neste vespeiro! Eu faço bem em partir de novo, eu vou ficar legal e vou voltar com um monte de propriedades novas pra você, fica tranqüila, as coisas se ajeitam.._- disse ele.

_- Vespeiro ou não vespeiro, Seth, Emmett mais uma vez cagou pra fora da bacia!_- exclamou Hell andando pra cima e pra baixo._- E é obvio que eu sei que você vai ficar bem!_- sorriu para o amigo._- Até lá eu ainda vou tentar convencê-lo de aceitar você e fazer com que Claudia pare de te chamar de "tio"._- sorriu de novo e ele também._- Ela ainda é novinha e está confusa, mas eu sempre soube que ela é louca por você!_

_..._

_- Bom dia, meu amor!_- disse Hell abrindo as cortinas do quarto de Byrdie._- Vamos, vamos, meu lerdinho!_

_- Ah, Hell.._- reclamou ele da claridade, cobrindo-se.

_- Bernard, seja bonzinho, o dia de hoje será longo... O café está pronto, Seth já saiu..._- disse ela fungando o pescoço dele e levantando-se da cama onde estava sentada, mas ele a puxou de volta.

_- Onde pensa que vai?_- disse beijando-a.

_- Vou acordar teu filho e teus enteados, e você senhor Scamander, vai pro banho que eu logo vou me encontrar com você lá e namoraremos um pouquinho..._- disse ela com olhar malicioso.

_- É pra já, minha rainha!_- disse ele liberando-a de seu abraço.

...

_- Filhotaaa, acorda minha princesinha!_- chamou Hell abrindo também as cortinas do quarto da filha._- Temos um longo dia pela frente!_

_- Bom dia, mãe.._- disse Clau dia com a voz embargada e esfregando os olhos._- Como você consegue estar sempre de bom humor?_- Hell sorriu e sentou em sua cama.

_- E porque eu estaria triste ou zangada ao lado dos meus filhos?_- sorriu e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da filha._- Venha, vamos acordar os nossos caçulinhas!_- e ambas levantaram rápido e seguiram pelo corredor de mãos dadas.

_- Mãe.._

_- Diga, meu anjo.._

_- Quando tio Seth volta?_- perguntou Clau envergonhada, olhando para os pés.

_- Ele voltará logo e ficará em definitivo conosco, pode crer!_- garantiu Hell.

Entraram as duas no quarto que os gêmeos dividiam e pé ante pé, cada uma foi a uma cama. Helena na cama de Peter e Clau na de Woody. Contaram silenciosamente até três e começaram a fazer cócegas nos meninos para acordá-los.

_- Ah, mãe!_- reclamava Peter e Hell levantou-se e foi abrir as cortinas do quarto.

_- Vejam só que lido dia!_- disse Hell virando-se e andando até a cama de Woody._- William Koleston, não seja lerdinho como o seu pai!_- então o garoto descobriu a cabeça e mostrou a língua pra ela, que retribuiu._- Vamos, vamos, o café já está servido lá embaixo! Agora eu vou tomar um banho e trocar de roupa e recomendo que vocês três façam o mesmo!_- e saiu do quarto.

_- Ah,mãe.._- reclamaram os meninos cobrindo-se de novo e do corredor Hell respondeu.

_- Clau, já sabe o que fazer,né?_- disse

_- Sei!_- disse Clau estalando os dedos e olhando divertida para os irmãos que se taparam de novo._- Trinta segundos e depois, gelo neles!_- riu enquanto os meninos gritavam. Era assim todas as manhãs.

...

_- Demorei muito?_- perguntou Hell entrando nua no Box onde Byrdie já tomava banho.

_- Não, faz pouco que eu entrei._- disse ele trazendo-a de encontro a si e colocando-a debaixo da água com ele.

Hell passou as suas mãos pelo rosto dele, por seus ombros e segurou carinhosamente com as duas mãos o seu braço esquerdo. Alisando a cicatriz que havia ali.

_- Não acredito que já se passaram quase três anos.._- disse ela com um fraco sorriso no rosto._- Três anos e você não envelheceu nem mais um dia depois daquele.._

_- Acho que é esta a vantagem de ser imortal, né?_- sorriu ele.

_- eu jamais quis que acontecesse, muito menos do jeito que foi. Mesmo assim no meu mais profundo egoísmo eu fico feliz em saber que vou te ter comigo pra sempre.._- disse ela.

_- Eu te amo._- disse ele beijando-a, depois ela aninhou-se em seu peito.

_- Eu te amo, Bernard._


	21. IM Perfeicao VII

**N/a: Nandinha, nao se preocupe, vc deu uma boiada pq eu ainda n tinha explicado sobre o como Byrdie foi virar imortal e ai em baixo tah quase explicado, eh o POV da Hell, depois vou postar o do Byrdie sobre o acontecimento...**

**Miihzinha, o Emm nao eh má pessoa, mas soh faz merda mesmo, faz pq eh cabeca dura e acha q tah certo, que carinha de 20 anos de idade nao faz isso!? Eu conheco um monte.. depois voltam cheios de dedos e pedindo desculpas.. pra variar, mas a Hell entende, ela ama ele exatamaente como ele eh.. amanha eu posto o cap da briga deles..**

**Esse cap ai em baixo eh um flashback, ocorreu no primeiro mes de nascimento dos meninos, buenas, divirtam-se e ateh amanha!!**

**Beijosss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 3 (VII)

(IM) PERFEICAO

**Capitulo 22 – Wolf Like Me (Lobo Como Eu)**

**Flashback**

HellPOV

Os meninos tinham nascido durante a ultima noite de uma semana de lua-cheia. E agora, passado um mês a vigência dela no céu imperaria novamente. Peter e William com um mês de idade eram grandes como crianças de 12 meses, cresciam rápido como Claudia, mas não eram Pete ou Clau que estavam me preocupando. Era a provável transformação pela qual William passaria quando a lua-cheia voltasse.

Eu e Bernard estávamos nos organizando para isso, minha primeira idéia era levar Woody para a Rússia, para que passássemos esta semana na minha casa, mas eu não conseguiria. Eu ainda os amamentava e não conseguiria deixar Peter ou Claudia em casa longe de mim, eles são meus filhos, são os meus filhotes.

No fim, depois de muito discutir com Byrdie, Jake e Seth, resolvi que eu e Woody durante aquela semana nos transferiríamos para a minha ala, a ala Lycan do complexo, enquanto Bernard ficou de produzir com a ajuda de Joseph e Luna uma corrente encantada exclusiva para o uso de Woody. Esta impediria a transformações futuras dele, principalmente enquanto ele não tivesse controle suficiente para impedi-las, mas a lua estava chegando e nem sinal da tal corrente ficar pronta.

Ai é que eu fui imprudente, que Byrdie também foi. E foi por conta desta imprudência que eu passei por uma das piores experiências da minha vida. Por pouco que eu não perdi Bernard, por pouco nosso filho não se transforma em um assassino, ainda que extremamente involuntário do próprio pai.

Aconteceu tudo tão rápido. Já era a terceira noite de lua-cheia e eu estava colocando William pra dormir em seu berço, estava até ai tudo bem, ele ainda não havia se transformado em lobinho, só estava tendo fortes suores noturnos e o sono muito agitado, tirando isso, nada demais. Coloquei um escudo sobre ele e sai do quarto, sai da minha ala na verdade. Fui caçar no bosque ali perto e depois fui dar boa noite a Peter e Claudia.

_- Hell, o que faz aqui?_- perguntou-me Esme quando me viu dando de mamar para Peter, ela trazia em mãos uma mamadeira com o meu leite para dar a ele.

_- Achei que ele gostaria mais se eu desse diretamente da fonte.._- sorri olhando boba para o meu meninão que já quase dormia._- E Claudinha?_

_- Emm e Jasper estão contando uma historinha pra ela, vá lá dar uma olhada, eu coloco Peter pra dormir..._- disse ela pegando-o do meu colo e pondo-o para arrotar.

Fui até o quarto de Clau e fiquei encostada na porta sem entrar, vendo aqueles dois marmanjões sentados em sua cama, i de cada lado, contando pra ela a historia mirabolante sobre "a bruxinha dos cabelos de fogo", ou seja, eu.

_- E o vampirão gostava muito, muito da bruxinha.._- dizia Emm.

_- Mas a bruxinha pobrezinha nem desconfiava que a vampira loira do leste armara para que a bruxinha brigasse com o vampirão!_- dizia Jasper.

_- Ai, tio Jazz! Pobre da bruxinha!_- disse Clau colocando as mãozinhas sobre o rosto, assustada._- Eu não gosto dessa vampira loira do leste, ela é má!_- disse ela e Jazz sorriu.

_- Ela não é má, só é vaidosa demais... Continuando, a vampira loira do leste convenceu a bruxinha dos cabelos de fogo a levar o vampirão para caçar no Canadá!_- disse Jazz.

_- E a bruxinha foi?_- perguntou Clau sentadinha na cama e com as mãozinhas na cintura, com carinha de incrédula._- Achei que ela fosse mais esperta!_- e os dois riram.

_- Foi, a bruxinha foi. E o vampirão, enquanto caçava um grande pardo para impressionar a bruxinha, se distraiu só um pouquinho e foi atacado por ele!_- disse Emm gesticulando como um grande urso e Clau se encolheu, os meninos a cobriram.

_- Ai, tadinho do vampirão, pai! E o que a bruxinha fez?_- perguntou ela já entre bocejos.

_- A bruxinha foi inocentemente acudir o vampirão, mas pra variar, o vampirão muito esperto, aprontou pra cima dela!_- eu disse e os três olharam pra mim.

_- Mãe!_- exclamou Clau. Jazz sorriu e deu um beijo na testa dela, depois saiu do quarto, deixando só eu e Emm com a nossa filha.

_- O vampirão não aprontou não! Quer dizer, não muito.._- disse Emm.

_- Mãe, você também conhece esta história? O que o vampirão fez pra bruxinha?_- perguntou minha pequena.

_- A bruxinha saltou da arvore onde ela estava, afastou o grande pardo de cima do vampirão e se inclinou por cima dele, chamava por ele..._- contei.

_- E o que aconteceu, mãe?_- perguntou ela depois de outro bocejo.

_- O vampirão que é muito esperto, viu que era chegada à hora de mostrar à bruxinha o quanto ele gostava dela..._- disse Emm sorrindo lindamente pra nós duas.

_- O vampirão beijou a bruxinha e desde então o coração dela bate por ele e eles serão felizes para sempre.._- eu disse.

_- Ai que bonito..._- disse Clau já fechando os olhinhos._- Mas pai, a bruxinha não namorava com o bruxinho babão?_

_- Namorava, mas isso é outra história, minha princesinha. Durma agora, boa noite._- disse ele beijando a bochecha e levantando, eu repeti o gesto e saímos os dois de mãos dadas pela porta.

_- Bruxinho babão, é? Pois sim..._- eu disse Emm sorriu.

_- E você, o que faz aqui? Não tinha que estar lá na sua ala, cuidando de Woody?_- perguntou ele.

_- É, eu tinha mesmo, mas eu tenho Pete, tenho Clau e tenho você também. Woody..._- nisso Seth veio correndo da minha ala, todo nervoso.

_- Cadê Hell? Jake, preciso da sua ajuda! Agora!_- chamou e os dois saíram correndo na minha frente.

_- Woody!_- exclamei e desaparatei diretamente para o quarto do meu filho.

Era muito sangue espalhado, tanto lá quanto pelo corredor e não era sangue de Woody, que estava sendo encurralado num canto por Jake.

_- Eu cuido dele, Hell, vai acudir Byrdie! É ele quem está ferido!_- disse Jake.

Eu sai correndo atrás de Seth e Bernard, mas eles já não estavam ali, haviam chegado na área intima do complexo e eu pude ouvir Bernard gritando de dor com Seth chamando com urgência por Carlisle e Edward.

_- Meu deus! O que houve?_- ouvi Carlisle perguntar.

_- William o atacou!_- disse Seth.

_- Ta doendo! Fogo, fogo!_- gritava Byrdie e eu logo estava ao seu lado. Colocaram-no sobre a mesa de jantar e abriram sua camisa.

Carlisle olhava para os ferimentos enquanto Edward correra para pegar o estojo de primeiros socorros. Seth e Emm e Jazz seguravam-no quieto e Esme, Alice, e Rosálie olhavam para tudo aparvalhadas e Bella tomava conta da filha que esperava por Jacob.

Byrdie tinha os olhos estalados e se contorcia de dor. Eram três grandes mordidas que ele tinha levado. Uma no pescoço, uma no braço direito e outra no esquerdo.

_- Fogo, fogo!_- gritava ele.

_- Pai!_- exclamei._- É o veneno lupino! Byrdie vai morrer! Com mais de uma mordida a pessoa morre, é questão de tempo! Tira isso dele pai! Tira este veneno dele!_

_- Eu não posso, minha filha! Ninguém aqui que não seja você, pode!Se encostarmos nossas presas nele estaremos assinando seu atestado de óbito!_- disse Carlisle.

Eu nem pensei muito. Atraquei-me no pescoço dele mantendo minhas presas longe de sua pele, suguei de lá o veneno que aquela mordida possuía. Enchi a minha boca e em seguida eu cuspi fora. Os vampiros me olharam como se eu estivesse dispensando o liquido mais sagrado do mundo, mas eu não podia me arriscar a perder o controle sobre os meus instintos numa altura daquela.

Na ferida do braço direito havia mais veneno que no pescoço, e da primeira vez eu repeti o gesto anterior, mas foi na segunda vez , em que durante eu enchia a boca de novo enchi meus pulmões de ar e o cheiro gostoso do sangue de Byrdie fez com que eu perdesse completamente o pouco controle que eu ainda possuía.

...

Quando eu dei por mim eu estava sendo segura por Jasper, Seth, Alice, Bella, Esme e Rosálie, sendo que todos eles mal me continham. Bernard, Carlisle e Edward já não estavam ali. Levei um murro na cara, vindo de Bella e meio que acordei.

_- Olha pra mim!_- disse Bella já sem paciência comigo._- Bernard está medicado agora, William, seu filho, ele precisa de você! Jacob não conseguiu controlá-lo e precisa de você! Os dois precisam de você! Ta me ouvindo?_

_- Woody!_- exclamei e sai correndo para minha ala, seguida por Seth._- Jake!_

_- Aqui, Hell!_- disse ele gritando do quarto do meu filho.

Cheguei lá e parecia que uma bomba tinha caído ali. Jake ainda encurralado o meu filho em um canto e o pobrezinho estava assustado, ainda sob sua forma de lobo, de pelagem amarelada e completamente ensangüentada, ele tinha o tamanha de um husky, um husky feroz.

_- William, sou eu, sua mãe.._- eu disse me ajoelhando próximo a ele e o meu bebê parou de rosnar para Jake e me encarou._- Pode ir, Jake, eu fico com ele._- eu disse ao meu primo que saiu da posição de ataque._- Por favor, vá ver como está Bernard..._- pedi e ele saiu.

Meu filho começou a grunhir, ele sabia do mal que tinha feito, mesmo não podendo controlar.

_- Venha cá meu filho..._- chamei-o e ele meio vindo com o focinho baixo, se aninhou em meus braços._- Vai ficar tudo bem agora, Woody... Não tema._

...

Era quase de manha quando meu filho voltou a dormir e eu pude sair de lá para limpar tudo e arrumar minha ala novamente. Sai novamente daquele quarto, agora com o coração na mão, por conta da saúde de Bernard, morrendo de medo, chorando aos soluços. Fui até um armário e peguei um vidrinho de cristal, ali eu guardei a memória de meu filho sobre o acontecido, eu não podia deixar o pequenino conviver com tal coisa e depois o escondi.

Pouco depois Jake e Seth voltaram, visivelmente mais relaxados do que eu e me trouxeram uma grande garrafa de SDD para que eu bebesse e relaxasse também.

_- Fique tranqüila, agora. Bernard está reagindo tão bem que dois dos cortes já se curaram inteiramente. O único que ainda está aberto é o do braço esquerdo e Carlisle disse que vai cicatrizar cedo ou tarde. Você conseguiu tirar o excedente do veneno de vez ao ter seu ataque de vampira. No próximo mês você terá que cuidar de dois recém lobos e não de um só..._- contou Jake enquanto eu entornava a garrafa no bico.

_- Eu nunca vou me perdoar por isso... Eu ainda não entendi como William conseguiu sair do escudo que projetei e que o mantinha na cama, mesmo que ele se transformasse! Não faz sentido!_- chorei.

_- Uma coisa de cada vez. O importante é que por hora, deu tudo certo._- disse Jake me tranqüilizando.

_- Amém!_- disse Seth fazendo um brinde.


	22. IM Perfeicao VIII

**N/a: Este é o cap do bate boca entre Hell e Emm , amanha o cap do POV do Byrdie sobre o dia em que Woody o mordeu!**

**Desemperrei, agora a parte quatro tomou uma direcao! eeee**

**Até amanha!**

**beijosss Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 3 (VIII)

(IM) PERFEICAO

**Capitulo 23 – Claridade**

**Atualmente**

Da sala da parte intima do complexo os cinco bruxos empunharam suas varinhas e bradaram todos juntos.

_- Pack!_

As malas e tudo mais que eles levariam para a sua nova vida na América foram se acumulando de fronte a eles e cada um deles foi diminuindo o que lhe cabia e pegando os berloques no chão e pondo dentro da bolsa de Hell.

_- Vejamos, varinha de quartzo rosa com núcleo de ouro, um passo à frente!_- chamou Hell.

_- Eu, mãe!_- disse Claudia.

_- O que você quer que ela seja?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Um anel!_- disse a garota que logo ajeitava na mão o seu novo anel no dedo indicador da mão esquerda.

_- Agora.._- disse Byrdie fingindo pensar._- Qual dos dois?_

_- Eu, pai, eu!_- dizia Woody ansioso.

_- Ele não, DeeDee! Me chama!_- dizia Peter.

_- O que você acha, Hell?_- perguntou Byrdie.

_- Tirem no par ou impar!_- disse Hell divertindo-se.

_- Ah mãe! Não vale, você sabe muito bem que Peter adivinha as coisas!_- disse Woody com um beiço enorme e Peter ria alto como o pai.

_- Adivinha com você, meu filho, comigo não!_- disse Hell.

_- Além disso, o senhor pode convencê-lo muito bem não pode?_- disse Byrdie à Woody.

_- Ah, eu posso!_- disse Woody orgulhoso, virando-se para o irmão que cerrou os olhos e tapou os ouvidos tentando se proteger._- Peter.. Você vai deixar eu ir antes de você._- sorriu depois de dar tal ordem.

_- Vou._- disse Peter meio em transe e William deu um passo à frente.

_- Mãe, eu vou querer uma munhequeira desta vez!_- disse Woody.

_- É pra já! De Jacarandá, titânio e diamante para uma munhequeira..._- disse Hell e o garoto logo depois à ajeitava no braço._- Venha cá Peter, o que você quer que eu faca com a sua ônix e diamante?_

_- Um pingente para a minha corrente!_- pediu.

_- Prontinho!_- disse Hell dando uma piscadinha pro filho._- Byrdie, feche a corrente de floo, por favor._- pediu._- Todos prontos?_- perguntou depois de uns minutos e todos confirmaram que sim._- Então, saindo!_

...

Estavam os cinco de frente ao portão da grande propriedade e Hell desceu do carro que dirigia, foi até lá e colocou a mão sobre a fechadura.

_- Lock!_- disse ela e todas as portas e janelas da enorme mansão, assim como aquele portão trancaram-se. Depois ela voltou para dentro do carro.

_- Chega de mistério, mãe! Pra onde vamos?_- perguntou Peter.

_- Pete, esta eu também gostaria de saber.._- disse Byrdie.

_- Vamos para o Alasca, Juneau!_- exclamou Hell sorrindo.

_- É perto de Forks!_- disse Woody.

_- É a mesma cidade dos Denali! Faz anos que eu não os vejo!_- disse Clau animada.

...

_- Será que eles ainda demoram?_- perguntou Esme

_- Não._- disse Alice segura.

_- Imagino que as crianças estejam grandes.. Claudia já estava maior do que era Renesmee quando tinha pouco mais de um ano, quando fomos à Forks ver os meninos que mal tinham nascido e já eram grandes!_- disse Carmem Denali animada.

_- Estão enormes e lindos, pode ter certeza!_- disse Rosálie.

...EmmPOV

**Flashback**

_- Me escute bem! Eu não vou desistir da felicidade da minha filha porque você depois de velho, resolveu bancar o moralista!_- disse Hell furiosa pra mim com o indicador em pé.

_- Eu não sou moralista, Helena, mas você tem de convir que ela seja nova demais!_- me justifiquei, também alterado.

_- Eu não estou te dizendo que ela vai agora, neste exato momento pra cama com ele, Emmett, eu estou dizendo que acho certo, que acho justo que ele possa ficar mais tempo perto de Claudia se é isso que os dois querem! Eles se gostam!_- disse ela.

_- Pois eu digo que não! Eu não quero!_- eu estava com ciúmes da minha menininha._- Ele que vá se apaixonar por outra pessoa, não pela minha filha!_

_- Pois eu digo que se depender de mim, ele vai! Vai porque eu sei desde o principio, desde que Claudia era Claudia que ela tinha interesse por ele, eu sei dos sentimentos dela! Claudia ama Seth, assim como eu amo você!_- disse ela, confesso que gostei, mas ela estava bancando o cupido pra cima da minha filha, não vale!

_- Mas me amar como você diz que me ama não te impediu de voltar pros braços de Bernard, impediu!?_- explodi.

_- O que você quer dizer com isso? Você sabe muito bem porque aconteceu o que aconteceu!_- disse ela furiosa e com os olhos violeta saltados. Era claro que eu sabia que a culpa foi minha, foi eu que quebrei o tal contrato de casamento trepando com a Jéssica, mãe da minha filha, Hello, mas ainda assim sinto ciúmes!

_- Eu quero dizer que você é feliz com Bernard! Que você acha que tudo é perfeito ao lado dele e que na verdade é à ele que você ama incondicionalmente! Vai só preciso te ouvir confessar isso!_- berrei, temendo por uma resposta positiva que acabasse de vez com minha vida. Mas ela só sacudia a cabeça de um lado para o outro em sinal de "não", tapando os ouvidos para o que eu estava dizendo.

_- Confessar o que, Emmett!? Ta maluco?_- disse ela com os olhos marejados.

_- Confessa de uma vez que você não me agüenta mais!_- exigi e ela caiu de joelhos no chão, chorava agora.

_- Emm, eu te amo, nós temos dois filhos, que bobagem é essa?_- perguntou.

_- Você ama aos nossos filhos, sim, eu não nego, mas você mal tem ficado comigo, seu mundo gira em torno de qualquer outra coisa, menos de mim, você tem idéia de quanto tempo você fica com Bernard por dia!?_- exclamei.

_- Emmett, Bernard trabalha comigo na Liga e exerce o trabalho de Seth enquanto ele viaja, eu não passo o dia na cama com ele! Quando eu fico longe de você é em você que eu penso! Você tem noção da quantidade de bobagens que você está me falando?_- disse já levantando e enxugando as lágrimas que ainda teimavam em escorrer por seu lindo rosto.

_- Ta vendo! Tudo o que eu digo é a mais pura bobagem pra você! É assim com todo mundo, até com as crianças! Meus filhos e meu enteado me acham um baita Mané!_- exclamei.

_- Emm, eu te amo exatamente do jeito que você é! Eu não preciso que você seja sério demais como Edward, desconfiado demais como Jasper, sábio demais como Carlisle ou compreensivo demais como Bernard! Eu amo você assim, estourado, brincalhão, bem humorado, atrapalhado, bobo, tarado, ciumento e carente, mas acima de tudo doce... Doce, lindo e extremamente sexy..._- disse ela vindo diretamente à mim e eu não resisto à ela.

...

Eu estava crente que iria rolar o maior rala e rola entre eu e ela, mas "alegria de pobre dura pouco!" O telefone dela tocou, tocou, tocou no meio do maior amasso. Ela à principio não atendeu, mas lá pela terceira ligação seguida, quando a coisa estava realmente ficando boa e já estávamos só de roupas intimas, e eu chafurdando em seus deliciosos seios ela atendeu o telefone. Porra! Atendeu o telefone!? Ninguém merece!

_- Alô!_- exclamou impaciente._- Claro que eu estou ocupada Seth, mas agora que você me fez parar o que eu estava fazendo, fala.._- me irritei e peguei o telefone da mão dela.

_- O que você quer? Já não basta você querer desvirtuar minha criança, você ta querendo dar uns pegas na minha mulher também? Tenha dó cara!_- falei.

_- Me desculpe, mas eu não ligaria insistentemente se não fosse realmente importante.._- disse ele, mas antes que Seth acabasse sua explicação eu desliguei o telefone na cara dele.

_- Emmett, eu não acredito no que você acabou de dizer e fazer!_- disse ela de cara fechada, já saindo de baixo de mim._- Seth é o meu chefe de segurança, se ele está me chamando insistentemente como disse, é realmente importante! Me devolve o meu telefone!_

_- Chefe de segurança.._- debochei._- Isso foi só um pretexto que você arrumou pra colocá-lo de novo debaixo do nosso teto!_- ela olhou furiosa de novo , se levantou da cama e começou a se vestir._- Aonde vai?_

_- Depois de ouvir esta coisa absurda, pra bem longe de você!_- disse ela._- Eu não admito que você emita uma opinião sequer sobre o meu governo Lycan está me ouvindo! Nestes anos todos não foram os meus lobos que saíram do controle!_

_- Se você for atrás de Seth, se você ficar do lado dele, contra mim... Quando você voltar eu já terei ido para o campo de treinamento de Jasper e não vou voltar tão cedo!_- ameacei pensando surtir algum efeito sobre ela. Hell me deu uma encarada feia, depois bufou e estalou os dedos. Minhas malas começaram à se fazerem sozinhas.

_- Se é assim que funciona com você... Como vê, eu te ajudo à fazer as malas!_- disse ela com cara de cínica, depois deu meia volta e saiu do quarto batendo a porta.

...

**Atualmente**

Toda esta briga aconteceu à duas semanas e ela nem sequer me deu um telefonema. Nem quando as crianças voltaram ontem pra casa e nem hoje quando foram de volta para os EUA, pra Juneau.

Quem tem me mantido informado sobre ela são meus filhos, Woody e Byrdie, que disse que ela ainda está furiosa comigo, principalmente porque eu não fui buscar as crianças como eu prometi. Somos dois então, eu também estou furioso, mas desta vez eu não vou dar o braço à torcer apesar de toda a falta que ela me faz! Droga.

...HellPOV

_- Vô!_- disse Woody saltando do carro e pulando no pescoço de Carlisle que nos esperava na entrada do prédio. Eu tinha desaparatado o carro da rua da nossa casa para a rodovia de acesso que levava à Juneau.

_- Crianças! Fizeram boa viagem?_- perguntou Carlisle e todas confirmaram._- Entrem, entrem, já estão quase todos ai, vão conhecer os seus quartos!_- então ele despachou as crianças para dentro do prédio._- como vai Bernard?_

_- Bem, vou bem, minha mãe já chegou?_- perguntou ele.

_- Sim, chegou faz pouco, também está desfazendo as malas! Entre, bem vindo!_- disse Carlisle.

_- Pai, preciso falar com você..._- eu disse ainda na rua e nos recostamos no carro parado na frente do nosso novo lar.

_- Diga, meu anjo, você não está com uma carinha boa.._- disse ele e eu mal sorri.

_- Na verdade é mais um pedido..._- sabia que eu não tinha o direito de pedir o que eu is pedir mas eu estava ficando desesperada._- Me diz, por favor me diz onde fica esta base de treinamento de Jasper, eu preciso do Emmett do meu lado!_- pedi chorando desesperadamente e Carlisle me acolheu em seu abraço terno de pai.

_- Querida, eu bem que gostaria, principalmente te vendo triste assim, mas eu não posso._- disse ele._- Primeiro por se tratar de um assunto oficial do nosso governo, e outra, você sabe o quão cabeça dura Emmett é, ele continua irredutível e eu quero poupar ao Maximo mais sofrimento pra ambos, eu soube das coisas horríveis que ele disse à você durante a briga e você não mereceu, ele precisa esfriar a cabeça e pra ele o melhor jeito é lutando.._

_- Tudo bem, pai. Eu compreendo que seja uma base de treino só de vocês, mas tente-o fazer entender e o impeça de fugir de mim toda a vez que a coisa aperta pro lado dele!_- eu disse.

_- Isso eu não posso te garantir, é o jeito dele de lidar com os problemas que se apresentam no qual ele não pode quebrar coisas ou esmurrar pessoas, ele foge. Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, ele te ama, e te ama muito... Não quer entrar? Sua mãe está arrumando tudo, está deixando este "elefante branco" em uma casa.._- sorriu. Ele carinhosamente chamou o nosso novo lar de elefante branco porque é realmente grande, era um antigo hotel, ainda é um pouco isolado do resto da cidade, mas é lindo.

_- Não agora.._- sorri pra ele._- Eu preciso caçar e encontrar com meus lobos, se importa?_

_- Claro que não, fique à vontade!_- disse ele secando o resto das minhas lágrimas e dando-me um beijo na testa._- Mais da metade deste território é seu, vá em frente..._

_..._


	23. IM Perfeicao IX

**N/a: Meninas, desculpem pela demora p atualizarr**

**Ocorreram umas merdas o que devo confessar, vindo de mim, eh algo bem frequente!**

**Bom , resumindo, no sabado o site aqui saiu do ar, e de noite eu fui fazer festa e acreditem, quebrei minha perna dancando, de novo!**

**E nao foi a primeira ou a segunda vez que isso acontece, foi a terceira!!! sim eu tenho um baita sinal na testa escrito cagada!**

**Agora eu tenho que ficar c a pata p cima até desinchar p o medico poder ver o resultado do negocio, mas eu sei q n fou nada oceo, pelo menos! ufa!**

**Estou completamente dopada e zonza, mas ainda to viva e com uma surpreendente capacidade de sentir dor!**

**Beijos e agora sim, ateh amanha, se o site n sair do ar de novo ou eu me jogar de mais algum lugar... hehehehehe to rindo pq sou louca mesmo!**

**beijosss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 3 (IX)

(IM) PERFEICAO

**Capitulo 24 – Por Dentro**

ByrdiePOV

Ao entrar naquele prédio enorme segui o cheiro da minha mãe e rapidamente eu já estava batendo à porta de seu quarto, onde ela agora vai morar com Joseph e Indira, já que cedeu a casa dela a Lance e Rose para que eles fossem morar na Inglaterra. Minha resolveu se dedicar integralmente à minha irmãzinha e deixou Hogwarts logo depois de sua licença maternidade ter chegado ao fim.

_- Ooohh, filho!_- disse ela me agarrando na porta e me levando para dentro de seu enorme quarto._- Você está tão bonito! Cadê meu neto?_

_- Deve estar fazendo bagunça com o irmão dele!_- eu disse.

_- DeeDee!_- chamou-me uma voz fininha, era minha irmãzinha que veio cambaleando do quarto dela que era ligado ao de minha mãe.

A pobrezinha é toda estabanada e vive roxa e raladinha. Minha mãe deixa ela fazer o que quer e Joseph que vive babando pelas duas deixa que minha mãe faca o que quer, então, resumindo é uma bagunça generalizada! Só Lance que tem síndrome do TOC acha toda essa harmonia um "pandemônio", um "caos", como ele sempre diz, cara chato...

_- Indie!_- exclamei e agarrei minha Irma caçula no colo.

Confesso que ainda acho toda esta coisa muito estranha, Indira é mais velha que meu filho , mas cresce como uma criança normal de pouco mais de três anos de idade, enquanto meu filho um pouco mais ultrapassa a minha altura! Ela passou a mão pelo meu antebraço esquerdo onde eu tenho a cicatriz da mordida e Woody e me olhou intrigada com seus olhinhos verdes, inclinando a cabecinha pro lado.

_- Tadinho DeeDee, machuco?_- perguntou a pequena.

...

**Flashback**

Tínhamos eu, minha mãe e Joseph acabado de fabricar a corrente que impediria as futuras transformações de William, enquanto ele ainda fosse pequeno e eu quis fazer uma surpresa pra Hell, fui diretamente pra casa. Quando sai da lareira perguntei à Seth que estava fazendo uma boquinha na cozinha onde ela estava e ele me disse que ela estava na ala dela.

Entrei lá, já sabendo que Hell assim que me visse brigaria comigo por estar ali, ainda mais depois do sol ter se posto e mesmo com ela me dizendo que eu não deveria chegar nem perto por conta da transformação de Woody. Eu estava recomendado e sabia que novos lobos têm desejo por carne fresca e tudo mais, mas eu estava com pressa, eu tinha em mãos aquela boa surpresa, não pensei muito, devo confessar.

Chamei por Hell e não fui atendido, fui até a parte dos quartos e encontrei Woody dormindo tranqüilo em seu berço, coberto por um escudo. Retirei-o e acarinhei a carinha do meu filhinho que eu via há três dias. Ouvi passos no corredor que cruzava o dos quartos e sai, achei que fosse Hell, mas era Seth.

_- Servido?_- perguntou ele oferecendo-me alguns dos sanduíches que ele trouxera.

_- Aceito._- disse eu, fechando atrás de mim a porta do quarto de William e acompanhando-o pelo corredor.

_- Vou buscar as cervejas que guardo, quer?_- perguntou ele e mais uma vez eu aceitei._- Ainda não achou Hell?_

_- Não._

_- Ah, ela logo volta então.._- deu ele de ombros._- Ela deve estar andando lá por baixo, ela nunca deixa William muito tempo sozinho.._- acreditei nele. Hell é uma mãe muito responsável. Não deu dez minutos em que estávamos batendo papo e bebendo cervejas, quando ele me disse que no quarto de Woody estava tendo uma movimentação.

_- Eu vou lá!_- eu disse já me dirigindo pelo corredor._- Tenho uma surpresa pra eles!_

_- Eu vou deixar vocês com um pouco de privacidade, vou dar uma corrida pelo bosque.._- disse Seth correndo pro canto oposto do meu.

Mas no fim quem teve uma baita surpresa foi eu! O quarto estava escuro e assim que eu entrei e fechei a porta, dois olhos muito brilhantes na escuridão chamaram minha atenção, me hipnotizaram. Andei com minha pobre visão humana até bem próximo à eles e senti um forte baque que levou meu corpo ao chão, antes que eu pudesse reagir, levei uma mordida no pescoço, do lado esquerdo.

Instintivamente eu coloquei a minha mão direita sobre o ferimento um pouco superficial e levei outra mordida, agora no braço, na altura co cotovelo e esta foi maior que a primeira. Eu já não estava achando graça nenhuma naquela "brincadeira", com toda a forca que eu tinha eu empurrei quem ou o que havia me atacado pra longe.

Consegui me arrastar e pela porta ainda entre aberta, chamei por ajuda. Seth correu até mim, me arrastou pelo corredor e foi chamar por Jake. Me levantei me apoiando na parede, já completamente zonzo pela ardência que começara à surgir nos cortes e antes mesmo que eu pudesse ligar a luz para saber finalmente o que havia me atingido, os mesmos dois olhos brilhantes vieram pra cima de mim e mordeu-me no braço esquerdo que eu tinha usado pra me defender.

Caí. Milésimos de segundo depois vejo a luz acender e a claridade ferir minhas retinas e de relance vejo Jacob saltar, encurralando em um canto um cão grande, amarelado, ensangüentado e raivoso. Seth veio logo atrás dele e pegou-me no colo como eu fosse um boneco de pano, me tirando dali.

Depois eu não sei dizer ao certo o que se passou, ainda são borrões em minha mente. Eu me sentia completamente tonto e meu corpo ardia em brasa. Recuperei um pouco de consciência ao deparar-me com Helena atracada no meu braço direito, com os olhos que eu sempre amei e que alteravam entre verde ou violeta, agora em um vermelho vivo e assustador. Um olhar insano que eu jamais vira. Depois afastaram-na de mim e sua presença me fez falta, mais do que normalmente faz quando ela não está e novamente eu era um boneco de pano nos braços de Carlisle. Deitaram-me em uma maca e em seguida a escuridão total tomou conta de mim quando observei Edward penetrar meu braço com uma enorme agulha.

...

_- Rolf, Luna, Lancelot..._- ouvi a voz de Hell de novo, mas era sofrida._- eu realmente peco perdão à vocês, isso jamais deveria ter acontecido._

_- Nós entendemos, querida..._- disse meu pai._- Mas não pense que a culpa por isso ter acontecido foi só sua.._

_- Foi você quem não deixou o meu filho morrer, Hell._- disse minha mãe.

_- Não pensem que por pouco eu não o mato de vez.._- disse Hell chorosa acarinhando minha mão._- Eu fui uma irresponsável!_

_- A irresponsabilidade maior foi de Bernard, Helena._- disse meu irmão._- Foi ele que além de retirar o escudo, não o repôs, era este escudo que mantinha William preso à cama! Se não fosse a irresponsabilidade de Bernard, se meu Irma não fosse tão imbecil, não seria necessário você estar aqui pedindo desculpas!_- exclamava Lance.

_- Concordo com você, Lance..._- murmurei._- Eu sou mesmo um imbecil._- abri os olhos e beijou a mão que ela segurava e aninhou-a em seu lindo rosto encharcado de lágrimas e meus pais me agarraram.

_- Meu amor, eu achei que perderia você.._- disse Hell e a simples menção destas palavras cortaram-me o coração.

_- Quanto tempo faz que eu estou aqui?_- perguntei sem tirar os olhos dela, nada mais me chamava atenção que não fosse ela.

_- Quatro noites._- disse meu pai.

_- E porque eu estou amarrado?_- perguntei já me eu ma conseguia mexer o braço que não fosse aquele que Hell agarrava.

_- Isso é uma corrente encantada que Hell produziu, ela não permitiu que você se transformasse, filho.._- disse minha mãe.

_- Me transformar?_- perguntei confuso.

_- Você é um lobisomem agora, Bernard..._- murmurou Hell._- William te mordeu.._

Eu sorri. Meu maior sonho tivera sido realizado, ficar com ela pra sempre.

...

**Atualmente**

_- Claudinha, o que você tanto olha neste jornal?_- perguntou Rosálie que estava sentada no chão à frente de uma das grandes lareiras da nova casa.

_- É o Profeta Diário de hoje, são as fotos que foram feitas ontem na estação de trem, quando eu e Woody chegamos.._- disse Clau.

_- Humm, se é isso mesmo, deixa eu dar uma olhada nos meus sobrinhos lindos.._- disse Alice que chegava ali e rapidamente pegou o jornal das mãos da sobrinha._- Conseguiu com quem?_

_- Biso Indra me deu antes de ir pro quarto dele, me devolve tia!_- pediu Clau.

_- Ih, ferrou! Teu pai vai ficar uma fera com isso!_- exclamou Rosálie que via as fotos com Alice.

_- Rosie tem razão._- disse Alice meio fora do ar, depois deu de ombros._- Mas foi ele quem não estava lá! O grandão não tem direito nenhum de reclamar! Mas eu já te digo que ele vai ficar especialmente bravo com esta aqui, Claudinha! Vai sobrar pra você e pra Seth, se eu fosse você corria imediatamente até a sua mãe, pedir arrego pra ela!_

_- O que tem? É só mais uma foto entre eu e o tio Seth!_- disse Clau corada, tentando disfarçar, mordendo o lábio.

_- Sei, "tio" Seth.._- debochou Rosálie fazendo aspas no ar, deixando Claudia ainda mais envergonhada._- Confesso que pra um cachorro, ele é um belo naco de mau caminho.._- se abanou e riu. Clau desejou um grande buraco.

_- Aquieta esta periquita, criatura!_- exclamou Alice._- Teu namorado vai acabar te dando um cinto de castidade!_

_- Mas Rolf não seria nem louco!_- exclamou Rosálie e as trás riram juntas.

...


	24. IM Perfeicao X

**N/a: Oi miih! respondendo suas perguntinhas, nao, os lobos do bando de Jake nao tem veneno lupino pq tem à ver com a tal lenda quileute lembra? do takahaki(?), dos espiritos, lembra? A ligacao com a familia da Hell vem pq a mae do billy ela que era descendente distante de um dos irmaos da mae da Hell, de fato tah explicado mais ou menos lah na primeira história, mas td bem acho que eu vou escrever mais além umas ceninhas em que ela diz isso pra ele. E sim, a familia de Hell eh do clã original real lycan, e eles sao como o bando de Jake, de fato nas minhas historias quando os lobos sendo transmorfos ou nao eles conseguem se transformar de dia, de noite pq possuem controle e eh por isso que Byrdie e Woody precisam das mesmas correntes que Hell tinha antes na primeira e segunda história, que é pq ela as vezes perdia o controle que agora ela tem de sobra! uff, acho que eh isso! qq coisa me pergunta mais, espero n ter te enrolado muito!**

**Ai em baixo está um cap muito especial em que comeca a aparecer a visao de clau sobre as coisas, a proxima parte, que comeca amanha eh mais focado na experiencia de Hell como mae de tres adolecentes e de como eles ajem e veem todo este mundo em volta deles e claro o inicio do amorzinho entre clau e seth, entao leiam e divirtam-se!**

**Ah sim, eu realmente espero que minha perninha pare de doer!!! ai ai ai!!**

**beijossss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 3 (X)

(IM) PERFEICAO

**Capitulo 25 – Eu Deixo!**

Em uma antiga base militar na área da península de Yucatán no México estava localizada a base de treinamento militar em que Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Bella, Eleazar, Garrett, Kate, Peter e Charlotte estavam ministrando técnicas para aqueles que quiseram se juntar a eles e formar aquele exercito. O local estava cheio, eram mais de 300 vampiros em um só lugar, treinando para matar sob ordens, caso fosse necessário.

_- Formação 4 a 4, intercalado da esquerda pra direita!_- bradou Jasper e todos obedeceram._- Ataquem!_

Estavam separados em dois grandes grupos que atacara-se e cada um que cai no chão era separado e voltava a treinar fisicamente na área de treinos.

_- Agora, time "a", formação 2 a 2!_- ordenou Emmett.

_- Time "b", formação invertida!_- ordenou Edward.

_- Especiais, infiltrem!_- ordenou Eleazar.

...

_- Muito boas estas técnicas de quadribol!_- disse Garrett.

_- Não deixam de ser militares, Garrett._- disse Peter olhando o "Livro de Ouro do Quadribol".

_- Olhem só o que acabou de chegar.._- disse Kate sacudindo um jornal em mãos.

_- O que é?_- perguntou Bella pegando o jornal e começando a dar uma olhada._- Ih, ralou-se.._

_- Ralou-se o que?_- perguntou Edward já de volta.

_- Isso aqui ó!_- disse Bella.

_- Ai, ai, ai..._- disse Bella vendo o mesmo que ela via.

...EmmPOV

Cá estou eu no Aeroporto Internacional da Cidade do México, o aeroporto Benito Juares, esperando pela chegada do vôo vindo diretamente de Londres. Esperando por Seth Clearwater, mas que merda! Estavam todos muito evasivos esta tarde, na verdade estavam era me enrolando, estavam escondendo a edição do Profeta Diário de ontem e quando eu tive acesso a ela é claro que eu fiquei furioso. Então para variar meus irmãos e amigos tiveram que me acalmar.

_- Emm, mas pra que todo este piti?_- perguntou Jasper.

_- Na verdade eu nem sei mais! Vir pra cá e bater em um monte de gente acabou me desestressando, não me sinto mais um inútil, sei lá, me fez pensar em um monte de coisas. Peguei pesado demais..._- falei.

_- Eita! Finalmente caiu a sua ficha hein, grandão!_- disse Charlotte.

_- É isso que eu e Hell tentamos te dizer neste tempo todo, meu irmão! Você pega pesado demais, nem parece mais aquele Emmett que pouco se importava com as coisas!_- obvio que eu não sou mais aquele cara! Hellooo! Então Ed me deu uma bufada._- O que tanto eu quanto tua mulher ou todo mundo quer, ou ao menos está tentando te dizer é que você tem de deixar as coisas acontecerem, elas naturalmente vão entrar nos eixos.._

_- Falou, Yoda!_- eu disse e ele revirou os olhos enquanto todos riam comigo._- Mas agora, o que eu faço?_

_- Primeiro, você poderia aproveitar que Seth está vindo para o México e você poderia ir recebê-lo amigavelmente no aeroporto..._- sugeriu Bella._- Peca desculpas começando por ele! O pobre coitado não tem culpa de ter caído de pára-quedas na nossa família, de novo, depois aí sim, vocês devem ir atrás de Hell e Claudia!_

_- Ótima idéia, Bella!_- disse Kate._- E por favor não se esqueçam das flores! Flores sempre ajudam e não custa nada você ser um pouco mais romântico com Helena, pobrezinha!_

_- Principalmente depois do papelão numero 7.894 que disseram que você aprontou com a mãe dos teus filhos!_- disse Jasper e ele estava certo mesmo, não pelo numero eu digo, mas eu fiz um papelão, mais um.

_- Aproveita e manda lembranças minhas ao meu amigo Joseph Dawn!_- disse Eleazar._- Vamos ficar por aqui por mais umas semanas enquanto acabamos o treinamento!_

...

É, agora eu estou aqui, pra sorte ou azar meu ou de Seth este vôo chegava ao inicio da noite. Preciso bater um lero com o garotão já que não adiantou de nada eu ser contra a aproximação dele da minha filhinha, que pelo menos ele saiba que eu não concordo plenamente com que está acontecendo, que eu tenho condições e regras e que elas têm de ser respeitadas! Vou botar aquele cachorro na linha e Hell vai ficar orgulhosa de mim! Orquídeas, Helena gosta de orquídeas!

...SethPOV

Vim o vôo todo pensando naquele forte ultimo abraço que ganhei de Claudia e naquele quase beijo de meses atrás e na certeza de que minha "sogra" está do meu lado. Já era noitinha quando pousou o avião e eu estava esperando pelas minhas malas, distraído quando ao olhar pelo vidro que dava para o lado de fora eu vi Emmett me mostrando de longe um jornal com uma grande foto entre eu e Claudia anteontem na estação de trem e dizendo que queria "conversar" comigo. Putz, era agora que eu ia perder minha cabeça e outras coisas a mais nesta "conversa"!

Arreguei, mas foi só um pouco, chamei por Bernard ao invés de Hell, eu sei que os dois ainda estão brigados por minha causa e eu não to afim de botar mais lenha nessa fogueira! Mandei uma mensagem: **"S.O.S! AEROPORTO INTERNACIONAL JUARES, CIDADE DO MEXICO! EMMETT CULLEN QUER MEU COURO!"** Fiquei enrolando até receber uma mensagem de volta e ela logo veio: **"ELE NÃO QUER SEU COURO, ELE QUER CONVERSAR REALMENTE COM VOCE! CONFIE EM MIM! SOU OU NÃO SOU UMA SOGRA NOTA 10!? BJU HELL =* ".**

Sorri com a confiança revigorada. Respirei fundo e atravessei aquelas portas de vidro diretamente para a cova rasa mais próxima ou para a melhor fase desta minha nova vida, sei lá!

_- Boa noite, senhor Clearwater.._- disse Emmett.

_- Oi._

_- Eu estive pensando... Esta conversa que teremos será longa e nada divertida pra mim, então o que acha de irmos para o hotel e enchermos a cara de álcool esta noite? Assim poderemos ambos relaxar e conversaremos sobre estas fotinhos aqui, meu futuro genro?_- ele sorriu com todos os dentes enquanto eu gelei.

_- Eu sou certamente partidário da parte em que a nossa conversa inclui o álcool, certamente!_- exclamei em uma voz esganiçada, afinal ele tinha apoiado o seu maozao pesado em minhas costas e eu juro, comecei a rezar ali mesmo, acho que tremi e ele percebeu.

_- Acho muito bom pra você que você tenha muito medo de mim, rapazinho._- disse ele orgulhoso.

...ClauPOV

_- Filha, posso entrar?_- perguntou minha mãe colocando a cabeça pra dentro do meu quarto.

_- Pode, mãe!_- eu disse fechando algumas paginas que eu estava vendo no meu computador. Ela estava linda, minha mãe é sempre linda, mas agora ela estava radiante, radiante e arrumada pra sair, eu diria.

_- Humm, pesquisando na Internet?_- perguntou-me ela.

_- É, eu to dando uma olhada na escola onde vamos estudar..._- respondi, disfarçando.

_- Engraçado.._- disse ela sorrindo._- Achei que você estava olhando as varias fotos de Seth Clearwater que você tem ai no seu computador, mas fazer o que é certo que eu errei, né?_- então ela deu de ombros e eu quis um buraco pra mim e outro pra minha vergonha! É certo que eu fiquei azul!

Fiquei mordendo meu lábio que como o do meu pai treme quando eu estou nervosa e olhava para todos os cantos, menos pra minha mãe que insistia em sorrir pra mim, me deixando ainda mais envergonhada.

Não é fácil ser filha de Helena Mentz Koleston Cullen, a super bruxa, ser irmã mais velha dos gêmeos mais curiosos do mundo, ser enteada do bruxo mais legal de todos e ter o pai mais fofo e ciumento da historia dos pai fofos e ciumentos, se é que existe uma, quer dizer, prima Ness diz que há, já que ela diz que a história dos pais fofos e ciumentos começou com o tio Ed!

_- Filha, não precisa ficar envergonhada, não comigo, não há nada de errado se você gosta dele..._- disse minha mãe, a melhor mãe do mundo, a minha melhor amiga e eu saltei em seus braços. Ela estava cheirando a camélias.

_- Mas mãe, ele, tio Seth... Ele não gosta de mim, não do jeito que eu gosto dele, ele ainda sente falta da Vanessa, eu sei.._- chorei.

_- Sshh... Olha, eu se fosse você, não contava tanto com isso... É claro que Seth vai sentir falta de Vanessa e vai sentir pra sempre meu anjo, e isso você vai ter que aceitar porque é um fato. Mas saiba que um dos principais motivos de ele ter vindo morar conosco depois que ele perdeu a mulher foi você. Foi você minha pequena._- disse minha mãe.

_- Foi?_- perguntei encarando-a e ela sorriu de novo.

_- Claro que foi._- disse ela enxugando minhas lágrimas._- Sabe, acho que já está na hora de você parar de chamá-lo de "tio", você está ficando bem grandinha pra isso.._- mordi meu lábio de novo._- Bem, eu vim desejar-te uma boa noite e sonhos lindos.. O que você acha? Estou bonita?_

_- Mãe, você é linda!_- afirmei._- Vai sair com DeeDee?_

_- Não! Hoje DeeDee vai ficar, estou indo fazer uma surpresa pro seu pai, vou ir namorá-lo um pouquinho.._- disse ela, depois corou.

_- Tudo bem, mande beijos meus a ele._- eu recomendei.

_- Pode deixar, minha fofuxa!_- disse ela me beijando todo rosto._- Nos veremos em breve, pode demorar um pouquinho pra eu voltar pra casa ta, mas aqui nunca se fica sozinho.._- como se eu não soubesse já disso, depois deu-me uma piscadinha e "puff". Eu fiquei ali deitadinha na minha cama e voltei a olhar as fotos dele... Seth Clearwater... Claudia Clearwater... suspirei.

...EmmPOV

Estávamos eu e Seth bebendo horrores no bar do hotel onde estávamos hospedados, meio que fazendo uma competição pra ver quem bebia mais tequila. Não pense que bebida não pega em mim, claro que pega, mas enquanto uma garrafa de tequila, dependendo da pessoa, claro, à deixa à beira do coma alcoólico, pra ela pegar em mim eu devo entornar umas duas, três garrafas. Tanto eu quanto Seth, já que pra humano ele também não serve!

Nem preciso, mas eu vou dizer, entornamos três garrafas direto e nos tornamos a atração do lugar. Havíamos pedido já pela quarta garrafa mas ela ainda não tinha chegado, era certo que foram colher as pinhas das quais a tequila é feita, só pode!

_- Você ta entendendo bem como vão funcionar as coisas não é, guri?_- perguntei.

_- Sim, senhor!_- confirmou ele.

_- Então repete que eu quero ouvir!_- mandei.

_- Eu não posso ficar sozinho no quarto dela, nem ela no meu. Eu não posso me assanhar e nem ficar de amasso com ela no sofá da sala e toda a vez que eu for sair com ela eu tenho que levar os gêmeos junto com a gente.._- enumerou Seth.

_- É, pra começar é isso e vejo que me escutaste bem! Ganhaste um ponto por não ser surdo!_- falei.

_- Ao menos um ponto positivo.._- disse ele feliz.

_- É, fica tranqüilo, faltam só 999 pontos negativos para zerarmos as nossas contas!_- eu disse e Seth fez um olhar de pura dor._- Mas pensa bem, se bebermos mais esta garrafa pelo menos eu vou ter certeza de que terei mais um companheiro pra encher a cara!_- ele sorriu.

_- Tamos ai, sogrão!_- disse ele.

_- Não te passa, guri!_- exclamei e ele fechou a cara e olhou envergonhado pras mãos, mas logo depois sorriu e suspirou aliviado. Eu fiquei sem entender o que o lobo à minha frente estava pensando._- Cadê a tequila que pedimos?_- falei em espanhol com um garçom que passava e ele logo sumiu para buscá-la.

_- Me desculpem a demora, senhores.._- disse o garçom quando voltou.

_- Não foi esta tequila que pedimos, houve um engano!_- eu disse devolvendo a ele a garrafa que ele trouxe.

Aquela era uma tequila chamada "infierno", de tão pura tinha tinha um tom dourado escuro e segundo a garrafa tinha sido envasada a cerca de vinte anos, é fortíssima. Eu sou fã das mais clarinhas, as bem destiladas. Ao olhar a garrafa Seth sorriu de novo.

_- "Infierno", não que dizer, "Hell"?_- perguntou.

_- É, mas não foi esta que eu pedi!_- eu disse a ele._- Eu quero a José Cuervo, amigo!_- pedi ao garçom.

_- Mas eu sei, senhor._- disse o cara._- Esta é um presente. Um presente daquela moca bonita logo ali._- e apontou.

Eu olhei rapidamente pra onde ele apontava e me deparei com o meu pedaço de paraíso vestida em vermelho, tomando uma marguerita. O cara deixou a garrafa na mesa e saiu, logo ele estava de volta com a tequila que eu tinha pedido antes. E eu, parvo como sou, fiquei ali de pé, sem nenhuma reação.

_- Hell!_- balbuciei e ela sorriu lindamente pra mim e me deu uma piscadinha sexy.

_- Bem, esta é a minha deixa.._- disse Seth se levantando. Passou por ela e ganhou um beijo na bochecha, depois ela veio andando sensualmente até mim.

_- Não vai me convidar pra sentar depois de eu ter pagado uma tequila pra você, "guapo"?_- perguntou ela.

_- Cla..Claro!_- afastei a cadeira ao meu lado e ela sentou-se._- O que faz aqui? Como nos achou?_

_- Amor, eu tenho os meus segredinhos..._- disse ela e eu sorri que nem bobo.

_- Você me chamou de amor.._- eu disse envergonhado.

_- Claro!_- disse ela sorrindo, pegando na minha mão sobre a mesa e beijei-a._- Me diga, você estava falando sério sobre encher a cara?_

_- Aham._

_- Ótimo, vamos ver se você agüenta a "infierno"!_- disse ela entornando uma enorme dose e fazendo a cara mais engraçada do mundo, parecidíssima com Peter quando começou a comer comida de gente._- Qual é a graça, ursão?_

_- Fico feliz que as nossas brigas não durem muito tempo, minha linda!_- eu disse beijando seu pescocinho quente e cheiroso, ouvi seu coraçãozinho pular dentro de seu peito e sentir sua pele arrepiar-se.

_- E como eu poderia ficar brava com você?_- disse ela já bem molinha, do jeito que eu gosto._- Eu te amo, você vai entender isso em definitivo quando? Você me surpreende todos os dias, veja só o que você fez por Seth e por nossa filha hoje.._

_- Me perdoa?_- pedi olhando em seus olhos.

_- Mas é claro que sim!_- sorriu e me beijou gostoso._- Eu também peco desculpas, eu sei que tenho um péssimo gênio! Sabe, toda esta coisa de rainha e poderosa me faz achar que todos têm que me obedecer, quando não é verdade..._

_- Obvio que você ta desculpada, minha vida!_- sorri.

_- Muito obrigada._- sorriu ela também.

_- Eu tenho uma sugestão pra te fazer.._

_- Diga._

_- O que você acha de levarmos as nossas tequilas lá pra cima e enchermos a cara entre lençóis?_- propus enquanto aprofundava meus beijos em seu pescoço e passava a mão em suas pernas, fazendo-a gemer baixinho em meu ouvido.

_- Eu acho ótimo!_- disse ela.

...


	25. Adolescentes I

**N/a: Olaaa!**

**O inicio de uma nova parte!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Voces leram a parte que postei ontem? =s eu fiquei esperando reviews mas elas n vieram... snif, snif!**

**bom, td bem**

**ateh amaha!**

**bjusss**

**vic.**

* * *

PARTE 4 (I)

ADOLESCENTES

**Capitulo 26 – Abelhudos**

ClauPOV

Almoços de domingo sempre foram especiais na nossa família desde que eu me lembro e este seria "especialmente" especial porque seria o nosso primeiro almoço de domingo nesta nova casa, de volta à América, ao lado dos Denali e perto dos lobos da minha mãe.

Devo confessar que mal dormi, passei a noite pensando sobre a conversa que tive com minha mãe dias atrás em que ela disse que o tio Seth veio morar conosco porque queria estar perto de mim. Meu coração palpitava, meu lábio inferior tremia, como do meu pai quando minha mãe está por perto ou quando ele perde uma aposta com meus tios, e minhas mãos suavam, suavam muito!

_- Nock, nock!_- era certo que era a tia Alice à minha porta.

_- Entra, tia!_

_- Claudinha, o que você faz acordada tão cedo?_- perguntou ela e eu olhei no relógio de cabeceira da minha cama. Era cinco e meia da manha.

_- Perdi o sono, tia.._- menti e ela me olhou com um sorrisinho malandro no rosto.

_- Humm, sei._- disse ela e eu fiquei roxa, claro, mas mantive a linha dentro do possível._- Bom mocinha, já que a senhorita acordou com as galinhas, o que acha de ajudar a mim e à sua avó nos preparativos do nosso primeiro almoço de domingo aqui nesta nova casa?_

_- Acho ótimo! Mamãe e papai já chegaram?_- eu precisava dela, precisava falar com ela.

_- Claro que já!_- disse tia Alice batendo palminhas._- Sua mãe está lá em baixo preparando a massa caseira e seu pai está lá em volta dela, babando!_- me deu um peteleco no nariz e doeu._- Vamos, mexa-se! Vou escolher um modelito lindo pra você vestir enquanto você toma um banho bem gostoso pra tirar este cheiro de soninho!_- depois beijou-me a testa e infiltrou-se no meu closet enquanto eu rumava para o banheiro.

...

Quando sai do meu banho e depois de passar uma infinidade de cremes que tia Rosie sempre compra pra mim, me deparei com meu quarto impecavelmente arrumado. Certo que eu não mencionei, mas tia Alice, segundo a tia Bella, sofre de TOC!

Em cima da minha cama de casal Queen Size pousava perfeitamente arrumada uma calca skinny clara, uma camiseta de manga longa branca e um colete preto que combinava perfeitamente com o meu all star preto que eu nunca tirava para desespero de tia Alice. Me vesti rapidamente, fiz uma tranca no meu cabelo que acabara de secar e desci, estava varada de fome.

Ao entrar na cozinha me deparei com a mesa posta, o café servido e claro, meus pais se agarrando! Minha mãe tem dois maridos, meu pai, Emmett e DeeDee, melhor, Byrdie, quer dizer, Bernard que eu realmente adoro como fosse meu segundo pai. DeeDee é pai do meu irmão William, que é gêmeo de Peter, que como eu é filho de Emmett, mas eu não sou filha dela, da minha mãe.

Quer dizer, é obvio que eu tenho uma mãe, eu não sou filha de chocadeira, mas Helena, minha "mãe" não é minha mãe! Ai que confuso! A minha mãe de verdade, a que me gerou, morreu no parto e pelo o que eu me lembro de escutar aqui ou ali, ela não era lá muito uma flor que se cheirasse. Pigarreei alto e minha mãe, Helena, ficou vermelha de vergonha.

_- Ah, oi, bom dia, filha..._- disse ela desamarrotando o avental de cozinha que usava. Ela e meu pai tem uma relação entre tapas e beijos e eu definitivamente os peguei na parte dos beijos! Brigas entre eles nunca duram muito mesmo...

_- O que você faz de pé tão cedo?_- perguntou meu pai bem sério, ele andava muito sério comigo nos últimos meses e como tia Alice tinha predito dias atrás, ele parecia ter ficado realmente furioso com as fotos que aparecem no Profeta Diário nessa semana.

_- Perdi o sono. Vou ajudar tia Alice e a vó Esme na organização do almoço de hoje..._- respondi.

_- Tudo bem..._- disse minha mãe com um beiço enorme._- Achei que a minha menina ia me ajudar com o preparo das massas, dos molhos e das sobremesas..._- fungou._- Mas tudo bem, se quer ajudá-las, vá em frente!_

Meu pai se contorcia pra não rir e eu juro, fiquei com dó dela. Me deu uma leve vontade de chorar e quando o meu lábio inferior começou a tremer de leve, ela sorriu linda como sempre, fazendo o meu coração se acalmar de novo.

Ver minha mãe com os olhos marejados me dá um aperto no peito... Enquanto isso meu pai ria que se lavava da minha cara e quem começou a choramingar foi eu. Eu precisava desabafar, precisava da minha melhor amiga, precisava da minha mãe e meu pai ali, me tirando!

_- Emmett, pare já com isso!_- disse mamãe expulsando-o da cozinha._- Vá até a adega escolher umas garrafas de SDD, eu e meu bebê precisamos conversar!_- disse fechando a porta e deixando-o do lado de fora.

_- Ah, sem graça, vocês..._- ouvimos ele reclamar no corredor e minha mãe revirou os olhos e sentou-se ao meu lado na mesa do café e me colocou em sentada em seu colo. O melhor colo do mundo, me sinto completamente segura ali.

_- Me conte tudo, meu anjo.._- disse ela.

_- Mãe.. Você disse que o tio Seth ia voltar, mas até agora nada e ele nem ligou, nada, eu to preocupada com ele, ele ta bem?_- perguntei porque minha mãe tem um radar muito eficiente com os lobos dela, ela sabe de tudo.

_- Ele está bem, sim._- garantiu ela e eu respirei mais aliviada.

_- Mas onde ele está?_

_- Ele ficou mais uns dias no México para dar entrada nos papeis de posse e depois voltou para Forks para ajudar na mudança de Charlie e Sue e não se preocupe, aposto que ele virá para o almoço de hoje.._- disse ela tranqüila.

_- E papai?_

_- Que tem teu pai?_

_- Ele ficou bravo com as fotos? Tia Alice disse que ele ficaria.._- contei.

_- Não se precisa se preocupar com seu pai, ele é uma manteiga derretida.._- disse minha mãe rolando os olhos de novo._- Ficou bravo na hora, mas depois ele e Seth se acertaram!_

Fiquei sem entender, foi quando minha mãe tapou a boca em seu gesto clássico quando percebe que falou demais, tal como Woody e DeeDee. Meu pai brigou com o tio Seth, claro! É por isso que ele ainda não voltou e é bem provável que também não virá para o almoço! Meu pai bateu nele e agora, ele que já não queria nada comigo quer menos ainda se tem algum amor à vida!

Nem deixei que minha mãe explicasse alguma coisa, pedi pra ficar sozinha, saltei do colo dela e fui correndo de volta ao meu quarto. Me atirei na cama e chorei até dormir.

...

Um cheiro gostoso invadiu minhas narinas e um beijo quente pousou em minha testa. Eu só podia estar sonhando, sonhando com meu príncipe encantado quando a voz grave do meu pai ecoou em minha orelhas.

_- Deixa esta porta bem aberta e tu tens trinta segundos pra sair daí, guri!_- e pra variar logo depois a minha mãe ralhando com ele.

_- Emmett! Quer fazer o favor de ir chamar Peter e William e deixa0los em paz!_- e em seguida uma leve risada, uma bufada e um som familiar, a voz que povoa os meus sonhos.

_- Claudinha, acorda dorminhoca, é hora do almoço!_- era ele, só podia ser ele, abri meus olhos para ter certeza de que não sonhava e ali, sentado a poucos centímetros de mim estava ele Seth Clearwater. Meu Seth.

_- Tio Seth!_- exclamei e agarrei-me ao seu pescoço._- Que saudades, tio, que saudades!_- ele abraçou-me, envolvendo o seu corpo extremamente quente no meu e eu suspirei, assim como ele.

_- Eu também Claudia, eu também..._- disse ele e logo meu pai estava de volta à porta do meu quarto mandando-nos sair e me obrigou a sentar do lado dele, longe de Seth na mesa do almoço.

...

Já era a hora da sobremesa e eu sai da mesa para ajudar minha mãe a servir. Quando voltei à sala, Peter e William preparavam alguma surpresa, coisa que vinda daqueles dois pestinhas era algo inevitável! A coisa começou com Pete limpando a garganta...

_- "Querido diário, nem noticias dele, nada..."_- aquelas poucas palavras me eram tão familiares que eu comecei a sentir vergonha e tio Jazz e tio Ed viraram-se diretamente pra mim.

_- Okay, Peter, já chega!_- disse tio Ed tentando evitar que algo mais acontecesse. Peter calou-se, mas ai foi a vez de William começar.

_- "Certamente ele não gosta de mim como eu gosto dele, por Merlin, será que terei que passar por toda a minha existência tendo que chamá-lo de..."_

Me descontrolei, não tinha coragem de encarar ninguém. Joguei a tigela de doce que eu tinha em mãos no chão e ela já caiu congelada, abrindo um buraco no assoalho. Urrei de raiva e todos os líquidos ao redor congelaram-se. Sai correndo de volta ao meu quarto. Por que comigo? Só porque eu não deixei que eles assistissem ontem ao jogo que queriam? Por que comigo? Que droga! Que vergonha! Não demorou muito meu quarto estava virado em um iglu.

...

_- Peter e William..._- disse Helena pausadamente, causando total terror nos filhos que sabiam que quando ela agia assim, eles ficavam de castigo._- Quantas vezes eu já não disse à vocês para não mexerem nas coisas ou com as coisas de Claudia?_

_- Muitas, mãe..._- disseram os dois envergonhados, olhando para os pés.

_- E por muitas vezes, vocês não me escutaram, não é? Portanto, hoje vocês dois não vão caçar e não, eu não quero ouvir nem um pio! Vocês fazem o que querem, né? Então devem aprender que há conseqüências, à começar por limpar a bagunça que vocês dois causaram! Depois vocês dois vão para o quarto de vocês, sem TV, sem computador e sem vídeo-game! Mais tarde eu passo lá para dar-lhes as bolsas de sangue e o jantar de vocês, até lá vocês vão ficar bem quietinhos!_- ordenou Hell.

_- Mas, mãe..._- disseram os dois de novo tentando se justificar.

_- Sem mas ou meio mas! E não adianta vocês me olharem assim ou pedir colo pros pais de vocês! Antes tivessem pensado! E também não pensem que vão passar por isso sem pedir desculpas à irmã de vocês! E sim, eu sou chata, sou mandona e sou a pior mãe do mundo, mas vocês são meus e vão me obedecer! Queiram ou não queiram seus dois abelhudos! Limpando a sujeira, agora!_- mandou Hell.

...


	26. Adolescentes II

**N/a: Olaaa! Mais um pedacinho!**

**Ahh sim este site eh todo confuso, as vezes eu nao entendo mesmo! Mas tudo bem..**

**Ahh sim , eu, com a minha patinha pra cima estes dias passei pelo warner channel e assisti um pedaco de extinta the oc e lé estavam rosalie e james dando as caras! ohhhh!**

**E outra, Evan Rachel Wood, a Hell, vai entrar em True Blood! Vai ser Sophie-Ann, a rainha vampira, e ruiva! olha, eu vou comecar à fazer concorrencia pra nanda! heheh**

** Ahhh, mais uma coisa! Atualizei o picasa e coloquei mais umas fotos lá , da pequena indira e de Pete e woody e na letra "g" tem eles gemeos e agarradinhos quando nasceram!**

**Amanha tem mais!**

**beijosss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 4 (II)

ADOLESCENTES

**Capitulo 27 – Boys Will Be Boys (Garotos Serão Sempre Garotos)**

Era metade da tarde quando Helena adentrou o quarto dos filhos e os viu jogando truco. Sorriu. Eles eram danados, mas eram muito doces, pigarreou alto e ambos olharam pra ela.

_- Oi mãe..._- disseram os dois cabisbaixos.

_- Oi meninos._- disse ela se aproximando e sentando-se em uma das camas.

_- Você vai brigar com a gente, né?_- falou Woody.

_- Quem sabe, um pouco. Por que vocês mexeram nas coisas de Claudia? O diário de uma menina é uma coisa muito intima e não deve ser tocado por mãos alheias! Claudia é uma menina muito sensível, ela está passando por um momento muito delicado, ela cresce rápido demais pra idade que tem, o mesmo que acontece com vocês, ela merece respeito, coisa que vocês dois não tiveram com ela hoje..._- disse Helena.

_- Mãe, mas a idéia foi..._- disse Peter.

_- Peter, eu não quero saber de quem a idéia de mexer nas coisas dela surgiu! Vocês dois a expuseram, os dois são culpados!_- disse Helena apontando para os filhos.

_- Foi culpa dela também!_- disse Woody e Peter concordou com ele._- Clau não nos deixou ver o jogo da final de hóquei ontem, disse que já era tarde e que precisávamos dormir!_

_- Mas ela estava certa em fazer o que fez, foi uma ordem minha! Este almoço seria muito importante para os avós de vocês, é uma nova vida, é uma reaproximação, era para comemorar e vocês dois fizeram o que fizeram! Feio, muito feio!_- disse Hell, séria e os dois ficaram ainda mais envergonhados.

_- Desculpa, mãe.._- disseram os dois.

_- Eu desculpo, mas não é a mim que vocês devem pedir desculpas, é a todos lá em baixo e principalmente à Clau que está sofrendo agora, certo?_- disse Hell antes de beijar a testa dos meninos e sair do quarto.

...SethPOV

_- Ah, tu não vai lá, não!_- disse-me Emmett depois que Claudia saiu correndo para o quarto dela. Depois Hell pediu para que eu relaxasse e que fosse fazer outra coisa.

Passaram-se mais algumas horas e eu fiquei conversando com minha família, basicamente ajudando minha mãe e Charlie na organização do quarto deles, porque eles também virão morar conosco. Charlie acabou de se aposentar e descobriu que o Alasca é um lugar muito bom pra pesca esportiva.

_- E ai, garoto, o que foste fazer no México afinal?_- perguntou Charlie. Apesar de eu ter estado em La Push por alguns dias ele e Billy estavam em alto-mar, pescando.

_- Fui tomar posse de mais umas propriedades de Hell, na verdade eu fui encaminhar a papelada, depois os advogados que contratei fazem isso.._- respondi.

_- Mas não acaba nunca?_- riu._- Faz anos que você só toma posse de terras, casas... Ela não te obriga a isso pra te manter afastado da filha, né?_- perguntou Charlie, desde que meu pai morreu, ele meio que ocupou o lugar dele e ele sabe que eu gosto de Claudia.

_- Não. Helena me apóia 100%, por incrível que pareça, quem não gosta muito da idéia é o pai dela.._- eu disse.

_- Imagino bem porque, se eu soubesse que Edward era um velhaco babão pra cima da minha garotinha, eu também não ia gostar nada, nada..._- disse Charlie e rimos de tamanha ironia.

_- É, mas eu também gosto de viajar, e ela me ajudou muito durante o meu luto.._- eu disse depois que paramos de rir.

_- É, foi sorte nossa ela ter ido procurar Jacob à quase dez anos atrás.._- disse minha mãe. Então lá de baixo começou um burburinho.

_- Hell, tive uma idéia!_- era Emmett, animadíssimo.

_- Ih, ferrou-se!_- agora era Edward rindo da cara dele.

_- Há, há... palhacão! Me ajuda, Byrdie?_- perguntou Emm.

_- Depende._- disse Bernard. Ele e Emmett sempre se bicam , mas se gostam como irmãos.

_- Ah cara, para de ser chato! Eu só quero tirar a minha princesinha daquele quarto gelado e promover a paz entre os nossos filhos!_- é, uma coisa é inegável, aqueles dois marmanjões gostam muito dos filhos._- Canta, minha linda?_

_- Aham._- disse Hell.

Não demorou muito e dois violões começaram a soar e a doce voz de Helena fez-se ouvir pela casa, chamando a atenção.

_Menininha do meu coração_

_Eu só quero você_

_A três palmos do chão_

_Menininha, não cresça mais não_

_Fique pequenininha na minha canção_

_Senhorinha levada_

_Batendo palminha_

_Fingindo assustada_

_Do bicho papão_

_Menininha, que graça é você_

_Uma coisinha assim_

_Começando a viver_

_Fique assim, meu amor_

_Sem crescer_

_Porque o mundo é ruim, ruim_

_E você, vai sofrer de repente_

_Uma desilusão_

_Porque a vida é somente_

_Teu bicho papão_

_Fique assim, fique assim_

_Sempre assim_

_E se lembre de mim_

_Pelas coisas que eu dei_

_E também, não se esqueça de mim_

_Quando souber, enfim_

_De tudo o que eu amei_

Enquanto Hell cantava lindamente em português perfeito, todos aqueles que estavam espalhados pela casa foram juntando-se perto deles ou no mezanino de onde se via o andar de baixo, onde estava eu, minha mãe e Charlie.

Aquela era a canção é a mesma que eles cantaram no aniversario de dois anos de Claudia e desde então a cantam quando ela está triste ou nervosa, e mais uma vez deu certo, ela saiu do quarto.

Saiu correndo, devo dizer, passou zunindo por nós, seguida pelos irmãos e aninharam-se todos em volta da mãe.

_- Não entendi nada._- disse Charlie._- Apesar de ser lindo._

_- É uma musica brasileira, diz o quanto um pai ou uma mãe gostam de sua filha e não querem que ela cresça rápido demais.._- expliquei.

_- Diria que ela é bem valida, considerando Renesmee e Claudia.._- disse minha mãe. Logo a musica acabou e Hell voltou a falar com eles.

_- Então, meninos, eu, Bernard e Emmett conseguimos tirar Claudia do quarto dela, o que vocês tem a dizer?_

_- Desculpa, Clau._- disseram os dois pestinhas.

_- Ta bom.._- disse Clau revirando os olhos, ela adora os irmãos.

_- Mãe! Canta a nossa agora!_- pediu Peter.

_- É, por favor!_- disseram Woody e Clau.

_- Ta bom, ta bom..._- disse Hell.

Eu continuei ali naquele mezanino babando enquanto o resto do pessoal voltava ao que fazia ou chegava mais perto para participar da cantoria. Fiquei babando, não tirava os olhos dela... Me sinto um adolescente de novo...

_É comum a gente sonhar, eu sei_

_Quando chega o entardecer_

_Pois eu também dei de sonhar_

_Um sonho lindo de morrer_

_Vejo um berço e nele eu me debruçar_

_Com o pranto a me correr_

_E assim, chorando, acalentar_

_O filho que eu quero ter..._

Eu estava distraído e Charlie me deu um cutucão.

_- Aqui, com eles, eu digo, é sempre esta festa?_- perguntou

_- É sim, ainda mais agora que Ness e Jake estão grávidos.._- respondi e Charlie sorriu de orelha a orelha, este foi um dos motivos que o fez vir morar conosco depois de se aposentar.

_- É, garoto.. Mal tenho sessenta anos e já vou ser bisavô!_- riu ele.

...


	27. Adolescentes III

**N/a: Mais um pedaco da minha historinhaaaa!!**

**Daqui alguns capitulos teremos uma grande acao! xaran!!**

**Fico bem feliz que minhas historias continuem sendo lidas! a primeira tem mais de 750 hits e a segunda tem já quase 800! essa já passou dos 500 faz tempo! **

**Feliz, feliz eu estou!!**

**Beijosss e até amanha!**

**Vic**

* * *

PARTE 4 (III)

ADOLESCENTES

**Capitulo 28 – Segunda – Feira**

HellPOV

Claro que eu, Emm e Byrdie levamos os nossos filhos para caçar, mas não fomos longe, eles precisavam dormir, suas aulas começam hoje. Emm, Alice e Rosie vão fazer companhia a Peter, William e Claudia na escola. Ed, Bella e Jake estão de olho na gravidez de Ness.

Os Denali e Jazz estão cuidando dos treinamentos que acabarão em algumas semanas e Carlisle e Seth vão começar a atender no hospital, Esme vai começar a dar aula de balé para crianças e tudo vai entrando nos eixos e eu e Bernard estamos procurando por uma sede da Liga. Ficar indo e voltando à Inglaterra é um pouco de perda de tempo já que voltamos para a América. Sid tem feito um ótimo trabalho organizando as missões menores.

_- Filhotes, acordem!_- eu disse dando fungadas nos pescoços dos meus filhos lindos._- É o primeiro dia de aula de vocês e eu os quero bem lindos e cheirosos!_

_- Ah, mãe, eu já sou lindo!_- disse Peter.

_- Claro que é! E é convencido como seu pai! Agora levante-se!_- eu disse dando um peteleco na bunda dele._- Woody, vamos meu lerdinho!_

...

Passei no quarto de Clau mas ela já estava acordada. Tanto estava que Rosálie já mexia em seu cabelo e Alice estava escolhendo-lhe as roupas.

_- Oi, mãe!_- disse Clau animada.

_- E eu achando que ia ter que te acordar!_- disse eu lhe dando um beijo estalado em suas bochechas rosadas.

_- Perdeu, bobona!_- disse Rosie me mostrando a língua.

_- Tudo bem Rosie... Espera só, fica ai roubando minha menina..._- eu disse.

_- Roubo sim! Olha bem, ela não é a minha cara?_- disse Rosie e Clau riu.

_- Olha, assim você vai arranjar confusão comigo!_- eu disse com as mãos na cintura e uma cara fake de brava._- Não é porque você é minha "sogra" que eu vou te dar a liberdade de ficar pegando minha filha pra você a hora que você quiser!_- eu disse já fazendo cócegas na minha irmã.

_- Eca! Como vocês duas são melosas!_- disse Alice pra nós, fazendo cara de nojinho.

_- Mãe, acho que tia Alice é que anda carentinha, vocês não acham?_- disse Clau sorrindo de ladinho e foi a deixa para que nós três saltássemos sobre a nossa baixinha para enchê-la de beijos.

...

_- Tchau, meus amores! Tenham um ótimo dia de aula, nos veremos mais tarde e vou querer saber de tudo, tudo!_- eu disse me despedindo._- Allie, Rosie, mantenham atenção especial sobre os meus pestinhas, eu não gostaria de ser chamada pela direção logo no primeiro dia de aula!_- todos riram.

_- E quanto à mim?_- perguntou Emm ao volante da grande camionete.

_- Quanto à você?_- eu disse me inclinando em sua janela._- Você que não ouse sair deslumbrando garotinhas indefesas ou se assanhando muito, me ouviu?_

_- E se eu fizer isso? Que tipo de castigo eu ganho?_- perguntou ele com aquela boca linda que eu tive vontade de morder. Não mordi, mas beijei com vontade.

_- Espero que a cena em que eu esmaguei a bolinha de golf de Annie há alguns anos atrás esteja bem viva em sua memória, caso você pense em dar uma de engraçadinho!_- dei uma piscadinha e Allie riu horrores enquanto Emm fez uma carinha de dor que mereceu outro beijo._- Vão de uma vez, se mandem! Amo vocês!_

...

Voltei para dentro de casa e fui até a cozinha preparar a bandeja de café da manha de Byrdie que ainda dormia e lá encontrei Ness e Jake que tomavam o café deles que Bella e Edward haviam preparado já para todos que estavam levantando-se.

_- Oi! Bom dia, bom dia!_- disse Ness, feliz, ela está radiante desde que Alice, sempre ela, repetiu com ela o mesmo que fez comigo, só que ao contrario de mim, Ness sabia para que o tal palitinho serve! Ela, Jake, Bell e Ed vão estudar na universidade daqui e estavam se preparando para sair.

_- Bom dia pra você também! Poxa, que animação!_- eu disse.

_- Ah sim, estou me fartando hoje! Finalmente não acordei com enjôo!_- disse ela.

_- Oh, nem brinca! Enjôo matinal é horrível!_- Bella concordou comigo._- Jake, você vai antes para La Push ou vai esperar por mim e Byrdie?_- perguntei.

_- Eu vou antes, claro! Vou pela rede de floo!_- riu._- Eu tenho aula na faculdade no meio da manha, desculpa, mas não dá pra esperar pelo lerdo do Bernard!_- quem riu agora foi eu.

_- Ta certo, nos encontraremos lá na casa de Billy depois!_- dei bom dia à todos, inclusive à minha sobrinha fofíssima e estabanadinha! Joseph, meu avô e Rolf também já tinham saído para a Inglaterra, faltava só o meu lobo lindo, lerdo e dorminhoco.

Larguei a bandeja na mesinha e fui abrir as janelas. O sol não estava brilhando, mas a claridade leve entrou pelo quarto. Byrdie estava de bruços, roncava alto, sorri. A transformação para ele ainda exigia muita energia e o deixava muito cansado. Deitei ao lado dele.

Fiquei olhando para ele. Me encanta, me apaixona o fato dele fazer parte da minha vida há quase dez anos e torná-la ainda melhor à cada dia. Encostei meu nariz ao dele e não demorou muito, em seus lábios perfeitos surgiu um terno sorriso.

_- Como é bom acordar com você do meu lado..._- disse ele e meu coração disparou.

_- Bom dia, meu amor. Dormiu bem?_

_- Sim, sonhei com você a noite toda.._

_- Que fofo, merece um beijinho.._

_- Sabe, Hell, perto de você eu me sinto um adolescente bobão e apaixonado.._- sorriu envergonhado.

_- Partilho do mesmo sentimento em relação à você, Bernard._

Byrdie me beijou de novo, me beijou e me beijou! Levantou meus braços e retirou a malha que eu estava usando. Aprofundou seus gostosos lábios em meu colo, logo eu estava também sem meu sutiã e gemia alto enquanto ele passava sua língua quente em meus mamilos.

Ri feito boba enquanto ele foi descendo até meu ventre, sua barba me arranhava levemente e de uma maneira gostosa. Ele abriu minhas calcas e de uma vez só eu estava nua debaixo dele.

Trouxe-o de volta à mim, nos beijamos de olhos abertos. Gosto de sentir seus olhos nos meus, suas mãos explorando meu corpo, ele dentro de mim. Arranquei a calca de pijama que ele usava e nos encaixamos perfeitamente, como sempre e gememos juntos de prazer quando finalmente seu corpo penetrou no meu. Delicia, Bernard é sempre uma delicia!

_- Te amo, Hell._

_- Te amo, Byrdie._

_..._


	28. Adolescentes IV

**N/a: Oi amadas!!**

**Acreditem! por incrivel que pareca só ontem eu tive 110 hits! ohhhh**

**Ai em baixo tem dois capitulos muito importantes!**

**Alguém lembra q antes de nascer a Hell disse q Woody seria pequeninho como uma crianca normal? Ai tem a explicacao..**

**E temos também as coisas entrando em ordem na nova cidade, mas n se omocionem muito que a alegria vai durar pouco!**

**Amanha e a semana que vem teremos umas aventurinhas rolando, vai ser divertido, garanto!**

**Beijinhos à Miih, Nanda e à Cacau que deu sinal de vida e fizeram uma criatura de perna podre feliz!!**

**Até amanha!!**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 4 (IV)

ADOLESCENTES

**Capitulo 29 – Vou Estar**

_- Bem vindos ao Bartlett Regional Hospital, doutor Cullen, doutor Clearwater, tenho certeza de que a vinda de vocês será muito proveitosa para o nosso quadro!_- disse o chefe.

_- Muito obrigado doutor Sawers!_- disse Seth cumprimentando-o.

_- Eu que agradeço, vocês tem um currículo maravilhoso! Venham, vou apresentar-lhes as dependências hospitalares!Doutor Cullen, é um prazer fazer parte da história médica de sua família, seu pai, Carlisle Sênior, trabalhou aqui, certo?_- perguntou o doutor Sawer.

_- Certo._- respondeu Carlisle muito tranqüilo e Seth divertiu-se.

...

_- Luna, querida, o que acha?_- perguntou Esme mostrando seu novo estúdio de balé.

_- É lindo, Esme! Mas a pergunta deve ser feita a esta mocinha aqui, Indira será sua primeira aluna! A pobrezinha precisa de um pouco de equilíbrio, coitada!_- disse Luna e as duas sorriram para a garotinha.

_- Indie, você quer aprender à dançar com a tia Esme?_- perguntou a gentil vampira.

_- Xim!_- disse a menininha que começou a pular e logo caiu no chão.

...

_- Como será que estão se portando as crianças?_- perguntou Emm._- Se forem como a mãe deles à esta hora devem estar provavelmente humilhando o professor..._- riu.

_- Fique tranqüilo, Emm, as crianças são consideravelmente controladas e Alice está lá de olho nelas.._- respondeu Rosálie, tranquilamente lixando as unhas.

_- Sim, até parece que a baixinha daria conta dos três.._- disse Emm rolando os olhos.

_- A baixinha dos infernos pode ser muito perigosa, ela e aqueles olhinhos de gatinho do Shrek..bbrrr!_- disse Rosálie se tremendo e os dois riram._- Na verdade não há motivo nenhum pra preocupação, estamos aqui por conta sua, Helena e Bernard confiam neles, porque você não faz o mesmo?_

_- Aquele babão está tão preocupado quanto eu o caso é que ele faz tudo pra agradar Helena.._- resmungou Emm.

_- Isso só prova o quanto ele é inteligente.._- disse Rosie e Emm deu uma bufada.

_- Não quer dizer que eu não confie nos meus filhos, eu confio, e adoro a escola... Vai dizer que você, logo você, não gosta de ser o centro das atenções?_- perguntou Emm.

_- É, eu gosto.._- disse Rosálie divertindo-se com o fato de que todos os garotos da sala não tiravam os olhos dela.

...

_- Acorda, Woody!_- chamou Alice.

_- Ah, tia, essa aula é chata... Eu já li os Lusíadas.._- resmungou ele.

_- Todo mundo já leu os Lusíadas! A aula já acabou, bocó!_- disse Peter.

_- Porque você está tão sonolentinho hoje, Woody?_- perguntou Alice._- Você é sempre tão cheio de energia.._

_- A transformação e a caçada o deixam assim. DeeDee deve estar cansado também._- disse Clau._- Quer que eu chame a vó Esme pra te levar pra casa?_

_- Não dá pra chamar minha mãe?_- perguntou Woody manhoso.

_- Use a sua telepatia com ela.._- disse Alice._- Quer que eu acompanhe você?_- perguntou depois de ver ao longe que Rosálie e Emmett se aproximavam.

...HellPOV

Eu, Byrdie e Jake estávamos na nossa reunião semanal com o pessoal de La Push, colocando nossos assuntos lupinos em dia, quando por telepatia, a mesma que divido com Jake, Byrdie e com os meninos, Woody me chamou. Liguei para Alice para saber o que estava acontecendo e ela me disse que ele estava sonolento, cansado e que queria que eu fosse buscá-lo para levá-lo pra casa.

_- Ta bom, diga que estou indo buscá-lo, esperam-me ai na frente da escola e deixe avisado que ele estará comigo, vou trazê-lo para La Push._- eu disse.

_- Ta legal, pequena!_- disse a baixinha e eu desliguei o telefone.

_- O que houve?_- perguntou Byrdie.

_- Woody, ele quer que eu vá buscá-lo, ele está cansado. Podemos continuar a reunião mais tarde?_- perguntei.

_- Sim, claro!_- disse Billy.

_- Vamos parar para o almoço! Hoje vocês são meus convidados e de Emily para o almoço!_- disse Sam.

_- Eu agradeço, mas eu já estou bem atrasado pra minha aula, Hell, me dá uma carona?_- pediu Jake.

...

**Capitulo 30 – Pequenino**

_- Sua mãe já vem, ta, pequeno.._- disse Alice toda carinhosa ao garotão agarrado à cintura dela.

_- Tia, você avisou a tia Rosie e o tio Emm?_- perguntou ele.

_- Avisei sim e logo eu vou voltar pra lá pra cuidar dos teus irmãos e dos teus tios, sabe como é, toda essa família não funciona sem mim!_- disse ela e Woody riu.

_- Hey, onde vocês jovens pensam que vao?_- perguntou um homem carrancudo de colete fluorescente e apito, o inspetor.

_- Vou levar meu sobrinho até lá fora e logo vou voltar! Ele não está se sentindo bem e a mãe dele vem pega-lo para que ele possa ir pra casa._- disse Alice.

_- E com ordem de quem?_- perguntou o inspetor já à procura de seu bloquinho para a detenção e Woody virou-se para ele com um sorrisinho malandro no rosto.

_- O senhor vai nos deixar sair e vai esquecer que nos viu porque vai imediatamente dar uma volta lá no andar superior!_- disse o garoto e o inspetor imediatamente seguiu suas ordens.

_- Você não deveria ter feito isso, William._- disse Hell encostada em uma fileira de armários logo atrás deles, assustando-os.

_- Desculpa, mãe.._- disse Woody bocejando.

_- Tudo bem, mas tome cuidado com o seu poder de persuasão, venha querido, eu sai no meio de uma reunião importante! Obrigada, baixinha!_- disse Hell.

_- De nada, pequena, eu adoro o meu sobrinho! Nos veremos mais tarde!_- disse Allie.

_- Sim. Pronto filhote?_- William acenou que sim e pulou no colo da mãe que o segurou como se ele pesasse nada e o acolheu em seus braços.

...HellPOV

Peguei meu filho no colo e ele ajeitou-se tranquilamente com as mãos em volta do meu pescoço e a cabeça em meu ombro. Seria a primeira vez em anos em que eu o veria em sua verdadeira forma humana. Sim, Woody além do poder de persuasão mais do que evidente era também um camaleônico, um mimetista, e perto do irmão era seu perfeito gêmeo, mas longe dele, uma considerável distancia, digo, seria só um garotinho loirinho de três anos de idade. Ainda lembro bem o dia em que os dois foram afastados pela primeira vez.

**Flashback**

Foi tudo por uma aposta entre os meninos, pra variar. Byrdie e Jake apostaram que minha telepatia com Woody, por ele ser lycan como eles seria maior do que com Pete, já que ele é vampiro e Jazz e Emm disseram que não. Estava feita a aposta.

Eu fiquei em casa com Claudinha e as meninas, enquanto Jake e Byrdie saiam para não sei aonde com Woody e Emm e Jazz iam para outro canto com Pete. De quando em quando eu teria que responder uma pergunta qualquer que chegaria pela cabeça dos meus filhos e que seria monitorada por celular para ver se a resposta estava certa, ou algo assim, eu não prestei lá muita atenção às tais regras.

_- Mas o que estes garotos têm na cabeça?_- perguntava Esme._- Você é a mãe daquelas crianças, você sabe muito bem o nível de ligação que tem com eles!_

_- Mãe, você acha realmente necessário que eu responda?_- eu disse e rimos.

_- Precisa, não. Eu sei muito bem que é titica! Claudinha, ajuda a vovó com estas roseiras novas?_- perguntou Esme.

_- Aham!_- disse Clau que saiu com Esme e eu fui atrás do que fazer já que Alice, Rosálie e Ness foram fazer compras.

Eu sabia que os garotos iriam demorar bastante nessa brincadeira deles, então preparei um delicioso banho de banheira e lá fiquei, escutando musicas no meu i-pod e relaxando. Respondia de quando em quando às perguntas estúpidas que faziam para confirmar a minha telepatia com os meus bebes, que àquela altura já não eram assim tão bebes. Tinham o tamanho de crianças de 4, 5 anos de idade e já haviam passado dos seis meses de vida.

Ia tudo "ótimamente" bem até que o final telepático de Woody começou a ficar confuso, não fraco, confuso, tipo como se ele estivesse perdendo a habilidade de falar, se comunicar verbalmente. Achei estranho e não demorou muito eu recebi uma ligação de Jacob.

_- Hell, você não vai acreditar no que está acontecendo!_- disse ele em uma voz assustada.

_- Vocês estão em perigo? Onde estão?_- me preocupei.

_- Não é perigo, é William.._- disse Jake.

_- O que está acontecendo com meu filho, Jacob!? Pára de me enrolar e fala logo!_- exigi.

_- Hell, Woody encolheu! William encolheu longe de você!_- riu.

_- Ta de piada comigo, Jacob? Ta acontecendo alguma coisa séria com ele! Eu não estou entendendo nada do que ele me passa por pensamento! Onde vocês estão? Eu preciso do meu filho, Jacob!_- fiquei super alterada, já estava fora da banheira me secando.

_- Woody está bem, Hell! Eu acho.._- disse Byrdie ao pegar o telefone de Jake, ainda assim, meio reticente.

_- Que? Byrdie, há algo de errado! Coloca o teu espelho no chão! Eu vou já pra ai!_- mandei.

_- Ta bom.._- disse ele._- Mas aproveita e trás uma fralda!_- disse Byrdie antes de desligar e eu fiquei no vácuo.

_- Filha, o que houve?_- perguntou Esme, trazendo Clau no colo toda suja de terra.

_- Eu não sei, mãe! Há algo acontecendo com William e eu preciso ir!_- peguei meu celular, coloquei meu outro espelho no chão e fui de encontro ao meu filho.

Nem sei onde apareci! Só sei que dei de cara com Jake, recostado no carro dele, rindo, as roupas do meu filho em um montinho no chão r Bernard com um bebe gordinho e loirinho no colo! Hein?

_- Ao menos sabemos, agora que não é a sua presença ou a falta dela que o deixou assim.._- disse Byrdie com o bebezao no colo que esticava os bracinhos para mim.

_- Woody?_

_- Eu juro que é ele, prima!_- disse Jake cruzando os indicadores sobre os lábios.

_- Mas como?_

_- Se não foi a falta da sua presença que o deixou assim... Hell, deve ser porque ele está afastado de Peter! A ligação entre eles deve ser maior do que supúnhamos!_- disse Byrdie._- Será que Peter não está pequeno também?_- dei de ombros e liguei para Jasper.

_- Hey, Jazz, tudo bem com meu filho?_

_- Sim. Quer falar com ele?_

_- Sim, por favor._- então Jazz passou o telefone para Pete._- Filho, tudo bem com você, meu anjinho?_

_- Sim. Mamãe, como ta Woody?_- perguntou o meu baixinho de cabelinho cacheado. Ele também havia percebido algo de errado.

_- Woody está bem, meu querido. Peca para o papai voltar para casa agora, ta, diga que ele já foi longe demais com essa brincadeira sem graça dele._- eu disse.

_- Ta, mamãe._- disse Pete, daí desligou.

Mandei Byrdie e Jake voltarem para dentro do carro e nos desaparatei de volta pra casa, Woody ainda não havia crescido. Fui atrás de Edward, ele era o pediatra dos meus filhos e eu no momento precisava saber se ele estava bem de saúde. Ed estava em casa, mas estava trancado no quarto com Bella. Detesto interromper um rala e rola, mas era urgente. Bati, mas não fui atendida de pronto.

_- Ed, Bells, perdão, é urgente! Woody encolheu! Woody é um bebe de novo!_- falei nervosamente à porta. Ouvi uma barulheira dentro do quarto e meu filho não parava de brincar de puxar meus cabelos e balbuciava qualquer coisa._- Calma, filho! Seu tio já vai te atender.._- eu embalava ele, mas eu estava pra lá de nervosa.

_- Ai. Meu. Deus!_- disse Ed ao abrir a porta de seu quarto e deparar-se comigo e aquele bebe no colo que já tinha crescido um pouco desde que havíamos chegado em casa.

_- Vai dizer isso pra mim!? Edward, socorro!_- exclamei.

_- Claro, entra, vou dar uma olhada nele! Mas, hã?_- disse ele gesticulando.

_- Jesus! Mas o que houve?_- perguntou Bella saída do banheiro.

_- Achamos que é a distancia de Peter eu o fez regredir! Ele está crescendo desde que eu mandei Emmett e Jasper voltarem pra casa!_- falei enquanto Ed examinava meu filho.

_- Ele está bem, Hell, William é um bebe perfeito de quase sete meses. Claro, que tirando o fato de que ele encolhe longe do irmão!_- disse Ed, me tranqüilizando.

_- Mama!_- exclamou Woody pra mim, já maiorzinho , batendo palminhas e me chamando.

_- Filho, meu amor, você quase me mata de susto... gente, me desculpem, eu realmente odiei atrapalhar o momento de vocês.._- eu disse envergonhada.

_- Tudo bem, Hell, antes você que Emmett!_- disse Bella.

_- Olha só, ele está crescendo mais!_- disse Ed.

_- Venha fofuxo, vamos colocar uma roupinha limpa e deixar os seus padrinhos namorarem um pouquinho... Mais uma vez, me desculpem!_- eu disse e sai correndo de lá.

William foi crescendo mais rápido à medida que Jazz, Emm e Pete aproximavam-se de casa, quando chegaram nem parecia que tal fato esquisitíssimo havia ocorrido. Emm fez um bico tão grande por ter que desistir da aposta que tinha feito que eu mesma paguei o dobro para que ele ficasse quieto! Carlisle, quando chegou da clinica, deu mais uma olhada em Woody e tudo voltou ao "normal" de novo.

Outra vez aconteceu quando Emm levou Peter para caçar o tal pardo dele, enquanto era mais um período de transformação de Woody e Byrdie. Agora eu estava afastando-o de novo do irmão, trazendo-o para La Push enquanto eu ainda tinha compromisso por aqui.

**Atualmente**

_- Filho, que garoto bonito que você está!_- disse Brydie ao nos receber. William já estava pequeno e precisou de umas roupas antigas dos filhos de Leah.

Almoçamos na casa de Sam e Emily, Woody não largava de mim ou de Byrdie e acabou por dormir no colo dele logo depois do almoço. Continuei a reunião, discutindo as informações que chegam todas as semanas pelos alfas.

Resolvi logo depois dar uma volta, eu gosto de me transformar e correr pelo território de La Push e Forks, alguma coisa me chamava para aquilo. Fui verificar se o feitiço de delimitação que há nos nossos territórios não possuis falhas depois de tantos anos imperando, mas estava tudo certo, então voltei à praia e Woody e Byrdie já estavam acordados e brincando na areia.

_- Mamãe!_- veio Woody correndo em minha direção, cheio de areia._- cavalinho!_

_- Venha com mamãe, meu lobinho!_- então eu o coloquei sobre meus ombros e fomos dar uma volta com ele agarrado à minha garupa.

...


	29. Adolescentes V

**N/a: Miih, eh verdade, mas quem nao ficaria envergonhadissima numa situacao dessas? Tanto a Hell tendo que interromper, quanto a Bella sendo interrompida!**

**Sim, Woddy pequeninho eh mesmo uma graca!**

**Ai neste cap eh basicamente Hell e Peter e o cap inicial das aventuras que prometi!**

**Divirtam-se e até amanha!!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Beijos**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 4 (V)

ADOLESCENTES

**Capitulo 31 – Treinando Pete**

_- E ai filho, como foram as aulas? Gostou da tua turma? Cadê tua irmã?_- perguntava Emm ao filho.

_- Foram boas, pai.._- respondeu Peter.

_- Por que então esta cara, Pete?_- perguntou Rosálie que chegava acompanhada de Alice e Claudia ao estacionamento.

_- Minha mãe ainda não veio.._- resmungou ele.

_- E porque ela viria? Vocês combinaram alguma coisa, filho?_- perguntou Emm.

_- Sim, ela ficou de me levar hoje ao fim das aulas para treinar, mas vejam, ela ainda não apareceu! Ela só dá bola pra Woody e pra você, Clau!_- disse Peter com um bico enorme.

...

De longe um pequeno grupo de jovens conversava sobre aqueles novos alunos que haviam iniciado o ano letivo com eles àquele dia.

_- Sam, você que é bem informada, quem são aqueles lá no lado daquele carrão?_- perguntou uma garota.

_- A loira alta e bonitona é minha colega, antipática, se não me engano se chama Rosálie, mas o nome dos outros eu não sei.._- respondeu Sam. Nisso uma grande e reluzente motocicleta adentro o estacionamento e foi em direção ao grande carro, estacionando logo atrás dele.

_- Putz, olha a moto daquele cara!_- disse um garoto.

_- Mas que "cara" bonito, hein, Mike!_- riu outro garoto.

_- É, mas vai tirando o cavalinho da chuva, o "cara bonito", ta se atracando com o grandalhão gostosão!_- disse Sam.

_- Mas a ruiva estuda aqui?_- perguntou Mike.

_- Acho que não, Mike, não dá pra deixar passar em branco uma gata dessas.. Olha lá, a loirinha mais baixinha também é uma gata!_- disse seu amigo.

...

_- Desculpa o atraso filhote, fui abastecer a moto!_- disse Hell beijando o rosto do filho depois de desgrudar dos beijos e abraços de Emmett._- Se eu fosse você, tomaria cuidado com esta sua língua, cedo ou tarde você vai acabar se envenenando, Peter Cullen!_

_- Desculpa, mãe.._

_- Desculpo, claro que desculpo!_- sorriu e continuou cumprimentando o resto da família._- Filho, pega o capacete e sobre na garupa da moto! Não podemos perder muito tempo, vamos treinar de uma vez meu avatarzinho lindo! Nos veremos mais tarde, gente! Filha, você tem aula com Luna esta tarde, leve seu irmão! Beijosss!_

_..._PetePOV

Vesti o capacete e subi na carona da enorme motocicleta de minha mãe, primo Jake à devolveu quando voltamos para os EUA. Ela estava me levando nem sei pra onde pra treinarmos os meus poderes avatar. É, além de adivinhar com precisão o que vai acontecer nos próximos instantes quando me concentro eu consigo controlar elementos, mas não os 5 como minha mãe, sou bom com terra e água.

Me agarrei forte à cintura dela e partimos em direção aos grandes lagos, mais pro lado da mata fechada da cidade, o mesmo local em que caçamos ontem à noite.

_- Filho, já chegamos._- disse ela desligando a moto. Saltei de sua garupa e entreguei-lhe o capacete, eu estava ansioso.

_- Para onde vamos, mãe? Lá pra cima?_- perguntei.

_- Não agora, Pete._- disse ela recostando-se na moto depois de amarrar os capacetes._- Vamos conversar um pouco, meu filho..._- ela ficou quietinha, pensando no que ia me falar, me deixando bem nervoso._- Porque você acha que eu gosto mais de William e de Claudia que de você?_- perguntou ela.

Já disse? Acho que não, meu beiço treme como o do meu pai e o de Clau! Minha mãe sorriu docemente pra mim com os olhos marejados e chamou-me para um abraço, o mais forte e gostoso de todos, abraço de mãe. Inundei meus pulmões com seu cheiro gostoso e desabei chorando em meio seus cabelos.

_- Ah, mãe... Se é verdade que você não gosta mais deles do que de mim, então porque você passa mais tempo com eles do que comigo?_- perguntei e ela afastou-me, ficou olhando em meus olhos verdes com aqueles olhos cor de lavanda que eu adoro.

_- Filho, você é mais forte que William e Claudia, mas eu confesso que no momento eu realmente tenho dado mais atenção pra eles e te peco desculpas por isso, estou realmente em falta com você... Claudinha está apaixonada por Seth e seu pai é terminantemente contra, o que no momento torna a nossa relação bem difícil.._- nota mental, ficar de olho na minha irmã!_- Depois, há Byrdie e teu irmão, eles são lobos novos e você sabe tanto quanto eu que apesar de grande, seu irmão ainda é uma criança e durante alguns dias por mês eu tenho que ficar de olho neles, só agora que eles estão adquirindo controle sobre as transformações.._- nota mental, não incomodar Woody ou Byrdie pra não virar picadinho de Cullen!_- Há ainda a família, meu trabalho... Mas não pense que você está em ultimo lugar na minha lista de prioridades, meu amor e meu pensamento está sempre em você, você é o meu orgulho, meu pequeno.._

_- Sou, mãe?_- perguntei.

_- Claro que é, Peter! Você é controlado, você é possuidor da evolução do poder que eu não tenho... Você é forte e bonito como seu pai, sem contar que Woody se espelha em você para ser grande, ele te ama muito meu anjinho, seu avô, meu pai ficaria muito orgulhoso se soubesse que você tem o mesmo nome que ele.._- sorriu.

_- Que bom.. eu também gosto do meu irmão, ele é engraçado..cheira estranho..Mãe, é verdade que eu tenho um poder que você não tem?_- ela riu e secou minhas lagrimas que teimavam em cair.

_- Aham, seu dom de adivinhação vem diretamente das minhas impressões certeiras.. e devo confessar baixinho, você é melhor em controlar a água e a terra do que eu.._- disse ela com uma cara de disfarçada. Balela, é claro, minha mãe é uma elfa completa, ela controla água, terra, fogo, ar, metal e o clima com perfeição, ela estava me enrolando.

_- Sou mesmo?_

_- É. Vamos treinar agora? Acabou a birra?_

_- Sim._- sorri._- Mãe.._

_- Diga, filhote._

_- Me desculpa._

_- Pelo que?_

_- Por ser um bobão como meu pai.._

_- Nem você e nem seu pai são bobos, Peter! Não deixa ele te ouvir falar assim dele! Você são é muito carentes, isso sim! Mas eu desculpo, afinal, eu sou o máximo mesmo.._riu jogando os cabelos e me abraçou apertado de novo._- Agora, teremos que subir o rio, como você quer ir? Podemos voar.._- disse ela sacudindo o chaveiro com nossas vassouras._- Podemos correr, podemos também desaparatar.._

_- Podemos ir pulando pela copa das arvores?_- perguntei apontando para os enormes pinheiros á nossa frente.

_- Como quiser, Pronto?_

_- Pronto!_

...

No treino de hoje, usamos basicamente água, eu fiquei em uma margem, e minha mãe ficou em outra, tínhamos que acertar um ao outro com bolas de água enquanto esquivávamos. A tarde passou voando e tudo ia muito bem até que eu acertei uma bola d'água na cara da minha mãe que não revidou nem disse um palavrão bem feio, ficou quieta, só olhava compulsivamente e nervosamente para trás de si. Numa piscada de olhos ela tinha sumido daquela margem do rio e estava de novo ao meu lado.

_- Vamos, filho! Seu treino de hoje acabou._- disse baixinho e séria.

_- Mas, já? Mãe.._

_- Não discuta, agora não é hora nem lugar pra isso, Peter!_

Ele segurou-me forte pelo pulso e "puff", estávamos de volta em casa e ela começou à dar ordens à todos. Logo eu Clau, Woody, Indie, Ness , os humanos e os bruxos estávamos protegidos dentro de um buncker na nossa nova casa.

_- Peter, o que está acontecendo? Porque Helena nos trancou aqui?_- perguntou tia Sue.

_- Não faço idéia, tia Sue._- respondi.


	30. Adolescentes VI

**N/a: Mais dois capitulos bem importantes e o inicio das novas aventuras!!! eeeee**

**Velhos personagens vao reaparecer, sao personagens spoiler dos livros da série, por isso prestem bastante atencao!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Beijoss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 4 (VI)

ADOLESCENTES

**Capitulo 32 – Você Também Viu?**

Edward, Bella, Rosálie, Jacob, Bernard e Emm correram para aquela parte da mata atrás de Helena e do que ela havia visto e ouvido ali, o que por enquanto, era um mistério.

Encontraram-na multiplicada em pelo menos 20. Metade estava transformada em lobo e a outra metade picotava a espadadas de samurai os corpos de um grande numero de pessoas. Era incrível, era um banho de sangue que acabou em menos de cinco minutos deixando apenas uma sobrevivente.

_- Qual é teu nome, sua vaca? O que você faz nas minhas terras? Quem te mandou aqui? O que você quer com meus filhos, com minha sobrinha?_- Helena prensava o corpo da garota que lhe mostrava as presas e se negava a falar. Ouvia-se o estalar dos ossos da garota sendo quebrados pela pressão.

_- Calma, Helena!_- pediu Rosálie.

Hell concentrou-se o suficiente para penetrar na mente daquela vampira e ficou uns minutos quieta absorvendo aquelas imagens e informações enquanto suas copias, juntamente com aqueles que foram atrás dela que empilhavam os restos de corpos em uma grande fogueira.

_- Vai!_- disse Helena liberando a garota._- Vai e diz pro teu chefe que se ele quiser, que se ele sequer tentar se aproximar de novo ele vai é se ver pessoalmente, comigo!_- então encostou mais uma vez no corpo da garota e ela sumiu no ar.

_- Para onde você a mandou?_- perguntou Bella.

_- Para o meio do mar do caribe! Para ela passar o recado vai ter que nadar um pouquinho!_- disse Hell ainda furiosa enquanto fazia suas copias sumirem no ar.

_- Que? E você a deixou ir sem interrogá-la?_- perguntou Jacob.

_- Sim. Arranquei dela tudo o que eu precisava saber. Vamos embora, temos malas para arrumar.._- disse Hell.

_- Hã?_- perguntaram todos.

_- Em casa eu explico._- disse Hell.

...

Hell liberou os humanos e os filhos do buncker e os mandou irem tomar banho e se arrumarem para sair. Todos lhe perguntavam o que havia acontecido, mas ela não dizia nada, só fazia ligações e passava ordens. Foi assim até que estavam todos de volta à sala e Carlisle e Seth já haviam chegado.

_- O que aconteceu, minha filha? Contra quem você lutou?_- perguntou Carlisle.

_- É bom que estejam todos aqui, peco que prestem muita atenção no que vai acontecer de agora em diante, quem dará as ordens, sou eu! Estamos entendidos?_- disse Hell.

_- Como quiser, mas explique-se!_- disse Carlisle ansioso.

_- Damphirs._- disse Hell e só Jacob, Seth, Bernard, Sue, Luna, Joseph, Indra e Rolf entenderam do que ela estava falando._- Um exercito deles._

_- Dam... que?_- perguntou Emm.

_- Damphirs? Que espécie de ser é este?_- perguntou Edward.

_- Da espécie de Renesmee, Peter e Claudia._- respondeu Joseph._- Quantos eram minha irmã?_

_- Com aquela que eu deixei viva, para passar o meu recado... Por volta dos 45, e tinham ordens. Não de matar ou ferir, tinham ordem de capturar meus filhos e Ness e aí sim, matar quem estivesse no caminho. Por isso que eu te tirei de lá, Peter._- explicou Hell.

_- Ordem? Ordem de quem?_- perguntou Seth nervoso.

_- De um vampiro chamado Joham, da América do Sul._- disse Hell.

_- Joham? América do Sul?_- disse Alice pensativa._- Esse nome não me é estranho..._- as coisas ficaram quietas por uns momentos até que o silencio foi interrompido.

_- Nahuel._- disse Jake, sério._- Esse Joham é aquele vampiro que saia por lá fazendo filhos, lembram?_- todos os Cullen concordaram com ele.

_- Bom Jake, isso nós veremos depois. Primeiro nós voltaremos para Forks e La Push, lá é território nosso e seguro. Posso empacotar nossas coisas?_- perguntou Hell e todos concordaram._- Pack!_

_- E o que faremos agora? Como voltaremos para Forks e La Push?_- perguntou Esme.

_- Por rede de floo, diretamente na casa de Billy, eles já estão esperando por vocês, eu vou ficar para fechar a rede e a casa e os encontrarei em seguida, certo?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Mãe.._- chamou Woody.

_- Diga._

_- Mãe, eu quero ajudar!_- disse ele, Clau e Peter concordaram.

_- Eu sei que sim, meus amores, mas vocês me ajudam muito se mantiverem-se em segurança e por hora sem discucao, ok? Eu prometi manter meus filhos em segurança, assim como o resto da minha família e eu vou sempre cumprir minha promessa. Cuidem de Renesmee, Indira, Charlie e Sue! Vocês podem fazer isso?_- perguntou Hell aos filhos.

_- Vou cuidar deles com a minha vida, mãe!_- disse Peter orgulhoso, arrancando risadas do pai.

_- Eu também!_- disseram Woody e Clau.

_- Cuidem deles com carinho, isso sim, meus amores...Organizem-se agora, por favor._- pediu Hell.

Helena saiu à francesa enquanto, dentro da casa ainda imperava o burburinho. Lançou suas projeções para ter certeza de que não haviam mais inimigos e conjurou uma tempestade horrorosa que caiu sobre toda a cidade e desabou chorando.

_- Minha querida, eu estou tão orgulhoso de você! Suas atitudes hoje me lembraram tanto teu pai!_- disse Indra que a havia seguido e agora a abraçava carinhosamente sob a tormenta.

_- Agi como achei que ele faria. Me abraça forte, vô, eu estou com medo! Me apavora pensar que eu poderia ter perdido meus filhos e minha sobrinha hoje se eu não tivesse os percebido! Por Merlin! Quantas famílias já não tiveram suas crianças seqüestradas?_- disse Hell desesperada.

_- Acalme-se por hora, minha neta, vai dar tudo certo, mas você precisa estar calma, precisamos de você forte para dar-nos as diretrizes!_- disse Indra e Hell fechou os olhos e respirou fundo uma, duas, três vezes. Logo o céu estava limpo de novo._- Perfeito, minha criança! Asciugati!_- e secos voltaram para dentro de casa.

**Capitulo 33 – Operação Segurança**

_- Acho que estão chegando! Graças! Eu já estava ficando preocupada!_- exclamou Leah._- Mãe! Charlie! Seth!_

Logo todos os outros chegaram, menos Helena. Ela ficara para trás para fechar a rede de floo e fechar a casa, mas ela estava demorando demais, deixando todos preocupados.

...

_- Onde? Onde diabos vocês estavam?_- gritava Hell com seus lobos.

_- Senhora, perdão!_- pedia o alfa daquele pequeno grupo à frente de sua rainha._- Eles escaparam de nós, perdemos alguns dos nossos quando os enfrentamos na fronteira com o Canadá, estávamos em desvantagem!_

_- Eram em numero maior do que aqueles que matei?_- perguntou Hell, chocada com tal informação.

_- Infelizmente sim, senhora! Mais uma vez, perdão, falhamos.._- continuava implorando o lobo.

_- Certo, está certo! Se a situação foi mesmo esta que me diz... podem ir, mas mantenham vigilância e reportem-me qualquer mínima alteração!_- ordenou Hell. Seu celular estava no silencioso, mas não parava de vibrar no bolso de sua calca. Então, depois que os lobos já estavam a certa distancia ela atendeu._- Que é, Emmett?_

_- Helena, onde você está? Estamos todos preocupados! A rede de floo foi fechada e ninguém consegue desaparatar daqui! O que está acontecendo?_- perguntava. Hell rosnou brava, respirou fundo, desligou o telefone e desaparatou de lá diretamente para La Push, cara a cara com Emmett._- Helena! Helena, responde!_- gritava ele com o telefone.

_- Que foi? To aqui!_- disse ela de um canto da sala da casa reformada de Billy e todos tomaram posição de ataque. Hell cruzou os braços e bufou.

_- Mãe!_- exclamaram os três jovens que correram para abraçá-la.

_- Meus amores, está tudo bem agora, ninguém mais vai vir atrás de vocês aqui, terão que passar por cima de mim pra isso e depois de mim ainda há todo este pessoal aqui, ta.._- disse Hell.

_- Onde diabos você estava?_- perguntou Emmett.

_- Falando com meus lobos. Ao que parece, os números do tal exercito damphir era maior do que aquele que enfrentei esta noite... Alguém já falou com Jasper? Pai, vou deixar em suas mãos a captura destes exércitos. De meus filhos e de Ness eu não tiro mais o olho._- disse Hell séria.

_- Sim, já falamos com ele._- disse Edward._- Ele chegará à Seattle amanhã à noite. Ele e os Denali._

_- Ótimo._- disse Hell mais aliviada._- por hora, vocês crianças vão comer algo e vão diretamente pra cama, ta.._

...

Já era dia claro quando os ânimos finalmente se acalmaram e aqueles que dormiam, agora, descansavam tranquilamente. Helena saiu para caçar mas sucumbiu ao pavor que ainda sentia. Deitou-se em posição fetal no meio da mata úmida e pôs-se a chorar compulsivamente, mais por alivio. Os animais ali presentes foram se aproximando e vigiavam, protegiam, Helena.

De volta à casa dos Cullen, Emm foi ao quarto de Byrdie chamá-lo. Emmett estava preocupado com o estado emocional de Hell e ambos saíram pela floresta atrás dela. Correram por cerca de quinze minutos, até começarem ouvir ao longe o choro desesperado dela. Aproximaram-se devagar e a cena que viram foi encantadora e definitivamente estranha. Hell estava cercada por toda a sorte de animaizinhos.

_- Que bonito, parece a Branca de Neve.._- disse Emm embasbacado.

_- Hã?_- disse Byrdie._- Quer fazer o favor de parar de falar bobagens! Ela precisa de nós e não de uma piada!_

_- Eu não estou fazendo piada, Bernard! É bonitinho como no desenho, você vai ver só, qualquer dia desses eu te mostro o filme..._- disse Emm.

Byrdie bufou revirando os olhos, enquanto Hell começou a rir, muito mais relaxada, ouvindo os pais dos seus filhos, pra variar discutindo. Ela sentou-se e com as costas da mão enxugava as lágrimas grossas que ainda caiam em seu rosto. Olhou para os dois que ainda discutiam e sorriu. Um cervo deu-lhe uma focinhada na bochecha e ela, por pensamento, agradeceu a presença de todos eles ali, que retiraram-se silenciosamente.

_- Hey!_- disse Hell aos dois._- vocês vieram aqui pra me consolar ou para discutir se eu pareço ou não a Branca de Neve?_

_- Meu amor!_- disse Byrdie.

_- Minha linda!_- disse Emm.

_- Por Merlin!_- sorriu Hell._- me digam, o que eu faço com vocês dois?_

_- Amada, você ta bem?_- perguntou Byrdie sentando-se ao seu lado na relva e abraçando-a.

_- Estou sim. Agora estou. Sente-se aqui com nós Emm, eu quero falar sobre os nossos filhos.._- chamou Hell.

...

Ficou acertado entre os três que para a segurança das crianças elas ficarão sobre o olhar atento de Hell e na área entre Forks e La Push até que o assunto do exercito damphir seja resolvido.

_- Bom, agora teremos que esperar por Jasper.._- disse Emm._- O vampiro manézão que resolveu mexer com a nossa família não perde por esperar! Nós vamos acabar com ele, pode contar com isso, Hell!_

_- Como será que as crianças vão reagir? Será que eles vão gostar de ficar aqui?_- perguntou Byrdie e tanto Emm quanto Hell deram de ombros.

...

Seth estava no quarto de Claudia, havia levado o café da manhã para a linda garota, mas não quis acordá-la de imediato, ficou vendo-a dormir, encantado. Fazia pouco que havia se descoberto apaixonado por ela, por aquela garota que até "ontem" era tão pequena e ali, passados mais de seis meses, ele estava de quatro por ela, completamente entregue. Sorria bobo.

Claudia dormia quietinha, abraçada em um ursinho de pelúcia que ele mesmo tinha dado a ela em seu primeiro aniversario e chupava voluptuosamente o polegar da mão esquerda, deixando-o embasbacado. Então ela respirou fundo, espreguiçou-se e sorriu esfregando os olhos, ela havia sentido o cheiro dele. Ela abriu os olhos e corou, mordeu o lábio.

_- Bom dia, Claudia._- disse ele já segurando a bandeja que ele havia trazido em mãos.

Claudia sentou-se na cama e ele depositou a bandeja ao seu lado e foi abrir as cortinas. Quando virou-se de volta à garota, ela havia feito um nó nos cabelos mas ainda assim grossas mexas de seu cabelo loiro pousavam sobre seus delicados ombros.

_- Bonjour, Seth!_- disse ela.

Seth adorava ouvir-la falar em Francês, na opinião dele combinava muito bem com seus grossos e vermelhos lábios. Ficou feliz também porque ela não o chamou de "tio" como de costume.

_- Dormiu bem?_- perguntou ele.

_- Aham, tive bons sonhos! Humm, obrigada pelo café, ta muito bom!_- disse ela comendo as panquecas.

_- De nada, mas eu nem cheguei perto das panelas, quem fez o café hoje foi sua tia Bella._- contou._- Claudinha.._

_- Diga._

_- Tenho novidades.._

_- Boas ou ruins?_- perguntou a garota com curiosidade.

_- Não sei, pra mim foram boas.._- disse ele sorrindo e dando de ombros.

_- Tenho certeza de que serão boas pra mim também._- afirmou ela.

_- Mas você nem sabe o que é!_

_- Vou ficar perto de você? Vou finalmente poder matar as saudades que eu sinto?_- perguntou ela e ele sorriu.

_- Humm, bem, acho que você vai é acabar é enjoando de me ter por perto.._- disse ele, corado.

_- Jura?_

_- Juro! Você e seus irmão vão ficar na cidade até que os exércitos do seu tio Jasper achem e dêem fim neste vampiro que está formando estes exércitos de mestiços, aqui vocês estarão seguros._- contou ele.

_- Eu não duvido disso. E é você quem vai nos proteger?_- perguntou ela.

_- Também._- disse Seth._- Seremos eu, Byrdie, Jake e sua mãe!_

_- E eu posso escolher quem de vocês será o meu guarda-costas?_- perguntou Clau._- Porque, eu definitivamente, Seth, escolho você!_

_..._

* * *

**P.s: o termo Damphir, ou Damphyr, realmente existe, eh como são chamados os mesticos de vampiros e humanos, com Nessie, Peter ou Claudia, na história, duvida? bota no google!!**

**hehehehe **

**até amanha!**


	31. Adolescentes VII

**N/a: Olaaaa queridas!!**

**Hoje o cap eh bem pequenininho mas eh beeem cuti cuti!**

**Eu andei fazendo umas atualizacoes nas fotos dos personagens lah nos meus albuns do picasa, deem uma olhadinha lá, eu troquei algumas fotos também..**

**amanha o cap eh bem mais meloso do que esse! Jah comecei à escrever a parte nova!**

**Beijosss Grandes!**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 4 (VII)

ADOLESCENTES

**Capitulo 34 – Converse Comigo**

WoodyPOV

Nestes últimos dias vampiros e lobisomens estão agitados. Primeiro saímos corridos de Juneau e viemos para Forks. Minha mãe lutou e dizimou um exercito de damphirs, mestiços de vampiros e humanos, que foram até a cidade atrás dos meus irmãos e da minha prima Ness. Mamãe diz que aqui estaremos protegidos deles e eu acredito nela.

No dia seguinte de nossa fuga para cá, tanto tio Emm quanto meu pai, concordaram que eu, Clau e Pete deveríamos ficar aqui e por telefone, vô Carlisle e tio Seth saíram do hospital, minha mãe ligou para a escola e pediu transferência aqui para a escola de Forks, vó Esme mandou vender a academia de balé que ela iria abrir e os outros trancaram a matricula na universidade.

Tio Jazz e os Denali chegaram durante a noite, anunciando que já haviam despachado tropas sob o comando de Peter e Charlotte. Para eles também não interessa ter mestiços seqüestrando e guerreando por ai. Ficaram mais uns dias resolvendo o que iriam fazer e por fim decidiram que ficariam todos por aqui enquanto a coisa ainda não fosse por completo resolvida.

Mas isso eu digo dos outros, claro, trouxas, bruxos e lobos. Todos os Denali e os Cullen, com exceção de Ness e minha mãe, partirão amanha para acompanhar as buscas pelo vampiro Joham, o "pai" dos damphirs. Começando pela América Latina, pelo Brasil, mais precisamente pela Amazônia.

Já eu, meu pai, Pete, Clau, vó Luna, Vô Rolf, Indira, Ness, Jake e tio Joseph e Seth vamos ficar aqui na casa grande. Minha mãe deixou espelhos com eles e agora ela e tia Rosie estão se "despedindo". Minha mãe do tio Emm e tia Rosie do vô Rolf.

_- Também não consegue dormir, Woody?_- perguntou Pete, o quarto estava escuro como breu, mesmo assim nos enxergamos no escuro.

_- Não conseguiria nem se tentasse, Pete.. Será que eles vão conseguir achar esse vampiro maluco?_- perguntei.

_- Tia Allie disse que teriam mais chance se todos fossem.._- disse Pete.

_- Mas eu não deixo de ficar preocupado, eles são nossa família também.._- falei.

_- Você se preocupa demais, William, eu daria o meu dedo mindinho para poder ir com eles, isso sim!_- exclamou Pete. Por Merlin, como ele parece com tio Emm! Bufei.

_- Sim, e ser capturado assim que colocasse o seu lindo narizinho fora dos territórios seguros de Forks e La Push! Mamãe te enviaria para Azkaban só com passagem de ida e sem ressentimentos!_- exclamei.

_- Eu disse que gostaria de ir, não que eu vou, bobão! Sei muito bem a mãe que temos! Agora tenta dormir, vai..._- bocejou e virou de costas pra mim._- Para de pensar um pouco nisso que você enche a minha cabeça também! Boa noite, Woody!_

Não demorou muito ele estava dormindo, enquanto eu ainda fiquei acordado com os olhos grudados no teto.

...ClauPOV

Eu virava de um lado para o outro na cama, mas eu estava ansiosa demais para dormir, fui até a parede envidraçada do meu quarto que dá para os jardins e lá eu o vi parado, olhando diretamente para a minha janela, pra mim, sobre a fraca garoa da madrugada, aquele lobo de pelagem caramelo e tão doce quanto. Era Seth, meu Seth.

Apesar de eu ter "escolhido" ele com meu guarda-costas, meu pai não deixou ele chegar nem perto de mim, disse que só deixaria depois que ele fosse embora, atrás dos tais mestiços...Agora, aqui estou eu, com meu corpo ardendo em brasa, desejando ao menos a aproximação dele para poder sentir-me em paz. Seth, Seth Clearwater.

...SethPOV

Claudia, Claudia Cullen. Era só aquela linda garota de cabelo loiro, olhos verdes, boca vermelha e bochechas rosadas que ocupava a minha cabeça ultimamente e ninguém, ninguém a tiraria de mim, não enquanto eu ainda vivesse e fosse capaz de lutar e morrer por ela.

Helena me disse que enquanto Emmett ainda estivesse aqui, seria bom que eu mantivesse certa distancia. Ele, tanto quanto eu, estava totalmente territorial em relação aos filhos, e profundamente nervoso com quem quer que se aproximasse muito deles ou de Helena. No fundo eu não tiro a razão dele, faria o mesmo se algo do tipo acontecesse comigo e com meus filhos.

Não consegui dormir, muito menos descansar e se eu não podia, pelo menos por enquanto ou ali naquela hora, envolve-la em meus braços e dizer-lhe que tudo ficaria bem... Que preciso fosse eu daria de bom grado, minha vida, minha juventude quase eterna para tê-la segura ao meu lado.

Saí. Se eu não podia vê-la diretamente, nem tocá-la, eu vigiaria sua janela, zelaria por sua noite, a manteria segura em seus lindos sonhos juvenis. Transformei-me em lobo para driblar o vento gelado que estava soprando e a chuva que caia miúda. Fitei por horas a janela fechada e escura, então, alguma coisa mudou, acortina se abriu, o abajur foi ligado e aquela bela e delicada figura mostrava-me que eu não estava sozinho em minha ânsia por companhia.

Grunhi baixinho, machucava meu coração estar tão perto e tão longe dela ao mesmo tempo. Ela sorriu, pegou o telefone e senti o meu vibrar amarrado à minha canela. Sai para me vestir e era mesmo ela que estava me ligando. Atendi.

_- Oi._- eu disse._- O que você faz acordada a esta hora, Claudinha?_

_- Ia te fazer a mesma pergunta, Seth.._- disse ela e depois bocejou.

_- Sono?_

_- Aham, um pouquinho.._

_- Deita então, eu não vou deixar de falar com você.._

_- Promete?_

_- Prometo._

Então ela saiu da janela e voltou a deitar na cama, mas não fechou as cortinas, eu podia vê-la deitada, meio coberta, com os vastos cabelos loiros jogados sobre o travesseiro, então virou-se de lado e ficou olhando pelo vidro.

_- Onde você está? Não consigo mais te ver.._- disse ela.

_- Aqui debaixo da árvore, sabe, o telefone ainda não funciona debaixo d'água._- falei e ela riu._- Mas eu consigo te ver._

_- Consegue mesmo? Quantos dedos eu estou mostrando?_

_- Três._- respondi e ela bocejou de novo.

_- Clau, durma, podemos conversar mais amanhã..._

_- Não, Seth, eu gosto de te ouvir, sua voz me acalma..._- disse ela e eu sorri._- Estou com um pouco de medo, será que vai dar tudo certo? Será que minha família vai ficar muito tempo fora?_- ela parecia angustiada.

_- Clau, você não deveria se preocupar com isso. Você, seus irmãos e Ness estão seguros aqui e sua mãe jamais deixará nada acontecer com os Cullen ou com os Denali! Ela já deu a vida dela uma vez para salva-los e não hesitaria em fazê-lo de novo..._- putz, falei demais e ela se encolheu toda na cama.

_- Mas... Tio Seth, eu não quero perder minha mãe! Eu não quero perder ninguém da minha família!_- disse ela com a voz embargada.

_- Não! Meu amor, me desculpa, eu me expressei mal... O que eu quis dizer é que você não precisa antecipar as coisas, não se pré ocupe com suposições! Sua família vai encontrar o responsável por estes exércitos e vai aplicar-lhe a punição devida, e retornarão para casa, sãos e salvos, confie!_- falei. Ela respirou mais aliviada e agarrou o ursinho de pelúcia dela, lutava para manter os olhos abertos. Virou de barriga pra cima e depois de costas p mim.

_- Seth.._

_- Diga, querida.._

_- Seth, você gosta de mim?_- perguntou com a voz fraquinha.

_- Clau.. Eu.._- ia responder mas ela me cortou.

_- Eu te amo, Seth. Boa noite..._

Desligou e dormiu. Eu não podia estar mais feliz de ouvir aquilo.


	32. Adolescentes VIII

**N/a: Meninas, este é um dos capitulos mais chorantes que eu já escrevi! Chorei escrevendo, chorei agora transcrevendo, mas foi porque eu estava ouvindo muisiquinhas dor de corno... e estou louca de dor no meu joelho podre! e to carente tmb.. quem sabe eu vá pra chuva que ameaca cair daqui a pouco ra ver se eu pego ao mnos uma gripe!**

**Tem umas ceninhas de lemons, pq eu achei que tava faltando!**

**Miih, Clau e Seth estavam falando pelo telefone, le de novo o cap e presta atencao!! hehehehe to brincando!**

**Eu nao curti muito a escolha para a Leah no filme.. basicamente ela teria que ser a indiazinha mais gatinha da aldeia e nao uma feia nariguda... a atriz catalina sandrino vai fazer a Maria, a que mordeu o Jazz, mas aqui ela vai continuar sendo a minha rebecca! e o que escolheram para seth eh bem engracadinho, mas eu continuo com o meu que é lindo, tesao, bonito e gostosao!**

**Buenas, por enquanto é isso..**

**Espero que gostem de mais esta parte!**

**Beijosss e até amanha!**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 4 (VIII)

ADOLESCENTES

**Capitulo 35 – Elos**

EmmPOV

Em poucas horas eu estarei partindo pra longe de meus filhos e principalmente pra longe da mulher que amo, mas era chegada a hora de eu defender minha família e aquilo que mais preso. Por isso e só por isso que eu não hesitei em me juntar ao resto de minha família para correr o mundo e caçar o vampiro lunático que quis tirar meus filhos e minha sobrinha querida de mim, de nós.

Eu tinha Helena em meus braços e a apertava forte, queria memorizá-la em mim, em minha pele a textura da sua, seu gosto, queria que seu cheiro delicioso ficasse incrustado em mim. Ela continuava tão deliciosamente gostosa quanto na gestação, não tinha perdido o doce de seus lábios, nem a candura dos olhos, aqueles olhos violeta que eu tanto amo e desejo.

Fazer amor com ela ainda é tão ou mais emocionante que a primeira vez e toda a vez que meu corpo invade o seu é pura eletricidade, é puro prazer, é musica, é amor.

_- Hell, quero levar comigo mais do que teu cheiro, mais do que a memória do teu corpo ligado ao meu..._- pedi enquanto fazíamos amor pela quinta vez naquela noite e ouvi seu coração disparar. Depois de ouvi-la gozar, aquele é o som que mais me agrada no mundo.

_- Me morde, Emm, leva meu sangue dentro de você... Leva um pouco mais de mim contigo.._- disse ela me autorizando._- Me faz tua, de novo._

_- Me morda você também..._- pedi.

E foi como a primeira vez. Seu sangue quente e delicioso desceu pela minha garganta e imediatamente senti-me dela ao mesmo tempo senti-me mais forte, senti-me poderoso. Ela havia me mordido na jugular e bebeu meu sangue em grandes goles, com vontade, mas apenas três vezes, enquanto eu ainda estava atracado em seu seio esquerdo, sentindo-o pulsar em minha boca por conta do seu coração disparado. Foi ela quem me tirou de lá, ela estava um pouco pálida, mas ainda assim olhou-me docemente e sorriu.

_- Gulosinho._- disse ela, depois deu um beijo na ponta do meu nariz._- Assim não vai sobrar muito de mim pro próximo round! Porque você não pega um pouco de SDD pra gente? Fiquei fraquinha depois dessa..._

Hell espreguiçou-se como um gatinho e ficou ronronando baixinho, deitada de bruços na cama, virada pra porta. Levantei e peguei mais uma garrafa de SDD para bebermos juntos, sem cerimônias, no bico mesmo.

Dei primeiro a ela que depois dos primeiros goles recuperou as cores e as forcas que eu havia acabado de tirar dela, mas ela acabou por beber a garrafa toda sozinha.

_- Melhor?_- perguntei abrindo outra garrafa.

_- Muito! To nova, Hummy.._- disse alisando a barriga perfeitamente lisa e virou-se novamente de bruços com os cabelos que lhe caiam como uma moldura vermelha em seu rosto perfeitamente construído._- O que você faz ai, longe de mim? Vem cá, deitar comigo..._- pediu chamando-me com o dedinho.

_- Gosto de ficar te olhando nua na minha cama..._- eu disse e ela sorriu torto pra mim e juntou os tornozelos no ar, balançando as perninhas.

_- Gosta?_- confirmei com um aceno de cabeça._- Pois eu também gosto de ficar olhando você aí, de pé à luz da noite...peladão...você é muito, muito gato. Meu vampirão gato._

_- Gato? Achei que com todo o meu tamanho poderia ser promovido a um bichano maior,né..._- fiz beicinho de brincadeira e ela ficou de quatro na cama e começou a ronronar de novo! Jesus, que mulher é essa?

_- Quem sabe um lince?_- disse ela antes de virar o próprio animal.

_- Maior._

_- Então, um guepardo.._- e se transformou de novo.

_- Maior._

_- Uma onça?_- idem.

_- Maior._

_- Um tigre, que sabe.._

_- Um mais imponente.._- pedi.

_- Um leão?_

_- Boa... ta esquentando.._- eu disse e ela voltou ao normal de novo com uma carinha de safada que deu vontade de beijá-la todinha.

_- Pois eu sei exatamente o bicho com o qual você mais se parece.._

_- Ah, e qual é?_

_- Um ursão!_- disse ela que saltou da cama direto sobre mim. Atirou-me no chão sobre a forma de um grande urso e deu uma lambida bem babada na minha cara.

_- Eca, Hell!_- disse eu rindo, passando a mão na cara para retirar toda aquela baba melequenta. Estávamos no chão, sobre o fofíssimo carpete e ela ria divertida vendo-me limpar o rosto.

_- Com nojinho de mim, agora? Coisa feia, Emmett!_- exclamou com as mãos na cintura.

_- Você é linda e gostosa até como ursinha, sabia?_- disse sentando-me mantendo-a sobre mim.

_- Ah, eu sabia sim!_- disse ela em voz rouca e sexy, trazendo seu corpo mais pra junto do meu e beijando-me lascivamente enquanto relobava devagar sobre mim, excitando-me.

_- Hell, você está me tentando.._- eu disse encarando-a enquanto ela repetia seus movimentos de quadril e lambia delicadamente meus lábios.

_- Emmett, cala a boca e trepa logo comigo!_- ordenou.

...

Em outro quarto da casa Rosálie e Rolf também dividiam momentos íntimos. Eles namoravam a pouco mais de um ano, mas antes disso, haviam se tornado bons amigos.

Rolf como qualquer outro, ficara encantado pela beleza de Rosálie, mas ficara mais encantado ainda por sua história de "vida" e quis escrever sua "biografia". Rosálie, vaidosa como é, adorou a idéia. Começaram a passar mais tempo juntos e uma coisa levou à outra, que por conseqüência os levou até ali, àquele momento.

_- Querido, o que há? Você parece tão nervoso.._- disse Rosálie sentada na cama, enrolada nos lençóis, divertindo-se do fato de que Rolf estava realmente nervoso, corado, com a respiração alterada e o coração disparado.

_- Bom, Lili.._- o apelido veio do segundo nome dela._- Eu já estava pensando nisso há alguns meses, na verdade. Eu estava esperando um momento tranqüilo e propicio, mas com vocês isso não existe.._- divertiu-se ele com sua afirmação._- Então, não há momento mais propicio que este.._- disse ele inclinando-se para pegar um pequeno estojo na gaveta do criado mudo.

_- O que você está aprontando comigo, Rolf?_- perguntou Rosálie tentando olhar sobre o ombro do namorado. O que ela mais gostava nele era o quão imprevisível que ele era, ele sempre a surpreendia com uma coisa nova, um lugar novo...mas resolveu não olhar o que ele procurava, queria ser surpresa por ele mais uma vez.

_- Bom, eu sei que já não sou nenhum garotinho e que apesar dos bruxos terem a possibilidade de viver mais que os humanos comuns e envelhecerem menos rapidamente..._- dizia ele.

_- Rolf, você está me deixando nervosa!_- exclamou ela.

_- Rosálie Lilian... Você gostaria de ser casal comigo?_- perguntou ele abrindo o pequeno estojo que continha um belíssimo anel e ela olhava extasiada.

_- Sim! Sim! Sim!_- disse ela pulando na cama, se abanando, rindo, e Rolf depositou em seu anelar da mão direita o lindíssimo solitário de diamante.

...HellPOV

_- Por Merlin!_- disse pegando fôlego._- Emmett, você realmente sabe como é que se faz sexo!_- exclamei jogando-me sobre seu peito gelado, completamente suada, depois de mais um orgasmo fabuloso._- Tudo bem que eu não tenho uma vasta lista de comparação, mas... WOW!_

_- Fico muito lisonjeado, minha linda!_- disse ele todo faceirinho desgrudando meus cabelos do rosto e de minhas costas, prendendo-o delicadamente em um nó e beijando minha testa enquanto acariciava minhas costas do jeito que eu gosto, só com a pontinha dos dedos. Deixando-me completamente arrepiada. Ainda estávamos ligados um ao outro e ele sorriu extasiado quando meu corpo tremeu de leve por sobre o dele._- Você também é fantástica, o melhor sexo da minha existência..._

_- Não fala assim que eu vou ficar me achando.._- ri de boba que sou.

_- Pois se depender de mim, pode se achar e muito!_- exclamou girando o corpo, me deixando agora embaixo dele.

_- Amor, eu tenho um presente pra você.._- eu disse ainda meio tonta, ele estava mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha esquerda, me fazendo ver estrelinhas, então ele me encarou e sorriu torto.

_- Hell, você e nossos filhos já são presentes suficientes pra mim.. eu não preciso de mais nada..._- sorriu lindo e voltou a beijar meu pescoço, respirei fundo tentando recuperar minha consciência, o que eu estava prestes a fazer era importante pra mim.

_- Emm, é sério, é um presente, é um elo, é um "Pra Sempre"..._- eu disse e ele me encarou surpreso, continuei falando._- Um elo pra lembrar-te que você me pertence, que eu pertenço a você e que a cada filho que tivermos, incluindo Pete e Clau, que cada um deles será eu e será você em um corpo só, um sinal vivo, falante, e cheio de poderes do nosso amor..._

_- Ai que lindo!_- disse ele com os olhos lotados de emoção, depois me beijou carinhosamente._- Sorte minha que eu não choro, porque, meu amor, você definitivamente me emociona.._

_- Bobo.._- sorri e dei uma fungada, secando uma lagrima que teimou em rolar pra fora do meu rosto._- Bobo, lindo e gostoso!_- disse-lhe beijando-o e apertando sua deliciosa bunda! Respirei fundo mais uma vez._- Bem, eu comprei este presente há anos, exatamente no dia em que fui à Oslo atrás de você pra te mostrar que tinha voltado.._

_- Nem me fala desse dia.._

_- Não, já superei isso, me escuta.._- eu disse pegando seu rosto com as mãos, ele não olhava pra mim, e era importante dizer aquilo olhando em seus olhos._- Eu comprei porque à época eu pretendia te pedir em casamento, o que definitivamente não rolou.._- ri amarelo._- Escuta, eu realmente quis e muito jogá-las fora, mas não consegui! Elas foram compradas com amor, amor e esperança em um futuro feliz ao teu lado e elas não perderam o seu propósito.._

_- Você vai me pedir em casamento?_- perguntou inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

_- Não, o que eu estou te propondo é muito mais do que isso, Emmett. Eu quero que as usemos a partir deste momento para que elas simbolizem um união, uma união verdadeira entre mim e você, uma união de sangue, de amor..._- ele sorriu com o lábio inferior tremendo e os olhos mais doces que eu já vi, só o tinha visto olhar daquele jeito para os filhos, senti-me lisonjeada._- Uma união que dê ainda muitos outros frutos e que nos dê ainda muitas outras noites deliciosas como esta, uma união com o compromisso, com a promessa de que você vai voltar pra mim e pros nossos filhos, uma união com a minha promessa de que vou esperar-te ansiosamente, mais e mais a cada dia! O que acha?_

_- Acho que só estão faltando as benditas alianças... Você me convenceu completamente..._- sorrimos um para o outro.

_- Accio, alianças!_- chamei com a mão aberta à sua frente e elas logo pousavam em minha palma, ainda dentro de seu estojinho que ele fez questão de abrir. Eram lindas, dentro haviam as gravações com nossos nomes e a frase que há em meu medalhão.

_- Estarei com você, ainda que não me veja._- disse ele lendo a gravação em italiano e puxando a minha mão esquerda para depositar o anel e enquanto eu fazia o mesmo com a dele ele começou à falar._- Hell, eu te amo, te amo muito além do que se possa imaginar.._- mergulhei de vez em seus olhos dourados._- Você é a resposta para toda e qualquer duvida ou pergunta que eu possa ter feito, faço, ou irei fazer. Eu vivo pra te ver feliz, pra ao menos tentar te fazer feliz._

_Peco realmente perdão por todas as burradas que eu fiz e pelas que eu certamente ainda vou fazer, porque eu tenho completa consciência de que eu nunca vou amadurecer de fato, mas com você eu aprendi muito, muito mesmo... Eu fui abençoado com a felicidade mais enlouquecedora e fascinantemente sufocante quando você escolheu à mim pra ser um dos seus maridos, ser também pai dos teus filhos, ser mãe de minha filha sem pedir nada em troca... Eu posso as vezes me acovardar e fugir pra pensar, pra esfriar minha cabeça, mas eu nunca, nunca vou te abandonar...exatamente como diz na inscrição deste anel e do teu medalhão... Ci saro con te ancora si non mi vedi.._- beijou-me a mão e a testa, e secou minhas lágrimas com o maior carinho do mundo.. e foi com a voz embargada que falei de novo.

_- Emm, eu te amo. Nunca, jamais, esqueça.. e volte, volte logo pra mim.._

Passamos o resto da noite e o comecinho da manha nos amando, nos despedindo... Que Merlin o proteja.

...


	33. Adolescentes IX

**N/a: Queridos leitores, mais dois capititulos!**

**Amnha o ultimo desta parte! E teremos beijinhosssss**

**Adivinhem de quem!**

**Ta, nao vai ser lá muito dificil..**

**Bom, até amanha!**

**Beijosss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 4 (IX)

ADOLESCENTES

**Capitulo 36 – Promete?**

HellPOV

_- Hell, cuida bem da minha filha..._- pediu Bella , me abraçando forte.

_- Claro. Com minha vida, se necessário, fique tranqüila. E vocês todos, por favor, não banquem os super-heróis, me chamem!_- avisei.

_- Pode deixar, filha, ninguém aqui está disposto a perder a cabeça, tronco ou membros..._- disse Esme olhando de lado para os rapazes.

_- Por favor, usem os espelhos e as vassouras e voltem logo. Esta chave de porta os levará para o Acre, Rio Branco, a capital. Zafrina estará esperando por vocês?_- perguntei.

_- Sim, estará._- garantiu Carlisle.

_- Certo, segurem-se bem e liguem ao chegarem. Boa sorte!_- beijei a todos e logo eles haviam partido. Ligaram para dizer que haviam chegado em segurança.

...

Preparei o café da manhã, era cedo ainda, não passava das sete e meia. Ouvi passos no corredor de cima e uma porta batendo, depois alguém se esganiçando, Ness. Subi correndo e a pobrezinha estava agarrada no vaso sanitário, meio verde, devo dizer.

_- Oi Hell.._

_- Oi querida, vem cá, vamos dar um jeito nesse enjôo e nesta carinha meio verde..._- eu disse. Ela sorriu meio amarelo e eu a apoiei até a pia e a ajudei à limpar o rosto e escovar os dentes.

_- Eu to melhor agora, obrigada._- disse Ness com um fraco sorriso e com uma corsinha melhor no rosto._- O resto da família já foi?_

_- Já, e já ligaram para dizer que estão bem, não se preocupe. E Jake?_- perguntei apoiando-a sobre a guarda da banheira.

_- Aquele lobo preguiçoso ta dormindo.._- sorriu._- Também não quis acordá-lo por conta de um enjôo matinal bobo.._

_- Quer um chá?_- ofereci e ela acenou que sim._- Vamos descer e cuidar deste menininho!_- eu disse e ela estalou os olhos pra mim, feliz, radiante.

_- Menino? Meu bebê é um menino? Promete?_- perguntou já de pé e acariciando a barriga.

_- Ah, é um menino sim! Você não sabia?_

_- Nem!_- então saiu correndo do banheiro, de volta ao quarto._- Jake, Jacob, acorda!_- eu podia ouvir sua excitação enquanto fiquei no banheiro limpando a bagunça.

_- Hã? Que?_- perguntou ele.

_- Hell, Hell disse que o nosso bebê é um menino!_

_- Uhhuuh!_- gritou ele e eu ri. Ele acordaria a casa toda!_- Eu vou ser pai de um menino!_

...

Eu disse, não disse? Jacob Black e Renesmee Cullen acordaram a casa toda! Foi um fuá! Joseph e Rolf saíram de seus quarto com varinhas em mão, Indira chorava freneticamente e era consolada por Luna e Byrdie se assustou num grau que se transformou e destruiu todo o quarto dele e as crianças se uniram todas no quarto de Clau e ela os trancou à gelo! Seth, por fim notamos que não estava em casa. Liguei para Leah que disse que o irmão estava surfando, aproveitei para convidá-los para o almoço, ela ficou de avisá-lo e vir.

Eu e Joseph vamos assumir o forno e o fogão e ele me deu a lista de compras, iria ao mercado enquanto as coisas finalmente acalmavam-se em casa e as pessoas desciam ou se dirigiam para a mesa do café. Peguei minha bolsa, meu celular e saí com a Mercedes de Esme, o carro mais utilitário que tínhamos.

Dirigi rapidamente à Port Angeles, fiz o trajeto em cerca de meia hora, eu poderia ter feito "puff", mas eu gosto de dirigir, e tinha que dar tempo para que o mercado abrisse, sem contar que eu sofro do mal dos Cullen, correr, e correr. Foi tudo tranqüilo, comprei comida para um batalhão e quanto finalmente entrei na fila do caixa para pagar já passava das onze da manha e até certo ponto eu já estava atrasada.

Na fila, uma perua atrás de mim ficava me olhando como se eu fosse maluca. Vá lá, tudo bem, se alguém em uma situação normal comprasse cinco toneladas de comida para apenas um almoço de sábado e para o resto da semana, sendo que duas destas toneladas fossem só de doces e sorvete, eu também ficaria bolada.

_- Cartão, dinheiro ou cheque, senhorita?_- perguntou a moca do caixa.

_- Cartão._- eu disse entregando meu Black platinum pra ela que imediatamente olhou meu nome no cartão.

_- Débito ou crédito, senhorita Cullen?_- perguntou.

_- Débito._

_- Digite sua senha, por favor._- e eu o fiz, então a perua me deu uma cutucada no ombro.

_- Com licença, mocinha, você é uma Cullen?_- perguntou a perua.

_- É._

_- Conhece, por acaso, Isabella Swan? Ainda é esposa de Edward Cullen?_- perguntou presunçosa, esperando que minha resposta fosse de que Bella e Ed tivessem se separado. No fundo aquela mulher não me era estranha, entrei na mente dela e descobri de onde ela poderia conhecer Bells... Ela era Jessica Stanley, claro! Mas agora com nariz de plástica, cabelo ruim alisado e seios de silicone, uó!

_- Edward é meu irmão e Bella é minha cunhada._- respondi seca. Invejosa dos infernos e ela fez cara de nojo.

_- Aqui está a sua nota, senhorita._- disse a caixa._- Tenha um bom dia!_

_- Por favor, onde posso conseguir alguém que me ajude com estas compras?_- perguntei à moca que me indicou um guichê onde ficavam os carregadores.

_- Posso ajudá-la, mãe?_- perguntou um garoto à perua.

_- Vai!_- incitou Jéssica._- Vá e faca amizade com ela! Leve seu irmão!_- disse ela enquanto eu me dirigia ao guichê, me fazendo de surda, não demorou muito e eles já estavam ao meu lado.

_- Oi, dá licença, eu e meu irmão podemos te ajudar, se quiser..._- disse um garoto loiro e um pouco atarracado que se fingia solicito, mas estava mais interessado em pegar na minha bunda._- Mike, prazer._- estendeu a mão. Eu iria recusar a ajuda, mas o tal guichê estava vazio.

_- Obrigada, Mike. E você é?_- perguntei para o outro garoto, do mesmo tamanho dos meus filhos e que só pensava em ir pra casa pra jogar vídeo-game.

_- Matt._

_- Bom, meu carro está aqui fora..._- eles foram comigo até o estacionamento e até que muito gentilmente me ajudaram à colocar as compras no bagageiro.

_- Não lembro se você disse, mas qual é mesmo teu nome?_- perguntou Mike.

_- Você tem razão, eu não disse._- falei, e Matt o menor, riu.

_- E não vai dizer?_- perguntou Mike fazendo um olhar que ele julgava ser sexy.

_- Faz alguma diferença?_- perguntei.

_- Uma rosa com qualquer outro nome teria igual odor.._- resmungou Matt e eu sorri, ao contrario do irmão, ele era culto e educado, de fato.

_- Faz toda a diferença! Onde você estuda? Você mora aqui ou em Forks? Eu moro em Forks, mas estou voltando de Seattle, você conhece? Eu estudo na FHS..._- tagarelava._- Como eu nunca te vi por lá ou por La Push, presumo que você estude ou more por aqui.._- enquanto ele falava este monte de bobagens eu fechei o porta-malas e retirei da minha carteira duas notas de dez dólares.

_- Obrigada, Matt! Dez dólares por sua ajuda!_

_- Poxa, obrigado!_

_- E estes são os seus, Mike._- eu disse encerrando a tagarelice do garoto.

_- Pode ficar com eles e me dar teu telefone!_- disse Mike.

_- Acredite, esta informação vale mais que dez dólares!_- ri.

_- Então me diz teu nome, senhorita Cullen!_- insistiu ele.

_- Esta é uma resposta que vale um milhão de dólares!_- ri mais, e Matt também._- Bom, se você não quer, eu ajudo o teu irmão à comprar o jogo de vídeo-game que ele quer! Matt, este é pra você comprar seu Armor Doom..._

_- Como você sabe que eu quero comprá-lo?_- perguntou o garoto com os olhos curiosos. Aquela afirmação que eu fizera quase me entregou, isso que dá ficar respondendo à pensamentos..

_- E quem não quer?_- disfarcei._- Estou indo comprar um pros meus irmãos! Será que aqui nesta loja?_- apontei para uma loja de informática mais adiante que tinha uma propaganda enorme do jogo à frente.

_- Ah, tem sim! Chegaram na segunda-feira! Eu estou economizando à três meses pra poder comprar! Mas com mais estes dez dólares eu tenho o dinheiro todo!_- contou Matt, feliz.

_- Fico contente em te ajudar!_

_- Hey, qual é o teu problema?_- perguntou Mike irritadiço._- Por que você fica conversando com o otário de meu irmão? Assim eu não falo mais com você!_

_- Espero que isso seja uma promessa.._- resmunguei._- Bom, eu já estou atrasada com toda esta conversa e ainda preciso passar na loja para comprar o jogo! Licença, tchau Matt, Mike..._- acenei._- Ah, a mãe de vocês está vindo.._- dei meia volta, fechei o carro e fui em direção à loja.

Quando sai, os três estavam encostados no meu carro e a perua estava possessa.

_- Mocinha, você deu dinheiro ao meu filho?_- apontou para Matt que estava com cara de dor e sem os vinte dólares que dei.

_- Aham._

_- Pois não deveria!_- disse ela com os olhos injetados._- Ele gasta todo o dinheiro que damos pra ele de mesada em livros!_- como se fosse uma coisa horrorosa ser inteligente._- Se ele quer comprar esse tal de jogo que ele não para de falar, vai ter que economizar!_

_- Bom, eu peco desculpas por isso, senhora..._

_- Newton, Jéssica Newton!_- disse ela orgulhosa.

_- Bom, mais uma vez peco desculpas, senhora Newton._

_- Tudo bem, tome seus vinte dólares de volta!_- aceitei e dei de ombros.

_- Devo ir agora, estou mais do que atrasada, estamos recebendo para o almoço.._- eu disse abrindo meu carro, cortando o barato de Jéssica que queria ficar de conversinha.

_- Vocês continuam na mesma casa?_- perguntou debruçando-se em minha janela._- Passei por lá há umas semanas atrás e estava vazia, chegaram faz pouco, presumo.._

_- Sim._

_- E à quanto tempo você está com eles? Deve ter sido enquanto eles estavam fora..._- disse. Que mulherzinha insistente!

_- Desde que eu tinha onze anos, tenho que ir, prazer!_- fechei meu vidro e dei a partida no carro e corri mais do que pude, queria escapar daquela gente maluca!

**Capitulo 37 – Posso?**

SethPOV

Eu precisava relaxar um pouco, eu estava muito excitado, muito animado, muito apaixonado e cheio de energia para poder dormir, então fui surfar. Atrás da casa de Billy tem um galpão onde guardamos as pranchas do bando e nossas malhas de neopreme e bermudas. Fiquei horas no mar, sai de lá murcho, cansado e com Bradley me chamando da areia.

_- O que foi? Por que todo este desespero?_- perguntei ao meu cunhado.

_- Helena nos chamou para o almoço, é pra comemorar que o bebê de Renesmee e Jacob é um menino!_- disse ele.

_- Ta, eu já vou.._

_- Não quer tomar um banho lá em casa, pegar uma carona com nós?_

_- Não, obrigado, eu tenho que falar com Hell.._

Zarpei de lá e até mesmo perto de casa eu já sentia o cheiro delicioso das comidas preparadas por Helena ou Joseph e entrei diretamente pela porta da cozinha.

_- Eca, Seth! Você ta cheirando à cachorro molhado!_- exclamou Ness, tapando o nariz.

_- Hell eu preciso conversar com você.._- eu disse não me importando com o que ela disse.

_- Querido, você terá de mim toda a conversa que quiser, mas depois que você for ao seu quarto e tomar um belo banho! Você está sujo e fedorento, Ness tem razão!_- disse Hell, rindo.

_- Ta bom, eu me rendo!_- eu disse jogando as mãos pro ar.

_- Ah cara, abaixa este braço!_- disse Byrdie.

...

Quando sai do meu quarto a casa estava cheia e todos bebiam e faziam festa, não estavam todos ali, afinal, era um sábado e por incrível que pareça temos ocupações distintas que não incluem ser lobos em tempo integral. Cumprimentei minha mãe e Charlie, que tinham voltado à viver na reserva, na minha antiga casa e entrei na cozinha de novo.

Dei de cara com Claudia, linda, com um vestido azul marinho e uma tranca lateral no cabelo. Nem sei se foi eu ou ela quem ficou mais envergonhado. Me veio em mente a noite passada e ela dizendo que me amava por telefone, antes de dormir. Nem eu, nem ela dissemos algo um ao outro, Clau saiu chispada da cozinha, passou voando por mim.

_- Ela está com vergonha.._- disse Hell tranquilamente depois que Clau havia cruzado a porta, verificando um assado no forno.

_- É, devido às circunstancias eu diria que somos dois!Ontem à noite eu não consegui dizer como eu realmente me sinto.._- disse abrindo a geladeira._- Cerveja?_- ofereci, estávamos à sós na cozinha.

_- Não, estou tomando vinho, pode completar pra mim..._- disse ela me passando a taca._- Por que você não à leva mais tarde para tomar um sorvete na cidade?_- sugeriu com um sorrisinho malandro no canto dos lábios.

_- Humm, não sei se Emmett aprovaria..._

_- Ele não está aqui agora, está?_- riu entre goles.

_- Mas e quanto aos meninos?Eu não posso sair com Clau sem eles! É uma das minhas regras!_- exclamei.

_- Não se preocupe com eles!_- revirou os olhos._- Comprei em Port Angeles o jogo de vídeo-game que eles tanto queriam, não irão notar a presença ou ausência de ninguém por muitas horas..._

_- Posso mesmo? Então eu posso sair com ela? Só com ela?_- fiquei animado com esta perspectiva.

_- Seth, não é pra mim que você tem que perguntar se pode!_- riu._- Convide-a! Parece até que nunca namorou na vida!_

_- To com vergonha... To fora de forma.._- eu disse e Hell deu uma bufada e depois jogou-me um jato de água na cara.

_- Concentra, Seth!_- exclamou._- Asciugatti!_- disse em seguida. Eu estava seco, mas provavelmente ainda com a mesma cara de parvo._- Vai agora falar com ela!_- e me expulsou da cozinha.

...ClauPOV

Eu estava brincando com minha prima Indira, de bonecas, tentando ao máximo não pensar no vale que eu tinha pagado na madrugada anterior em que além de perguntar à Seth se ele gostava de mim, ainda disse que eu o amava! Confessei que o amava! Ai Claudia, como você é imbecil! É claro que ele gosta de você, gosta de você como Byrdie gosta de você, como um pai! Droga! Eu e minha bocona! Que vergonha!

_- Clau?_- me chamaram e eu saltei, mas não foi qualquer um à me chamar, foi ele, foi Seth.

_- Oi._- eu disse. Não tinha coragem de mirá-lo, então disfarcei brincando com bonecas. Acho que ele percebeu que não conseguiria muito papo comigo, então resolveu entrar na brincadeira. Sentou-se comigo e com Indie, pegou uma boneca pra ele.

_- E ai? Tudo bem?_- perguntou ele numa voz afeminada balançando a boneca. Ri.

_- Aham._- respondi sacudindo minha boneca._- Como é seu nome?_

_- Zuleica._- disse ele na mesma voz afeminada e eu ri que me lavei, ele também.

_- Bom, Zuleica, eu posso perguntar uma coisa?_

_- Pode, colega!_

_- Zuleica, você é um traveco?_

_- Como você descobriu? Foi meu gogó, meu mãozão ou o meu pé grande?_

_- Nada disso, Zuzu! Você é gostosa demais pra ser uma simples garota!_- eu disse e ele sorriu tão lindo que quase esqueci de respirar.

_- Colega, posso eu te fazer uma pergunta agora?_

_- Pode._

_- Você quer sair com Seth mais tarde? Tomar um sorvete?_- perguntou em voz normal.

_- Hã? Ta de piada comigo, Zuleica?_

_- To não, sua boba!_- disse ele me dando uma ombrada de leve. Eu não soube o que dizer, só senti o meu rosto arder._- Então, topa?_

_- Mas será que podemos? Não é perigoso?_

_- Não, a idéia foi da sua mãe, e não sairemos da cidade..._- sorriu torto._- Então, topa sair mais tarde comigo, Claudinha? Só eu e você?_

_- Sim, eu aceito._- nota mental, encher a minha mãe de beijos.

...


	34. Adolescentes X

**N/a: O tão esperado encontro de Clau e Seth e o ultimo cap desta parte!**

**Amanha teremos mais!**

**beijosss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 4 (X)

ADOLESCENTES

**Capitulo 38 – I Want Candy (Quero um doce)**

_- E então? Pronta?_- perguntou Hell à filha.

_- To bonita, mãe?_- perguntou Claudia ansiosa.

_- Você é linda, filha! Seth está te esperando na garagem!_- Hell beijou o rosto da filha e ela saiu.

...

**Horas Depois**

Estavam se olhando, olhos nos olhos, com os corações disparados e respirações alteradas. Era chegada a hora da verdade para os dois.

_- Clau, humm, ontem.. Ontem enquanto conversávamos por telefone, você me fez uma pergunta e depois uma afirmação..._- disse Seth. Claudia mordeu o lábio e com o rosto ardendo em brasa mirou o chão sem coragem de encará-lo, começou a lacrimejar._- Você perguntou se eu gostava de você, mas não deixou, não esperou que eu respondesse._

_- Eu..eu.._- disse ela gaguejando.

_- Hey, Clau olha pra mim..._- disse Seth segurando o rosto da garota delicadamente com as duas mãos, mas ela cerrou os olhos com forca._- Você disse que me ama.. É verdade?_

_- Eu..eu... Sim! Sim, eu te amo!_- exclamou ela, que caiu de vez no choro e saiu correndo pela rua, fugindo.

Chovia, e as ruas escuras e desertas da cidade eram iluminadas somente pelos postes. Ela corria rua abaixo em velocidade, sem rumo, envergonhada. Ele, ainda surpreso pela resposta da garota, correu atrás dela e rapidamente a alcançou.

_- Eu te amo, Claudia! Te amo!_- disse ele agarrando-a pelo braço e trazendo-a de encontro a si._- Sou completamente apaixonado por você!_

_- Quê?_- disse ela surpresa, mas ele não disse nada, apenas uniu seus lábios aos dela.

...ClauPOV

Achei que fosse explodir em minha própria pele de tanta emoção! Era umas quatro da tarde quando sai com Seth, ele disse que queria me mostrar a cidade. Já estive em Forks várias vezes, meus irmãos nasceram aqui, mas sei lá, visitar de novo a cidade na companhia dele tinha um sabor completamente diferente, era novo, de novo.

Passamos horas conversando sobre bobagens em um Dinner no centro da cidade, nem vi o tempo passar, ficamos nos entupindo de milkshake, torta, sorvete... comemos todos os doces do cardápio! Perto dos doces que minha mãe, tio Ed, tia Bella, tio Joseph ou vó Esme fazem, aqueles que comemos eram uma bela porcaria, mas ali, ao lado de Seth, eles eram manjares.

Saímos do Dinner já em noite fechada e Seth disse que queria me mostrar mais um lugar pra mim antes de me levar pra casa, disse que era o lugar mais importante pra ele. Era o deck do penhasco na praia de La Push, construído há alguns anos. É realmente um lugar lindo, é lá, que de quando em quando e principalmente no verão, há festas, já que no inverno chove pra dedéu, como hoje.

Mas chuva pra nós não é empecilho nenhum. Criei um guarda-chuva de gelo e enrolei um lenço na empunhadura. Ficamos uns minutos olhando pra o nada, para o horizonte, eu e ele na mesma direção, no mesmo lugar.

_- Bonito, não é? É melhor ainda à luz do dia..._- disse ele ao meu lado e ao olhar para ele nossos olhares se cruzaram, foi intenso, nossas respirações se alteraram e nossos corações dispararam._- Clau, humm, ontem...Ontem enquanto conversávamos por telefone, você me fez uma pergunta e depois uma afirmação..._- mordi meu lábio que já estava tremendo desde que encontrei o seu olhar no meu. Mordi tão forte que me cortei e comecei a lacrimejar de dor, sorte que nos curamos rápido, mas a vergonha que eu estava sentindo era tanta que eu não conseguia reagir em minha defesa e certamente eu estava a ponto de levar o maior fora da humanidade!_- Você perguntou se eu gostava de você, mas não esperou que eu respondesse._

_- Eu..eu.._- gaguejei enquanto tentava criar uma resposta que fizesse algum sentido, uma mentira qualquer, mas meu cérebro não funcionava. Ele agarrou meu rosto com as duas mãos quentes, deixando o guarda-chuva de gelo cair no oceano abaixo de nós. Eu não me importei com a chuva e ele tampouco, só cerrei forte meus olhos para impedir-me de ver nos olhos dele um olhar de pena para comigo.

_- Hey, Clau, olha pra mim..._- pediu carinhosamente._- Você disse que me ama...É verdade?_- perguntou em sua voz de veludo e eu resolvi chutar de vez o pau da barraca, eu não consigo mentir pra ele e se fosse para perdê-lo, que fosse naquele sábado chuvoso.

_- Eu.. eu..._- comecei a gaguejar de novo._- Sim! Sim, eu te amo!_- confessei e foi como tirar um peso grande dos meus ombros, do meu coração. Chorei, no momento eu só queria ficar sozinha e curtir minha fossa, curtir minha dor de ter um amor não correspondido e sai correndo dali, queria voltar pra casa, chorar na minha cama que é lugar quente.

Chovia torrencialmente e à medida que eu passava pelos portes de luz eu me desesperava mais e mais, eu já não sabia para onde estava indo, me perdi, perdi meu olfato com aquela chuva toda, não sabia onde era minha casa e estava só, no meio da rua.

Diminui meus passos tentando me concentra, tentando lembrar por onde eu tinha andado quando senti meu pulso ser agarrado com firmeza, assim como o resto do meu corpo. Era ele, era Seth Clearwater e meu coração disparou de novo.

_- Eu te amo, Claudia! Te amo! Sou completamente apaixonado por você!_- disse ele e eu custei a acredita em meus ouvidos.

_- Quê?_- falei. Mas ele não disse nada, levou meu corpo de encontro ao dele e nossos lábios se colaram.

Foi a coisa mais perfeita do mundo, foi como se toda a minha vida, antes daquele momento não fizesse nenhum sentido, ou melhor, fez, porque me levou à exatamente àquele momento, o momento do resto da minha vida! Iupi!

...SethPOV

O momento do resto da minha vida! Agora tudo em minha vida se resume à A.C. , antes de Claudia e D.C. , depois de Claudia. Depois daquele beijo eu queria gritar, queria dizer ao mundo todo o quanto que eu estava feliz e eu o fiz. Ali naquela rua deserta e debaixo de toda aquela chuva eu gritei. Gritei à plenos pulmões.

_- Eu te amo! Eu te amo! Eu te amo! Claudia Cullen, eu te amo!_- eu à levantei em meu colo e ela ria que se matava. Nos beijamos mais uma, duas, três vezes... Meia dúzia de vezes, e um beijo melhor que o outro.

_- Te amo, Seth! Muito, muito, muito!_- gritou ela também e nos beijamos mais uma vez. Ela me abraçou forte e recostou a cabeça em meu peito, suspirou._- Sabe, Seth, é estranho, eu sinto que te amo desde sempre.. É como se fosse coisa de outra vida, como se eu tivesse nascido exatamente pra amar você... Isso é possível?_- perguntou ela me encarando.

Eu não soube direito o que responder, quando conversei com Hell sobre isso pela primeira vez, ela me disse que Claudia, a primeira, havia se encantado comigo e que nas horas em que estiveram juntas ela havia reparado muito em mim. Confesso que não havia reparado muito na versão original dela, mas com o passar dos anos e das poucas e boas recordações que Hell tinha da amiga, eu podia ter prestado mais atenção à garota.

Mas não é que o danado do destino pregou uma peca em todo mundo? Devolveu a amiga em forma de filha à minha rainha e devolveu à mim a impressão que anos antes eu deixei escapar. Sorte? Amor? Destino?

Será que realmente interessa o nome que isso tem? Meu coração disparou com aquelas palavras, ela nasceu para me amar, e eu à ela.

_- É. Isso é mais que possível, estamos aqui, não estamos?_- falei e ela sorriu lindamente._- Mas só há uma responsável por isso que estamos vivendo agora... Foi ela quem viu em mim e em você o amor. Sabe de quem eu estou falando, né?_- ela sorriu de novo e me beijou delicadamente.

_- Minha mãe!_- exclamou Clau.

...

Hell e Byrdie estavam na sala vendo os filhos jogarem aquele jogo extremamente violento, enquanto Rolf estava na biblioteca organizando as anotações da biografia de Rosálie. Jake e Ness descansavam antes do jantar de um dia extremamente agitado para eles e Joseph e Luna estavam na cozinha, com Indira, preparando enormes sanduíches com as sobras do almoço.

Clau e Seth haviam deixado o carro em La Push e voltaram à pé para casa. Adentraram pela porta da frente completamente encharcados, amos atrás de Hell e se atiraram no sofá, por cima dela, enchendo-a de beijos e abraços.

_- Epa, Epa, garotão! Que amor todo é este com a minha irmã?_- perguntou Joseph, já que Seth apertava Hell em seus braços molhando-a toda, mas ela não estava reclamando, só ria.

_- Eu adoro a minha rainha, aminha sogrinha linda! Pode ser?_- ria Seth também.

_- Olha o estado desta casa! Ainda bem que Esme não está aqui para ver esta bagunça na casa dela! Asciugatti!_- disparou Luna com sua varinha e logo o chão, o sofá, os tapetes e os jovens estavam secos novamente.

_- Ai Seth, deixa um pouco da minha mãe pra mim!_- disse Clau.

_- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?_- perguntou Rolf do topo das escadas, acompanhado de Jake e Ness. Seth respirou fundo, tomou uma posição imponente e anunciou.

_- Eu e Claudia estamos oficialmente namorando!_

_- Ai que legal!_- disse Woody felicíssimo como todos os outros, só Peter ainda olhava meio desconfiado.

_- Por acaso meu pai já sabe disso?_- perguntou Pete.

_- Claro que sabe, Peter!_- disse Byrdie._- O que você acha que tua mãe foi fazer no México?_

_- DeeDee, você quer mesmo que eu responda?_- disse Pete com cara de safado e todos riram, até mesmo Hell que ficou vermelhona.


	35. Love, Sex, Magic I

PARTE 5 (I)

LOVE, SEX, MAGIC

**Capitulo 39 – Primeiras Impressões**

_- Família..._- disse Alice com seus olhinhos dourados brilhando._- Fui só eu e Ed que notamos que Emmett e Rosálie estão usando alianças de compromisso?_- Edward e Jasper riram.

_- Se pudessem eles estariam corados.._- disse Jazz.

_- E eu, como pai, posso saber o por quê?_- perguntou Carlisle divertindo-se.

_- Essa é a aliança que Hell tinha comprado quando voltou.._- disse Emm bobo mexendo no dedo anelar da mão esquerda.

_- Ah, deixa eu ver direito, então!_- disse Alice avançando sobre o irmão._- Foram Hell e Ness quem compraram, nenhum de nós jamais viu! É linda!_- então o encarou._- Péra ai... Emmett, seu olhos estão... Isso é uma borda violeta? Emm, você andou bebendo o sangue de Hell, né? Me diz, é bom? É bom como o cheiro dela?_- perguntava a baixinha animada e todos se juntaram para observar direito os olhos de Emmett.

_- É bom, é uma delicia..._- disse ele com um sorriso nos lábios.

_- E como você se sente?_- perguntou Carlisle verificando a temperatura e puxando os olhos de Emm pra baixo.

_- Mais forte que nunca!_- disse ele animado._- Mais dela que nunca.._- e Edward o encheu de cascudos, assim como Jasper._- Aieeee!_

_- E você minha filha?_- perguntou Esme._- Não pense que consegue esconder este diamante do tamanho de um amendoim, ai no seu lindo dedinho..._- Rosálie sorriu de orelha a orelha, admirando seu lindo anel na mão direita.

_- Rolf me pediu em casamento! Eu vou me casar! Vou me casar de novo! To tão feliz, mãe, estou apaixonada!_- disse ela e Esme a abraçou carinhosamente.

_- Eba! Adoro organizar casamentos!_- disse Alice batendo palminhas.

_- Dessa vez eu ajudo!_- disse Bella.

_- Todos ajudaremos!_- disse Edward.

_- Cruzes! Que medo! O que vocês não fazem para se livrarem de mim!_- disse Rosálie chocada e todos riram.

...

_- Crianças! Vamos caçar e depois, caminha!_- disse Hell._- Seth, você vai com Clau e você, Pete, vai com Jake e Ness, pode ser?_

_- Pode! Clau, Ness, eu vou pegar um cervo maior do que o de vocês!_- disse Peter animado.

_- Não vai, não!_- disse Clau aceitando a aposta.

_- E nós, mãe?_- perguntou Woody ansioso.

_- Você e seu lindo papai me darão as correntes de vocês e vão comigo provar pra estes bobões que os maiores cervos serão os nossos! O que acham?_- disse Hell e os olhos de Woody brilharam com o desafio.

...

Jake e Seth levaram os meio vampiros para a margem oposta do rio Quilauette que cortava as terras dos Cullen. E no grande jardim viram Hell Byrdie e Woody tornarem-se lobos. Primeiro Hell, em uma enorme e branca loba falante, depois Woody em um lobo amarelado do tamanho de um são bernardo e por fim Bernard, em um lobo cinza, quase prateado, do tamanho de um cavalo, o mesmo tamanho de Seth.

Hell grunhiu baixinho e os três encostaram os focinhos carinhosamente. Woody saltou para a margem oposta do rio, seguido dos pais e o grande grupo dividiu-se na floresta para caçar, deixando em casa os três bruxos e uma criança encantada que os olhavam pelas janelas da cozinha.

_- DeeDee é um auau!_- disse Indira batendo palminhas no colo do pai.

_- É sim, sua tia Lele e seu primo Meme também, minha lindinha.._- disse Joseph.

_- Papai, auau?_- perguntou Indira batendo a mãozinha no peito do pai.

_- Não._- respondeu Joseph sorrindo amarelo.

_- Mamãe, auau?_- perguntou ela apontando para Luna e Rolf que conversavam à mesa do jantar.

_- Mamãe também não._- respondeu ele.

_- Indie! Indie é auau?_- perguntou batendo a mãozinha agora em seu próprio peito.

_- Não.._- disse Joseph divertindo-se com o olhar triste da filha._- Indie é bruxa, bruxa como mamãe, papai, Rolf e o mano Lance, pode ser?_

_- Sim!_- disse agora mais animada._- Onde ta o mano Lance? Indie não viu o mano hoje..._

...

_- Quer dizer que você resolveu que está velho demais pra viver só? Quem diria, hein, Rolf!_- ria Luna, deixando o ex-marido envergonhado.

_- Tava na hora, né! Poxa, não demora muito eu vou fazer 50!_- disse ele.

_- Fica quieto ai! Somos dois!_- disse Luna.

_- Me diz uma coisa.. Você acha uma boa idéia que eu peca a mão dela oficialmente à Carlisle?_- perguntou Rolf e Luna riu da cara dele.

...

Era quase meia noite quando o grupo voltou da caçada excitadíssimo e cansados. Hell devolveu as correntes de William e Bernard.

_- E você, senhor Bernard, não à tire mais, me ouviu?_- ralhou Hell.

_- Sim, senhora!_- disse Byrdie fazendo uma reverencia e levou um pedala.

_- Mãe, porque eu não posso tirar a minha?_- perguntou Woddy entre bocejos.

_- Porque você ainda é muito pequeno. E nem tente encantar o seu pai pra ele dizer qual é o feitiço, porque o teu é diferente do dele e só eu sei! Agora eu quero que meus três filhotes tomem banho e zarpem para a cama! Amanha teremos aula!_- disse Hell.

_- Temos? Mas já?_- perguntou Peter, ele odiava qualquer tipo de coisa que tivesse à ver com os trouxas, ele gostava era de aprender magia.

_- Temos! E desta vez eu vou também! Linda e loira como meus filhos, agora, banho! Vamos, vamos!_- disse Hell batendo palmas._- E sem muita bagunça que Indira e os avós de vocês devem estar dormindo!_

_- Bom, eu também vou.._- disse Seth, seu quarto ficava no andar de baixo assim como os de Byrdie e o de Rolf.

_- E quanto à nós, minha linda?_- perguntou Byrdie abraçando-a.

_- Nós dois ficaremos como dois adolescentes, de amasso no sofá da sala e de olhos bem abertos com Claudia e Seth, aqueles dois andam muito cheios de hormônios, isso sim!_- disse Hell beijando Byrdie.

_- E nos meus hormônios? Você não pensa?_- perguntou Byrdie com os lábios grudados aos dela.

...ClauPOV

Passei a noite sonhando com Seth e acordei com o corpo ardendo em brasa, um calorão que me obrigou à tomar outro banho. Me arrumei depressa depois que ouvi minha mãe , pra variar, berrando com os meus irmãos preguiçosos.

Desci e na cozinha estava só Seth, devorando uma enorme tigela de cereal, todo vestido de branco, um gato! Sorriu pra mim com a boca cheia, assim que me viu e engoliu fazendo um barulho engraçado. Ri.

_- Bom dia, namorada!_- disse ele anda com a boca cheia.

_- Bom dia, namorado!_- dei-lhe um beijo no pescoço e ele engoliu engraçado de novo._- Dormiu bem?_- perguntei enquanto pegava suco de abobora na geladeira.

_- Sim! E dormi demais! Estou atrasado, atrasado no meu primeiro dia como médico na UBS de La Push! Tenho que voar, minha linda!_- deu dói golões no suco servido em seu copo e me beijou. Agarrei-o pela nuca, eu não queria me separar de ele e pelo o que pareceu, nem ele de mim.

_- Achei que tinha ouvido você dizer que estava atrasado..._- disse minha mãe de braços cruzados à porta da cozinha, sorrindo. Ela estava diferente, bem loirinha e com o rosto um pouco mais rejuvenescido, parecia ter a minha idade, ou a idade que aparento ter, passaria certamente como minha gêmea.

_- E estou!_- disse Seth com cara de bobo e completamente envergonhado como eu.

...

Fomos nós quatro no Volvo do tio Ed. Eu e minha mãe vamos para o segundo ano e os meninos para o primeiro. O trajeto foi feito em pouco mais de dez minutos, obviamente duraria menos, mas viemos conversando, minha mãe nos passava instruções.

A escola é pequena comparada com aquela de Juneau, e assim que o carro prateado e cintilante adentrou o pequeno estacionamento viramos o centro das atenções. Minha mãe disse que era normal, já que comparados com humanos normais nós somos beldades. Estacionamos e seguimos juntos para a secretaria, um lugar pequenino e abafado.

Nos deram os horários e minha mãe e eu acompanhamos os meninos até o prédio deles e depois até a sala de aula, sobre recomendações de que eles se comportassem e fossem bonzinhos... aham, sei...

Demos meia volta pelo corredor, voltando por aonde viemos , quando minha mãe deu uma leve rosnada.

_- Ora, ora... Senhorita Cullen..achei que não à veria mais!_- disse um garoto loiro, seguido por outros garotos, todos com jaquetas azuis e cinzas escrito "FHS" e "SPARTANS"._- Espero que hoje, eu finalmente descubra o seu nome!_- disse cruzando os braços e olhando minha mãe de cima à baixo.

_- Me chame de azarada, Mike!_- resmungou ela._- licença, precisamos chegar ao prédio três!_- e saiu me arrastando. Não falei, né? Se eu e meus irmãos somos beldades comparados com os humanos, minha mãe é um anjo em forma de gente. Ela é a Venus, saída diretamente do quadro de Botticelli!

...


	36. Love, Sex, Magic II

PARTE 5 (II)

LOVE, SEX, MAGIC

**Capitulo 40 – Me Erra!**

...

Já era hora do almoço. Hell, Clau, Pete e Woody esperavam sua vez no bandejão e mais uma vez o dando de garotos de jaquetas azuis e cinza veio importunar.

_- Gata, descobri teu nome!_- disse Mike, animadíssimo à Hell.

_- E daí?_- disse Hell._- Acha que merece um premio por isso?_-e todos os que acompanhavam a cena riram de Mike.

_- Na verdade, ache que mereço tua companhia na mesa dos jogadores.._- disse ele.

_- Na verdade, acho que prefiro comer estrume antes disso!_- respondeu Hell e riram ainda mais dele._- Porque você insiste em tentar se aproximar de mim? Você me fez um favor e eu já agradeci! Pára de tentar impor tua presença, eu detesto engraçadinhos, sério, puxa teu carro!_

_- Ah, percebo que te deixo nervosinha.. Isso de querer se afastar de mim, acho que é balela!_- disse ele se achando e fazendo "high Five" com seu amigos, mas Hell preferiu ignorá-lo.

_- Você não é capaz nem de ter idéia do que ela pode fazer quando nervosa..._- disse Peter._- Acredite no conselho que te dou, deixe-a em paz..._- falou olhando para as bandejas de comida à sua frente, tranquilamente e levou um empurrão de Mike, mas não derrubou nada no chão.

_- Jura, baixinho? E quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo? Eu sou o capitão do time de futebol americano!_- disse Mike que já estava irritado por ter sido feito de bobo na frente dos novatos e de seu time, jamais nenhuma garota tratara-lhe assim, mas Pete não revidou, deu apenas uma bufada debochada e encarou-o.

_- Eu sou o teu pior pesadelo._- disse Peter e faltou pouco para que Mike não urinar-se na frente de todos, ele e o resto dos garotos deram passos para trás imediatamente._- Dá licença, estou tentando arranjar algo que comer.. Tenham uma boa tarde._- disse e foi em direção à mãe e aos irmãos que já pagavam por suas comidas, sobre o olhar reprovativo de Helena.

_- Filho, nunca mais fale assim com alguém! Você me entendeu?_- disse Hell duramente e rápido demais para que alguém entendesse._- Nenhum de vocês! Estamos aqui para passarmos incógnitos!_

_- Sim, mãe._- disseram Clau e Woody.

_- Desculpe, mãe. Isso não vai mais se repetir.._- disse Pete.

_- Eu sei, você não é louco pra me desobedecer.._- sorriu Hell dando de ombros._- Agora vamos arranjar para sentarmos, vocês devem estar com fome._

Sentaram-se em uma mesa redonda no fundo do refeitório decorado com bandeiras de vários países do mundo e falavam bobagens, basicamente comentavam as conversas das outras pessoas, que falavam sobre eles.

_- Mãe, posso te fazer uma pergunta?_- pediu Woody.

_- Sim. Mas não me chame de mãe, não aqui._- disse ela devorando uma barra de chocolate.

_- Certo. Hell, porque você não gosta daquele garoto loiro? Aquele da jaqueta?_- perguntou Woody.

_- Ele não é boa companhia pra ninguém, meu anjo, é basicamente falso, pensa só no próprio umbigo, ao contrario do irmão dele que é colega de vocês... A mãe dele é uma cobra e o pai, coitado, é basicamente um bocó. Ambos foram colegas de Bella e Edward, seus padrinhos... Mas pensando bem, não é culpa dele, foi o único exemplo que o garoto recebeu..._- disse Hell olhando distraída pela janela._- Eu estava pensando, crianças.. Eu preciso relaxar um pouco, e já que eu não posso deixá-los sozinhos...Querem ir surfar depois da aula?_- perguntou Hell aos filhos.

_- Surfar? Jura?_- disse Peter quase gritando de tão animado, chamando ainda mais atenção.

_- Juro!_- disse Hell também empolgada.

_- E você, Clau, não diz nada!?_- perguntou Woody dando-lhe um cutucão.

_- Hã?_

_- Ela ta distraída, ta apaixonada..._- disse Peter se piscando, com as mãos cruzadas sobre o queixo e com a voz fininha. Deixando a irmão vermelha e furiosa.

_- Ai, Pete, como você é chato!_- disse Hell rindo._- Clau, você tem todo o meu apoio quando for a vez dele de ficar pensando na morte de bezerra!_

_..._

_- Mãe, nós vamos direto?_- perguntou Peter ansioso quando entraram todos no carro ao final das aulas._- Vamos mesmo surfar?_- Hell sorria divertida olhando o filho pelo retrovisor.

_- Vamos sim, Woddy, liga lá pra casa e avisa onde estaremos.._- disse Hell passando o celular para o filho.

O trajeto de pouco mais de 20 km foi feito em pouco tempo. Não estava chovendo, mas o céu exibia sua cobertura característica de nuvens em leves tons de cinza. Hell deixou o carro no estacionamento da pracinha e foi com os filhos para a loja de surfe que ficava ali na área. Ela tinha o seu equipamento no galpão atrás da casa de Billy, mas as crianças ainda não tinham os seus.

_- Mãe, eu posso pular as aulas de surfe por hoje e ir ver Seth?_- perguntou Claudia com olhinhos pidões.

_- Pode, mas só para dizer que estamos aqui, me ouviu? Ele está em horário de trabalho!_- avisou Hell e Clau saiu correndo para a UBS de La Push, onde Seth estava atendendo, era à algumas quadras dali e Hell entrou na loja de Surfe com os meninos que estavam excitadíssimos.

...SethPOV

Sou clínico geral com especialização em neurologia, estudei uns semestres em Dartmouth, depois transferi meus estudos para Seattle. Fiz residência no Seattle Grace Hospital, foi lá que conheci Vanessa, mas agora vou por enquanto, atender aqui na UBS de La Push, e hoje, sendo o meu primeiro dia, eu estava ocupado em arrumar meu consultório e atender aos pacientes.

Nós chamamos esta antiga casa de UBS, mas na verdade ela é mais como uma pequena clínica super equipada. Equipada com "antigos" aparelhos de Carlisle, na verdade não são nada antigos, já que ele troca todas as aparelhagens de seus centros médicos que ele tem em suas casas toda a vez que um novo aparelho mais inovador e manda os outros, as vezes, nem usados para cá.

Eu já conheço o lugar, afinal atendia aqui antes de me mudar para a Inglaterra com Hell e os Cullen. Bradley, Rachel, Quill e Jared também atendem aqui, assim como Carlisle quando está na cidade. Nossas secretárias são Emily e Rebecca.

Bem, o caso é que eu estava acabando de atender um paciente e ao mesmo tempo rezando para que o meu expediente acabasse e eu pudesse voltar pra casa para ver Claudia, quando à encontro sentadinha na recepção com os olhinhos verdes brilhando. Mandei meu próximo paciente entrar e fui falar com ela que imediatamente se levantou e me abraçou apertado.

_- O que faz aqui, Clau?_- perguntei.

_- Vim te dizer um "oi"!_- disse ela sorrindo.

_- Oi._

_- Mamãe resolveu trazer os meninos pra surfar..._

_- E porque você também não foi?_

_- Preferi vir ver você.._

_- Gostei da surpresa, mas como vê, eu estou cheio de pacientes, eu não posso conversar com você agora.._- disse apontando pra cerca de 20 pessoas que ainda esperavam atendimento e estavam realmente interessadas na nossa conversa.

_- Sim, eu vi... Só vim mesmo pra te dizer que ficaremos por aqui por mais um tempo... Nos vemos mais tarde?_

_- Sim._

_- Então ta, tchau._- deu de ombros e ia saindo.

_- Hey! Péra ai!_- à puxei pelo pulso e à beijei na frente de todo mundo, pouco me importei. Quando nos separamos ela estava vermelha de vergonha e falou olhando fixamente para o chão.

_- Achei que você estivesse no seu lugar de trabalho.._

_- E estou._- ri._- Mas você não viu o cartaz com a frase piegas colado no mural? Diz que amar faz bem ao coração!_

_..._ClauPOV

Sai daquela clinica andando nas nuvens! Desci até a praia e encontrei minha mãe e os meninos já dentro da água gelada, esperando por uma onda perfeita. Fui esperar por eles no "Shades", um bar bacana que pertence à alguns dos lobos da minha mãe Vick e Tod, irmãos, filhos de Sam e Emily, que fica no calçadão. Haviam umas pessoas lá, na verdade aquele lugar nunca ficava vazio, era lá que faziam festas quando estava chovendo, o que era dia sim e no outro também praticamente. Eu estava com sede, entrei pela porta de vidro do pequeno deck que dava para a praia e os que lá estavam fizeram uma cara feia de leve pra mim, assim como eu também fiz, cheiramos estranho uns para os outros.

_- Oi Claudia!_- disse Tod do balcão._- O que vai querer hoje?_

_- Suco de morango, tem?_- perguntei.

_- Hoje não, pequena, não trouxeram.._- disse Vick entregando-me o cardápio.

_- Vou querer um de abacaxi, então.._- pedi.

_- Porque você não foi surfar com Hell e os seus irmãos?_- perguntou Tod quando me trouxe o suco recém feito.

_- Ah, eu não estava afim._- dei de ombros._- Acabei de vir do centro médico, fui ver Seth._- Tod sorriu pra mim, mas ouvi uma bufada desaforada vinda de uma garota que me encarava à horas, ele e o irmão olharam-na com reprovação, mas eu resolvi sublimar._- Tod, por favor, pode me trazer o jornal?_

Li todo o jornal e tomei três copos de suco de abacaxi esperando por minha mãe e irmãos que continuavam na água, enquanto Seth ainda trabalhava. Fui ao banheiro, e quando sai dei de cara com a tal garota que me encarara e não é que ela teve a cara dura de tapar o nariz quando passei por ela? Por Merlin! O que foi que eu fiz pra ela? Quem era ela?

Paguei meus sucos e voltei para a praia, minha mãe e os meninos já estavam saindo da água super animados e o céu ficara mais escuro neste tempo, apesar de eu não ter noção de que horas eram.

_- Mãe! Surfar é incrível!_- exclamava Pete.

_- Adorei!_- exclamou Woody bocejando de cansado._- Clau, você perdeu um programão!_

_- Foi bom mesmo, filha! Agora, meninos, vamos trocar estas roupas e guardar estas pranchas!_- disse minha mãe e correram os três para o galpão atrás da casa de Billy.

Fiquei mais uns minutos sozinha ali, respirando a brisa salgada que vinha do mar, distraída com meus pensamentos. Foi então que senti duas mãos quentes cerrando-me os olhos, sorri. Depois senti um delicado beijo embaixo da minha orelha esquerda que fez meu coração disparar e meus joelhos bambearem.

_- Não vai perguntar quem é?_- perguntou Seth.

_- Por que eu faria isso? Eu sei que é você! Ninguém por aqui, por mais civilizados que sejam seria capaz de me beijar..._- me virei e o beijei. Ficamos mais uns minutos nos beijando até ouvirmos uns passos vindos em nossa direção, depois um pigarrear.

_- Ora, boa noite doutor Clearwater... Não mais dá bola para os velhos amigos?_- era uma voz bonita, daquelas que ouvimos na rádio, mas que ali eu jamais havia escutado. Virei-me e era a garota que tinha tapado o nariz para mim.

_- Virginia? Virginia!_- disse Seth animado, me largando e agarrando a garota que pulara no pescoço dele. Ela até que era bonita, e era obvio que ele à conhecia, acho que até bem demais! Não gostei, e dei uma bufada._- Virginia, esta é Claudia Cullen! Minha namorada!_- apresentou-me para a garota.

_- Vejo que te perdi de novo._- disse a garota me olhando de cima à baixo._- E pior, te perdi pra.._

_- Para a minha filha, Virginia._- disse minha mãe, em voz ríspida. A garota estalou os olhos ao ouvi-la e curvou-se em uma pequena reverencia para ela._- Você cresceu desde a ultima vez que lhe vi, como vai?_

_- Vou bem, rainha, vou bem._- disse ela envergonhada.

_- Ótimo, mande minhas lembranças aos seus pais. Eu e meus filhos precisamos ir agora. Vamos também, Seth? Boa noite, Virginia._- disse minha mãe educadamente, mas mais do que claramente mandando a garota embora e ela atendeu prontamente, mesmo com cara de quem não queria fazer aquilo. Presumo que minha mãe não tenha gostado muito do que veio da mente dela.


	37. Love, Sex, Magic III

**N/a: Olaaa faz já uns dias que eu nao escrevo uma bobagem aqui né!**

**Bom, ai tah mais um pedacinho! Ceninhas de piti!**

**Sim, Virginia é uma vaca xiita! Daquelas que acham que os clãs nao tem que se juntar, mas ela nao sabe nem da metade, uma burrinha!**

**Bom, até amanha com um encontro de gelar a espinha! Ao menos eu acho..**

**Beijosss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 5 (III)

LOVE, SEX, MAGIC

**Capitulo 41 – Ciúmes de Você**

_- Hell, você pode me explicar o que significa esta aliança na tua mão esquerda?_- perguntou Byrdie e Hell encolheu a mão, envergonhada._- Emmett tem no mesmo dedo o par dela, não tem? Responde Hell! Tem ou não?_

_- Tem._- respondeu Hell em voz tristonha, olhando através da janela.

_- Foi o que eu pensei._- disse Byrdie que saiu pisando duro, de volta ao seu quarto, batendo a porta forte ao entrar, deixando Hell ainda na sala, chorando compulsivamente.

...ByrdiePOV

Desde que os Cullen se embrenharam na mata brasileira, Helena, quando as crianças não estão olhando fica choramingando baixinho pelos cantos e brincando com uma nova aliança entre os dedos, uma que vira e mexe volta ao seu anelar da mão esquerda. Obvio que ela continua carinhosa comigo e que quando estamos juntos ela parece realmente relaxar, mas o diabo daquele anel sempre me salta aos olhos!

Hoje à noite ela não veio me encontrar em meu quarto e estranhei, sai atrás dela e a encontrei na sala, atrás do piano de calda de Edward, chorando em silencio e olhando para fora, para a garoa que caia fininha e escorria pelo vidro, alisando com muito carinho a maldita aliança. Eu não havia ainda perguntado o que aquela jóia significava pra ela, mas eu daria um basta naquilo e confirmaria ou não minhas duvidas.

_- Hell, você pode me explicar o que significa esta aliança na tua mão esquerda?_- pedi e Hell desviou a atenção da janela para suas mãos, encolhendo aquela em que o anel estava, mordeu lábio._- Emmett tem no mesmo dedo o par dela, não tem? Responde Hell! Tem ou não?_

_- Tem._- disse ela em voz tristonha, voltando a olhar pela janela.

_- Foi o que pensei._- afirmei e sai pisando duro de volta ao meu quarto, eu estava furioso, mas muito mais comigo mesmo... bati a porta ao entrar, mesmo assim eu podia ouvir ela chorando e me cortava o coração.

...

Foi uma noite torturante, mas eu não saí do meu quarto e ela também não veio atrás de mim.Só sai quando comecei a ouvir a casa acordar, mas não a encontrei ali para pedir desculpas, onde ela estaria? Perguntei, mas a única resposta que obtive foi a de que ela deixou um bilhete para minha mãe, ela pedia que ela levasse as crianças à escola antes de ir passar o dia com Indie na casa dos Weasley.

...SethPOV

De novo saí chispado, mas menos mal que a semana já está acabando e meu plantão aqui será só no domingo, terei o sábado livre para namorar bastante! Ansiedade que me mata! Ouvi baterem à porta do meu consultório, mas já sabia quem era.

_- Entra!_- falei.

_- Olá, doutor Clearwater! Tens um tempinho para tomar um café com uma velha amiga?_- perguntou ela.

_- Virginia, você não é velha! Tem só pouco mais de 20 anos!_- falei.

_- Sei, mas e o café? Ta afim?_- perguntou e eu aceitei. Fomos ao café em frente ao centro médico. Eu estava de expediente, mas o movimento hoje estava fraquíssimo.

_- E ai Vivi, o que você me conta de novo?_- perguntei._- Você já está na faculdade?_

_- Poxa, doutor Clearwater! Eu já estou no meu terceiro ano de engenharia! Mas agora transferi aqui para Seattle, fico lá dois dias na semana!_- disse ela.

_- Ah, me desculpe, eu ando com a cabeça nas nuvens nestes últimos três anos..-_ justifiquei minha falta de interesse em sua vida enquanto adoçava meu café expresso e ela deu uma bufada debochada.

_- Bota "nas nuvens" nisso, Seth!_- disse ela.

_- É, tenho estado muito ocupado, tenho deixado até minha irmã e minha mãe meio fora da minha vida..Mas espero que mude agora que estou de volta.._- falei.

_- É, até você sair correndo atrás "daqueles"lá de novo.._- resmungou baixinho._- Seth, você está de namorico com uma sanguessuga!? Sério, francamente eu achei que desta vez você criaria juízo e ficaria com alguém da sua espécie! Já bastava Jacob, sabia!_- disse ela e eu me irritei profundamente com aquelas palavras.

_- Virginia Ulley! Você não sabe nada da vida pra falar uma coisa absurda dessas! Você não conhece Claudia ou os Cullen pra falar assim! Você não sabe da missa nem o pai nosso e enche a boca pra falar mal deles!_- eu disse irritado.

_- Eu sei que sanguessugas serão sempre sanguessugas, eles me dão nojo!_- disse ela de queixo em pé, sentindo-se dona da verdade.

_- Pois eu não admito que você fale um isso deles, me ouviu! E eu realmente espero, de coração, que você repense a sua opinião sobre eles antes que Helena aplique uma punição em você!_- avisei. Helena andava muito sensível e é bem provável que perante tamanha falta de gratidão vinda daquela garota ela perderia a cabeça facilmente.

_- Pois saiba que a senhora Helena Mentz Koleston Cullen não é minha rainha! Ela pode mandar em você, no meu pai, nos meus irmãos, mas não em mim! Ela não manda em mim e nem nunca vai! E saiba que eu vou continuar a chamar aquela menininha mimada de sebosa e sanguessuga, sim!_- disse ela de pé e fazendo um showzinho, Virginia sempre foi muito dramática.

_- Então saiba da verdade antes de julgá-los! Por que pra mim chega! Chega de ouvir tanta bobagem! Fique ai fazendo o seu numero sozinha! Dá licença!_- sai da cafeteria e voltei para os meus pacientes.

...PetePOV

Apesar de a minha mãe ter pedido para a vó Luna nos levar na escola esta manha, foi DeeDee quem o fez. Então vó Luna e Indie foram para os Weasley e prima Ness ficou em casa recebendo a avó dela que caiu de pára-quedas lá em casa pouco antes de sairmos.

_- DeeDee, porque é você que está nos levando para a escola hoje?_- perguntou Clau.

_- Porque como o seu pai sempre diz, eu sou um imbecil e briguei com a mãe de vocês de graça ontem à noite! Ajudem-me, crianças! O que eu faço?_- dizia ele.

_- E por que você brigou com a minha mãe?_- perguntei.

_- Por causa da aliança que ela e seu pai estão usando desde que ele foi viajar, Pete. Acabei deixando-a ainda mais triste.._- falou Deedee estacionando o carro bem na frente da entrada já cheia de gente que nos olhava, pra variar.

_- Pai.._- disse Woody.

_- Quê, filho?_- disse ele.

_- Dá uma aliança pra ela também.._- sugeriu meu irmão.

_- Ótima idéia, Woody!_- concordou Clau.

_- Também acho._- concordei com meus irmãos. Byrdie é um padrasto legal. Ele e meu pai vivem se xingando e brigando, assim como eu e Woody, mas se gostam, como eu e o meu irmão, e gostam ainda mais da minha mãe, o que é legal, porque assim eu, Woody e Clau não temos que brigar com eles!_- minha mãe gosta de orquídeas, Bernard, não esquece!_- eu disse já saindo do carro para me juntar aos meus colegas. Byrdie abaixou o vidro do carro e nos agradeceu pelas idéias, escandalosamente, claro, buzinou varias vezes, alegre e zarpou para fora de lá nos deixando carregar a vergonha sozinhos. Clau entrou direto e ficamos eu e Woody ainda lá fora.

_- E ai, Peter!_- cumprimentou-me meu colega Matt Newton.

_- Ah, oi, Matt! Tudo certo pra hoje?_- perguntei. Eu e Woody tínhamos convidado ele para que ele fosse jogar Armor Doom lá em casa e comer pizzas de jantar, depois da aula.

_- Sim, tudo certo. Eu só tenho que ir ao dentista com minha mãe logo depois da aula, pode ser? Não fica tarde demais pra vocês?_- perguntou.

_- Pode, pode ser. Relaxa cara, hoje é sexta-feira!_- disse Woody metendo-se na conversa.

_- E aquele cara que trouxe vocês? Quem é?_- perguntou Matt, curioso, mas na dele.

_- Aquele é Bernard, namorado da Hell! Mora com nós também, é filho da irmã do nosso pai que mora com nós também.._- disse Woody dando de ombros e Matt arregalou os olhos.

_- Mas quantas pessoas moram com vocês? Eu nunca fui lá à casa de vocês, mas parece um hotel!_- disse rindo.

_- É, nossa casa é grande mesmo e mora um monte de gente, mas metade deles foi viajar.. Você vai ver hoje, é bem legal, mas não é nem metade da casa que temos na Inglaterra, né, Woody?_- eu disse.

_- Você tinha que conhecer a casa de Juneau! Aquela lá sim era um hotel!_- disse Woody, nós dois adoramos nossas casas gigantescas, principalmente a da Rússia que ela cheia de cantinhos escuros, minha mãe disse que há cômodos lá que ela nunca explorou!

_- Mas quão ricos vocês são?_- perguntou Matt com a voz meio esganiçada chamando ainda mais a atenção pra nossa conversa no meio do corredor.

_- Do tipo de rico que você não faz nem idéia!_- disse Woody, e eu e ele rimos, era legal pertencer àquelas famílias cheias de dinheiro, nunca ficamos com vontade de nada.

_- E onde está Helena, que não veio hoje?_- perguntou ele preocupado, ele parecia gostar da nossa mãe, ele nos disse que ela foi legal com ele, o que não era normal e que ela fora a primeira garota que tinha mandado o irmão dele pastar, o que era bem legal, na opinião dele.

_- Ela foi ao médico, mas deve chegar até o final da manhã ou durante a tarde.. é em Seattle, ela saiu cedinho.._- disse Woody contando sua balela. Logo o professor de escrita criativa começava mais uma aula chata, ai como eu odeio a escola trouxa!

...


	38. Love, Sex, Magic IV

PARTE 5 (IV)

LOVE, SEX, MAGIC

**Capitulo 42 – Flores**

HellPOV

Ali, parada naqueles campos verdejantes eu mal podia acreditar em quem eu havia encontrado!

Eu precisava caçar, precisava pensar e por mais que eu fosse acabar não me alimentando de outro que não fosse um animal, eu queria ficar um pouco longe da tensão que tem habitado aquela floresta muito escura, úmida e verde, entre Forks e La Push. Eu precisava de sol, calor e colorido, quem sabe até ceifar, algo que eu não fazia há meses.

Nova Zelândia? Austrália? África? Brasil? Pra onde eu iria?

Bom, não iria para o Brasil, mandei minha família e seus exércitos para lá e se por ventura, por mais que eu sinta falta e saudades deles, eu aparecer lá, seria certamente interpretado como falta de confiança em seu governo e eu não precisava de mais olhos reprovativos sobre mim!

Pra a África eu também não iria, não quando o inclemente sol me pegaria no meio da caçada, transformando-me em um ponto luminoso na savana. E nem para a Austrália eu iria. "Ausente" como estou, é bem provável que eu acabasse por apanhar de um canguru, ao invés de caca-lo!

Nova Zelândia, sim! Tanto era a ultima das alternativas que me restara. Era igualmente verde, mas era um verde vivo e refrescante. Um verde que te convidava a permanecer, e não um que te pusesse a correr o mais rápido que se podia, sendo humano ou não!

Entreguei-me aos meus instintos em uma praia lotada de morsas, cacei e ceifei. Era terra de lobos, quase na fronteira com uma tênue linha "branca" que separava o território com os de outros vampiros, que eu não sabia quais eram, era um novo cheiro pra mim.

Fiquei curiosa, será que eles conheceriam minha família? Será que poderiam saber algo sobre Joham, Nahuel ou até mesmo o tal exercito de damphirs? Não sei.

Quando dei por mim eu já estava subindo, subindo e subindo, de volta à mata verde e fechada, sem nenhuma presença do lado de lá ou de cá. Mais alguns minutos e muitos metros haviam passado quando adentrei a clareira mais fantástica que eu vira na vida, muito mais linda que aquela de Bella e Edward, que ele me levara para conhecer a anos atrás.

Aquela era uma clareira diferente, era vasta, se espalhava por ambos os territórios, praticamente intocada e belíssima às primeiras luzes de mais um dia de sol. Deitei-me na relva, de olhos fechados, deixei meu corpo descansar, minha mente trabalhar, meu coração se acalmar. Não chorei, já havia chorado demais, mas livrei-me de todas as tensões que carregava, na verdade eu só precisava daquele tempo para mim.

Abri meus olhos e já me vi completamente cercada pelo sol, fiquei mais uns minutos lagarteando, tranqüila, só eu e o silencio. Quando finalmente olhei para o relógio era próximo do meio dia em Forks e todos já deveriam estar mortos de preocupação comigo. Levantei-me com sofreguidão e quando o fiz, vi do outro lado da clareira, do lado vampiro, orquídeas. Muitas delas, coloridas, espalhadas por todas as partes, nos troncos das arvores, escondidas anteriormente pelos espectros da noite.

Corri até lá, nem pensei muito, era tudo tão lindo! Perdi mais uma vez a hora ali, passando por aquele jardim inusitado, foi então, que depois de considerável tempo realmente sozinha, percebi que já não estava tão só quanto pensava. Mas não era uma presença ameaçadora, era uma presença curiosa, presenças, devo dizer, quatro. Três mulheres e um homem e sim, vampiros do tipo "normal".

Eu não podia ve-los com meus olhos, mas sabia que estavam ali, e me observavam, pensavam que eu era uma humana perdida, já que pelas bandas das terras dos lobos, um pouco mais atrás de mim, havia uma antiga trilha de caminhada, mas há muito desativada.

Então os quatro saíram de trás das arvores que os mantinham incógnitos, devidamente trajados como trackers, com equipamentos e tudo! Sorte minha que eu estava com meu uniforme de corrida, devidamente sujo e um pouco destruído, claro, eu realmente passava como uma perdida.

_- Olá? Alguém?_- falei interpretando meu papel. Eu como humana não deveria saber que eles já estavam se aproximando há tempos.

_- Aqui, querida!_- disse uma mulher bela, loira, com forte sotaque eslavo, meio vampira.

_- Ah, por favor, me ajude! Conhece bem esta mata? Poderia me indicar uma trilha? Preciso voltar à praia! Me perdi!_- eu disse com lagrimas nos olhos, interpretando o meu papel de desesperada, eu não sabia quem eram, eu não queria também matar sem necessidade, apesar de lupina eu não odeio vampiros ao menos não àqueles que não querem fazer mal a mim ou à minha família.

_- Claro, claro, minha jovem..._- disse a mulher gentilmente._- mas primeiro acalme-se, aqui, sente-se um pouco na sombra e tome um pouco de água, você parece exausta!_- ela me passou um cantil. Claro que eu dei uma cheirada para ver que porcaria ela poderia estar me dando, mas realmente era água. Em sua mente, enquanto ela me olhava docemente, ela me avaliava e tinha quase certeza de que ele concordaria com ela. Eu era perfeita, perfeita pra ele._- Joham! Olivia, Paula! Encontrei uma garota perdida! Qual é seu nome, querida?_- meus ouvidos estavam pregando-me pecas? Merlin só podia estar brincado comigo!

_- Katherina._- menti.

_- Olá, me chamo Kirsten!_- sorriu._- Mais calma agora?_

_- Sim, obrigada._- eu disse com um fraco sorriso, de quem se acalmara.

Devolvi o cantil e os outros três se aproximavam, mas só ele era um vampiro completo, as outras duas mulheres que o acompanhavam eram com a loira Kirsten, meio vampiras. Ele era um misto entre a sensualidade absoluta e a ameaça, tive receio do que eles poderiam tentar fazer a mim, sendo eu uma "humana desprotegida" e uma delas realmente me assustou, meu sangue ferveu de raiva e minha pulsação fora interpretadas por eles como interesse nele.

A tal Kirsten era loira como ele, mas Olivia, a assustadora, tinha a pele azeitonada e cabelos muito negros e Paula tinha os cabelos grossos e cacheados, negra e linda como as outras e como ele, eram irmãs e elas filhas dele. Seus olhos me examinavam, me comiam viva. Comer vivo, era o que eu queria fazer com eles, ali, mas me controlei, eu precisava de informações.

_- Olá, me chamo Joham._- mesmo sotaque eslavo de Kirsten._- O que uma jovem bonita como você veio parar aqui nesta clareira?_- duvido que ele estivesse usando as mesmas palavras se visse meus cabelos de fogo e minhas verdadeiras feições, ser linda, angelical e loira me davam o disfarce perfeito, humanamente viva._- Sabe, creio que tenha tido sorte de nos encontrar.. Kirsten foi quem quis sair da trilha e acabou achando você!_- Merlin, ele realmente era sedutor, centenas de anos aprimoraram suas habilidades de conquista. Oferecendo a mão para que eu levantasse.

_- Orquídeas._- respondi sentindo-me envergonhada, no final foram elas que me levaram até ali, até o vampiro que estava caçando mestiços para montar exércitos, que caçara meus filhos e minha sobrinha._- Sou estudante de biologia, vim passear, coletar, mas acabei deixando a alegria me tomar e me perdi. Poderiam me dizer qual a direção que eu devo tomar? Sei que eu estava em uma antiga trilha, aqui perto..deixei todos os meus equipamentos lá.._- menti de novo, eu estava me referindo à trilha no lado lobo da fronteira, onde eles não se arriscariam a passar.

_- Papa! Eu a quero!_- disse Olivia em guarani, mas eu me fiz de louca, assim como os outros três.

_- Ela será minha, mas não hoje.._- respondeu Joham também em guarani, por cima do ombro e sorriu, disfarçando._- Olivia conhece bem esta região. Ela disse que você precisa voltar naquela direção e depois descer. Vai dar na praia.._- aquele cara estava me tirando. Ela disse três palavras e uma conjunção vogal! Arqueei uma sobrancelha e ele notou que eu não tinha comprado tudo aquilo._- Me desculpe, somos dois a conhecer a região, eu sei de que trilha ela estava falando!_

_- Bom, obrigada. Presumo que sejam estrangeiros, certo?_- perguntei.

_- Sim._- respondeu Paula._- Somos botânicos, também viemos coletar..._- sorriu como se fosse uma piadinha pessoal._- Eu sou africana. Olivia é peruana e Joham e Kirsten são holandeses, estamos coletando para pesquisa e reprodução assistida..._- obrigada pela resposta que eu precisava, otária! Meus olhos devem ter brilhado.

_- Poxa, que interessante sair pelo mundo coletando e reproduzindo espécies novas! Eu sou daqui mesmo, até me envergonho de confessar que nunca tinha entrado tanto nesta mata antes, me empolguei!_- sorriu envergonhada e dei de ombros._- Foi realmente sorte eu ter encontrado vocês! Poderia ter sido um predador sanguinário! Realmente, obrigada!Naquela direção, certo?_- perguntei apontando e três deles me confirmaram acenando com a cabeça. Ia saindo calmamente, mas Olivia saltou ameacadoramente na minha frente. Confesso que eu realmente me assustei com esta investida dela, ela era muito boa em caca.

_- Espere. Por que não se junta a nós, poderemos acompanhá-la de volta à praia, mais tarde.._- disse ela me devorando com seus olhos negros, tudo bem, era culpa minha cheirar bem para vampiros, lobos ou qualquer outra espécie...merda.

_- Adoraria realmente, mas não posso. Tenho que voltar no ônibus das quatro para a capital, tenho um compromisso importante esta noite com minha família..._- eu disse meio que me encolhendo, coisa que um humano faria.

_- Olivia, deixe-a ir! Não insista!_- disse Joham rispidamente._- Pedimos desculpa pelo comportamento dela. Olivia é muito territorial com estas orquídeas, ela está trabalhando a anos nestas pesquisas..._

_- Imagino que esteja, mas eu não ofereço perigo nenhum, eu só gosto da flor.._- choraminguei.

_- Tome, leve meu cantil com você, ele está cheio. E por favor, aceite esta flor com os meus mais sinceros pedidos de desculpas, minha cara._- disse ele em sua voz mais suave.

_- Obrigada._

_- Escute, estaremos pelas redondezas por alguns dias, não gostaria de se juntar a nós em uma próxima coleta?_- perguntou Kirsten.

_- Gostaria, mas estou realmente ocupada este final de semana e na próxima semana é a semana de provas da minha faculdade, temo que não será possível, mas obrigada pelo convite.._- eu disse.

_- Não se preocupe, ficaremos por esta região mais umas semanas.._- disse Paula.

_- Aqui, leve meu cartão e me ligue quando estiver livre!_- disse Joham. Olhei disfarcadamente para o relógio de novo e passava das duas da tarde.

_- Poxa, mais uma vez obrigada. Mas agora eu realmente tenho que ir._- acenei e sai pelo território Lycan como eles haviam indicado, podia ouvi-los falando sobre mim, ainda me observavam.

_- Ela é perfeita, não é, pai?_- perguntou Kirsten.

_- Sim._- disse Joham._- Mas Olivia quase coloca tudo a perder._

_- Foi difícil resistir, muito!_- disse Olivia.

_- Todos estávamos resistindo aqui!_- disse Paula e ela não deixa de estar certa._- Porém não fizemos nenhuma cena!_

_- Meninas, vocês acabaram de conhecer a sua nova "mamãe"!Quero aquela garota para mim!_- afirmou Joham e um calafrio cortou-me a espinha. Pois sim, se eles acabaram de conhecer a nova "mamãe", "mamãe" será o maior pesadelo deles!

...


	39. Love, Sex, Magic V

**N/a: Mais um pedacinho!!**

**Beijos e Até amanhã!**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 5 (V)

LOVE, SEX, MAGIC

**Capitulo 43 – Pelos Dedos**

HellPOV

Desaparatei rapidinho de lá, eu tinha que voltar pra casa, voltar para os meus filhos e dizer que tudo acabaria bem. Adentrei minha casa, guardei as coisas que havia ganhado em segurança. Aquelas coisas possuíam o cheiro do vampiro que procurávamos, e nos seriam muito úteis. Tomei banho, me vesti e desci até a garagem, estava quase na hora das aulas de hoje acabarem e eu estava animada com minha futura e doce vingança. Saia pela estrada que cortava a mata e dei de cara com Renesmee e Renée que voltavam para casa. Paramos uma ao lado da outra.

_- Helena! Hell, onde você andava? Todos estão enlouquecidos atrás de você!_- disse Ness.

_- Presumo que sim, meu anjo, mas eu sei me virar muito bem sozinha! Trouxe ótimas noticias, mas falaremos disso depois, preciso ir buscar meus bebês! Seja bem vinda, Renée!_- falei.

_- Obrigada, querida!_- respondeu ela.

Cheguei em cima da hora e fui recepcionada pelos meus três filhotes com os olhinhos brilhando, eles estiveram preocupados comigo também. Afinal, que tipo de mãe diz que vai protegê-los, que não vai tirar os olhos deles e de repente some sem deixar sinal? Eu, claro!

_- Meus anjinhos!_- eu disse beijando-os muitas e muitas vezes. Olhavam pra nós, mas não me reconheceram, eu estava com a minha cara normal.

_- Ai, mãe! Olha o vale!_- resmungou Pete, ele sempre reclamou que eu fui muito melosa.

_- Que foi, menino? Não posso amá-los muito, muito?_- perguntei fingindo-me ofendida.

_- Ah mãe, eu deixo você me amar, muito, muito!_- disse Woody agarrando-se a mim. Ele é muito doce._- Você e meu pai já fizeram as pazes?_

_- Hã? Mas eu não briguei com ele!_- eu disse._- Eu só estava chorona como sempre!_- revirei os olhos e todos riram._- Seu pai se preocupa demais comigo, todos se preocupam demais comigo! Enche o saco, sabia! Mas agora eu estou boa! E vocês? Como foi o dia sem mim para incomodá-los?_

_- Você não incomoda, mãe!_- sorriu Clau._- passaram o dia perguntando sobre você, isso sim!_

_- Nem fala.._- resmungou Pete, sempre ciumento._- Fizeram meus ouvidos de pinico! Vamos logo, Matt vai lá para casa daqui a pouco!_

_- Ai me esqueci!_- bati na minha testa._- Tudo bem, eu vou dar um jeito na bagunça.. Mas nada de tour pela casa, ta legal! A que horas Renée chegou?_- perguntei.

...ByrdiePOV

_- Achei que você nunca fosse me pedir este anel, filho!_- disse meu pai me entregando a aliança que fomos pegar em seu cofre de Gringots. Era jóia de família, era importante pra nós.

_- É, confesso que esperei tempo demais mesmo. Espero que Hell volte pra casa antes de anoitecer, reservei uma mesa no melhor restaurante de Port Angeles!_- falei.

_- E as flores que você mandou?_- perguntou meu pai e eu olhei o relógio.

_- Serão entregues em alguns minutos!_- exclamei.

_- Ah, como eu adoro ser bruxo!_- exclamou ele e rimos.

...

Estavam Renee e Renesmee na sala, falando por espelho com o grupo que estava no Brasil, dizendo que Helena já estava de volta e que trouxera boas noticias que ainda não dissera.

_- E quanto á vocês? Já encontraram algo?_- perguntou Ness.

_- Nem pro cheiro, minha filha!_- respondeu Bella._- mas entraremos mais na floresta pela manhã. E você mãe? O que faz ai?_

_- Phill veio à Seattle verificar uma nova proposta de emprego e eu aproveitei a viagem para visitar você, Edward e minha neta, mas só encontrei ela e Jacob!_- disse Renée.

_- E Charlie, você já foi ve-lo?_- perguntou Bella.

_- Ah sim, almoçamos com ele! E vocês? Já sabem quando voltam?_- perguntou Renée.

_- Ainda não, Renée._- respondeu Edward._- Mas algo me diz que será em breve, fique tranqüila._

...

Neste meio tempo chegaram Hell e as crianças, estavam apressados porque Peter afirmara que Matt já estava por chegar. Ao estacionar na garagem Helena percebeu que uma coruja havia entrado atrás deles trazendo uma encomenda. Hell pegou-a e à levou para casa para alimentá-la, subiram diretamente para a cozinha.

_- O que você recebeu, mãe?_- perguntou Clau.

_- Não sei. Vejo depois._- disse Hell largando o pacote sobre a bancada da cozinha._- Chegamos!_- gritou.

_- Venham cá! Estamos falando com o pessoal!_- chamou Ness.

_- Oi pai!_- falou Pete._- Posso ter uma coruja?_

_- Oi filho, coruja?_- perguntou Emm.

_- Pode não!_- exclamou Hell._- Dei dois cães para Clau e ambos viraram picolé!_- e a coruja em seu braço bateu nervosamente as asas.

_- Menina! Que bicho é esse?_- perguntou Renée assustada.

_- É uma coruja do correio!_- respondeu Hell acarinhando o bicho._- Sshh, quietinha, ninguém vai te congelar hoje..._

_- Por onde você andava hoje, hein?_- perguntou Emm injuriado.

_- Ah, falo sobre isso mais tarde! Preciso ajeitar as coisas por aqui e despachar esta coruja! Os meninos convidaram um colega para jogar vídeo-game e comer pizza esta noite! Mas fiquem tranqüilos, eu garanto que é uma ótima noticia!_- disse Hell.

_- Ta bom. Comportem-se, vocês!_- disse Emm.

_- Sim senhor! Te amo!_- disse Hell.

_- Muito, muito!_- exclamou Emm antes de o espelho ficar negro.

Hell voltou à cozinha, largou a coruja que seguiu voando para longe e foi ver o que tinha recebido. Era uma pequena embalagem quadrada e transparente com apenas uma orquídea branca. Abriu a caixinha depois de lavar as mãos e imediatamente aquela única orquídea multiplicou-se em centenas, quem sabe milhares, inundaram a casa toda, piso, paredes, teto, tudo. E tocava a mesma musica que tocara em seu primeiro dia dos namorados com Bernard. Beatles, All You Need is Love.

_- Jesus! Mas de onde veio tudo isso?_- perguntou Renée e Ness riu.

_- Ai vó! Relaxa, você anda muito assustada!_- disse ela._- Por aqui é sempre cheio de coisas fantásticas acontecendo, você já deveria estar acostumada!_

_- Isso é obra do meu pai!_- disse Woody orgulhoso e Pete revirou os olhos.

_- Tudo bem que a nossa mãe goste de orquídeas, mas tudo isso não é demais?_- perguntou Pete.

_- Meu filho, um dia você vai entender que amar nunca é demais!_- disse Hell feliz._- Riordinare!_- disse e cada uma das orquídeas encontrou lugar em vários em incontáveis vasos de cristal e acharam um lugar para ficar na casa, assim como cada coisinha voltou para o lugar e em instantes a casa estava um brinco._- Vou me arrumar! Vou jantar fora com Byrdie!_

_- Mas e quanto a nós? E as nossas pizzas?_- perguntou Woody.

_- Jake, Seth, Rolf, Luna, Indie e Joseph voltarão antes que eu saia e eu já deixei tudo pronto na cozinha, é só colocar no forno!_- disse Hell dando de ombros.

...

_- Meu Deus!_- exclamou Jéssica ao entrar na propriedade dos Cullen._- Eu não lembrava que esta casa de fora era assim tão grande! É certo que fizeram uma reforma, e das grandes!_

_- Poxa, eles são ricos mesmo.._- falou Matt.

_- Ricos? Filho, ricos somos nós! Vamos, quero ver se esta casa é mesmo bonita por dentro!_- tocaram a campainha e foram recebidos por Ness.

_- Oi! Você deve ser o Matt, né? Meus primos estão esperando por você na sala de jogos! Podem entrar!_- chamou indicando o caminho, notando o profundo interesse de Jéssica.

_- Olá, sou Jéssica, mãe de Matthew!_- apresentou-se estendendo a mão.

_- Renesmee._- disse Ness retribuindo o gesto.

_- Gente, você é a filha de Bella e Edward! Sua mãe está?_- perguntou interessada.

_- Sim, Bella e Edward são meus pais, mas não estão. Foram viajar._- disse Ness.

_- Que pena! Eu não os vejo à anos! Bom, preciso ir, meu filho Michael virá buscar o irmão mais tarde.._- disse Jessica com certo ar frustrado.

_- Tudo bem._- disse Ness dando de ombros.

...


	40. Love, Sex, Magic VI

**N/a: Mais um pedacinho e muitos nervos alterados!**

**A cara de Virginia vai ao chao!**

**Amanha tem mais!**

**Beijosss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 5 (VI)

LOVE, SEX, MAGIC

**Capitulo 44 – Eu e Você, Você e Eu**

Cerca de uma hora depois, todos já haviam voltado para casa e trouxeram consigo Indra, Lancelot, Rose e Felícia. Felícia Weasley Scamander era filha de Lance e Rose, uma adorável garotinha de quase dois anos.

_- Ah Bernard, te aquieta um pouco!_- pedia Lance._- Vamos lá para a sala, já que eu vou ter de ficar de olho nos meus sobrinhos!_

_- Cruzes, Lance! Você fala como se aqui em casa nunca tivesse gente o suficiente pra cuidar deles.._- resmungou Byrdie.

...

_- Helena! Que vestido lindo!_- disse Rose Weasley com a filha já quase dormindo em seus braços._- Verde sempre lhe caiu muito bem!_

_- Fala assim porque é seu!_- respondeu Hell._- Eu nunca o havia usado, mas creio que hoje seja uma ótima ocasião para estréiá-lo como se deve!_- sorriu rododipando._- Isso é a campainha? Quem será?_

Rose e Hell deram de ombros e quem atendeu a porta foi Lancelot que chegara à sala com Bernard.

_- Olá, posso ajudar?_- perguntou Lance.

_- Oi, eu sou Michael, meu irmão está?_- disse Mike e Matt saltou do sofá, ele sabia que ainda não estava na hora de voltar para casa e que o irmão estava armando alguma coisa.

_- Mike! O que você faz aqui?_- perguntou Matt.

_- Ah, garoto! Você que deve ser o irmão!_- disse Lance com uma cara de deboche._- É sempre tanta gente nesta casa que eu acabo me confundindo! Entre!_

_- É que eu não estou sozinho.._- disse Mike, apontando para o carro que tinha mais dois garotos dentro._- Eles também podem entrar?_- perguntou e Lance deu de ombros.

_- Você ainda não disse o que quer aqui!_- disse Matt entre dentes ao irmão, julgando que ninguém ali pudesse ouvir e Mike fez cara de paisagem.

_- Ora, eu vim ver se estava tudo bem com meu irmão!_- disse Mike.

_- Corta essa, Michael! Você sabia muito bem que era pra você vir só depois das 9 da noite! Você não foi convidado! Você sabe muito bem que Peter e Helena não gostam de você, ela vai sair, não ficará pra te agüentar! Eu não vou perder meus novos amigos por sua causa, nós vamos embora!_- ralhou Matt e Mike fazia de conta não escutar.

_- Prazer, Fred._

_- Eu sou Nate._

_- Lancelot. Fiquem à vontade, os meninos e Claudia estão na sala de jogos!_- disse Lance indicando o caminho.

_- Sala de jogos!?_- perguntou Mike surpreso.

_- Aqui eles têm sala de tudo!_- sussurrou Matt.

_- Ah, oi?_- disse Clau fingindo-se surpresa olhando o grupo chegar à sala, sentado no sofá, mexendo no laptop.

_- Me desculpe, Claudia, acho que terei que ir mais cedo.._- disse Matt envergonhado juntando seus estojos de jogos e seu casaco.

_- Que pena.. Você estava se divertindo tanto.._- disse Clau já ladeada por Seth.

_- Mas porque não ficam todos?_- sugeriu Luna que trazia uma bandeja com copos da cozinha._- Helena já preparou umas vinte pizzas tamanho enorme! Vai acabar sobrando..._

_- Podemos mesmo ficar?_- perguntou Nate, surpreso.

_- Eu adoraria._- disse Mike displicentemente e levou uma encarada de Peter._- Mas talvez meu irmão esteja certo.._

_- Não se preocupem com isso.._- disse Joseph mantendo o olhar firme sobre Peter que deixou de olhar feio para Mike._- Se realmente não possuem outro compromisso, são bem vindos em nossa casa, vocês são jovens, merecem se divertir..._

_- Eu não tenho compromisso nenhum!_- disse Fred bem à vontade já olhando os jogos.

_- Mas é claro que não tem!_- disse Hell em voz ferina para os adolescentes recém chegados._- Mas já que estão aqui, fiquem, eu tenho compromisso, não posso acompanhá-los esta noite.._

_- Wow.._- disseram os jovens ao ve-la, ela estava uma visão em verde.

_- Ora, obrigada. Viram meu namorado?_- perguntou Hell e fizeram uma cara de derrota, principalmente Mike.

_- Estou aqui!_- disse Byrdie vindo da cozinha._- Podemos ir?_- perguntou depois de beijá-la.

_- Sim! Boa noite para quem fica, tchau!_- disse Hell depois de beijar os filhos e sobrinhas, acenando para o resto das pessoas.

...ByrdiePOV

Hell e eu fomos para a garagem e ela estava espumando de raiva, disse que só os deixou ficar por conta de Matt que ficou triste por ter que ir embora. Pediu para dirigir e eu deixei. Assim que cruzamos a propriedade ela abandonou os cabelos loiros e as feições de um adolescente de 16 anos para trás e voltou a se tornar a linda e sensual ruiva que eu tanto amo.

_- Me acalme._- pediu._- Como foi seu dia hoje?_- perguntou olhando fixo a estrada.

_- Foi uma bosta até eu reencontrar você há minutos atrás! Quero te pedir desculpas pela noite passada..._- eu disse e ela sorriu de canto.

_- É, eu estou aqui porque te odeio._- riu.

_- Magoada, quem sabe?_- perguntei e ela sacudiu a cabeça.

_- Nem._- sorriu de novo._- Se você não tivesse me esculachado ontem à noite, eu não teria dado de cara com Joham e três de suas filhas enquanto eu caçava na Nova Zelândia, hoje!_- exclamou olhando pra mim.

_- Que?_

_- Exatamente como você ouviu!_- disse ela realmente animada com o que dizia.

_- Mas você poderia estar em perigo!_- ela fechou e expressão e depois começou a rir compulsivamente da minha cara.

_- Bernard! Quando você vai entender que se eu não sou a criatura mais letal do mundo, eu certamente estou em segundo lugar?_- disse com um sorriso no rosto, mas um olhar vazio.

_- Tem razão._- sorri._- são estes seus olhos verdes que me enganam..Mas você já contou sobre isso com os Cullen?_

_- Ainda não. Eles tem trabalho para fazer, precisam achar o tal Nahuel... dissuadir ou eliminar mestiços.. e eu preciso de informações, nada melhor do que pegar diretamente na fonte!_- disse em voz fria e cortante como gelo.

_- Quê? Não!_

_- Sim. Sim! Ninguém que ameace minha família sai andando alegremente! Eles, todos, precisam de uma lição! Eu amo os Cullen, mas chega de complacência!Eu sou uma Koleston, Kolestons foram feitos para matar! Nós não somos os bonzinhos, eu não sou a mocinha!_- disse ela e um arrepio me cortou a espinha.

_- Hell, você me assusta!_- exclamei e olhei em outra direção que não seu rosto, e tudo do lado de fora passava como um borrão, a única luz que eu via era uma leve luminosidade que vinha do painel da Ferrari de Bella. Hell estava dirigindo a 260 km por hora em uma estrada cheia de curvas e de faróis apagados._- Helena! Diminua a velocidade!_- e ela olhou para mim com olhos insanos antes de voltar-se novamente para frente.

_- Te acalme, Byrdie! Lembre-se, agora você só morre se perder a cabeça!_- disse ela e eu me obriguei a afivelar o cinto de segurança.

...

Helena quando em seus ataques de insanidade me deixa sempre apavorado. Por mais que eu tivesse dito para ela diminuir a velocidade, ela não me deu ouvidos, ligou o som do carro nas alturas e continuou correndo, correndo, correndo!

_- Já chega de terrorismo, Helena! Me conta, qual é o problema?_- pedi.

Ela não tirou os olhos da estrada mas ao menos tirou um pouco os pés do acelerador. Sua respiração falou, seus olhos encheram-se de lagrimas e seu queixo tremeu. Abaixei o som.

_- Vai ser assim pra sempre, Bernard? Quantas mortes eu ainda vou ter que carregar nas costas? Eu não gosto de ser má, mas é o que eu sei fazer de melhor._- afirmou.

_- Não é verdade. Você também é ótima cozinheira!_- eu disse e ela relaxou os ombros, depois sorriu.

_- É, minha especialidade é o picadinho..._

_- E você também imita pessoas e animais muito bem.._- eu disse e ela rugiu._- Sem contar que você é uma mãe muito legal!_

_- Sou nada, se eu fosse mesmo eu não deixaria aqueles quatro ficarem na minha casa testando o controle dos meus bebês!_- exclamou.

_- Relaxe e confie neles, a casa está cheia de gente, não há perigo para os humanos. Humanos estes, principalmente aqueles que chegaram por ultimo, estava mais do que na cara que eles tinham ido lá pra ver você! Notei bem a cara deles..._- falei e ela revirou os olhos.

_- Sim, é que eu realmente vou trocar você e Emmett por um bando de adolescentes que mal saíram dos cueiros! Eu sou muito bem fornida em matéria sexual, obrigada._- sorriu tortinho e com as bochechas rosadas.

_- Ah sim, não mencionei, mas está pra lá de implícito.. Você manda muito bem na cama!_- falei e ela me deu uma piscadinha.

_- Tratando-se disso eu gosto e muito de ser boa!_- disse ela.

...

_- Como assim? Como vocês têm a cara de me dizer que eu não tenho o direito de odia-la? Não depois de tudo o que aconteceu! Eu posso jurar de pés juntos que ela tramou tudo!_- berrava Virginia espumando de raiva.

_- Virginia! Não fale do que você não sabe!_- berrou Sam.

_- E como que eu não sei, pai? Como que eu não sei? Foi por conta dela que eu fiquei aqueles dias em coma!_- disse Virginia alteradissima.

_- Não foi bem assim, minha filha! Não seja radical!_- disse Emily.

_- Radical? Eu iria sair com Seth naquele dia! Hoje eu poderia estar casada com ele! Eu perdi o amor da minha vida pela segunda vez e ela perdeu o que? O carro?_- disse Virginia cinicamente.

_- Chega, Virginia! Seth jamais quis nada com você!_- gritou Seth.

_- Sabe pai, eu tenho pena de você! Pena de todos vocês aqui dessa reserva! Vocês sem pestanejar dariam a vida por aquela egoísta! Será que eu sou a única aqui que percebe que ela usa vocês como brinquedinhos dispensáveis?_- disse Virginia com cara de nojo.

_- Virginia, você me dá nojo! Não suporto mais ouvir você falar dela desse jeito! Você não passa de uma ingrata! Você precisa ouvir a verdade!_- gritou Tod e os pais o olharam surpresos, mas depois aceitaram.

_- Naquele dia ela perdeu muito mais do que o carro, Virginia! Não é possível que mesmo depois de todo este tempo você não lembre o que realmente aconteceu!_- disse Vick.

_- Ah, certo!_- riu Virginia debochada._- Além do carro a mimadinha deve ter perdido uma unha!_

_- Helena estava grávida! Helena perdeu um filho! Ela o perdeu ao salvar você, ao salvar a mim!_- exclamou Emily e a expressão de Virginia foi do deboche e desprezo para a surpresa e arrependimento em um segundo.

_- E isso não é tudo!_- disse Sam._- Quem estava dirigindo, que estava no volante era você! Helena estava dormindo no banco de trás, ela sequer viu o acidente acontecer!_- perante aquelas palavras a expressão de Virginia era de choque, sua memória sobre o dia e especificamente sobre o acidente sofrido a pouco mais de dois anos voltaram como uma bomba.

_- Oh meu deus..._- balbuciou ela.

...


	41. Love, Sex, Magic VII

**N/a: O POV de Virginia e uma conversa entre ela e Hell.**

**Amanha tem mais!**

**Beijosss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 5 (VII)

LOVE, SEX, MAGIC

**Capitulo 45 – Amazed (Atônito)**

VirginiaPOV

O que não explodiu de vez como uma bomba na minha memória, minha mãe, que estava presente no dia me ajudou a lembrar...

**Flashback**

Seria a ultima festa na praia de La Push antes do fim do verão, aquele que até então fora o verão da minha vida! O meu verão do amor. Sabíamos que os Cullen estavam de volta, mas só Helena, as crianças, Ness e esporadicamente Emmett, Edward ou Bella apareciam por lá. Eu estava de férias do meu primeiro ano em Yale e estava esperançosa de que se tudo desse certo eu não precisaria voltar para Connecticut e transferiria meus estudos para Seattle, Washington, eu realmente estava apostando todas as minhas fichas nisso.

Desde que Seth havia ido me buscar no aeroporto em Seattle quando vim pra casa para as férias passamos muitas manhãs, tardes e noites juntos, colocando assuntos em dia, nos divertindo. Mas não estávamos juntos de verdade como eu sempre quis, apesar de eu ter tido minhas esperanças renovadas quando ele me convidou para aquela festa, a ultima festa. Passei boa parte da noite anterior revirando meu armário atrás de algo bonito para vestir, mas nada parecia bom o suficiente, não para o encontro que mudaria a minha vida.

Falei com minha mãe e ela estava decidida a me ajudar, no dia seguinte fomos de ônibus para Port Angeles e em uma grande loja de departamentos demos de cara com Alice Cullen e Helena. Eu nunca dera lá muita bola para os sanguessugas dos Cullen, muito menos para a baixinha de cabelo escuro e jeito de bailarina, mas como eu até então não tinha encontrado nada que me prendesse realmente a atenção em matéria de roupas, ela se ofereceu para me ajudar e eu deixei. Depois Helena fez questão de me dar o vestido e ainda nos ofereceu carona para voltarmos, Alice não quis voltar conosco, disse que ainda tinha mais umas compras para fazer e que voltaria no próximo ônibus.

Fora um dia legal e estava quase no fim da tarde quando saímos da loja. Fomos nós três para o estacionamento. Chegando lá havia uma camionete gigante esperando por nós. Encantei-me, adoro carros e Helena me ofereceu as chaves, disse que estava cansada demais para dirigir, eu não entendi bem o que ela quis dizer, mas aceitei guiar o carro e La foi para o banco de trás deitar-se. Minha mãe sentou-se no banco do carona, ela não sabe dirigir, tentamos conversar um pouco, mas Helena realmente parecia estar dormindo lá naquele banco de couro.

Era isso. Aquele tinha oficialmente se tornado o meu verão e eu estava feliz. Naquela noite eu seria a mais feliz de todas as mulheres porque tornaria o meu amor por Seth em um fato real! Eu estava dirigindo aquele carro macio e ele rodava rapidamente, minha mente estava limitada em pensar no futuro próximo entre suspiros e pensamentos românticos... Até um caminhão de uma madeireira nos encontrar e a da ultima coisa que lembro foi muitos daqueles grossos troncos caírem e seguirem quicando em nossa direção, depois a dor e a escuridão.

Quando recobrei a consciência eu não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado e tudo bipava ao meu redor. Eu me sentia desorientada e dolorida como se tivesse levado uma surra. Minha mãe estava ao meu lado, toda roxa, acompanhada do meu pai e irmãos e a ultima coisa que eu lembrava daquela tarde era de ter aceitado a carona de Helena.

A partir daquele momento eu me dediquei a odiar aquela garota que tinha "tramado" para tirar Seth Clearwater de mim. Mas a verdade não era essa e quando ela me atingiu eu me senti a pior das criaturas.

...

**Atualmente**

_- Byrdie! O que é isso?_- perguntou Hell olhando espantada para o pequeno estojo de jóia sobre a mesa do restaurante.

_- Isso, meu amor, é uma jóia da família Scamander, uma que sempre lhe pertenceu, uma que eu gostaria e muito que você usasse.._- disse Byrdie, puxando a mão esquerda de Hell e colocando a sua aliança no mesmo dedo em que estava a de Emmett.

_- É linda._- disse Hell emocionada vendo-a._- Obrigada, mas.._

_- Sem "mas".._

_- Ta legal._

_- Eu te amo, Helena._

_- Eu te amo, Bernard._- disse ela e beijaram-se carinhosamente.

Voltaram para casa conversando frivolidades. Helena desaparatou o carro diretamente para a entrada da propriedade dos Cullen e lá encontrou dois carros estacionados, indicando que os garotos ainda estavam lá, mas ela não fez caso, fazia pouco que tinha passado das nove e meia da noite. Mas o segundo carro pertencia a Sam, seria ele ali?

Desceram apressados e entraram pela porta da frente. Foram diretamente à sala de jogos, de onde vinha uma grande barulheira. Os que lá estavam, estavam jogando, conversando, bebendo, comendo, era ma festa e aqueles adolescentes realmente pareciam estar se divertindo, mas Hell não deu lá muita bola para eles. Ali sentada em um cantinho, ladeada por Jacob e Seth estava Virginia Ulley com os olhos pesados e inchados.

_- Poxa, que algazarra!_- resmungou Byrdie._- Eu achei que fossemos ficar sozinhos um pouco.._

_- Teremos tempo pra isso, hoje é sexta-feira! Vai jogar ou conversar um pouco, Virginia quer conversar comigo.._- disse Hell e Byrdie deu uma bufada e uma olhada feia para ela, mas foi juntar-se ao grande numero de homens, enquanto Hell dirigiu-se para onde estava a garota._- Oi Virginia, boa noite. Tudo bem meninos, podem ir.._

_- Oi Hell.._- disse ela acanhada._- Eu.._

_- Eu já sei. Mas não vamos falar sobre isso aqui, venha até a cozinha comigo, vamos encher a cara juntas, acho que esta conversa é pesada demais para se feita no "seco" e você parece estar precisando mais que eu.._- disse oferecendo a mão para a garota e sorriram educadamente uma para a outra._- Sente-se, o que gostaria de beber?_

_- Vodca, tem?_- perguntou Virginia e Hell pegou dois copos, abriu o freezer e tirou de lá, dentre tantas garrafas, uma de vodca._- Achei que você fosse me oferecer uma russa.._- disse Virginia olhando a garrafa.

_- Não._- sorriu Hell._- As russas são boas, mas as norueguesas são as melhores, experimente! Elas são ótimas pra soltar o verbo!_- disse oferecendo uma dose para Virginia que quando tomou a sua fez uma cara horrenda.

_- É forte!_

_- Nada com menos de 50% de álcool faz efeito.._- disse Hell dando de ombros.

_- Mas eu não sou uma de vocês, e obviamente ela fará efeito em mim, por favor, quero mais!_- pediu.

_- Você é uma de nós, você também é parte desta enorme e maluca família, ainda não notou? É só você querer, eu não posso te forçar a nada.._- disse Hell servindo mais para as duas.

_- A única coisa que notei foi que eu fui completamente injusta com você e realmente te peco desculpas por isso.._- disse Virginia ainda chorando.

_- Humm, é percebi que você soube a verdade assim que eu coloquei os olhos sobre você.._- disse Hell depois de um pesado suspiro.

_- Porque você nunca falou pra mim? Porque você me deixou pensar que você foi a responsável por aquele acidente? Porque eu nunca soube que você estava grávida? Helena, eu matei um filho seu e você salvou a minha vida e a da minha mãe!_- dizia Virginia rápida e desesperadamente.

_- Não foi você que matou meu filho, foi o impacto, eu estava dormindo, só acordei quando foi tarde pra me proteger.._- disse Hell._- Pra proteger você e sua mãe.._

_- Mas você me deixou eu te acusar da qual você não teve culpa! Não faz o menor sentido!_- disse ela.

_- Já disse, você é da família. Quando fazemos algo para o bem da família não tem que fazer sentido, você só tem que fazer... A culpa de verdade também não foi sua, mas pra você foi mais fácil lidar com a rejeição amorosa de Seth acusando-me de ter tramado o acidente.._- disse Hell tomando mais uma dose.

_- Quando não foi verdade e te fez perder um filho... porque eu estava correndo e distraída.._

_- Eu fiz a minha escolha. Era aquela criança de menos de um mês que eu já não podia mais salvar ou era você, sua mãe, Sam, seus irmãos e ao quileutes.._- disse Hell gesticulando como se estivesse pesando os prós e contras._- Eu escolhi vocês e não me arrependo disso, ainda posso ter filhos.. Tive sorte de ter conseguido tira-las das ferragens antes de desmaiar.. curei sua mãe antes de você, mas eu estava fraca demais pra te deixar acordada, por isso você ficou em coma._

_- Mas você nos salvou. Obrigada._

_- Apenas se encarregue de ser feliz._

_- Vou tentar._

_- Mas tente não "tentar" com Seth, vais ser perda de tempo e mágoas desnecessárias.._- avisou Hell._- Por que você não dá uma chance à Oscar?_

_- Oscar?_

_- Aham. Mais uma dose?_

_- Sim. Hell, você disse que eu sou uma de vocês, mas por mais que eu tenha um bom sentido de olfato, eu nunca me transformei.._

_- Isso é porque você passou muitos anos fora, é como aconteceu com Rebecca e Rachel, elas quando estavam longe também não se transformavam... mas voltaram depois de se readaptar.. pode acontecer com você também.._- contou Hell.

_- Pode?_- perguntou ansiosamente.

_- Pode. Mas não fique assim tão feliz.. dói._

_- Dói quanto?_

_- O termo "pra caralho" te dá alguma idéia?_- perguntou Hell rindo enquanto Virginia arregalou os olhos.

...


	42. Love, Sex, Magic VIII

**N/a: Mais um cap!**

**Amanha teremos uma acaozinha com os Cullen!**

**Beijosss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 5 (VIII)

LOVE, SEX, MAGIC

**Capitulo 46 – Eu quero!**

_- Eu ainda acho que aquela garota não vai ligar.._- disse Olivia._- Perdemos por te-la deixado ir, ela parecia realmente deliciosa.._

_- Mas é claro que ela não vai ligar, sua tonta! Você quase matou a menina do coração!_- disse Kirsten._- Mas acharemos outra para ele, loirinhas bonitinhas se encontra em qualquer lugar.._

_- Não creio que vai ser assim tão fácil, Kiki. Olha pra ele, nunca o vi assim antes! Há algo naquela garota que você encontrou que vai muito além do cheiro e que chamou a atenção dele, nunca foi assim antes, com nenhuma das outras.._- disse Paula observando Joham perdido em pensamentos.

_- Talvez seja isto mesmo, mas passa._- disse Olivia dando de ombros e seu telefone tocou._- Alô!_

_- Olivia, é Nahuel._- disse ele.

_- O que você quer?_- disse ela furiosa.

_- É só um aviso. Estão procurando por vocês._- disse ele.

_- Procurando por nós?_- riu Olivia debochada e os outros a encararam._- Você fala como se eu acreditasse em alguma coisa vinda de você!_

_- Olivia, eu não tenho porque mentir._- disse Nahuel.

_- Quem é?_- perguntou Joham.

_- O filho pródigo._- respondeu ela._- Disse que estão procurando por nós!_

_- Me dá!_- disse Joham estendendo a mão para pegar o telefone._- Quem? Procurando por nós, onde?_

_- A família real e os exércitos deles. Parece que uma das milícias de vocês foi mexer com os mestiços deles... Estão espalhados pelo Brasil, eu e minha tia acabamos de nos encontrar com o Clã Denali._- contou Nahuel.

_- Merda._- disse Joham entre dentes.

_- E são muitos._- disse Nahuel.

_- Muitos, quanto?_- perguntou Olivia.

_- Do tipo que quando encontrarem vocês, não sobra nada!_- disse ele.

_- Mas são só vampiros?_- perguntou Kirsten.

_- Por enquanto._- disse Nahuel.

_- E porque você está nos avisando Nahuel? Por que se importa?_- perguntou Paula.

_- Por que eles querem evitar mortes desnecessárias, eu também._- respondeu Nahuel.

_- E quais opções nos deram?_- perguntou Joham.

_- Por enquanto nenhuma. Só mandaram eu ligar pra você. Ficamos de nos encontrar amanha. Quer que eu diga algo a eles em seu nome?_- perguntou Nahuel.

_- Não sei. Vou falar com as suas irmãs e ligo depois._- disse Joham.

_- Faca como quiser, eles mandaram, eu fiz minha parte._- disse Nahuel antes de desligar.

...

_- Qual foi a reação dele?_- perguntou Huilen.

_- Deve ter caído a ficha de que essa coisa de exercito de mestiços já deu o que tinha que dar e que é suicídio. Eles deveriam ter parado quando os Volturi foram mortos, mas não, eles passaram à seqüestrar!_- exclamou Nahuel._- O irônico é que eles fazem tudo isso escondidos, enquanto a família real se abala até aqui, atrás deles!_

_- E onde eles estão? É só ele e Olivia que estão neste lugar?_- perguntou Huilen.

_- Olivia, Kirsten e Paula estão com ele, mas eu não sei onde eles estão e tampouco me interessa. Estranho que Kirsten e Paula estejam com ele, Olivia é que sempre foi mais apegada a ele._- contou.

_- Olivia é insana, ela me dá arrepios._- disse Huilen.

...

_- Contatem alguém daquele grupo de caca!_- mandou Joham.

_- Mas no fim, o que aconteceu?_- perguntou Kirsten.

_- A família real, os Denali e exércitos! Todos atrás de nós! Pelo que eu entendi a milícia, o grupo de caca, tentou capturar as crianças deles, Olivia! Eu lhe disse que a captura de mestiços era insanidade!_- gritou Joham.

_- Mas era a coisa certa à ser feita!_- exclamou Olivia.

_- Certo ou não, este seu "grupo de resgate", Olivia, foi mexer com a família da "herdeira"! Eu não quero morrer! Eu não vou morrer por sua conduta!_- disse Paula.

_- Teremos que pensar friamente!_- disse Kirsten.

_- Kiki está certa._- disse Joham._- Primeiro contatem alguém deste grupo, depois vamos marcar um encontros, vamos propor uma trégua! Eu também não estou disposto à morrer, esse negócio já foi longe demais!_

_- E você vai se entregar assim?_- perguntou Olivia horrorizada pela atitude do pai.

_- Se você quer lutar por sua vida contra a "herdeira"e a família cheia de poderes dela, vá vem frente! Eu tenho completa noção de que vou conseguir muito mais ao lado deles do que dando uma de xiita!_- justificou-se Joham.

_- Pois saiba que é tarde demais pra ser bonzinho!_- disse Olivia.

_- Não é questão de ser bondade!_- disse Kirsten._- A questão é não ser insano!_

_- Se eles nos derem uma opção, eu vou escolher viver!_- disse Paula.

_- Vamos, liguem para alguém daquele grupo, depois marcaremos um encontro!_- disse Joham._- E não se enganem, é uma ordem!_

...ByrdiePOV

Depois que a casa finalmente se aquietou, lá por volta da uma da manha eu tomei uma ducha e coloquei meu pijama. Sai para dar uma volta na casa para ver se estava tudo certo. Encontrei Hell no quarto de Indira, acarinhando o rosto de nossa sobrinha, Felícia.

_- Nosso bebê poderia ter a idade dela.._- disse Hell baixinho, ao perceber a minha presença. Fiquei triste, ela estava.

_- O que Virginia queria com você? Porque ela continua aqui?_- perguntei, eu não sou lá muito fã daquela garota.

_- Virginia brigou com a família dela e tomou um porre, eu não poderia deixar ela sair dirigindo por ai.._- respondeu enquanto eu me aproximava dela e a abraçava por trás.

_- Você é boa demais._

_- Edward é quem costuma dizer isso pra mim._- sorriu pra mim, meio amarelo._- Eu não sou boa Bernard, não sou, eu sou uma egoísta. Vocês que convivem comigo não enxergam minha verdadeira face, não vêem o perigo que eu faço vocês correrem ao meu lado.. São meus inimigos que vêem o que eu realmente sou.._

_- Não é verdade, meu amor. Não se deprecie._- disse virando-a para mim e mirando em seus olhos._- Você não disse o que Virginia queria com você._

_- Contaram a verdade pra ela._

_- Já estava na hora!_- eu disse revirando os olhos.

_- Não fale assim.._

_- Como que não? Hell, você deveria ter contado a verdade à ela.._- fui interrompido.

_- Desde o principio, eu sei. Mas não traria o nosso filho de volta, Byrdie.._- disse com a voz pesada e fechou os olhos, pensou e suspirou._- Byrdie.._

_- O que?_

_- Eu quero tentar de novo, eu quero ter outro bebê, quero um bebe seu._- disse ela e eu mal pude conter minha felicidade.

_- Tem certeza?_- perguntei enchendo-a de beijos.

_- Tenho._- respondeu passando a mão delicadamente pelo meu rosto.

_- E quando é seu próximo ciclo?_

_- Eu estava pensando em começar agora, mas você quer esperar pelo próximo ciclo?_- disse ela e eu a agarrei no colo e à levei para o quarto.

...

_- Alô._- disse Carlisle.

_- Oi Carlisle, sou eu, Eleazar._

_- Oi amigo, diga._

_- Conseguimos localizar Nahuel e Huilen, já estamos com eles._- contou.

_- E o que conseguiram com eles?_

_- Eles estão limpos._

_- Mas podemos confiar?_

_- Sim, eles estão dispostos a nos ajudar. Joham ficou de ligar para Nahuel e estamos aguardando. Acho que seria bom nos reunirmos e entrevistá-los.._- sugeriu Eleazar.

_- Boa idéia. Onde? Nós estamos no momento no lado peruano da Amazônia._- disse Carlisle.

_- Nós estamos no Rio de Janeiro._

_- Ótimo. Fiquem ai, pegaremos o próximo vôo. Vocês são bem vindos em nossa ilha. Ligo quando formos embarcar. Obrigado._- disse Carlisle.

_- Certo. Vamos pegar um barco na marina e esperaremos por vocês na ilha Esme._- disse Eleazar antes de desligar.

_- Vamos voltar?_- perguntou Rosálie.

_- Os Denali localizaram Nahuel e Huilen no Rio. Vamos para lá encontrá-los._- disse Carlisle.

_- Então não vamos mais perder tempo aqui!_- disse Zafrina.

_- Sim, levaremos vocês._- disse Senna.

_- Estamos na Reserva Amarakaeri, se sairmos agora, chegaremos pela manha em uma pista de pouso que há em Paucartambo._- disse Kachiri.

_- Pista de pouso clandestina, presumo.._- disse Edward.

_- Sim._- disse Senna.

_- Clandestina quanto?_- perguntou Esme.

_- Traficantes de cocaína._- disse Zafrina.

...


	43. Love, Sex, Magic IX

**N/a: Olaaa!**

**Este é o cap que eu devia ter postado ontem se eu nao estivesse morrendo de preguica e queimando a mufa para escrever mais um pouco, por isso peco desculpas!!**

**Pra compensar amanha eu posto os deois finais desta parte!**

**Estou bolando um final bem bacana p esssa historia! Ou ao menos to tentando!**

**Amanha teremos mais!!**

**Beijossss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 5 (IX)

LOVE, SEX, MAGIC

**Capitulo 47 – Vou te Pegar!**

Os Cullen voltaram a se embrenhar na mata amazônica atrás da tal pista de vôo clandestina na Amazônia peruana e estavam a ponto de se deparar com criaturas que jamais tinham visto ou ouvido falar. Estavam próximos de um rio, ladeados por Zafrina, Senna e Kachiri, elas conheciam bem a região, mas jamais haviam se arriscado a passara por ali à luz do luar, nessa noite, um luar tão claro quanto o dia.

_- Não podemos passar daqui, lamento, pode ser perigoso. Teremos que dar a volta por onde viemos._- informou Kachiri em guarani para Zafrina e Senna e o recado foi passado adiante.

_- E por quê?_- perguntou Rosálie.

_- Fogo que corre._- disse Kachiri em português, verificando os traços deixados no chão.

_- Fogo que corre?_- perguntou Jasper._- Que diabos é isso?_

_- Boitatá, a cobra de fogo!_- exclamou Senna com os olhos assustados._- Perigoso, muito perigoso!_- subiu em uma árvore para verificar o perímetro. Então se ouviu um forte farfalhar ao longe e a vampira de feições indígenas saltou da copa da árvore esbaforida._- Corram!_

_..._

_- Oi.._- disse Claudia em voz rouca e baixinha quando Seth abriu os olhos depois dela ter passado a mão em seu rosto.

_- Clau? Clau o que você faz aqui? Você deveria estar dormindo!_- disse ele assustado, ainda sonolento.

_- Mas é exatamente isso que eu vim fazer aqui.._- disse ela em voz manhosa.

_- Claudia, não! E não é porque eu não queira, mas eu não posso trair a confiança dos teus pais! Claudia, volta pro teu quarto._- mandou ele e ela fez beicinho, quis tentar de novo.

_- É realmente isso que você quer?_- perguntou deslizando a ponta dos dedos pelo peito e abdome dele. Seth fechou os olhos apertado e respirou fundo.

_- Não, mas é isso que tem que ser feito! Vamos, eu acompanho você até seu quarto.._- saiam do quarto com Seth puxando Claudia pelo pulso quanto ouviram gritos histéricos vindos do quarto dos gêmeos.

_- Não! Não deixa! Mãe!_- gritava Peter exasperado.

_- Filho! Filho, fala comigo!_- pediu Hell já ao seu lado e o menino saltou em seu pescoço chorando.

_- Fogo, mãe! Uma cobra de fogo! A cobra vai pega-los se ninguém fizer nada!_- disse Peter soluçando e tremendo abraçado fortemente à mãe.

_- Cobra de fogo? Filho, o que você está dizendo? Luna, Rolf, que diabos é isso?_- perguntou Hell assustada.

_- Não se preocupe, Helena. Há nossos lá para protegê-los._- disse Joseph tranquilizando-os.

_- Hã?_- disse Hell surpresa.

_- Confie, minha neta._- disse Indra.

...

Os Cullen e as três vampiras amazônicas corriam na direção contraria ao farfalhar constante, que antes consideravelmente distante, agora, aproximava-se rapidamente.

_- Zafrina! Por que estamos sendo seguidos?_- perguntou Bella.

_- Os animais! Esse ser protege os animais da floresta! Somos caçadores! Estaremos ferrados se não chegarmos à outra margem do rio!_- exclamou Zafrina apertando o passo.

_- Não poderemos atravessar este rio pulando!_- disse Esme, quando chegaram à margem. O rio era largo demais até mesmo para a agilidade e desenvoltura deles.

_- Então vamos nadando!_- disse Edward atirando-se na água, mas foi veementemente arremessado, caindo bem além de onde estava o grupo.

_- Fudeu!_- exclamou Senna vendo Edward ser arremessado e uma parede de água erguer-se à margem do rio._- Água povoada! Mãe d'água!_

_- Edward!_- exclamou Bella correndo de volta à mata para resgatar o marido.

_- Mãe d'água?_- perguntou Emm também observando toda a cena.

_- Sereia de água doce, muito, muito territorial!_- disse Zafrina._- Vamos morrer!_- disse ela logo depois de ver tudo à frente deles prender fogo, empurrando Edward e Bella de volta ao grupo, iluminando ainda mais a noite na floresta.

_- As vassouras! Peguem as vassouras!_- disse Alice, mas antes que eles conseguissem achá-las e aumentá-las, uma enorme anaconda feita de fogo encurralou-os entre a parede de água instransponível e o fogo que os levaria à morte.

_- Esqueçam as vassouras! Peguem os espelhos e chamem Helena!_- mas antes que o fizessem, foram cercados.

_- Protegus Totalus!_- disseram juntamente aqueles seres encapuzados que os prenderam em um forte escudo bolha.

_- Amazonas? Estão as trás ai?_- perguntou uma mulher enquanto a grande cobra tentava insistentemente perfurar o escudo._- Respondam!_- exigiu.

_- Sim!_- disseram as três.

_- Cullens? Estão os oito ai? Respondam logo, o escudo não vai durar muito!_- disse outra mulher.

_- Sim!_- exclamaram todos.

_- Ótimo!_- disse um homem._- Fiquem unidos, vamos desaparatar no "já"! 1, 2..._- "puff".

Aquele grande grupo desapareceu daquela parte da floresta e voltaram para o território das amazonas em segurança.

_- Não era só no "já"?_- resmungou Alice batendo as roupas sujas._- De onde vocês surgiram? Quem são?_

_- Prazer, Jack Gallans._- disse o bruxo retirando o capuz do rosto e foi seguido pelos outros.

_- Chlover Scamander._- disse a bruxa e os olhos de Rosálie brilharam de curiosidade.

_- Carla Mathews._

_- Jaqueline Smith._

_- Michael Gazz._

_- Lucio Brown._

_- Bruxos!_- disse Kachiri espantada.

_- Mas como nos acharam tão rápido? Não tivemos tempo de chamar ninguém!_- disse Jasper desconfiado.

_- Antes de tudo, muito obrigado, em nome de todos!_- disse Carlisle._- Suponho que estejam do nosso lado, caso contrario eu realmente prefiro voltar àquela cobra.._

_- Não, fiquem tranqüilos.._- disse Carla.

_- Vocês são nossa missão!_- disse Chlover.

_- Você é uma Scamander?_- perguntou Rosálie.

_- Sim, e pelo que soube você também logo será.._- respondeu ela.

_- Esperem, nós somos uma missão?_- perguntou Esme.

_- Sim._- respondeu Jack._- Estamos protegendo vocês desde que chegaram ao Brasil. Ordens superiores.._- sorriu._- E parece que estavam certos, vocês são mesmo imãs de confusão!_

_- Vocês são da Liga._- disse Emm reparando nas marcas que ardiam nos antebraços dos bruxos.

_- Somos._- respondeu Jaqueline passando a varinha sobre a sua escondendo-a.

_- Mas como? Não faz nenhum sentido! Teríamos percebido a presença de vocês.._- disse Bella ainda confusa.

_- Capas de invisibilidade e mais alguns segredinhos.._- sorriu Lucio.

_- Estão todos a salvo, chefe!_- exclamou Michael falando com o espelho.

_- Helena?_- perguntou Edward ainda todo encharcado.

_- Asciugatti!_- disparou Carla e quando seco, Edward agradeceu.

_- Não era Helena, era Joseph. Fomos contratados por ele e por Indra, ela não sabe, ou ao menos não até agora, ela não sabia que estávamos aqui. Ele nos mandou levar-lhes para casa. Prontos?_- perguntou Michael.

_- Não podemos, temos um compromisso no Rio de Janeiro._- disse Carlisle.

_- Se é assim, vamos todos então, não podemos deixá-los até segunda ordem._- disse Jaqueline.

...


	44. Love, Sex, Magic X

**N/a: Ultimos capitulos da parte 5!**

**Até amanha! Beijosss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 5 (X)

LOVE, SEX, MAGIC

**Capitulo 48 – Entrevistando Vampiros**

_- Estão a salvo e rumando para o Rio!_- disse Joseph.

_- Acalme-se agora, Helena, por favor, você está deixando todos nervosos.._- disse Luna.

_- Preciso ir também._- disse Hell.

_- Vou com você!_- disse Indra.

_- Não, ninguém vai._- disse Hell._- Vocês ficarão e irão cuidar de Ness e dos meus filhos. Chamem os bruxos de volta e pecam para me esperarem aqui, mas não contem a ninguém que estou indo!_

_- Mas.._- disse Byrdie e Hell nem respondeu, apenas olhou-o e Bernard calou-se.

_- Mãe.._- disse Woody.

_- Diga._

_- Mata eles._- disse o menino.

_- Acredite meu anjo, eu adoraria, mas isso é um assunto do governo dos teus avós e eles sabem o que fazem, eu não posso contestar as ordens deles, só posso protegê-los, e é por isso que estou indo, para protegê-los caso seja necessário.._- disse Hell acarinhando o rosto do filho.

Hell saiu do quarto de seus filhos e voltou para o seu e trancou para a porta. Foi à escrivaninha, pegou papel e caneta e escreveu um bilhete, depois, de dentro de uma das gavetas retirou um espelho e encantou-o.

Foi até o esconderijo onde tinha guardado o que ganhara de Joham, pegou o cantil, depositou este, o bilhete e o espelho encantado sobre a cama. Abriu a janela e sibilou umas palavras ao vento, não demorou, um gavião pousou ali.

Mostrou ao animal a encomenda a ser entregue e o cheiro a ser seguido e ele partiu em seguida. Hell guardou novamente o cantil e vestiu o novo uniforme que Alice lhe dera, assim como a nova mascara e suas novas armas. Coisas que ela e Joseph haviam produzido para o uso da Liga e letais como ela. Durante todo o tempo em que esteve trancada pôde ouvir baterem à porta de seu quarto, o que a estava deixando possessa.

_- Helena!_- gritava Bernard esmurrando a porta.

_- O que?_- disse ela atrás dele já completamente montada e ele saltou de susto.

_- Você vai fazer o que lá?_- perguntou ele.

_- me certificar de que eles estarão bem, que darão um jeito neles.. Byrdie, é o destino dos meus filhos e da minha sobrinha em jogo!_- disse Hell e Byrdie acarinhou seu rosto._- Venha, eu preciso descer ao centro médico e beber sangue, tenho que estar forte caso seja preciso e você vai escutar o que vai fazer por aqui.._

...

Mais um dia de sol no Rio de Janeiro e uma lancha aproximava-se da agora movimentada Ilha Esme. No barco estavam Eleazar, Garrett, Carmem, Kate, Peter, Charlotte, Nahuel e Huilen e estes dois últimos assustadíssimos.

Na casa da ilha, vendo o barco aproximar-se, estavam os Cullen e as três vampiras amazônicas. Os bruxos assim que avisaram onde estavam, receberam novas ordens e partiram, mas não sem antes observar que se preciso fosse era só chamá-los, agora o trabalho era dos vampiros.

...

_- Você quer que eu leve as crianças pra caçar?_- perguntou Byrdie.

_- Sim, e se derem algum trabalho, ensine uns truques mágicos, distraia-os, canse-os bastante.._- pediu Hell enquanto deliciava-se com as bolsas de sangue do estoque de Carlisle.

_- Mas e você?_- perguntou ele.

_- Eu vou ficar bem DeeDee.._- disse ela unindo sua testa à dele.

_- Eu sei que vai._- disse ele com um sorriso amarelo._- O problema é que eu não vou, não até você voltar.._

_- Eu te amo._- disse ela antes e depois de beijá-lo._- Volto no máximo até a noite, eu só quero saber se tudo vai dar certo.._

_- E você vai trazê-los de volta?_- perguntou.

_- Ainda não sei._

_- E se chamarem por você? E se eles quiserem saber se você está em casa ou com as crianças?_

_- Sei que você vai inventar alguma coisa se isso realmente acontecer. Eu preciso ir agora._

_- Volta logo, por favor. Eu te amo._- disse ele.

...

Ao aparatar na Ilha Esme, já sobre a forma de um pequeno pássaro, Hell pegou uma parte da conversa.

_- Então, Nahuel, Huilen, o que tem a nos dizer sobre estes exércitos de mestiços?_- perguntou Carlisle calmamente.

_- Os exércitos foram ordem dos Volturi, eles ficaram encantados pela filha de Edward e Isabella, conseqüentemente por mim e pelas minhas irmãs também.._- disse Nahuel.

_- Entendo.._- disse Carlisle.

_- Eles nos pouparam em troca da "produção e gestão" destes exércitos..._- contou Nahuel._- E aceitamos, não queríamos morrer e eles estavam pagando muito bem.._

_- Humm, sei._- resmungou Eleazar.

_- Eu fui contra, sempre fui! Mas Nahuel é a única família que eu tenho!_- disse Huilen choramingando.

_- E de quantos mestiços estamos falando?_- perguntou Jasper._- Eram só mestiços ou transformados também?_

_- Só mestiços, esta era a ordem. E da primeira leva foram muitos.._- disse Nahuel.

_- Muitos, quanto?_- perguntou Emmett.

_- Febre amarela e gripe "a", aqui no Brasil e nos outros países.. epidemias.._- disse Huilen._- Foi isso que pareceu, a mortalidade de grávidas foi enorme, mas nunca se ficou sabendo o destino das crianças.._

_- Jesus!_- exclamaram as mulheres.

_- E eram filhos seus também?_- perguntou Eleazar.

_- Não!_- exclamou Nahuel._- Me contrataram só para treiná-los!_

_- Mas se eram tantos, porque começaram a seqüestrar?_- perguntou Edward.

_- Os exércitos estavam em Volterra quando a herdeira explodiu. Foi a nossa liberdade, foi a minha e a da minha tia pelo menos._- disse Nahuel.

_- O que quer dizer?_- perguntou Garrett.

_- Olivia, minha irmã, ela havia se juntado aos Volturi anos antes da explosão, ela era o general, mas não estava lá quando da explosão. Ela enlouqueceu e recomeçou os exércitos, mas em uma escala muito menor.. foram poucos os que quiseram se juntar a ela._- contou Nahuel.

_- É, até Joham percebeu a insanidade dela, foi diminuído a "produção", ele quer arranjar uma noiva, digamos assim.._- disse Huilen.

_- É mas não arranjou ainda e com isso, eles haviam um bom numero de mestiços quando se juntaram à Tanya Denali e Stephen Bush para tentar domá-los na Franca à cerca pouco mais de três anos._- disse Nahuel e os Denali encolheram-se envergonhados.

_- Mas vocês acabaram com eles, de novo._- disse Huilen.

_- Foi então que pegaram aquela ultima leva de mestiços que eram pequenos demais para lutar e os treinaram para caçar os mestiços espalhados por ai, porque Joham finalmente se negou a participar da produção!_- disse Nahuel.

_- Mas então quem manda é esta sua irmã, a tal de Olivia!_- disse Peter.

_- Sim._

_- Mas então o que Joham faz perto dela?_- perguntou Charlotte.

_- Eu também não sei!_- disse Nahuel dando de ombros._- Perguntem a ele._

_- E vocês sabem onde eles estão?_- perguntou Edward.

_- Não._

_- Eleazar, temos algum rastreador?_- perguntou Carlisle.

_- Temos._- respondeu ele._- Mas sem um cheiro ou um rosto a procurar, é difícil localizá-los , quase impossível.._

_- Você não possuem nada para nos guiar?_- perguntou Emmett.

_- Não. Não nos vemos pessoalmente a mais de dois anos._- disse Nahuel.

_- Mas ele ficou de ligar, não foi?_- perguntou Peter.

_- Foi, mas insana como Olivia é ela deve estar tentando dissuadi-lo de conversar com vocês, ela é perigosa, escutem o que eu digo!_- avisou Huilen.

_- Sim. Mas se vocês estão do nosso lado, não há com o que se preocuparem. Agora, relaxem um pouco e vamos esperar que eles liguem._- disse Carlisle.

...

Um gavião cruzou a vastidão verde da Nova Zelândia, um dia depois de ter saído do quarto de Helena, com uma entrega muito especial no bico. Ao localizar para quem deveria entregar, deu um rasante certeiro sobre a cabeça de Joham, largou a encomenda que caiu no chão à frente de Paula e seguiu voando de volta para casa.

_- Pai, você está bem?_- perguntou Kirsten.

_- É, acho que sim. Que bicho era aquele?_- perguntou Joham.

_- Um gavião, e trouxe isto._- disse Paula já com o pacote em mãos._- É pra você._

_- E quem mandou?_- perguntou Olivia.

Joham pegou o pacote das mãos de Paula e depois de desembrulhar, viu um espelho negro e uma carta fechada à cera. Abriu a carta e leu em voz alta as simples linhas escritas.

"_**Este é apenas um mimo. Mantenha-o.**_

_**Eu posso querer falar com vocês.**_

_**Com meus cumprimentos, **_

_**Helena Mentz Koleston Cullen."**_

_- Jesus!_- disse Kirsten._- Ela sabe de nós!_

_- Não só sabe como fez questão que nós soubéssemos que ela sabe!_- disse Paula.

_- E o que a entrega deste espelho significa?_- perguntou Olivia.

_- Se correr o bicho pega, se ficar o bicho come._- disse Joham._- A herdeira nos tem nas mãos._

**Capitulo 49 – What I Miss the Most (Do Que Mais Sinto Falta)**

EmmPOV

Duas semanas depois.

I hear the sound of gentle rain

_Ouço o som da chuva caindo suave_

Like teardrops on the windowpane

_Como lágrimas em minha vidraça_

A princeless smile in a wooden frame beside the bed

_Um lindo sorriso pousa no porta retrato ao lado da minha cama_

I stare the selling and talk to walls

_Fico olhando o teto e conversando com as paredes_

I lay here and imagine it all

_Aqui sozinho imaginando tudo_

As a river of memories rush though my head

_Como um rio de lembranças em minha cabeça_

I can almost taste your Kiss as I think about how much I miss

_Quase posso sentir seu beijo, enquanto penso no quanto sinto falta_

Your hungry eyes, your satin skin

_Dos seus olhos famintos, de sua pele de cetim_

The sound of your voice whispering

_O som da sua voz sussurrando_

The Love I feel, inside your heart

_Do amor que sinto dentro de seu coração_

When you are wrapped in my arms, so close

_Quando você está envolta em meus braços, tão perto_

That is what I miss the most

_É disso que eu mais sinto falta_

I try to rest, but sleep won't come

_Tento descansar, mas o sono não vem_

My mind ashes and my mind is numb

_Meu corpo dói e minha mente está nublada_

Shadows fall as the morning Sun begins to rise

_As sombras desaparecem com o sol da manhã_

Another Day without you here

_Outro dia sem você aqui_

Has been weeks or has it been years

_Terão sido semanas ou será que foram anos_

I find it getting harder to keep track of time

_Acho cada vez mais difícil manter controle sobre o tempo_

I breath in and I breath out, but is getting tough to live without

_Inspiro e expiro, mas está cada vez mais difícil viver sem_

Your hungry eyes..

_Seus olhos famintos.._

...

Voltando pra casa depois de tudo resolvido. Joham e suas filhas depois de descobrirem que Hell havia dizimado o seu grupo de mestiços correram até nós e pediram penico. E foi o que demos, principalmente depois que soubemos que Hell sabia onde eles estavam há tempos, uma coisa que não contou para nós.

Eles e Nahuel resolveram trabalhar para os, não armando novos exércitos, mas gerenciando os vampiros da parte sul do equador, sabendo que o deslize os levará à morte imediata. Carlisle disse que deixá-los sem ter para onde correr já era punição suficiente. Agora, voltando para casa, eu estava praticamente colocando um ovo e o avião definitivamente parecia lento demais.

...

_- Amor, que ta fazendo?_- perguntou Byrdie, tarde da noite, quando viu Hell sentada à frente do computador._- Montando um carro?_

_- Também._- sorriu ela._- Mas na verdade eu estou comprando um carro! Um carro pra Clau! O que acha? Eu estava pensando em dourado.._

_- Vai ficar lindo.. que carro é?_

_- Um BMW Z4. O aniversario dela ta chegando.._

_- Mas já? Nem vi o tempo passar.._

_- É, meu bebê vai fazer cinco anos.._

_- Seu bebê anda é cheia de hormônios!_- riu Byrdie._- Seth anda correndo dela como o diabo da cruz, qualquer hora ele não agüenta mais e Emmett vai arrancar os documentos dele fora!_

_- Humm, então antes que isso aconteça, é bom ter "aquela" conversinha com ela.._- disse Hell.


	45. Doce? I

**N/a: Olaaa!**

**to bem faceirinha! Minhas 2 historias prévias estao proximas dos 900 hits e esta já passou dos 1000 faz um tempinho!**

**Poxa, obrigada mesmo!**

**Aqui está o primeiro capitulo desta nova parte! **

**Beijoss grandes e Até amanhã!**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 6 (I)

DOCE ?

**Capitulo 50 – Convites**

HellPOV

Voltei a estudar os livros do meu pai, mas agora leio só um por ano, este é o vigésimo primeiro, é uma forma de mantê-lo por perto, uma forma de ele continuar me ensinando. Eu fazia minhas leituras no intervalo que eu tinha pra ficar sozinha, e hoje o intervalo que tive foi enquanto levei os garotos ao shopping, um pequeno shopping no centro de Forks.

Clau estava com Seth comendo bolo de chocolate e tomando milkshake em um café próximo de onde eu estava sentada e os meninos estavam comprando novos jogos na loja de informática. Eu estava entretida na minha leitura, sentada em um banco de madeira no corredor coberto, anotando em uma folha os ingredientes necessários para uma poção que havia escrita ali, uma poção de idade, e ela poderia ser perfeita.

_- Oi, atrapalho?_- perguntaram ao meu lado e quando eu olhei, era Mike. Olhei ao redor e todos os outros bancos estavam vazios, mas eu resolvi não dar uma de antipática.

_- Não._- respondi voltando a olhar o meu livro.

_- Então, quer dizer que eu posso me sentar?_- perguntou ele. Que cara chato!

_- Michael, é publico, sente onde quiser!_- eu disse. E ele sentou-se ao meu lado.

_- Este livro que você ta lendo parece realmente interessante.._- disse ele tentando ver sobre meu ombro._- Qual é o autor?_

_- Meu pai._- respondi indo mais para o lado, já que um pouco mais ele sentaria sobre mim e ele riu o seu risinho mais enfadonho.

_- Eu não sabia que o doutro Carlisle Cullen havia escrito um livro. Sobre o que é?_- perguntou. E eu o encarei.

_- Não é de Carlisle, é do meu pai._- falei e ele pareceu se dar conta de que eu ela adotada e ficou com cara de cachorro molhado._- É um de uma série de diários dele._- fechei o livro e o coloquei de volta na bolsa._- O que você quer, Mike?_

_- Poxa.._- ele deu uma bufada._- Eu só vim aproveitar o meu intervalo do café ali da loja pra vir conversar com uma amiga, mas você definitivamente me odeia!_

_- Eu não te odeio, Michael, mas tampouco sou tua amiga._

_- Mas isso pode ser mudado, não pode? Eu gostaria._- disse ele esperançoso.

_- Tenho minhas sérias duvidas quanto a isso. Mas diga logo o que quer, acho que não foi pra discutir se ou gosto ou não de você que te trouxe até mim.._- eu disse.

_- É, não foi._- disse ele com um olhar surpreso._- Sabe, você é muito observadora... Bom, meu pai pedir para que eu viesse agradecer o convite para o aniversario de Claudia, no final da semana.. Minha mãe está excitadíssima, foi hoje até Seattle alugar umas máscaras, ou comprar, eu não entendi bem.._- deu de ombros.

_- Fico feliz. Finalmente ela vai encontrar-se com minha cunhada.._

_- É, ela tem alugado os ouvidos de todos lá em casa!_- disse ele rindo e eu ri também com as imagens que vinham da sua mente, então ele olhou o relógio._- Bem, preciso ir. Meu intervalo acabou. Nos veremos amanha na escola, tchau._

_- Tchau._

...

Deixei as crianças aos cuidados de Seth e fui para Londres comprar os ingredientes da tal poção do meu pai na loja para poções no Beco Diagonal. Não houve comoção com a minha ida até lá. Era quase na hora de fechar as lojas e eu fui disfarçada, mas os jornais e revistas anunciavam a futura cobertura completa da festa de aniversario de cinco anos de Claudia, "a pequena princesa Cullen", como estava anunciado.

Para esta tal festa de aniversario eu deixei tudo nas mais de Allie, Esme e Bells. Eu vou cantar com meus lobos e o ensaio é amanha. Virão pessoas de todos ao lugares e alguns deles até já estavam por aqui, como os Denali e Peter e Charlotte.

Assim como também haverá muitos e muitos humanos e vai ser preciso ficar de olho para que nenhum deles acabe como lanchinho de algum vampiro esfomeado e cause uma confusão. Mas creio que nenhum deles vai ser bobo o suficiente para estragar o aniversario do meu bebê, não se não quiser arranjar confusão comigo!

Fui do beco até a sede do Ministério, mas lá eu fui como eu mesma, é o meu local de trabalho apesar da minha licença para cuidar dos meus filhos.

_- Senhorita Helena!_- gritou a recepcionista do seu guichê e eu me obriguei a sorrir. Foi tolice minha achar que passaria incógnita por aquela recepção.

_- Olá, Patrice. Meu irmão ou Bernard ainda estão?_- perguntei.

_- Um instante, eu vou checar!_- disse ela pegando o telefone.

_- Esquece, eu sei o caminho.._- eu estava com pressa.

_- Mas senhorita.._

_- Eu não uso varinha, Patrice! Obrigada!_- eu disse levantando minhas mãos para o alto. Todos tem de deixar suas varinhas na recepção, quando se é visitante.

Sai meio que correndo de lá. Eu sei que a pobre bruxa queria só me ajudar e estava fazendo seu trabalho, mas eu tinha pressa e sou mal acostumada.

As salas pertencentes à Liga dentro do ministério ficam ainda mais abaixo que as salas de interrogatório. São frios úmidos e escuros aqueles corredores e definitivamente sempre me deram arrepios. Há inúmeras portas de segurança e cada uma delas com um feitiço especifico e na ultima, antes da recepção principal, há uma para detecção de nossas marcas.

_- Seja bem vinda, Helena Dawn._- disse uma voz meio robótica e ao entrar dei de cara com a nossa nova secretária, ok, nova não mas uma antiga agente, agora aposentada.

_- Boa noite, Zoey! Estão precisando atualizar esta vozinha! Já não me chamam de Helena Dawn há anos!_- ri e ela também.

_- Quem sabe é porque você não usa esta porta de acesso a anos minha irmã!_- riu Joseph que saiu da sua sala para me cumprimentar._- O que te trouxe até aqui?_- perguntou-me indicando sua sala e ao passar pela mesa de Zoey falou com ela._- Zoey, traga-nos um chá!_

_- Sim senhor! Senhorita Helena eu logo conserto esta fechadura!_- disse ela animada.

_- Obrigada, Zoey!_- disse a ela._- E Byrdie? Onde está?_

_- Byrdie foi pra casa, alguns chegarão ainda hoje à Forks. Você na verdade me pegou quase de saída, mas ainda não me disse o que te trouxe até aqui.._- disse ele curioso.

_- É verdade. Encontrei um feitiço de idade em um dos diários do meu pai.._- eu disse pegando o papel em que eu tinha anotado a receita, Joseph não enxerga o que está escrito nos livros._- Já comprei os ingredientes e gostaria de saber se você, que é o especialista, não gostaria de me ajudar a produzi-la!_

_- Deixe-me ver esta tal receita então.._- disse ele animado pegando o papel de minhas mãos. Bateram à porta.

_- Com licença! O chá e a correspondência da senhorita!_- disse Zoey entregando-me os papéis e empurrando o carrinho do chá.

_- Obrigada, Zoey, pode ir pra casa já, boa noite!_- agradeci.

_- Obrigada, senhorita e boa noite._- disse ela ao se retirar.

_- Boa noite, Zoey!_- gritou Joseph._- E você, trouxe todos os ingredientes?_

_- Sim, e se quer saber, eu gastei uma grana preta neles!_

_- Não duvido!_- riu._- Seu pai sempre teve boa mão para poções, mas sempre escolhia os ingredientes mais caros.. E esta correspondência, o que é?_- perguntou e eu olhei para os papeis que haviam sido entregues.

_- Convites... e um envelope endereçado a Robert e Katherina Efron..humm, veio de Judith.._- dei de ombros.

_- E você não vai ler? Durante estes anos vocês receberam muitas cartas desta garota e pelo que sei a pobre nunca recebeu uma resposta, não sua, pelo menos.._- disse ele.

_- Eu sei Joseph, e me sinto péssima por isso, mas eu sempre julguei ser necessário não envolver humanos em meus problemas..._- respirei fundo e guardei bem fundo a saudade que eu tinha dos meus amigos._- E então, vai me ajudar com a poção?_

...

Passamos de volta pela recepção e de lá expedimos um recado para casa dizendo que estaríamos por mais algumas horas no ministério e rumamos para as salas de poções. Ficamos algumas horas lá e quando acabamos, voltamos pra casa. Nos EUA já havia amanhecido, mas as crianças ainda não tinham saído, estavam tomando café com os outros hóspedes bruxos.

_- Hey, mas que demora!_- disse Emm._- O que ficaram fazendo pra demorar tanto?_

_- Estávamos produzindo uma poção de Peter Koleston!_- disse Joseph.

_- Poção?_- perguntou Byrdie.

_- É, poção! E você, Emmett querido, por ser bocudo, é que vai testá-la! Em Joseph já deu certo!_- eu disse.

_- Eu!?_- perguntou Emm assustado.

_- Sim, você, meu ursao!_- disse eu me dirigindo à mesa e pegando uma colher._- Vamos lá, é só uma colher de sopa, não vai te matar! Confia em mim._

_- Humm, não sei, o que esta coisa verde vai fazer comigo?_- perguntou.

_- É uma poção de idade, você vai envelhecer 22 anos!_

_- Que?_- perguntaram todos.

_- Acreditem, eu faria sem a necessidade de poção com todos, mas eu não conseguiria manter minha atenção e a pose por muito tempo e surpreendentemente meu pai tinha o que eu precisava escrito no livro dele!_- contei.

_- E como acontece?_- perguntou Carlisle.

_- Você bebe e em 10 segundos envelhece corporalmente 22 anos! A quantidade de envelhecimento é controlada pela quantidade de lágrimas de mandrágora!_- disse Joseph.

_- Mas e se não funcionar conosco? Funcionou com Joseph porque ele apesar de imortal, é um ser vivo.. Mas e com nós? Estamos tecnicamente mortos há décadas!_- disse Edward e eu que quase estava dando a colherada para Emmett, dei de ombros.

_- Não sei, essa parte eu não li._

_- Helena!_- disse Emm de encolhendo e fechando a boca.

_- Ô, amor, to brincando! Se não der certo você só vai ficar com dor de cabeça! Bebe?_- ofereci e ele me deu uma olhada de cachorro molhado.

_- Hell, porque você não abriu esta correspondência? É de Jude!_- disse Byrdie e eu dei de ombros enquanto ele abria o envelope.

_- Emm, por favor.._- pedi.

_- Ta bom, me dá aqui!_- disse Emm pegando a colher da minha mão e bebendo o liquido cremoso e verde como sopa de ervilhas e fazendo uma cara horrorosa.

_- Tem gosto de que?_- perguntou Alice.

_- Terra! Quanto tempo ainda demora pra fazer efeito?_- perguntou.

_- 5,4,3,2,1!_- eu disse,

_- Meu Jesus!_- disse Esme espantada.

_- Wow!_- disseram todos os outros.

_- Que foi? Deu certo?_- perguntou ele.

_- Emm, você ta velho!_- disse Rosálie.

_- Velho? Velho quanto?_- perguntou ele. Então Edward o guiou até o espelho mais próximo e quando Emm olhou o seu reflexo envelhecido esbugalhou os olhos e começou a rir._- Gente, mas eu sou gato até velho!_

_- Pai! Você ta velho!_- disseram Clau e Pete.

_- E como você se sente, Emmett?_- perguntou Carlisle.

_- Me sinto ótimo!_

_- Essa poção tem como efeito colateral só dor de cabeça, dependendo da quantidade ingerida, mas dura relativamente pouco.._- disse Joseph.

_- Dura quanto?_- perguntou Jasper.

_- Uma hora!_- respondi._- Tempo suficiente para que vocês enganem os humanos, depois é só não tirarem as máscaras!_

_- Hell, você é brilhante!_- disse Bella.

_- Amada! Você não vai acreditar o que é isso!_- disse Byrdie feliz sacudindo um papel.

_- O que é?_- perguntei.

_- É uma convite de casamento! Jude vai se casar!_

_- Que? Com quem? Johnny?_

_- Não, com um tal de Gregory Foreman, pediu que fossemos! Disse que exige nossa presença, teoricamente somos os seus padrinhos.. O que você acha?_- perguntou. Byrdie também sente falta deles.

_- Não sei.. Quando é?_

_- Janeiro._

_- Então eu terei tempo pra pensar.._

_- Mãe, enquanto você pensa, quem vai nos levar pra escola?_- perguntou Woody.

_- Eu levo!_- disse Emm animadíssimo._- Assim eu texto o meu sex appeal!_

_- Então leve os meninos, Emm. Eu e Clau vamos à Seattle!_- eu disse.

_- Fazer o que em Seattle?_- perguntou Clau, curiosa.

_- Pegar o seu presente de aniversario, meu anjinho!_- eu disse dando um peteleco no nariz dela.

...


	46. Doce? II

**N/a: A parte ca conversinha!**

**Amanha tem mais!**

**Beijoss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 6 (II)

DOCE ?

**Capitulo 51 – Abraços e Beijinhos e Carinhos sem ter Fim!**

Emm levou as crianças para a escola enquanto Hell foi para Seattle com Claudia pegar o carro na concessionária da BMW. Byrdie e todo o resto da família ficaram para receber os novos convidados e quem tinha que trabalhar partiu.

_- Quem é aquele cara que trouxe vocês?_- perguntou Matt a Peter e William quando chegaram à escola.

_- Aquele é meu tio Emmett!_- disse Woody._- Vieram todos para a festa de aniversario da nossa irmã! E você e sua família vão à festa amanha, né?_

_- Vamos todos!_- disse Matt._- Festa de 16 anos da Clau na casa de vocês!? Ninguém aqui vai perder! Ainda mais um baile de mascaras e assim tão próximo do Halloween! Mas Helena e aniversariante? Onde estão?_

_- Foram à Seattle._- disse Peter._- Depois Hell vai direto pra La Push pra ensaiar com a banda, vai ser bem legal! A voz dela arrepia até defunto!_

_- Desculpa interromper, mas, Helena canta?_- perguntou Nate.

...

_- Senhorita Cullen, já mandamos buscar seu carro, ficou pronto ainda ontem! Só precisaremos da sua assinatura aqui nos documentos de venda._- disse o vendedor a concessionária.

_- Sim, claro!_- disse Hell.

_- E o carro é para a senhorita?_- perguntou.

_- Não. Mas é para uma menininha que eu amo muito!_- disse ela.

...

Helena pegou o carro na concessionária e guiou até a loja onde tinha deixado Claudia escolhendo um vestido para sua festa. Deixou o carro em um estacionamento lá perto e saiu. Aguardou que Clau escolhesse alguns modelitos e ao voltarem para o estacionamento Claudia estava curiosa.

_- Mãe, onde você foi enquanto eu estava na loja?_- perguntou.

_- Fui pegar o seu presente!_- disse Hell apontando para o carro do qual se aproximavam.

_- Que? Você quer dizer que este carro é meu!?_ – perguntou Clau e Hell confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. Então a garota começou a pular e bater palminhas como Alice._- Ai, mãe! Mas que coisa fofa! Parece um docinho!_

_- E é todinho, todinho seu!_- disse Hell entregando-lhes as chaves.

_- Mãe! Obrigada!_

...ClauPOV

Eu ganhei um carro! Um carro lindo! E parece um bombom! Minha mãe é tão, tão legal! Voltei guiando para Forks, depois que minha mãe me encantou e viemos conversando sobre banalidades, escola, magia.. até que ela me olhou com aqueles olhos que enxergam mais do que deviam em certas horas..

_- Clau, como vai sua relação com Seth?_- perguntou ela zapeando na radio. Fiquei com vergonha._- Não precisa se envergonhar, eu acima de tudo, sou tua amiga.._

_- Vai bem.._- meio que ia mentir, mas desisti._- Mas é esquisito.._

_- Esquisito quanto?_- perguntou ela interessada.

_- Ai mãe, ultimamente parece que ele tem fugido de mim.._

_- Mas o que vocês estão fazendo quando ele "foge"?_

_- Ah, normalmente a gente ta se beijando, se abraçando... Ah mãe! Você tem dois maridos, você sabe o que se faz melhor do que eu!_- eu queria um buraco.

_- Ta legal! Eu sei._- riu se abanando._- Clau, você está descobrindo seu corpo, ta descobrindo o quanto é bom ser tocada em certos lugares... Uff.. "tocar" certos lugares! Mas me escute, não há nada de errado nisso, porque definitivamente algo tão bom não tem nada de errado!_

_- É, não deve ter mesmo.._- eu disse sentindo meu rosto queimar.

_- Apesar de cronologicamente você ter só 5 anos, sua mente e corpo tem 16 .. e você está a cada dia se tornando uma mulher, e uma mulher linda.._

_- Mas então porque que toda a vez que eu quero continuar..._- me engasguei._- Por quê que ele sai correndo, ou me manda ir dormir? Eu me sinto seriamente rejeitada!_

_- Mas não deveria.._- disse ela com um sorriso doce._- Seth morre de medo do seu pai! Ele tem amor à vida dele!_- riu._- Filha, tenta entender o lado dele também.. Seth não é mais um garoto, apesar de realmente se parecer com um e ele já viveu o suficiente pra saber que para cada ação existe uma reação.._

_- Hã?_- eu não estava entendendo aquele papo de física dela.

_- O importante, Clau, é que Seth respeita você, ele realmente gosta de você.._

_- Eu sei que ele gosta de mim mãe, mas sinceramente eu gostaria que boa parte deste respeito todo subisse na árvore!_- exclamei e ela riu divertida.

_- Você é engraçada como seu pai! Não se preocupe com isso agora, apenas curta o momento, cedo ou tarde as coisas dão o próximo naturalmente.. não force nada! Saiba que ele e seu pai conversaram sobre algumas "regras" das quais eu realmente me abstive de saber do que se tratam.._- contou revirando os olhos.

_- Regras!? Mas.._- dei uma bufada e uma rosnada, meu pai é mesmo uó!_- Claro! E certamente segundo estas malditas regras do meu pai eu vou pra parte do rala e rola com Seth quando eu completar meus 50 anos, no mínimo!_- ela riu de novo.

_- Ah, Clau, não seja assim tão radical! Minha primeira vez ocorreu quando eu tinha 11 anos, mas eu realmente fui uma criança até os dez, coisa que você nunca foi, pelo menos não por muito tempo, minha fofuxa!_- disse ela me apertando a bochecha.

_- Mãe, e foi bom?_

_- Foi, ir pra cama com Byrdie foi uma das melhores decisões que eu tomei na vida.._- disse ela se abanando de novo._- E quando for a sua hora certa, vai ser a sua melhor decisão também.._

_- É, eu realmente gostaria que fosse fácil assim, mãe.._

_- É fácil, meu amor, e quando não for... Bom, toma um banho bem gelado que se não melhorar, ajuda!_- riu.

_- Gelado!? Eu vou precisar é de um banho congelado!_- ri._- Obrigada por ser tão legal, mãe._

_- De nada, sabe como é, é um dom!_- disse ela jogando os cabelos.

_- Você vai ficar em casa comigo?_- perguntei quando nos aproximávamos de Forks.

_- Não. Me deixe em La Push no bar de Tod e Vick._- disse ela.

_- E o que você vai fazer lá?_- perguntei ao olhar no relógio e ver que era quase meio dia.

_- Vou ensaiar para amanha arrasar na tua festa!_- disse ela animada, eu também fiquei feliz, eu adoro ouvi-la cantar, pra falar a verdade ninguém desgosta.

_- E eu posso acompanhar?_

_- Não você não pode! É uma surpresa para a minha querida aniversariante! Você, por favor, ajude Byrdie com os convidados, o pobrezinho deve estar zonzo! Pode ser?_

_- Pode!_

...HellPOV

_- Hell! Estávamos só esperando por você!_- disse Vick quando cheguei virada em uma pilha de nervos.

_- Já estão todos ai?_- perguntei porque estávamos do lado de fora, ele estava montando as mesinhas.

_- Estão sim._- sorriu._- Vamos entrar, quer comer ou beber alguma coisa?_

_- Sim! Uma garrafa enorme de SDD! Tem?_- pedi.

_- Temos, claro que temos! Mas bebendo já há esta hora? Mal passou do meio dia!_- disse ele.

_- Eu realmente preciso, Vick, eu tive "a" conversa com a minha filha!_

_- Ai.._

_- É, ai!_

...

Almoçamos e era cerca de uma da tarde quando estávamos afinando os instrumentos e avaliando o repertorio para o ensaio começar. O bar dos meninos continuava aberto, era um ensaio aberto e sendo sexta-feira, os surfistas fizeram a festa, ainda mais porque eu havia cuidado do tempo. É pra variar estava frio, mas um frio seco e agradável dentro do possível. A reserva estava cheia, assim como a cidade e a nossa casa.

_- O que você achou das nossas escolhas, Hell?_- perguntou Elroy._- Você pediu um repertorio bem eclético!_

_- E mais uma vez vocês acertaram, meus queridos! Mas eu to sentindo falta de uma batida eletrônica, uma coisa "nova", pra dar mais um up, é uma festa jovem!_- eu disse.

_- Acho que com isso eu posso ajudar.._- alguém falou.

_- Nate!_- disseram meus lobos.

_- Nate?_- disse eu.

_- Eu!_- disse Nate._- Ouvi teus irmãos na escola dizendo que você cantaria amanha na festa de Claudia e que o ensaio seria aqui... Vim de metido, mas acertei, parece que vocês estão precisando de mim, certo?_- eu devo ter feito uma cara bizarra, já que Tod teve que interceder.

_- Nate é nosso DJ nas noites de sábado! Se você quer batidas eletrônicas, quem pode te dar é ele, Hell!_

_- E você estaria disposto a perder a festa pra nos ajudar?_- perguntei. Sabe como é, esmola demais o santo desconfia.

_- Hell, eu acho que ele é só mais um que faria qualquer coisa só pra estar perto de você!_- riu Johnny sussurrando e acho que Nate e não ouviu.

_- É, bem, sim.._- disse Nate, um pouco envergonhado.

_- Bom, se você realmente não se importa, junte-se a nós!_- eu disse.

...

E não é que deu certo? Fizemos as pessoas dançarem e nos aplaudirem até no meio da tarde! Que legal! Vou revezar os vocais com os meninos porque simplesmente algumas das musicas ficaram esquisitíssimas na voz feminina! Ensaiamos até aproximadamente às 9 da noite, depois nos sentamos para comer e beber.

_- Mais um SDD, Hell? Agora ta fresquinho!_- disse Virginia.

_- Sim, por favor e uma pizza de muzzarela!_- pedi e ela saiu, ela tem ajudado os meninos quando fica por aqui e tinha chegado ao fim da tarde.

_- SDD!?_- perguntou Nate.

_- É, é uma bebida importada, parece um xarope.._- disfarçou Vick.

_- E é bom?_- perguntou ele.

_- Os Cullen adoram, e definitivamente por aqui, eles são os únicos!_- disse Virginia._- Toma, Hell!_

_- Eca, a cara é horrenda!_- disse Nate ao depara-se com o liquido amarelo e viscoso.

_- Cada louco com a sua mania, Nate!_-eu disse e atendi meu telefone que não parava de tocar._- Alô!.. ta legal, Beijos! Tod! Faz minha pizza pra viagem, Emm está vindo me buscar!_

_..._


	47. Doce? III

**N/a:**

**Olaaaaa!! Poxa depois de dias e horas tentando postar esta merda de capitulo eu realmente espero que alguém comente!**

**Esse site é realmente maluco sabiam!?**

**Ai está mais uma pequena parte!**

**Até amanha!**

**beijoss Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 6 (III)

DOCE ?

**Capitulo 52 – Sweet 16 (Debú)**

ClauPOV

_- Ai gente! Vocês têm de confessar comigo, vai dizer que vocês também não adoram toda essa coisa de sermos famosos!?_- exclamou tia Rosie e pela enésima vez admirando seu anel de compromisso.

_- É, eu gosto, sim!_- disse tia Alice batendo palminhas._- E você, Clau, gosta?_

_- Tanto faz.._- dei de ombros._- Não é uma coisa com a qual eu me preocupo. Mas confesso que eu gosto de ser poderosa!_

_- Aff!_- exclamou tia Rosie._- Você é tão parecida com sua mãe que chega a me dar uma coceira!_- riu e eu olhei de lado pra ela.

É, eu passei boa parte da minha minúscula infância ouvindo tia Rosálie dizer que iria me "roubar" da minha mãe porque eu era muito fofa e muito parecida com ela. Ainda bem que ela parou com isso quando começou a sair com o "vô" Rolf! Minha mãe ficava possessa com ela.

_- E qual é o problema de eu ser parecida com a minha mãe?_- perguntei meio irritada.

_- Problema nenhum, meu docinho!_- disse ela me dando tapinhas de leve na bochecha._- O negócio é que sua mãe tem todos estes holofotes em cima dela e não aproveita! Poderia freqüentar tantas festas.. mas ela passa trabalhando!_

_- Hey, meninas!_- chamou meu pai da sala._- Temos horário!_

É, tia Alice e tia Rosálie estavam me arrumando para a minha primeira entrevista coletiva. Sim! Dá pra acreditar numa coisa dessas? Minha mãe me passou umas dicas de como agir e do jeito que eu deveria dizer as coisas...

Já estavam todos prontos, só esperavam por mim. A entrevista será feita no salão comunitário de La Push, com todos os Cullen, minha mãe e também Woody, enquanto os que ficarem em casa vão arrumando as coisas para a minha festa! Que divertido! Gosto de ser paparicada!

Toda a coisa está prevista para durar cerca de uma hora, e nos faziam tantas perguntas que me deixavam zonza! Perguntaram aos meus avós como eles estavam se sentindo, aos meus tios, tias e prima, o que eles desejam pra mim, ao meu pai se ele tinha ciúmes de mim já que eu estava freqüentando a escola e aos meus irmãos como era a nossa relação e depois começaram a encher eu e a minha mãe de perguntas.

É obvio que minha mãe ser tão absurdamente fantástica ela se saiu melhor que eu com as perguntas que faziam pra nós, enquanto eu mais parecia e me senti uma bruxinha tosca e deslumbrada.

_- Quais são as coisas que vocês gostam de fazer juntas?_- perguntou um dos repórteres.

_- Comer musse de chocolate com o dedo!_- dissemos nós duas juntas e todos riram.

_- Eu adoro assistir filmes trouxas e piegas com ela esparramadas no sofá! Comendo pipoca e chorando nas cenas românticas!_- disse minha mãe.

_- E eu adoro conversar com ela, minha mãe é minha melhor amiga, eu me sinto feliz e segura quando ela está por perto.._- eu disse corada e com a voz embargada, quase chorando e minha mãe beijou minha testa e acarinhou meu rosto.

_- Não existe amor maior que esse.._- disse minha mãe._- eu sou completamente apaixonada por Claudia e pelos meus meninos.._- então Pete e Woody se aninharam mais envolta dela, assim como eu.

_- Se me permitem um parêntese, antes da minha pergunta.._- disse a reporte Rita Skeeter, do Profeta Diário._- As únicas pessoas que não se sentem felizes e seguras ao lado de Helena, são os inimigos dela! Eu me sinto privilegiada e feliz de estar aqui, acho que todos nós sentimos isso, muito, muito obrigada!_- ela parecia emocionada._- Sei que você é avessa a todo este pequeno circo..._- sorriu e minha mãe retribuiu fracamente.

_- Rita, minha cara, aposto que você planeja me perguntar uma coisa bem cabeluda! Eu conheço seu jeito... É assim quando você começa a me bajular!_- disse minha mãe muito relaxada e todos riram de novo, deixando a repórter roxa de vergonha.

_- Bem.._- disse Rita depois de limpar a garganta e a pena de repetição rápida dela começou a tremelicar freneticamente._- É que pelas informações que tínhamos, vocês ficariam pelo menos um ano em Juneau, no Alasca, mas agora estamos todos reunidos em Forks..Por quê?_- perguntou ela e eu olhei minha mãe e ela estava pensativa e com o cenho completamente franzido, enquanto o resto da minha família ficava se olhando apreensivamente esperando pela resposta dela.

_- Porque tentaram tirar Claudia, Peter e Renesmee de mim, de nós._- respondeu minha mãe, muito séria e a família toda meio que sorria amarelo, enquanto pipocavam flashes que nos cegavam os olhos e dezenas de perguntas ao mesmo tempo, mas minha mãe simplesmente levantou sua mão esquerda e todos calaram-se e os flashes também cessaram._- Mexer com alguém do meu apreço é algo que eu não admito, mas mexer com minhas crianças e com minha sobrinha grávida desperta em mim os piores sentimentos, porém..._- respirou fundo e tentou parecer calam, mas as veias de suas têmporas estavam pulsando muito._- Este especifico assunto não é da alçada do meu governo e tampouco diz respeito à Liga e creio que no fim ele foi resolvido da melhor maneira possível._

_- Então foram vampiros que quiserem seqüestrar os damphirs Cullen!_- disse Rita tirando suas próprias conclusões e minha mãe deu uma olhada muito feia pra ela e depois sorriu bem falso, estilo Rosálie.

_- Eu adoro roxo e verde e se quiserem saber a minha opinião, Claudinha fica linda de azul marinho!_- disse ela dando por encerrada a rodada de perguntas sobre o que estávamos fazendo lá já que deveríamos estar em outro lugar e os Cullen ao nosso redor relaxaram os ombros quando recomeçaram as perguntas mais banais.

Saímos do salão comunitário era quase 4 da tarde e voltamos para casa, para nos arrumarmos para a festa e coisa e tal porque ainda antes da festa teríamos uma sessão de fotos oficiais. Me mandaram ir para o banho enquanto os últimos detalhes eram arranjados.

...HellPOV

Eu estava no salão da festa limpando-o dos móveis e reorganizando quando Carlisle se aproximou de mim , pondo suas mãos em meus ombros.

_- Filha, podemos conversar?_- falou.

_- Podemos, mas pode ser enquanto eu arrumo isso? Quero que a festa da minha filha seja perfeita.._

_- Eu prefiro que você preste atenção em mim.._

_- Claro, me desculpe._

_- Helena, hoje.._- sorriu envergonhado._- Eu não poderia estar mais feliz de ser seu pai, obrigado. Você é incrível._

_- Eu não sou incrível, Carlisle, eu sou Super!_- rimos.

_- E é justamente por isso que você tem tantos fãs e não só nos seus amigos e na sua família, minha querida. Rita tem toda a razão quando disse que só seus inimigos não se sentes felizes e seguros ao seu lado.._- disse ele me abraçando em seu gostoso abraço.

_- obrigada, pai._- disse eu emocionada e da porta veio um pigarrear._- Oi!_

_- Hell, viemos montar os equipamentos!_- disse Elroy.

_- Bom, eu vou deixá-los trabalhar, vou ajudar a tua mãe com as bebidas e comidas. Fiquem à vontade! E vocês garotos, cuidem bem da minha filhinha!_- disse Carlisle nos deixando no salão e dando uma piscadinha disfarçada para os meus lobos, mas eu preferi perguntar o que eles tinham armado e deixei quieto.

...SethPOV

Trabalhei na UBS de La Push até as 6 da tarde, depois tomei banho e me arrumei na casa de minha mãe e Charlie. Eu estava uma pilha de nervos.

_- Você está muito lindo, meu filho!_- disse minha mãe ajeitando minha gravata._- Agora relaxe! Vai dar tudo certo!_

Fomos os três no carro de Charlie e chegando à casa dos Cullen, não sei por que eu teimo em chamar assim já que eu também moro lá, a movimentação já era grande e estavam tirando fotos e mais fotos da família.

_- Seth!_- exclamou Clau quando me viu. E quando eu botei os olhos nela eu quase tive um treco! Ela estava linda em um vestido longo e vermelho vivo, uma verdadeira visão em escarlate!_- Vem cá! Quero muitas fotos com meu namorado!_

_- Namorado?_- perguntaram os repórteres.

_- Sim!_- disse ela e ficamos uns instantes respondendo perguntas e tirando fotos.

O engraçado é que eu realmente não vi o tempo passar, quando percebi a casa estava cheia de gente. Mais do que já havia antes e muito mais do que o normal, mas além de Clau, dos meninos, de Byrdie, Ness, Jake, bruxos, lobos, alguns vampiros e muitos humanos, nenhum sinal dos Cullen e de Helena. Eles deveriam estar se preparando para enganar a todos e esta festa tinha tudo para ser a melhor de todas, senão, pelo menos a mais engraçada delas.

...


	48. Doce? IV

**N/a: O inicio da festa!**

**Muitas, muitas emocoes!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Amanha tem mais!**

**Beijos**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 6 (IV)

DOCE ?

**Capitulo 53 – Ilusão**

_- Mas os Cullen sabem mesmo dar uma festa!_- exclamou Mike Newton guiando o carro que adentrava na rampa principal de acesso à grande casa.

_- Wow!_- disseram Mike Jr. e Matt, enquanto Jessica babava.

A estrada de acesso estava completamente pontuada por tochas e luzinhas que guiavam as pessoas que chegavam de carro pela rodovia e tinham que atravessar mais alguns quilômetros por dentro da mata. Eram recebidos por valetes bruxos que ao primeiro sinal de distração diminuíam os carros deixados com eles. A continuidade os levava à chapelaria, depois a uma sala onde se deixava os presentes e depois a área de fotos e ainda depois disso vinha um lounge com um bar e uma área com mesinhas.

_- Mãe, eu vou lá com meus amigos!_- disse Matt acenando para os gêmeos William e Peter que já estavam acompanhados por outros jovens.

_- É, eu também vou!_- disse Mike despedindo-se dos pais e indo de encontro com seus amigos jogadores e mais algumas meninas.

_- Jess?_- perguntou uma voz feminina.

_- Angie?_- perguntou Jessica virando-se para quem a havia lhe chamado.

_- Ben!_

_- Mike!_

_- Gente! Só os Cullen para nos reunir de novo!_- disse Ben._- Aqueles são os nossos filhos!_- apontou para os três jovens que estavam com Claudia e os gêmeos.

_- Mas estão enormes!_- disse Mike._- Matt está lá com eles, Mike saiu pro outro lado.. Venha, vamos tomar um drinque!_- então saíram.

_- Jess! Tudo bem que eu não te vejo há alguns anos, mas mal te reconheci!_- disse Ângela.

_- Ah Angie, eu fiz umas mudanças aqui, outras ali.. Você que está linda! Estes últimos 8 anos em que não nos vimos é que parecem não ter passado pra você! Mas onde será que está Bella? Você á tem visto? Eu não a vejo à quase 20 anos!_- Jéssica não deixava Ângela responder.

_- Bella e Edward devem estar andando por ai, quem sabe mais para lá, esta casa é enorme e está cheia.. É uma festa de máscaras, ela deve estar por lá!_- apontou Ângela._- Vamos pegar nossos maridos e vamos dar uma volta!_

_..._

_- Prontos?_- perguntou Hell à família._- Jéssica e Mike já chegaram e Ângela e Ben os estão distraindo. As luzes diminuirão gradativamente e eles estão bebendo.._

_- Prefiro não perguntar como você sabe de tudo isso.._- resmungou Jasper sorrindo.

_- Projeções, eu te respondo, meu caro.._- disse Hell pegando os frasquinhos de poção da idade e distribuindo._- Tomem. Vocês têm uma hora! Circulem bastante, sorriam e tirem fotos. Vou dar-lhes um sinal dez minutos antes do tempo acabar, depois não tiram mais as mascaras. Caso seja preciso, vou deixar aqui mais umas doses, mas não creio que vá ser.._

_- Certo, filha._- sorriu Esme._- Eu estou ansiosa para me ver mais velha!_

_- Você ficará linda, mãe! E divirtam-se! Eu estou aqui para cobri-los, desço logo._- disse Hell.

...

Desceram aos pares e espalharam-se harmonicamente pelos grandes salões da casa já lotados de pessoas. Aqueles que os conheciam ficaram boquiabertos com a mágica que fora feita e aqueles que não os conheciam ou que não os viam há certo tempo realmente acreditaram no que viram.

_- Aquela pequenininha ali é Alice, não é?_- perguntou Alice apontando para baixinha trajada elegantemente em preto, assim como todos os outros Cullen e Ângela olhou para a pequena vampira e depois para a antiga amiga e soube que ela havia comprado a ilusão de que os Cullen haviam realmente envelhecido e sorriu._- E Bella?_- perguntava ansiosa._- Onde será que anda?_- apertou os olhos já que a luminosidade já havia diminuído consideravelmente e levou um susto quando ouviram falar atrás dela.

_- Espero que te sirva esta Jéssica.._- disse Edward._- Foi a única Bella Cullen que eu encontrei perdida pela casa.._- sua voz era suave e galante, fez Jessica se tremer toda, ele continuava lindo.

_- Bella!_- exclamou Jessica pulando sobre a antiga amiga, que para o mais puro ódio dela, estava realmente linda, mesmo com 40 anos de idade.

_- Culpada!_- disse Bella, retribuindo o abraço educadamente.

_- Nossa, Bella, como você está gelada!_- disse Jéssica segurando as mãos dela.

_- É que acabamos de vir lá de fora.._- disfarçou Edward._- Eu também estou gelado!_- disse cumprimentando à todos enquanto Jessica monopolizou Bella.

_- Cara, você definitivamente está bem diferente desde a ultima vez que te vi!_- disse Ben à Edward, referindo-se que eles haviam se visto à pouco mais de uma hora, antes que todos subissem com Helena.

_- É, isso é obra de Helena! Impressionante, não é?_- disse apontando para si._- E você, Newton, como vai?_- perguntou esforçando-se para ser simpático apesar de perceber que ele estava de olho comprido para cima de Bella que era inundada de perguntas esdrúxulas vindas de Jessica.

_- Eu vou bem._- respondeu Mike retirando os olhos de Bella._- Ah, e muito obrigado pelo convite!_- Edward acenou com a cabeça._- Me diga.. Essa menina, Helena, é sua irmã, não é? Sabe, meu filho mais velho é apaixonado por ela!_- Edward fechou a cara.

_- É minha irmã mais nova, sim, ela vai cantar daqui à pouco.._- olhou o relógio._- E se seu filho fosse esperto ele desistiria!_- rosnou de leve._- Eu vou circular, mais tarde nos falamos de novo. Venha Bella, vamos falar com os outros convidados! Com licença.._- pegou a mão da esposa e seguiram simpaticamente andando pelo salão, sorrindo e acenando.

_- Timing perfeito, senhor Cullen.._- sorriu Bella antes de beijar delicadamente o rosto do marido.

_- Sempre simpático!_- resmungou Mike Newton amargamente, alçando seu copo de uísque e depois bebendo a dose até o fim._- Esse cara continua me dando arrepios, se querem saber.._- contou à Ângela e Ben.

...

Helena desceu as escadas, deslumbrante em um vestido também preto com as costas de renda e curtinho. Cabelos presos em um alto rabo de cavalo e um leve véu também de renda que cobria seu rosto. Esperando por ela ao pé da escada estavam Bernard e Emmett, ainda "velho".

_- E então? Como vão indo as coisas por aqui?_- perguntou ela.

_- Na mais perfeita ordem._- disse Emm beijando-lhe a mão galantemente._- Você ta muito, mas muito gostosa nessa roupa, sabia?_- Hell sorriu e Byrdie bufou.

_- Ô vovô, vai dar uma volta! Hoje ela é minha!_- disse Byrdie e Emm lhe deu uma encarada.

_- Emm, por favor, vá achar o resto do pessoal e Clau, faltam vinte minutos para o prazo ter fim!_- disse Hell beijando dois de seus dedos e depositando sobre a boca dele.

_- Como quiser, minha linda._- disse fazendo uma pequena reverencia._- E você , seu chato, me aguarde!_- falou para Byrdie e então saiu para achar o resto da família.

_- Eu deveria brigar com você, sabia!_- disse Hell dando cutucadas com seu indicador da mão direita sobre o peito de Byrdie enquanto ele ria e à agarrava pela cintura.

_- Deveria, é?_- perguntou ele presunçoso, mordendo de leve seu pescoço.

_- Deveria e muito.._- disse ela bem molinha.

_- Mas você não consegue.._

_- Nem um pouquinho.._- disse Hell completamente rendida. Então se beijaram.

...

Achei que toda esta história de Sweet 16 não fosse ser assim tão legal! As das outras meninas da escola sempre foi um porre, mas como meu pai disse quando chegamos, essa família realmente sabe dar uma festa! Logo que chegamos eu fui me juntar aos meus colegas que estavam por ali e às meninas, todos tão absurdamente ansiosos pelo inicio da festa e animados como eu.

_- Alguém viu os gêmeos, Claudia, ou Helena?_- perguntou Fred que estava chegando com a namorada que se juntou imediatamente ao grupo de meninas que estavam fofocando por perto.

_- Claudia estava tirando fotos com os convidados, lá._- apontou Nate._- Os gêmeos estavam circulando no salão principal e Helena estava se arrumando._

_- E como você sabe de tudo isso?_- perguntei.

_- Estou aqui desde as 5 da tarde. Vou tocar com a banda e ser o DJ depois._- disse ele dando de ombros.

_- Quê?_- perguntei confuso. É, eu tinha que admitir que ele fora mais esperto que eu oferecendo-se para ajudar na organização da festa. Mas eu não sei tocar triangulo, enquanto Nate sempre mandou muito bem nas picapes.

_- Foi o que você ouviu!_- disse ele._- E eu tenho que dizer, caras, além de linda, gostosa e tudo de bom, a garota canta pra caramba! Chega à arrepiar os cabelinhos da nuca!_- fofocou. Mas fomos interrompidos por um cara cabeludo, de cavanhaque e suspensórios, devidamente trajando já no rosto um tapa-olho xadrez. Tod, o dono do bar de La Push aonde vamos aos finais de semana.

_- E ai, pessoal! Nate, Helena ta chamando!_- disse ele e seguimos todos para dentro do salão principal.

Eu ainda não tinha entrado naquela parte da casa e mais uma vez eu fiquei com a cara no chão. Eu e os caras nos encostamos no bar em um dos lados do salão. Bebi uma taca de champagne e fiquei esperando pela festa, pela tal banda. Não demorou muito e o palco que antes estava todo preto iluminou-se e a garota mais linda do mundo cantou e dançou só para mim. Wow!

...

_- Boa noite! Boa noite à todos!_- disse Hell depois de cantar a primeira musica._- Eu sou helena Cullen e estes caras lindos e talentosos aqui comigo são meus lobos!_- disse apresentando a banda atrás dela._- estamos aqui esta noite para celebrar o aniversario de minha querida Claudia! Sejam bem vindos à nossa casa! Divirtam-se! É iniciada a festa, vistam suas máscaras!_

Estava pronta a ilusão, todos estavam já estavam esperando por aquele momento. Festa de aniversario de cinco anos de Claudia estava apenas começando e realmente prometia.


	49. Doce? V

PARTE 6 (V)

DOCE ?

**Capitulo 54 – My Wish (Meu Desejo)**

_- Onde está a aniversariante?_- perguntou Elroy depois de cantar um par de canções animadas. Claudia estava sentada em uma mesa sentada com Seth, Ness e Jake, comendo docinhos e ela levantou o braço._- Clau!_- disse cobrindo os olhos para poder ve-la melhor._- Hell e seus irmãos têm umas coisinhas a dizer pra você! Venha mais perto!_- então no palco estava Hell, de novo, e agora ladeada por Peter e William, que ajeitavam guitarras e microfones à sua frente.

_- Tua mãe e teus irmãos estão aprontando com você, priminha!_- disse Jake quando Clau se levantou da mesa._- Toma._- disse ele dando um lenço para a garota.

_- Pra que isso, Jake?_- perguntou Clau.

_- Leva querida, você vai precisar.._- sorriu Ness, disfarçada.

Então Clau levantou-se da mesa e foi acompanhada por Seth, enquanto Jake e Ness também se levantavam e seguiam para trás do palco. Ao aproximar-se do centro do salão ela percebeu que não era só a mãe e os irmãos que estavam no palco, mas a família toda!

Edward no piano. Jasper na bateria. Emm no banjo. Bella e Ness nos backing vocals. Carlisle e Byrdie no violão. Esme no violoncelo, Alice e Rosálie nos violinos e Jake no baixo. A menina sorriu.

_- Wow!_- disse Matt quando as luzes pontuaram os músicos, sentado ao lado dos pais e todos ficaram ansiosos esperando.

_- Clau, decidimos fazer isso a pouco, não foi ensaiado... É só uma musica, mas é de todo o coração e com todo o amor dessa família. Ed, é com você.._- disse Hell e o irmão começou a dedilhar no teclado as primeiras notas musicais.

...ClauPOV

Lá naquele palco estava toda a minha família para cantar e tocar pra mim! Primo Jake tinha razão, aquele lenço que ele me deu quando eu levantei da mesa me estava sendo útil antes mesmo da minha mãe começou a cantar, Seth abraçou-me por trás e senti-me completamente segura e feliz.

I hope that days come easy and the moments pass slow

_Eu espero que seus dias passem levemente e que os momentos bons devagar_

And each Road leads you where you want to GO

_E que cada Estrada que você pegar, te leve para onde você quiser ir_

And IF you're faced with a choice, and you've to choose

_E se der de frente com uma escolha, e tiver que escolher_

I hope you choose the one that means the most to you

_Eu espero que você escolha aquela que signifique mais para você_

And IF one door opens to another door closed

_E se uma porta abrir para outra que se fecha_

I hope you keep on walking' till you find the window

_Eu espero que você continue procurando por uma janela_

IF it's cold outside

_E se lá for a estiver frio_

Show the world the warmth of you smile

_Mostre ao mundo o calor do seu sorriso_

But more than anything, more than anything

_Mas mais do que tudo, mais que tudo_

My wish for you, is that life becomes all that you want it

_Eu desejo a você, que sua vida se torne tudo o que você quer_

To your dreams stay big and your worries stay small

_Que seus sonhos continuem grandes e seus problemas pequenos_

You never need to carry more than you can hold

_E que você nunca precise carregar mais do que pode_

And while you're out there getting where you're getting to

_E que enquanto você estiver chegando aonde quer chegar_

I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too

_Eu espero que você saiba que alguém te ama e que quer as mesmas coisas que você_

Yeah this, is my wish

_Sim, é isso que eu desejo_

I hope you never look back but you never forget

_Espero que você nunca olhe para trás, mas que nunca se esqueça_

All the ones who Love you, in the place you left

_De todos que te amam , e o lugar que você deixou_

I hope you always forgive, and you never regret

_Eu espero que você sempre perdoe e que nunca se arrependa_

Andy you help somebody every chance you get

_E que você ajude alguém sempre que puder_

Ah, and you find God's Grace in every mistake

_Ah, e que você encontre a paz de Deus em cada erro_

And always give more than you take

_E que sempre dê mais do que pede_

Oh more than anything, yeah more than anything

_Mas mais do que tudo, sim, mais do que tudo_

My wish for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it

_Meu desejo para você é que sua vida se torne tudo o que você quer_

To your dreams stay big and your worries stay small

_Que seus sonhos continuem grandes e seus problemas pequenos_

You never need carry more than you can hold

_E que você nunca precise carregar mais do que consegue_

And while you're out there getting where you're getting to

_E enquanto você estiver indo para onde vai_

I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too

_Eu espero que você saiba que alguém te ama e que quer o mesmo que você_

Yeah this, is my wish

_Sim, é isso que eu desejo_

_..._

_- Eu te amo, meu bebê!_- disse minha mãe já à minha frente entregando o microfone à Seth que já estava ao meu lado e suando em bicas.

_- Eu te amo, mãe!_- eu disse ao abraçá-la apertado, como se tivesse abraçando a todos eles e eu quase ensurdeci com tantos aplausos que vinham por todos os lados. Era obvio que eles não precisavam ensaiar, poxa, eles são os Cullen! Eles são sempre assustadoramente perfeitos!_- Amo a todos!_- eu disse em voz normal e todos ouviram, sorriram e mandaram beijos.

_- Enxugue estas lágrimas meu anjinho que ainda não acabou! Tem mais!_- disse minha mãe animadíssima e com um sorriso enorme, dando uma piscadinha para Seth.

_- Tem?_- perguntei confusa. Eu agüentaria mais emoções depois daquela?

_- Clau, na verdade, isso é só metade.._- disse Seth ao microfone, chamando a atenção para ele e todos se calaram ao nosso redor. Minha mãe deixou o microfone e o meu abraço e voltou ao palco ao lado do resto da família.

_- Seth, gente, o que vocês estão aprontando comigo?_- perguntei desconfiada e todos simplesmente sorriram. Ai, Ai, Ai...


	50. Doce? VI

**N/a: Nanda!**

**pára de ficar adivinhando as coisas menina!!! hehehehe**

**Eu coloquei o nome das musicas no perfil, passa lá e dá uma olhada!**

**Miih, esta parte tmb é fofuxa!**

**Amanha tem mais e o inicio de muita acao!**

**Beijosss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 6 (VI)

**Capitulo 55 – God Blessed the Broken Road**** (Deus**** abençoou**** as estas estradas tortas)**

SethPOV

_- Clau, eu falei com seu pai e ambos entramos em acordo, agora, só falta você.._- eu disse.

_- Hã? Vocês acordaram o que propriamente?_- perguntou ela e eu tirei do bolso interno do meu paletó um anel, igual ao que Jake dera à Ness quando ela era pequena e Clau estalou os olhos enquanto eu me ajoelhava no meio daquele salão lotado e pude ouvir várias pessoas prendendo o ar ao mesmo tempo._- Seth? O que você ta fazendo?_- perguntou enquanto eu agarrava sua mão direita.

_- Este é um anel de compromisso Quileute, Claudia, você aceita? Aceita ser minha pra sempre?_- perguntei e ela só sacudia a cabeça acenando que sim e eu quase explodi de felicidade. Levantei e nos beijamos, eu realmente estava feliz!

...

_- Esse rapaz não é meio velho?_- disse Jéssica em seu clássico tom de desdém e reprovação ao marido que simplesmente lhe deu uma bufada e saiu revirando os olhos e lhe deixando sozinha._- Vou pegar um drinque.._- resmungou ela e também saiu em direção ao bar quando os Cullen recomeçaram a tocar.

...

I set out on a narrow way, many years ago

_Comecei meu caminho muitos anos atrás_

Hoping I would find true Love, along the broken Road

_Esperando encontrar o amor verdadeiro, por estas estradas tortas_

But I lost a time or two

_Mas me perdi, uma ou duas vezes_

Wiped my Brow and kept pushing through

_Secando meu suor, eu segui em diante_

I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

_E não conseguia ver que todos os sinais apontavam diretamente pra você_

_..._

_- Essa vai ser a nossa música?_- perguntou Clau à Seth enquanto dançavam.

_- Se você quiser, ela será._- disse Seth. A pista já estava lotada com inúmeros outros casais._- Sua família é incrível, essa música é a minha declaração de amor a você.._

_- Obrigada.._- disse a garota emocionada.

...

That every lost dream led me to where you are

_Que todos os meus sonhos me levaram até onde você está_

Others Who broke may heart, they were like northern stars

_E aquelas que partiram meu coração, eram estrelas do norte_

Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms

_Indicando o caminho de seus braços amorosos_

This much I know is true

_E pelo que sei ser verdade_

That God blessed the broken Road

_Deus__ abençoou__ as estradas tortas_

That led me straight to you

_Que me levaram diretamente a você_

_..._

_- Bonita, muito bonita essa garota!_- disse Mike Newton._- Meu garoto tem um ótimo gosto!_

_- E canta como um anjo, sem contar que vem de uma ótima família._- disse Ben._- Mais champagne?_- ofereceu a todos que continuavam olhando muito para os Cullen que tocavam no palco. Mas Mike e Jéssica já estavam pra lá de alegrinhos.

_- Ben, eu prefiro que você seja um bom marido e me tire pra dançar.._- pediu Ângela e ela foi atendida.

...

I think about the years I spent Just passing trough

_Eu penso sobre os anos em que vivi, apenas por viver_

I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you

_Eu gostaria de reaver este tempo e dá-lo a você_

But you Just smile and take my hand

_Mas você apenas sorri e pega minha mão_

You've been there, you understand

_Você esteve lá também, você me entende_

It's all part of grander plan that is coming true

_É tudo parte de um plano maior que está se tornando real_

Every long lost dream led me to where you are

_Todos os meus sonhos levaram-me até você_

Others Who broke may heart, they were like my northern stars

_E aquelas que partiram meu coração eram minhas estrelas do norte_

Pointing me on my way into your loving arms

_Indicando o caminho a seus braços amorosos_

This much I know is true

_E pelo que sei ser verdade_

That God blessed the broken Road

_Deus__ abençoou__ as estradas tortas_

That led me straight to you

_Que me levaram diretamente a você_

_..._

_- Meu amor! Nem acredito que eu vou me casar com você!_- exclamou Clau unindo sua testa à de Seth.

_- Somos dois!_- disse ele.

...

Now I'm Just rollin' home into my lovers arms

_Agora eu encontro meu lar em seus calorosos braços_

This much I know is true

_E pelo que sei ser verdade_

That God blessed the broken Road

_Que Deus abençoou as estradas tortas_

That led me straight to you

_Que me levaram diretamente a você_

_..._

_- Obrigada! Bem pessoal, nossa participação nesta noite acabou, agora com vocês, Nate!_- disse Hell desligando o microfone e deixando-o no pedestal. Virou para o resto da família que também estavam deixando os instrumentos em seus lugares e os aplaudiu._- Vocês foram fantásticos! Parabéns! E vocês, meus meninos, perfeitos!_- disse ela abraçando os filhos._- estou muito orgulhosa dos meus lindos guitarristas! Agora desçam, vão comer, se divertir!_

_- Pai!_- disse Clau que veio correndo em direção ao palco._- Pai, obrigada!_- disse ela jogando-se nos braços de Emm.

_- E nada, minha menina, mas eu não tinha lá muita opção!_- disse ele dando uma piscada para Hell.

_- Não, você não tinha!_- disse Hell sorrindo._- Mas filha, nós temos algumas condições que deverão ser cumpridas antes do casamento, e Seth, assim como todos nós já concordamos com elas.._

_- Mas são boas ou ruins?_- perguntou Clau desconfiada.

_- Serão boas para todos, mas falaremos delas amanha, temos muitos convidados para entreter esta noite! Desça e divirta-se! Logo, iremos todos!_- disse Hell.

_- Bom, eu vou ao meu quarto largar o meu paletó e a minha gravata.._- disse Byrdie beijando o rosto de Hell e saindo.

_- E nós, Jazz, vamos dançar!_- disse Alice.

_- E nós, minha linda, vamos aproveitar que o chato foi dar uma volta e vamos aproveitar!_-disse Emm arrastando Hell para a pista cheia.

...ByrdiePOV

Sai do salão principal, passei em um dos bares e peguei uma dose dupla de uísque, depois segui para o meu quarto. Já no corredor eu senti um cheiro estranho, vampiro, mas nenhum deles entra nesta área, estranhei. Mas ao entrar no meu quarto o cheiro era quase insuportável!

Alguém realmente estivera ali, dei uma olhada e aparentemente nada faltava, dei de ombros. Sai e voltei par o salão, deixei quieto, minha porta estava aberta como eu tinha deixado e com nada faltando, eu não iria criar caso! Vai ver poderia ter sido alguém da família, eu ainda não distingo o cheiro de cada um..

_- DeeDee!_- exclamou Indira quando me viu aproximar-me da mesa onde estava a minha família, vindo da área do Buffet com meu prato em mãos, eu estava com fome._- Dança Indie, mano?_

_- Mano Lance, dança!_- disse Lancelot se levantando e levando Indie para a pista._- Mano DeeDee fica bravo se não come!_- riu da ,minha cara._- Depois ele dança com você!_

_..._


	51. Doce? VII

**N/a: Mais um pedacooooo!!**

**O comeco de uma grande confusao!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**beijossss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 6 (VII)

DOCE ?

**Capitulo 56 – Discórdia**

_- Mãe, não!_- exclamou Claudia em tom de desespero._- Eu achei que você gostasse de mim!_- Hell olhou para ela com lagrimas nos olhos e Emm ao ver que ela havia sido magoada, alterou-se.

_- Claudia! Você não tem nenhum direito de falar assim com a sua mãe!_- disse Emm._- Foi por insistência dela que agora você está noiva de Seth, não a magoe de graça!_

_- Ah!_- debochou ela._- De que me adianta estar noiva de Seth se sem me consultar, vocês todos simplesmente decidem me mandar para Hogwarts? E não só eu, meus irmãos também!_

_- Porque vocês precisam, Claudia.._- disse Hell com um fio de voz._- E vocês s;o irão em setembro, falta mais de um semestre pra isso.._

_- Mas porque, mãe? Não está bom do jeito que ta? Por que nos mandarem pra longe?_- perguntou Claudia.

_- Claudia, vocês três são bruxos, vocês precisam aprender!_- disse Emm.

_- Mas estamos aprendendo, não estamos? Com você, mãe, com Byrdie, com a vó Luna, com vô Rolf, com tio Joseph.._- disse Clau tentando convencer aos pais.

_- Estão minha filha, claro que estão o que acontece é que vocês precisam de exercícios diários, aprendizagem diária.. Todos nós temos uma vida além de vocês três!É uma questão de necessidade, não de maldade, tenta entender isso..._- disse Hell calma e pausadamente._- Vocês vão pular algumas séries, não vai durar tanto quanto você imagina.._

_- No momento está muito difícil me acostumar com isso. Posso dar uma volta de carro?_- pediu Clau ainda bufando de raiva.

_- Pode, mas não saia do território e tome cuidado com estas estradas, e não corra!_- disse Emm vendo Clau sair da biblioteca de Carlisle batendo a porta.

_- Uff!_- disse Hell sentando-se no sofá com as mãos cobrindo o rosto.

_- Amor, peco desculpas, Claudia magoou você.._- disse Emm sentando-se ao lado dela.

_- Tudo bem Emm, eu vou sobreviver._- disse Hell dando de ombros e ambos ouviram bater à porta. Era Byrdie, ladeado por Woody e Pete.

_- Tudo bem por ai? Ninguém foi congelado, né?_- riu Byrdie._- É a nossa vez, podemos entrar?_

_- Podem!_- disse Emm.

_- Tio Emm, porque Clau saiu bufando e batendo o pé?_- perguntou Woody._- Ela não parecia nada feliz.._

_- E não está, filho._- disse Hell._- Nem sei se vocês não vão gritar conosco também.._

...ClauPOV

Ah, mas que droga! É obvio que eu deveria ter desconfiado que estava tudo muito fácil! Era claro que meu pai não iria me deixar ficar noiva em um dia e me casar no outro, mas minha mãe tinha que acrescentar anos e mais anos de intermináveis estudos mágicos em Hogwarts? Poxa, eu já completei o segundo catalogo básico da Liga, da Liga! E creiam em mim, não é nada, nada fácil!

Larguei meu carro em uma estradinha qualquer e sai para caçar, precisava de um pouco mais de sangue no meu corpo para poder oxigenar o meu cérebro!

...

Ben, Ângela e os filhos eram hóspedes na casa dos Cullen e era já fim do almoço e eles preparavam-se para voltar à Seattle. Estavam na sala tendo uma conversa animada com Edward e Bella sobre a festa da noite anterior.

_- Caramba, eu ainda mal acredito! Todos, todos vocês estavam tão.._- disse Ben gesticulando.

_-Velhos!_- disse Ângela.

_- Sim!_- sorriu Bella._- Mas será que compraram?_

_- Eu já disse pra ela que sim, mas vocês sabem o quanto Bella pode ser desconfiada!_- riu Edward.

_- Sou nada, Edward!_- disse Bella cutucando o marido._- Acontece que a três anos atrás ela quase nos pegou, lembra? Foi na missa de sétimo dia de Vanessa!_

_- Relaxem, Edward está certo, Bells!_- disse Ângela._- E se servir de consolo, ela achou a "reforma" da casa de vocês muito interessante! Passou a noite dizendo que viria te visitar durante a semana!_- Bella ao ouvir tal coisa fez uma cara horrorosa.

_- Hey, não estressa, cunhada!_- disse Hell entrando na sala e depositando uma bandeja de café sobre a mesa de centro._- Ela não terá lá muito tempo esta semana pra chegar perto daqui!_

_- E eu devo perguntar o porquê que você tem tanta certeza disso, minha pequena bruxinha?_- perguntou Edward arqueando uma sobrancelha.

_- Melhor, não, meu caro irmão!_- disse Hell dando uma piscadinha._- Açúcar ou adoçante?_

...

_- O que você acha de tudo isso?_- perguntou Woody ao irmão.

_- O que eu acho?_- vibrou Pete._- O que eu acho? Poxa, essa foi a melhor noticia que eu poderia ter recebido! Que poderíamos ter recebido! Hogwarts! Nós vamos estudar magia em Hogwarts, William!_

_- Pra você é bom, mas e pra mim? Lembra de mim, Pete? Eu sou um lobisomem!_- disse o garoto tristonho.

_- E eu sou um vampiro, mas ambos somos bruxos!_- disse Pete ao irmão, abraçando-o.

_- Eu tenho medo, Pete. Será que vão separar a gente? E se por acaso eu voltar à ser pequeno longe de você? Como é que eu fico?_- perguntava Woody.

_- Relaxa, mano! Ninguém vai ter a cara de separar a gente, depois, eu não vou à lugar nenhum sem você!_- garantiu Peter e William sorriu.

_- Obrigado._

_- De nada. Mas não se preocupe com isso agora, faltam vários meses para irmos pra lá! Garanto que mamãe e DeeDee vão te ajudar com as tuas transformações, fica tranqüilo. Fica imaginando o destino e não a viagem!_- disse Peter com um enorme sorriso. William suspirou e disse fracamente mas com muita vontade.

_- Que Merlin te ouça, mano._

...

Algumas horas depois, quase noite.

_- Argh!_- exclamou Rosálie olhando pela janela da sala.

_- O que foi, agora?_- perguntou Alice mal humorada zapeando nos canais de TV.

_- O tempo ta fechando._- disse Rosálie ao olhar as nuvens pretas no céu._- vai deixar todo o meu cabelo em pé! Mas você que anda esquisita, o que houve?_

_- Não gosto de chuva.._- resmungou Alice.

_- Me conta, baixinha, o que foi?_- pediu Rosálie atirando-se no sofá.

_- Não foi nada não.._- sorriu Alice fracamente._- Mas obrigada._- então Rosálie percebeu que não conseguiria fazê-la falar nada.

_- De nada, baixinha._- disse Rosálie levantando-se no sofá._- Se quiser conversar, eu vou estar lá em cima tomando um delicioso banho de banheira.._- saiu e ao subir as escadas cruzou com Hell que descia.

_- Clau já voltou?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Não._- respondeu Rosálie._- É bom ela voltar logo, está ameaçando cair um baita toró!_

_- E vai._- disse Hell._- Agora vem toda a chuva e neve que eu estou adiando a semana toda, eu só posso atrasar a natureza, eu não posso realmente dete-la, uma hora ela volta ao normal!_

_- Só espero que esta casa não tenha goteira!_- resmungou Rosálie dando de ombros.

Hell entrou na sala e viu Alice quietinha, encolhida no sofá. Pegou o telefone e ligou para a filha, mas a menina não atendeu.

_- Allie, o que houve com você?_- perguntou Hell enquanto esperava que Seth atendesse a ligação que ela recém havia feito.

_- Eu tive uma visão agora à pouco que me deixou muito triste, foi uma visão do passado.._- disse Alice em voz fraquinha.

_- Achei que você só previsse o futuro!_- Hell disse divertida, mas ao perceber que era sério ela parou de rir._- você quer conversar comigo?_- perguntou Hell desligando o telefone e sentando-se no sofá ao lado da irmã, que como uma bolinha de gente colocou a cabeça no colo dela, mas continuava encolhidinha._- O que foi que você viu, baixinha?_

_- Jazz, eu vi Jazz.._- disse Alice fungando como se chorasse e Hell acarinhou os cabelos da garota.

_- O que foi? Jazz corria perigo na tua visão?_

_- Não. Ness visão que eu tive.. quem corria sério perigo era eu.._

_- Como assim, Allie? Eu não entendi.._

_- Eu corro perigo de perdê-lo, Hell! E eu não quero! Não quero!_- disse Alice soando desesperada e sentando-se novamente e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

_- Ssshh, baixinha, calma, nós não vamos deixar isso acontecer, ta! Me diz o que você viu!_- pediu Hell ajoelhada na frente da irmã e tirando-lhe as mãos da face.

_- Olha, eu não me importo, talvez você me ajude a ver os detalhes.._- disse Alice dando de ombros.


	52. Doce? VIII

PARTE 6 (VIII)

DOCE ?

**Capitulo 57 – Encontro Marcado**

HellPOV

Allie me mostrou a cena. Era um pouco nublada, encoberta e misteriosa. Contava com varias pessoas atadas pelos punhos nas árvores, desacordadas e feridas, mas ainda vivas porque suas respirações eram pesadas. Elas estavam entre as sombras e brumas, não consegui distinguir quem era.

A única, melhor, as únicas imagens distintas eram a de uma linda mulher, uma latina em um esvoaçante vestido de algodão branco pintado em sangue, com olhos em igual vermelho. Depois, Jasper, a beijando com paixão e partindo com ela. Partindo! Hein?!

_- Allie, quem é ela?_- perguntei.

_- Maria, a criadora de Jasper._- respondeu ela tristonha. Choquei.

_- Okay.._- eu disse digerindo a informação._- Mas essa visão é de um futuro próximo ou de um futuro hipotético?_

_- Eu não sei, Hell, ela aconteceu antes que eu dissesse pra você.. Mas o que se percebe é que não era durante o inverno, mas pode não ser aqui no hemisfério norte.. Hell, me ajuda!_- pediu a baixinha com olhos urgentes.

_- É o que eu estou tentando fazer, Allie! Escuta, eu mato essa mulher mas Jazz não vai embora com ela, confia em mim!_- garanti a ela.

_- Confio. Confio muito._- disse ela se atirando em meu abraço. E ouvimos barulho da porta.

_- Chegamos!_- disse Seth acompanhado de Claudia._- Onde estão?_

_- Aqui!_- disse Alice já mais alegrinha.

_- Tudo bem?_- perguntei a ela.

_- Aham, vai ficar._- disse ela e eu me levantei do chão.

_- Mãe?_- chamou Clau._- Mãe me desculpe!_- e se atirou em mim choramingando.

_- Claro que eu desculpo, querida, claro que sim!_- eu disse beijando o topo de sua cabeça e ela se afastou de mim com um sorriso no rosto e do bolso de sua jaqueta de corrida, suja, mas não destruída como as minhas ficam quando eu caco ela tirou um papel dobrado.

_- Mãe, olha o que tinha no pára-brisa do meu carro quando eu voltei da caçada!_- disse Clau me passando o tal papel que eu desdobrei e fez o meu sangue gelar. Era o convite de casamento de Jude!

_- Isso estava no pára-brisa de seu carro? Claudia onde você foi caçar?_- perguntei enquanto lia as traçadas lindas atrás do convite. E Claudia estalou os olhos e começou a tremer ela abria e fechava a boca mas não dizia nada._- Claudia, nem pense em mentir pra mim! Você ultrapassou o território, não foi?_- perguntei espumando de raiva._- Você tem noção do perigo? Seth, foi você quem a levou até a fronteira? Você estava com ela?_

_- Não, Helena, não! Acabamos de nos encontrar aqui fora, eu acabei de voltar do campo de baseball, vamos aproveitar a tempestade para jogar! Vim para pegar ela e os meninos!_- disse Seth._- Clau, você realmente foi caçar fora do território como sua mãe ta dizendo?_

Clau não falou nada, só acenou nervosamente com a cabeça que sim. Ela estava apavorada, eu fiquei furiosa, minha voz era realmente diferente da normal e tanto minha filha quanto minha irmã e Seth estavam com medo de mim apesar da minha voz estar um pouco mais alta do que um sussurro.

_- Agora não te adianta nada chorar, Claudia!_- eu disse._- Com sua ajuda nossa família corre risco de novo! Onde estão os outros?_- perguntei para Seth.

_- No campo esperando por nós!_- disse Seth encolhido._- Só estava faltando você, as crianças, Alice e Rosálie!_

_- Pois então você vai levá-los até lá imediatamente! Eu vou na frente! Vá de uma vez, Seth, isso é uma ordem!_- eu disse então eu sumi no ar.

...

As tais linhas atrás do convite de Jude estavam rabiscadas com uma letra fina e inclinada, muito rebuscada, caligrafia antiga, e o recado dizia: _**"Chiquitita.**_

_Pequenina._

_**Gracias por la recordacion!**_

_Obrigada pela recordação!_

_**Nos venemos aja!**_

_Nos veremos lá!_

_**Con cariño, Maria.**_

_Com amor, Maria.__**"**_

Maria, a criadora de Jasper, por isso a visão de Alice! Mas ela não estava na festa de ontem, não estava por que eu estava de olho! Então muitas coisas estavam fervendo da minha cabeça...

Bernard não tinha destruído o convite e alguém tinha entrado no quarto dele em algum momento da festa, coisa que ele também não comentou comigo apesar de sempre saber que os Cullen não entram naquela área da casa. E o pior, tudo isso aconteceu porque o inimigo desta vez estava mais perto do que se imaginava.

Estavam agora todos no campo de baseball jogando, aproveitando que a enorme tempestade de armava e por pouco eu não levei uma bolada na cara, Edward veio logo depois.

_- Hell, estamos treinando!_- disse ele animado, mas logo ele percebeu que eu estava furiosa._- O que foi?_

_-Adivinha._

_- Grande?_

_- Enormes._

_- Mais de um?_

_- Muito mais de um. Vamos._- seguimos andando até o campo e estavam todos se aquecendo.

_- Hell! Time azul ou time vermelho?_- perguntou Esme e todos ficaram esperando pela minha resposta._- Hell?_

_- Que tal o time da verdade?_- perguntei tirando o papel do meu bolso da calca e pude ver Bernard se encolher enquanto Peter e Charlotte saiam correndo._- Aonde pensam que vão? Jake, Sam, peguem-nos!_- ordenei.

_- Hey! Hey, Helena, não!_- disse Jasper na defesa dos amigos.

_- Por enquanto eu só quero respostas._- falei alternando olhares entre Jasper, o casal e Bernard.

_- Helena.._- disse Byrdie querendo iniciar uma explicação mas eu mal olhei pra ele.

_- Você tem idéia do tamanho do erro que cometeu?_- perguntei.

_- Me desculpe, eu.._

_- Bernard, você tem é que pedir desculpas às pessoas que você colocou em risco ao não seguir o protocolo e destruir qualquer correspondência civil que recebemos! Eu estou decepcionada._- disse eu em uma voz muito dura, mas meus olhos estavam lacrimejando. Era a primeira vez que Bernard havia cometido um erro, mas este, infeliz mente era um erro grave._- Me entregue a sua varinha, você está suspenso._- e foi chorando que ele me entregou a varinha, assim como eu a recebê-la. Foi quando chegaram Seth e os outros, Claudia ainda chorava desesperadamente.

_- Mas o que está acontecendo? Helena!_- pediu Carlisle.

_- Clau, porque você está chorando assim, filha?_- perguntou Emm abraçando-a.


	53. Doce? IX

PARTE 6 (IX)

DOCE ?

**Capitulo 58 – São as Regras**

Hell suspirou pesadamente, limpou a garganta, depois desandou a falar.

_- Isto que eu tenho em mãos é o convite de casamento de Judith. O mesmo convite que Bernard guardou e não destruiu, o mesmo convite que foi devolvido com uma notinha e deixado no pára-brisa do carro de Claudia! E muitas perguntas ficam no ar... Primeira, Bernard, porque você não a destruiu?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Você ainda não o havia visto, você vive ocupada demais.._- tentou justificar-se._- Eu deveria ter seguido as regras, me desculpe._- Byrdie disse e Hell manteve-se irredutível.

_- Depois, porque vocês dois, ou algum de vocês, entrou no quarto dele? Hein? Charlotte, me diga, o que Maria quer comigo?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Maria!?_- exclamou Jasper.

_- Ela quer rever Jasper, quer conhecer você, você é parte dela também! Foi Jasper quem te mordeu!_- exclamou Charlotte debatendo-se nos braços de Sam._- Não queremos fazer mal a ninguém!_- Helena riu perversamente fazendo metade dos presentes se encolherem e foi até a cara de Charlotte e esfregou-lhe o papel que ainda segurava no rosto.

_- Ah claro! E botar muitas vidas humanas, de meus amigos humanos em jogo, em risco, é a melhor coisa que vocês conseguiram fazer pra chamar a nossa atenção?_- perguntava ela que virou imediatamente para outra direção._- E você, Bernard? Porque não disse que alguém havia entrado do seu quarto durante a festa?_

_- Eu ainda não distingo cheiros em particular, Hell! Estava distraído, achei que tinha sido alguém da família! Claudia tem entrado muito lá ultimamente, poderia ter sido ela!_- disse Byrdie.

_- Mas ela sabe muito bem que regras existem a respeito daquele lado da casa!_- rugiu Hell e a garota se encolheu._- As únicas pessoas que deveriam passar por lá são bruxos, lobos e humanos! Por regra, sendo Claudia ou qualquer outro vampiro que tivesse entrado lá você deveria ter dito!_

_- Claudia._- disse Emm pausadamente._- O que você fez além e que contribuiu pra essa grande confusão?_

_- Conta pro seu pai, Claudia!_- disse Hell.

_- Eu, depois de sair de casa, fui caçar fora do território!_- disse aos soluços._- Me desculpem! Me desculpem!_

_- Claudia!_- berrou Emm segurando-lhe o rosto com ambas as mãos para que a garota olhasse para ele._- Poderiam ter pegado você, poderiam ter matado você! Você não tem a mínima noção do perigo que nos ronda todos os dias? Você está de castigo!_

_- Sim._- disse a garota resignada e tristonha.

_- Maria! Maria, Peter!_- disse Jasper sacudindo o amigo raivosamente!_- me diga onde ela esta! Diga e iremos imediatamente vê-la!_

_- Maria partiu ainda ontem à noite, não sabemos pra onde, é ela quem fala conosco, não ao contrario!_- respondeu Peter.

_- Ótimo que ela partiu. Porque vocês também vão!_- disse Hell._- Vão partir e irão encontrá-la, porque eu vou, eu vou a este encontro! E mandem-na preparar-se! Se ela quer me conhecer, eu vou mostrar a ela a face da maldade!_- então encostou em ambos e os dois vampiros sumiram no ar._- Vamos embora antes que a tempestade caia!_- ordenou a todos.

...

_- Nossa, mas que tarde!_- resmungou a senhora Lovett antes de atender ao telefone e verificar anteriormente no relógio e ver que eram onze da noite._- Alô! Quem é?_

_- Senhora Lovett?_- disse a voz feminina com um forte sotaque inglês.

_- Sim, sou eu! Quem é?_- insistiu.

_- Katherina! Katherina Efron! Poxa, me desculpe! Agora que eu fiz as contas! É bem tarde nos EUA, espero não tê-la acordado e nem assustado a senhora!_- disse Hell.

_- Não acordou, querida! Eu e o senhor Lovett estamos aqui preparando nossas provas semestrais da faculdade!_- disse em voz mais tranqüila._- E você querida, como vai? Há anos eu não escuto sua voz!_

_- Eu vou bem senhora, vou muito bem! Infelizmente só cheia de compromissos.._- disse Hell._- Acabei de receber o convite de casamento de Jude! Liguei para confirmar a minha ida, assim como a de meu irmão no casamento dela! Judith está?_

_- Não querida! Jude voltou esta tarde para NY, tem a ultima prova da graduação dela esta semana! Mas ela vai ficar muito, muito feliz de saber que você virá!_- disse ela.

_- Eu também ficarei, senhora! Estamos com muitas saudades! Mandarei um e-mail pra ela! Até breve!_- disse Hell.

_- Até!_- disse a senhora Lovett antes de desligar.

...MikeJrPOV

Eu estava esperando ansiosamente pela segunda-feira, esperando para revê-la. A noite de sábado ainda estava bem viva em minha mente, assim como o grande roxo no meu pulso, aquela garota é realmente forte, ouch! Bem feito pra mim, ninguém mandou eu passar a mão na bunda dela!

Todos falavam da festa, todos haviam sido convidados, alguns de nós até com a família como no meu caso. Estranharam ao ver minha mão enfaixada, porque ninguém havia presenciado a cena que levou ao machucado, então eu não poderia nem contar vantagem de ter passado a mão nela, quando eu estava machucado daquele jeito.

Pra falar bem a verdade eu não sei bem o que aconteceu, eu sei que fui dar uma volta pelos lados do rio e no momento seguinte ela estava segurando meu pulso com os olhos injetados dizendo que a próxima vez que eu passasse a mão nela eu iria me machucar de verdade!

Cheguei cedo à escola, tínhamos treino na academia e depois de sair do vestiário fui direto ao refeitório pegar algo pra comer em alguma das maquinas de lanche e lá na ultima mesa do lado direito, ainda um pouco no escuro, estava ela. Abatida, lendo o mesmo livro grosso que estava lendo dias atrás, completamente sozinha. Fui lá.

_- Oi._- eu disse e ela levantou os olhos das paginas, aquele livro parecia muito antigo e caro pra ser um simples diário do pai biológico dela.

_- Oi, Mike._- disse ela encarando meu pulso._- Ainda dói?_

_- É._- eu disse acariciando envergonhadamente meu pulso com a munhequeira de contenção._- Na verdade eu vim aqui te pedir desculpas, eu bebi demais no sábado e acabei me passando._

_- Desculpo, mas é importante que você saiba que eu não quero que tal gesto se repita, Michael._- disse ela muito polidamente._- Posso dar uma olhada na sua mão?_- pediu e eu mal acreditei nos meus ouvidos, ela realmente queria trocar mais de meia dúzia de palavras comigo! Ri feio um imbecil.

_- Então você quer dizer que eu posso me sentar aqui e realmente conversar com você?_- certo que eu pareci um bocó porque ela riu da minha cara! Gente, como ela é bonita.

_- Pode._- disse ela retirando a grande bolsa da cadeira e guardando o livro dentro dela.

_- O que você faz aqui tão cedo?_- perguntei enquanto ela fazia aquilo.

_- Eu precisava de um lugar tranqüilo pra pensar, minha casa estava muito cheia.._- disse ela enquanto eu me sentava ao seu lado, então ela pegou no meu pulso e eu gemi de dor._- Dói tanto assim?_

_- É, dói. Você é forte._- eu disse ela sorriu enquanto desatava meu pulso._- Já pensou em ganhar a vida batendo nas pessoas?_- ela suspirou, sim Michael, parabéns!_- Como pode ser? Você parece tão frágil!_

_- Nem tudo que reluz é ouro, Michael. Eu posso ser linda e loira, mas não sou nada frágil._- disse e eu realmente acreditei nela._- A maior prova disso é esta sua fratura aqui!_- ela cutucou e doeu de novo._- É impossível que você tenha agüentado esta dor por tanto tempo, você deveria ter ido a um médico._

_- Eu peguei uns analgésicos que eu ainda tinha da ultima vez que eu me machuquei jogando futebol._- falei e ela bufou._- Mas como você sabe que ta fraturado?_

_- Tenho bastante experiência nesse tipo de machucado.._- contou enquanto passava delicadamente o indicador pelo meu antebraço. Tudo ficou quente no meu braço, mas eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, até que eu olhei e o roxo que havia antes, não existia mais! Bizarro._- Vá a um médico e por favor, pare de se automedicar, pode te fazer mal._- disse ela enquanto recolocava a munhequeira em mim.

_- Helena, o que você fez comigo? Não dói mais!_- exclamei, mas ela me olhou com cara de deboche.

_- Eu não fiz nada com você, eu acho que você exagerou na dose de remédio!_- riu e começou a pegar suas coisas, olhando para aqueles que entravam no refeitório.

_- Não, Helena, não foi só isso!_- eu disse pegando-a pelo pulso e encarando-a, mas falei baixo, vai que alguém me escuta e acha que eu enlouqueci!_- Você encostou em mim e a dor passou!_- mostrei a ela, mexendo o pulso que minutos antes eu não conseguia nem pensar em encostar e ela fechou a cara pra mim.

_- Ah, claro!_- disse ela fazendo cara de cínica enquanto se desvencilhava de mim._- Eu esqueci de te contar! Michael, eu tenho poderes mágicos ilimitados! Vai dizer que você não notou?_-ela sorriu torto, piscou e saiu me deixando com cara de tacho._- E por favor, não dirija hoje, você pode causar um acidente devido à quantidade de analgésicos que você tomou!Também tome cuidado por onde anda, certo! Tchau._


	54. Doce? X

**N/a: Ultimos dois capitulos da parte 06!**

**A proxima parte é a final!**

**Beijusss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 6 (X)

DOCE ?

**Capitulo 59 – Garganta**

HellPOV

_- Humano idiota!_- resmunguei a caminho da minha primeira aula e me lembrando da circunstancia que o tinha levado a machucar o pulso e quase quebrá-lo em mil pedacinhos. É, eu tenho que admirar que para um humano o cara é bem resistente à dor.

Alistar, o amigo pavão de Carlisle. É, isso que meu pai disse que ele era bem quietinho na época dos Volturi. Nem sei o porquê, mas isso sinceramente não vem ao caso.

O que aconteceu foi que o enorme vampiro estava na festa de sábado e saiu pelos fundos para fazer uma boquinha e foi flagrado por Michael quando este, bêbado foi fazer xixi numa moita! Eca.

Só deu tempo de eu sair correndo, a sorte de ambos era que eu não estava longe, eu estava de olho em Mike, ele é um cara curioso demais para o azar dele. Foi nessa parte do azar que ele cruzou o caminho de Alistar, o vampiro machucou o guri, não eu! De fato, ele não chegou a ver o vampiro papando um veadinho, mas estando por perto...

Petrifiquei o humano e enxotei o vampiro de volta à festa e quando Mike acordou fiz de conta que ele estava machucado porque passou a mão em mim. Mas não deu tempo de concertá-lo porque ele saiu meio que correndo de perto de mim e logo foi embora, também depois ficou comprovado que eu tinha outras coisas mais importantes com que me preocupar!

_- Terra chamando, Helena!_- mãos agitavam-se à minha frente._- Vamos, a aula já acabou!_

_- Ah, oi Gwen._- eu disse. Gwen é a namorada de Fred. É legal, até.

_- E ai? Cadê Claudia? Não se fala em outra coisa na escola que não seja na festa de sábado!_- disse alegre.

_- Ela e os meninos ficaram em casa, ainda temos hospedes._- mentira. Todos os extras já tinham ido embora, Claudia estava de castigo e os meninos precisavam de descanso. Pra falar a verdade eu estava na escola desde a madrugada, ninguém sabia que eu estava lá, eu realmente queria ficar sozinha.

_- E porque você veio? Você deve estar tão esgotada quanto eles! A propósito, você e os caras de La Push foram incríveis!_- disse ela.

_- Obrigada._- eu disse com um meio sorriso._- A verdade era que eu estava precisando de um tempo pra pensar e lá em casa com toda aquela gente não ia ajudar em nada.. O dia ontem foi foda.._

_- Foda? Poxa que pena._- disse ela sinceramente._- Olha, nós temos geometria juntas, agora, porque não conversa comigo? Você está com cara de quem precisa desabafar, você está sempre tão tensa, parece sempre carregar o mundo nas costas.._- menina observadora._- Se não ajudar, com certeza você vai se sentir mais leve, garanto._

_- É que eu e Clau brigamos ontem e briguei com meu namorado.. foi um domingo de merda, esta é uma segunda-feira de merda._- afirmei.

_- Que chato, grave assim?_- perguntou.

_- É._- eu disse e ficamos um pouco em silencio, ela só voltou a falar comigo no final da aula.

_- E quanto ao feriado? Aonde vocês vão no Ação de Graças?_

_- Eu ainda não sei. E você?_

_- Eu e minha família vamos para Connecticut. Fred vai conosco! Minha madrinha mora lá e vai nos levar para conhecer o campus da Yale, Fred pretende ir pra lá ano que vem._- contou com um fraco sorriso.

...

Não agüentei nem até a metade do terceiro período. É um saco ir pra aula. E definitivamente hoje era um saco ser eu! Fui diretamente para o estacionamento peguei meu carro e sai dali. Parei no primeiro mercadinho que vi, comprei umas três carteiras de cigarro e voltei pro carro. Sinceramente eu queria muitos litros de uísque, tequila ou qualquer outra coisa bem forte, mas eu estava dirigindo e não ia prestar!

Eu só queria algo pra me distrair enquanto eu pensava. Obvio que o cigarro não faria efeito nenhum em mim além de me deixar fedorenta e bafenta e com o cérebro concentrado em outra coisa que não aquilo que eu deveria fazer. E foi pensando bastante, bastante que eu chamei por ele depois de encantar o espelho retrovisor do meu Mini preto.

_- Joham!_

_..._JohamPOV

Carlisle, assim como os demais Cullen realmente foram misericordiosos conosco. Deram-nos um grande apartamento em São Paulo, dinheiro e a missão de ficar de olho nos vampiros latinos juntamente com as amazonas, fácil? Nem um pouco! Mas minhas filhas espalharam-se para anunciar as novidades nesta ultimas semanas, me deixando por vontade própria, sozinho nesta enorme e nova "casa".

Ainda mantenho o espelho encantado que recebi da "herdeira". Eu nunca a vi e nem sei se quero receber tal honraria. Quase ninguém que passa por ela em seu caminho volta pra contar a história, mas pelo que se sabe aqui ou ali, ela é a criatura mais incrível que se possa conhecer. Tanto para o bem, dizem alguns, quanto para o mal como explodir coisas e facilmente matar em um piscar de olhos. Definitivamente intrigante, definitivamente apavorante...

Olivia. Minha filha mesmo à contra gosto, muito à contra gosto devo dizer, concordou comigo, Paula e Kiki que Nahuel e Huilen nos salvaram de uma fogueira bem ardida! Jesus, houve uma época em que eu realmente odiei meu filho e achei que Olivia era tudo o que eu realmente quis de uma criança mestiça, mas minha preciosa menina se transformou em uma insana matadora.

É por isso que Paula e Kiki me protegem, que andam comigo. Olivia pode surtar a qualquer momento! Mas Jasper foi esperto, deu a ela uma boa posição no exercito e a mandou para o México para treinar os exércitos deles e surpreendentemente ela parece feliz, ao menos por enquanto. Espero sinceramente que continue assim...

Katherina. Há semanas eu só tenho cabeça para aquela garota, mas ela se foi, escapou por entre meus dedos e claramente eu percebo que deixar para trás o monstro que fui, que ainda sou passou quando ela cruzou aquela fronteira dos lobos naquela tarde na Nova Zelândia. Passo dias e noites me arrependendo de não ter roubado ela para mim no primeiro instante em que a vi.

_- Joham!_- ouvi me chamarem, mas eu definitivamente sabia que estava sozinho naquele apartamento._- Joham!_- ouvi mais uma vez e olhei o relógio, ainda era cedo, eu recém havia chegado da rua. Corri até onde estava vindo o chamado e encontrei o espelho piscando.

_- Eu!_- respondi. Eu deveria ter dito "alô"?!

Foi então que o espelho onde tantos dias eu encarei meu reflexo, esperando por minha morte que eu vi um par de olhos em um violeta fabuloso e de certa forma tão familiar que eu gelei. Havia algo naqueles olhos, ali havia a "herdeira". Mas eu só via os olhos dela, todo o resto estava encoberto por fumaça, fumaça de cigarro.

_- Olá Joham. Por um momento achei que não te encontraria em casa._- disse ela em uma voz formal.

_- Me desculpe tê-la feito esperar, senhora. Acabei de chegar da rua._

_- Tudo bem. Mas não me chame de senhora, eu tenho um nome._- disse seca e tragou o cigarro enchendo minha visão de fumaça._- Joham, você está sozinho?_

_- Sim._

_- E vai ficar só, ai, por quanto tempo?_

_- Até o final do ano, certamente, senhora, desculpe, Helena. Em que posso servi-la?_- perguntei mais pra fazer a linha do educado, na verdade eu não passo de um empregadinho e dela, provavelmente um escravo.

_- Joham, você por acaso conhece uma vampira chamada, Maria? Ela lutou há uns quase duzentos anos pelos territórios do norte e do sul..._- disse ela e era claro que eu sabia de quem ela estava falando. A bela e fatal Maria._- Ela é criadora de Jasper, meu irmão, conhece?_

_- Fomos amantes há décadas. Digamos que ela não seja uma das minhas maiores fãs.._- contei.

_- Ótimo. Quero que você me reporte tudo o que sabe sobre ela._

_- Mas já? Você tem tempo pra isso?_

_- Não. Eu vou até você. O feriado de Ação de Graças está chegando, se possível a localize para mim, mas apenas a localize._

_- Sim, senhora._

_- Perfeito. Ouça, eu quero que esta conversa, a minha vontade e o nosso futuro encontro continue em segredo._

_- Se esta é sua ordem, majestade._- eu disse e ela bufou, pareceu irritada.

_- Não é uma ordem, Joham! Eu realmente prefiro que você considere isso como um pedido, um favor que você fará para mim. Eu preciso de informações e se você souber me dar às informações das quais eu preciso eu saberei recompensá-lo. Peca e você terá, não me importa o preço._

_- Isso não será necessário._

_- Faço questão._

_- Pois bem. E quando pretende vir?_

_- Logo. Obrigada._

_- Fico contente em poder ajudar._- eu disse e o espelho ficou imediatamente preto, "apagou". Eu estava sem perceber, tremendo. Jesus, essa criatura emana poder pelos olhos. Vamos ao trabalho.

...HellPOV

Eu tive que desaparatar do meu carro antes que eu acabasse por explodi-lo com tamanha raiva e sentimento de impotência que eu senti, o que intensificou o mal tempo transformando a fraca chuva fina e gelada em grandes flocos de neve. Por quê? Por que Merlin? Ilumina-me!

**Capitulo 60 – Em Suspenso**

ByrdiePOV

_- Tem certeza de que vai fazer isso, filho?_- perguntou meu pai.

_- Tenho. Neste momento tão delicado é o melhor que eu posso fazer._- eu falei fingindo uma confiança que eu não estava sentindo.

_- Mas será pelo menos seis meses que você vai ficar naquele limbo! Filho, pensa bem!_- dizia minha mãe emocionada.

_- Eu quero ir mãe! Eu recebi este convite há anos, agora é à hora certa para aceita-lo._- falei.

_- E Woody?_- perguntou Lance._- E você, Bernard? Você ainda não controla o suficiente as suas transformações!_

_- Não se preocupem com isso. Este centro de treinamento para onde ele vai há um ala especial para nossos treinees. Helena pensou bem ao mandar construir esse novo complexo._- disse Joseph.

_- Não me julguem, por favor. Eu estou indo para me tornar um igual, ou para pelo menos não me tronar um não tão desigual em comparação a ela e ao meu filho, nossos futuros filhos. Eu não estou deixando ninguém, pelo contrario! É por amá-los que eu quero melhorar!_- me expliquei.

_- Mas filho, você está indo sem que ela saiba! Não é justo!_- exclamou meu pai. Ele tinha razão, não era justo com Hell, mas eu tinha que ir antes que eu me acovardasse mais uma vez.

_- Eu deixei uma carta pra ela. Apenas façam com que ela receba._

_- Claro._- assegurou Joseph._- Essa chave de portal vai abrir-se em alguns minutos e vai te deixar na nova sede._- disse Joseph me passando uma pecinha de jogo de xadrez._- Você tem certeza?_

_- Tenho. Onde estão os outros?_

_- Lá fora._- disse Lance diminuindo minhas malas.

_- Eu quero me despedir deles._

_- Vamos todos então._- disse minha mãe._- Que Merlin te proteja meu filho e que esta tenha sido a melhor decisão que você tenha tomado..._

_..._EmmPOV

De repente Joseph, Luna, Lance, Indie, Rolf, Rose e Felícia juntaram-se a nós que esperávamos por eles na sala. Da nossa torta família só não estava Hell. Até mesmo Carlisle, Seth e Jake tinham vindo de La Push para saber sobre o que se tratava aquela reunião pedida tão urgentemente por Bernard, então ele foi à frente de todos nós e anunciou.

_- Eu estou indo treinar para a Liga. Vou usar o período de suspensão que merecida mente recebi para aprender e melhorar, para ser um agente._- disse ele. Todos nós prendemos a respiração e Woody pobrezinho começou a chorar e voou para o colo do pai.

_- Pai, não! Pai, não vai! Eu vou pedir pra mamãe e ela vai querer que você fique com a gente, eu sei que ela vai.._- disse o garotinho aos soluços.

_- Filho. Eu preciso ir. Mesmo que eu não fosse treinar para a Liga eu iria passar este tempo longe de você! Os aurores suspensos vão para uma espécie de curso de reciclagem.. E é por isso que eu vou te deixar aos cuidados da tua mãe, dos teus irmãos, do teu primo Jake e de Emmett._- trocamos um olhar muito significativo._- Cara, cuida de Helena e do meu pequeno enquanto eu não estiver, eles são meus tesouros._- pediu com os olhos emocionados e eu acenei com a cabeça e trocamos um abraço tão honesto e forte que eu jamais dividi com nenhum dos meus irmãos ou com Carlisle._- Eu confio em você._

_- Eu vou honrar tua confiança._

_- Obrigado._- disse ele passando as costas das mãos pelos olhos e nariz._- Clau, Pete, façam como o pai de vocês e cuidem da mãe e do irmão de vocês._- pediu e meus filhos o agarraram com forca, choravam muito.

E assim foi também com o resto da minha família. Cara, foi triste, senti pena dele. Ficou um vazio incomodo na casa quando ele e todos os outros bruxos foram embora minutos depois. Luna e Indira ficarão na casa delas na Inglaterra uns dias assim como Rolf que também voltou para a casa dele para cuidar de alguns detalhes sobre a biografia de Rosálie. Que merda, onde anda Hell quando o mundo parece cair na nossa cabeça?

...HellPOV

Cacei e fiquei de sangue até as orelhas, assim como acabei de fumar a primeira carteira de cigarros que eu tinha comprado, fui enfrentar minha família, mas quando cheguei todos esperavam por mim. Ness e a crianças estavam dormindo nos enormes sofás, e ressonavam pesado.

_- Oi._- anunciei minha chegada fazendo metade deles pular de susto.

_- Filha!_- disse Carlisle correndo até mim._- Passamos horas te ligando! Você fuma, agora?_- dei de ombros e revirei os olhos, passei a mão por mim e toda a sujeira, rasgado e fedorento saiu de mim.

_- É, sim._- suspirei._- Na verdade eu queria era encher a cara, mas eu estava dirigindo. Joseph já levou Bernard para a reciclagem?_

_- Byrdie foi treinar para a Liga, Helena._- disse Jake.

_- Que?_

_- Pelo visto você não sabia.._- disse Bella.

_- Não! Claro que eu não sabia!_- sentei no sofá, meio abalada._- A suspensão dele seria de duas semanas!_

_- Mas o teimoso foi para o campo da Liga!_- disse Rosálie que o conhece tão bem quanto eu._- Foi e deixou esta carta pra você._- disse ela me passando o papel fechado à cera,

"_**A esta altura você já deve saber que eu não fui para a reciclagem e sim para a nova base de treinamento da Liga na China. Não brigue com ninguém, até mesmo Joseph me ajudou à contra gosto.**_

_**Eu só vou ficar mais tempo do que o previsto fora, mas é pra ficar mais parecido com você, com o nosso filho.. Confesso que perto de vocês eu às vezes me sinto perdido. Volto em seis meses aproximadamente e durante este tempo eu não vou deixar de pensar em você em Woody. Eu os amo com cada pedacinho do meu ser.**_

_**Até breve. Eu te amo. Bernard Lovegood Scamander."**_

_- Esse convite foi feito a ele logo antes de eu voltar, mas ele não foi porque foi escolhido pra ser meu assistente.._- sorri._- Fico feliz que ele tenha ido.._

_- Mas você não ficou brava, ou magoada com ele? Ele foi sem falar nada pra você.._- disse Edward.

_- Não._- sorri de novo._- Eu estou orgulhosa. Byrdie será um ótimo agente e eu não tenho nenhuma duvida sobre isso, ele precisa aprender a se virar sem mim.._

_- Mãe?_- chamou-me Woody sonolentinho, esfregando os olhos com as costas da mão.

_- Oi, meu lobinho.._- eu disse e ele começou a lacrimejar.

_- Mãe, porque meu pai foi embora? Trás ele de volta, mãe!_- pediu.

_- Meu amor, seu pai não foi embora.._- eu disse pegando-o facilmente no colo como um bebê, que apesar do tamanho, ele ainda é._- Pra falar a verdade, eu estou bem feliz que ele tenha ido. Seu pai foi estudar, foi aprender mais sobre magia, ele tomou a decisão certa ao transformar uma punição em oportunidade.. Uma oportunidade de crescer e se tronar mais poderoso e mais parecido com você._

_- Verdade, mãe?_- perguntou ele mais calminho, brincando com meu cabelo._- Meu pai não vai nos deixar, né?_

_- Não vai não. Mas eu quero que você entenda que ele vai demorar um pouco pra voltar._- eu disse._- E é por isso que eu e todos esses babões aqui vamos cuidar ainda mais de você.._- apontei para todos que nos olhavam com doçura e Alice mandou muito beijinhos pra Woody.

_- E eu vou poder falar com ele?_

_- Claro que vai! O que você acha de irmos bem cedinho, antes da aula, até o beco diagonal e comprarmos uma linda coruja?_- sugeri e Woody acenou que sim.

_- Alguém falou em coruja?_- disse Peter acordando de supetão._- Mãe, pai, eu também quero uma!_- exclamou e todos rimos e Emm se aproximou de mim e me deu uma piscadinha.

_- Humm, eu não sei.. Será que você anda merecendo uma coruja, Peter? O que você acha, Woody, seu irmão merece uma coruja?_- disse Emm e com o canto do olho eu via Pete gesticulando freneticamente para o irmão pedindo que sim.

_- Eu acho que sim, Tio Emm! Assim vai ficar mais fácil pro Pete falar com a namorada dele! Ele tem gasto uma fortuna no telefone desde que voltamos de Hogwarts no verão!_- riu Woody e Pete ficou um pimentão e levou uns cascudinhos de Jake, o padrinho dele.

_- Então meu meninão tem uma namorada.._- disse Emm com os olhos estreitos e eu puder ter certeza de que Pete queria um buraco.

_- Tarde demais pra se ter vergonha na família, Peter.._- riu Jasper.

_- Eu to tentando, pai, por enquanto ela é só minha amiga.._- disse Pete.

_- Fico orgulhoso do meu filhote!_- disse Emm parecendo um pavão.

_- Bom, agora que meus dois garotos estão acordados podem ir com suas próprias perninhas pro quarto, né? Ainda podem dormir mais umas horinhas.._- eu disse tentando colocar Woody no chão mas ele se agarrou na minha roupa.

_- Ah, mãe, eu gosto de colo.._- disse Woody com beicinho.

_- Eu também quero!_- disse Pete e todos reviramos os olhos pra ele.

_- Ah mas como vocês dois são chatos!_- me dupliquei e carreguei para o quarto meus dois meninos. Emm veio logo atrás trazendo Clau que sempre dormiu como uma pedra.

Quando sai do quarto deles acompanhada de Emm foi a minha vez de ser carregada no colo e ser tratada como um bebê. Ele foi tão doce e delicado comigo que ainda agarrada a ele eu comecei a chorar.


	55. Antídoto I

PARTE 7 (I)

ANTIDOTO

**Capitulo 61 – Put Your Head on My Shoulder (Apóie-se em Mim)**

Hell chorava compulsivamente e Emm apenas a abraçava com carinho. Ficaram assim durante horas, Helena nem percebeu que o resto da família estava quietamente os observando. Quando finalmente Hell aquietou-se, Emm pacientemente limpou o seu rosto e lhe ofereceu um copo de água que Esme havia lhe passado.

_- Bebe, amor, você chorando assim vai acabar desidratando.._- disse Emm beijando-lhe a testa enquanto Hell bebia o liquido rapidamente.

_- Se sente melhor, querida?_- perguntou Esme sentando-se ao seu lado.

_- Sim, mãe._- suspirou Hell._- Eu só preciso de um banho, ovos e panquecas.._

_- Isso eu faço pra você!_- disse Edward antes de beijar a bochecha da irmã e sair acompanhado de Bella.

_- Obrigada. Emm, acorde Woody pra mim. Eu realmente quero ir com ele ao beco comprar uma coruja para que ele possa falar com o pai._- disse Hell.

_- Claro._- disse Emm com um sorriso doce e beijando suavemente os lábios de helena antes de sair.

_- Allie, mãe, eu gostaria que vocês escolhessem um lugar lindo onde possamos passar o feriado tranquilamente.. E alguma coisa legal para o aniversario dos meninos.._- pediu Hell.

_- E quanto a mim? O que eu posso fazer por você?_- perguntou Rosálie.

_- Você vai ir arrumar suas malas, eu vou te mandar para Godric's Hollow pra ficar com Rolf!_- disse Hell e Rosálie a agarrou em um forte abraço.

_- Eu te amo, caçulinha!_- disse e saiu correndo.

_- Jazz._- disse Hell.

_- Diga._

_- Ache Peter e Charlotte. Eu me passei. Peca desculpas em meu nome. Tente antecipar o tal encontro com Maria para antes do casamento de Jude, eu não gostaria de arriscar humanos de graça.._- disse Hell.

_- Para onde você os enviou?_- perguntou Jazz.

_- Guatemala._- respondeu Hell e Carlisle riu.

_- Porque Guatemala?_- perguntou Carlisle enquanto Jazz se retirava para fazer ligações.

_- Foi o primeiro lugar que me veio à cabeça depois do Vesúvio!_- disse Hell rindo também.

_- Ah, fizeste bem, então!_- disse ele.

...ClauPOV

Tive duas noites de sonhos nervosos, mas hoje fui acordada com o mais suave dos toques e o mais suave dos beijos. Minha mãe.

_- Acorda, meu docinho._- ouvi ela sussurrar no meu ouvido._- Você está tão suada e tensa, presumo que não tenha tido bons sonhos.._- a tateei completamente antes mesmo de abrir meus olhos para ter certeza de que ela realmente estava ali e que não era um sonho. A ouvi sorrir quando pegou minha mão e a pôs sobre seu rosto._- Sou eu, filha._

_- Mãe! Mãe me perdoa!_-eu disse ao me pendurar no pescoço dela.

_- Claro, claro que sim! Te peco desculpas também, eu fui muito rude com você, mas acontece que eu fiquei com medo... Tanto medo de te perder que doeu e eu definitivamente não sei reagir bem à dor.._- sorriu fracamente._- Me explica, como você foi parar fora do território, filha? Alguém poderia ter feito mal a você!_

_- Eu não percebi que tinha saído do território, mãe, eu só dirigi. Por favor, não briga com Seth, ele não tem culpa da minha imprudência... E se é tão importante, eu vou pra Hogwarts com gosto! Tanto eu quanto os meninos... mas Woody está com medo, mãe.._- contei.

_- Eu vou cuidar dele._- sorriu._- Woody está triste porque Byrdie foi para o treinamento, mas ele logo vai acostumar.._

_- Mãe, eu quero ajudar... eu gosto muito dele.._

_- Eu sei que gosta. E se vai ajudar, comece por hoje. Fique de olho em Peter, ok. Eu vou com Woody ao beco para que ele possa comprar uma coruja. Ele quer se comunicar com Byrdie enquanto ele estiver fora e vai ficar depois para quando vocês forem pra escola. Depois eu levo você e Peter para que possam comprar a de vocês, certo?_

_- Certo, mãe! E vocês vão à escola hoje?_

_- Aham._

_- Mãe.._

_- Diga, pequena._

_- Eu te amo._

_- Eu te amo, mais, muito mais.._

...WoodyPOV

Eu sei que longe do meu irmão eu fico pequeno de novo, mas eu não me importo, não quando eu estou em segurança perto da minha mãe ou do meu pai. Melhor seria se fossem os dois, mas meu pai foi viajar, voltou a estudar para aumentar seu conhecimento de magia. Meu pai não é covarde como eu, meu pai é forte e eu vou ser como ele, ser como minha mãe, meus irmãos e o resto da minha família.

Levamos tia Rosie até a casa do vô Rolf e depois viemos diretamente para a entrada do Caldeirão furado. Desaparatar me deixa enjoado, por isso toda a vez que fazemos isso eu aperto bem meus olhos e tranco minha respiração.

_- Filhote, já pode abrir os olhinhos_.- disse minha mãe quando aterramos._- Você está pronto? _

_- Sim._

Foi um pouco assustador. Assim que atravessamos as portas do bar buchichos começaram e eu apertei fortemente a mão de minha mãe, mas eu me apavorei mesmo foi quando atravessamos o muro e zilhoes de flashes explodiram em nossos olhos. Minha mãe deu uma rosnada e todos se afastaram, mas não foram embora como eu queria que tivessem ido.

_- Helena! O que vieste fazer no beco?_- perguntou um dos repórteres.

_- William precisa de uma coruja!_- disse minha mãe enquanto eu enfiava-me mais e mais dentro de seu casaco._- Mas por favor, eu peco que não o assustem mais, ele precisa de tempo pra fazer sua escolha.._

_- E onde está Bernard Lovegood?_- ouvi perguntarem.

_- Papai ta viajando!_- exclamei e ela me pegou no colo.

_- É por isso que meu filho precisa de um coruja, para falar com papai!_- disse minha mãe enquanto eu me escondia no cabelo dela._- Precisamos ir, com licença.._

_- Uma ultima pergunta, o que você achou da cobertura do aniversario de Claudia?_- perguntou uma mulher.

_- Confesso que eu ainda não vi, mas comprarei todas as vossas edições de jornais e revistas e emitirei minha opinião em breve. Tenham um bom dia._- e abriram espaço para podermos passar.

_- Obrigado pelas declarações e divirtam-se!_- berraram atrás de nós.

Ainda no colo de minha mãe subimos mais algumas ruas e tiramos algumas fotos com as pessoas e distribuímos autógrafos, no caso dela obvio. É engraçado, os bruxos realmente a olham com admiração, alguns se encolhem de medo, outros simplesmente soltam gritos histéricos e desmaiam! Pra mim ela é só minha mãe, a mãe mais incrível do mundo, mas ainda minha mãe. Pra eles ela é a imagem de uma deusa e um deus você ama e teme caso tenha feito algo de errado.

Passamos em uma banca que havia na rua mesmo e compramos dezenas de exemplares de jornais e revistas com fotos nossas espalhadas por todos os lados e ficaram de mandar lá pra casa em Forks até a manha seguinte, depois andamos um pouco mais e ela me colocou no chão quando entramos na loja de animais. Era um lugar escuro e muito fedorento, espirrei horrores e minha mãe me deu um lenço.

_- Pronto, filho._- disse ela limpando meu rosto._- Olá! Estamos procurando por uma coruja!_- falou com o balconista que parecia ter visto um fantasma._- Oi? Meu filho quer uma coruja, e uma forte, ela tem que viajar grandes distancias!_- o cara gordo é balançou a cabeça e pediu que eu o seguisse._- Vá com ele, William, ele as mostrará para você! E o que você acha? Gosta de gatinhos? Eu sempre gostei de gatos.._

_- Mãe, nós somos cães!_- eu disse enquanto ela olhava ao redor procurando os bichanos e o cara ainda com aboca meio aberta apontou para outro canto da loja._- Filho.. Na nossa família há principalmente vampiros e lobisomens que em teoria são como judeus e palestinos, mas todos nos amamos.. Você realmente acha que eu não vou encontrar um gatinho que acabe por gostar de mim?_

_- Eu acho que vai, mãe._

_- Então enquanto você encontra a sua ave eu vou achar o meu gato!_- me virou em direção ao gordo e bateu na minha bunda.

...

Sei que eu devia ter saído de lá com uma coruja, mas elas eram todas feias e eu não simpatizei com nenhuma. Porém eu adorei uma magnífica águia real cor chocolate e incríveis olhos cor de topázio. Quando voltei para frente da loja minha mãe estava sentada no chão se divertindo com um lindo tigre branco, filhote.

_- Mãe! Mas que gato enorme!_- exclamei e minha águia piou, ela sorriu pra mim.

_- Isso é só um ponto de vista, querido, essa águia também não é propriamente pequena e muito menos é uma coruja!_- disse se levantando com o bichano no colo e fazendo carinho na minha ave que estava em meu ombro e se derreteu por ela._- Sabia que o patrono do seu pai é uma águia exatamente igual a esta? Algo muito forte me diz que você terá um futuro brilhante na Corvinal a partir do próximo ano, filho!_- sorri orgulhoso da minha escolha._- Senhor._- falou com o dono da loja._- Vamos precisar de tudo o que o senhor tiver para a criação de um tigre e de uma águia!_- pediu e foi atendida.

Quando voltamos para Forks já era quase hora do almoço na escola. Por recomendação da minha mãe deixei minha águia livre e ela deixou o filhote de tigre aos cuidados da prima Ness que adorou o bichano. Fomos de carro à escola, seguidos de perto pela minha águia que se alojou em um dos pinheiros atrás da escola. Clau e Pete já esperavam por nós na frente do refeitório e ficaram boquiabertos quando eu lhes mostrei meu passarinho.

_- Mãe, também quero um!_- disse Pete fechando a cara e fazendo beiço.

_- Você vai ter a sua ave, meu filho, mas o caso do teu irmão é muito mais urgente que o teu! Não seja chato! Vou dar quando você for à Hogwarts com seus irmãos!_- Clau riu e disse que pra ela não tinha problema, mas Pete quase teve uma crise histérica.

_- Olha, chato, nem era pra contar agora, mas pra que você pare de incomodar.._- disse mamãe, mas eu a cortei.

_- Mamãe comprou um tigre branco!_- contei e ele logo parou com o piti.


	56. Antídoto II

PARTE 7 (II)

ANTIDOTO

**Capitulo 62 – Missão América**

_- Onde vamos passar o feriado?_- perguntou Clau e Hell deu de ombros.

_- Escolham, lugar não falta.._- disse Hell.

_- Oi, podemos nos sentar com vocês?_- perguntou Nate com a bandeja em mãos.

_- Sim._- respondeu Woody, depois continuou falando com a família._- Eu estava pensando em um lugar quente.._

_- Ótima idéia mano!_- exclamou Pete._- Nós perdemos as férias de verão no acampamento! Mas onde?_

_- Falando do feriado de ação de graças?_- perguntou Matt que também chegava à mesa.

_- Sim, mas não decidimos ainda para onde vamos, e você e sua família?_- perguntou Clau.

_- Não vamos a lugar nenhum! Nessa época meu pai lugar com os trackes, sempre temos que ajudar na loja.._- resmungou o garoto.

_- Isso me lembra que eu tenho que passar lá esta semana pra comprar uns abrigos de corrida novos.._- disse Hell.

_- Faço questão de atender!_- disse Mike e Hell simplesmente o ignorou e continuou comendo.

_- E você, Mike, foi ao médico?_- perguntou Nate._- Se braço ontem tava horrível! Se não melhorar o treinador vai te deixar no banco!_

_- Não precisei ir ao médico, to bem já.._- disse Mike dando uma piscadinha para Hell que se fez de desentendida.

_- Ta com algum problema no olho, Michael?_- perguntou Peter e Mike se encolheu e ficou quieto ao lado de Nate.

_- O que eu quis dizer é que eu devo ter dormido em cima do braço, passou já.._- resmungou Mike.

_- Brasil!_- exclamou Clau batendo a mão na mesa chamando a atenção para ela._- Não temos hospedes na ilha, né?_- perguntou para Hell que deu de ombros._- Eu adoro aquele lugar! Seth pode ir com a gente? Pleeeeaaseeee!?_

_- Ilha?_- riu Nate._- Vocês tem uma ilha no Brasil?_

_- Sim._- respondeu Pete._- Fica perto do Rio. Pode ser não pode? Eu também adoro ir lá!_

_- Liga e pergunta, Pete. Alice e Esme estavam organizando isso.._- disse Hell.

_- E eu achando que ir pra Connecticut era uma coisa legal pra se fazer no feriado..._- disse Fred._- Vocês tem uma ilha no Brasil!_

_- Que você vai fazer em Connecticut?_- perguntou Nate.

_- Vou com Gwen para a casa da madrinha dela e vamos ir visitar Yale.._- disse Fred.

_- Humm, vejo um casório no fim do túnel!_- riu Mike.

_- Cruzes, bate nessa boca!_- resmungou Fred.

...HellPOV

A hora do almoço estava quase chegando ao fim quando Joseph, Sid e o diretor da FHS adentraram o refeitório e devo dizer que meu irmão estava com uma cara horrorosa.

_- Jovens Cullens, vocês estão liberados dos estudos por hoje!_- disse o diretor._- Os senhores vieram buscá-los!_

_- Joseph, Sid, o que fazem aqui?_- perguntei já ao lado deles tentando falar baixo._- Não poderiam esperar um pouco mais, a aula acaba as três!_- então Joseph me passou um oficio, na mesa todos estavam quietos, assim como no resto do refeitório, esperavam saber do que se tratava._- Joseph, isso é grande.._- eu disse com cara de bocó.

_- Sim, é. Crianças, acompanhem Sid._- comandou Joseph, mas Pete remexeu-se incomodado.

_- Vai com ele, Peter, vai e cuide de seus irmãos._- eu disse.

_- 911?_- perguntou Clau.

_- Sim. Sid, obrigada._- eu disse passando as chaves do meu carro pra ele.

_- É uma honra protegê-los senhora._- acenou Sid e ele logo saiu com as crianças.

_- Helena, o que está acontecendo, podemos ajudar com algo?_- perguntou Nate, mas eu nem sabia o que dizer, só acenei que não.

_- Helena, estamos correndo contra o relógio.._- disse Joseph enquanto eu coordenava pensar, andar e pegar minhas coisas.

_- Eu sei Joseph, eu sei!_- exclamei e todos ficaram me olhando enquanto eu dava meu piti na saída._- Quanto tempo temos?_

_..._

_- Senhor diretor, o que está acontecendo?_- perguntou Nate.

_- Assuntou particulares, rapaz!_- disse o diretor antes de sair.

_- Matt! Liga pros gêmeos!_- mandou Mike.

...

Sid e as crianças desparataram o carro diretamente para a casa dos Cullen. Ao entrarem os encontraram tão perdidos quanto as crianças. Clau correu para os braços de Jasper, Peter para o pai e William para Edward.

_- O que está acontecendo, Sidney?_- perguntou Esme._- Porque você está aqui? Onde está Helena?_

_- Me desculpem tamanha intromissão, senhora. Infelizmente é um assunto urgente, de segurança.. Fomos recém convocados para uma missão e na falta de Bernard para cobri-los eu estou aqui nesta manobra evasiva.._- disse Sid.

_- Fala como gente, Sid!_- exigiu Ness, nervosa.

_- Fox!_- exclamou Alice fora do ar._- Sintonizem na Fox News!_- e Bella logo ligou a TV no canal de noticias.

_- Jesus! Os terroristas querem explodir as linhas de metrô de Nova York!_- disse Bella assustada.

...HellPOV

_- Eu trouxe o seu uniforme, Hell._- disse Joseph me passando o meu macacão. Eu nem me dei o trabalho de parar, estalei os dedos e já estava vestida, depois que amarrei meu cabelo ele me passou minhas armas.

_- Por que eles precisam de mim?_- perguntei enquanto prendia minhas espadas nas costas.

_- Você é a única que pode impedir que as bombas estourem em sincronia._- disse ele.

_- E como o governo sabe de nós? Eu estou indo falar com o presidente?_- perguntei.

_- Não!_- disse ele rindo._- O cargo de presidente é meramente figurativo.. Você vai trabalhar para aqueles que comandam de verdade.._

_- FBI e CIA?_

_- Não, um escalão muito mais alto que estes. Eles são nossos clientes também. É o departamento mais secreto do governo, tenho um parente lá, ele vai te dizer o que precisa fazer.._- sorriu envergonhado.

_- Parente, quem?_- perguntei indignada.

_- Você vai conhecer meu pai, Hell, meu pai! Agora, veste esta capa, não dá pra você sair por ai como a mulher gato!_- disse ele, mas no final quem teve que me vestir foi ele porque eu fiquei horas com aquela cara de bocó! Eu abria e fechava a minha boca mas dela não saia nada.

_- Joseph.. seu pai? Como assim?_- perguntei depois de certo tempo sem perceber que já não estávamos em Forks ou qualquer outro lugar que eu já estivesse estado antes._- Você ta falando que eu vou conhecer um dos maridos da minha mãe!?_

_- Não seja tão apegada à convenções sociais, Helena! Meus pais nunca se casaram! Minha, melhor, nossa mãe teria o sétimo filho e achou um cara disposto ao "sacrifício", foi só isso, sem a parte do casamento, do amor, de nada mais!_- disse meio irritado.

_- Porém meu filho, eu devo dizer que não houve sacrifício nenhum!_- ouvi uma voz de veludo logo atrás de mim. Merlin, que homem lindo! Se Joseph não estivesse me segurando era certo que eu teria caído de bunda no chão! Minha mãe tinha um ótimo gosto.._- Helena Mentz Koleston Cullen! Sou Darius Dawn!_- estendeu a mão para mim e eu devo admitir que meio que gemi quando sua pele tocou na minha._- Poxa, parabéns, você é tão linda quanto a sua mãe!_

_- O que você é?_- perguntei quando consegui juntar estas quatro palavras na minha cabeça e ele sorriu pra mim, me fazendo sentir uma pateta.

_- Ora, eu sou um humano!_- disse ele e é certo que eu fiz uma cara bizarra, eu não estava nem um pouco acreditando naquela bobagem._- Okay.. sou um humano especial.._

_- Especial quanto?_- perguntei, ele não cheirava como qualquer coisa que eu conhecesse, mas, Helloooo!! L-i-n-d-o do jeito que ele era não devia ser boa coisa.

_- Eu sou um sétimo filho como o seu irmão!_- disse ele por fim me mostrando sua marca de nascença e eu só sacudia minha cabeça._- Venha, eu vou passar-te as instruções e vamos acertar os valores! Não vamos regatear com a herdeira, ainda mais quando a herdeira é irmã do meu filho!_- disse ele e eu dei de ombros, sinceramente eu estava me lixando pra dinheiro quando eu tinha ali na minha cara o pai do meu irmão! Concentra Helena, primeiro sua missão!_- Aqui.._

A missão era com terroristas. Eles tomaram vários pontos da cidade e da ilha de NY e tinham marcado de detonar as bombas em sincronia em um pouco mais de uma hora. Prenderam milhares de pessoas nos subways e ninguém entrava ou saia. Se nada fosse feito, a ilha de Manhattan se tornaria uma Atlântida em dois tempos!

_- Pode fazer isso? Estamos tentando driblar a imprensa, mas está difícil!_- disse ele com seus incríveis olhos claros e sorriso torto, me mostrando os pontos onde estavam localizadas as bombas e imagens do circuito interno de TV e eu sorri, na verdade pra mim não seria difícil.

_- Posso fazer em meia hora._

_- Leve sua mascara, Hell._- disse Joseph enquanto eu me concentrava para viajar pela rede de imagem, sim soa estranho, mas eu posso fazer também este tipo de coisa, mesmo assim eu sorri para meu irmão e para o cara lindo.

_- Eu não preciso._- então encostei na tela e meus dedos penetraram a tela._- E Darius.. não se atreva à fugir de mim!_

_- Fique tranqüila, eu não vou à lugar nenhum! Boa sorte._- disse ele e eu acenei para os dois.

_- Obrigada. Lá vou eu!_- coloquei a segunda mão na tela e lá fui eu. Na verdade ela quase a mesma coisa que atravessar um espelho. E num instante eu estava em Manhattan.

Uma enorme vantagem em ser um elfo é que você só é visto quando quer, você se torna um fantasma. Pelo que se sabia eram seis grandes áreas em que haviam explosivos suficientes pra abrir um buraco enorme no mapa dos EUA e assim que aterrei lancei um tracker que me mostraria a localização das bombas e dos responsáveis por elas, os criminosos, depois eu me multiplicaria uniformemente para que não houvesse falhas. Não me movi por uns 10 minutos até que o sinal do tracker voltasse até mim. Despachei minha cópias e mandei ver.

...

_- Ela é mesmo incrível, Joseph._- afirmou Darius olhando os monitores, esperando por uma resposta.

_- É sim. Mas recomendo que você mantenha sua relação com ela estritamente no profissional. Ela ficou abalada com você, vai querer saber sobre a nossa mãe.._- disse Joseph sem tirar os olhos das telas.

_- Então não vai ser diferente de você, garoto.._

_..._

_- Ninguém ainda confirma, mas tudo indica que realmente se trata de um ataque terrorista de extensão ainda não divulgada. As áreas perto das linhas de metrô de maior circulação de pessoas foi isolada e estima-se que ajam mais de 50.000 pessoas presas nas redes de subways.._- informava a repórter.

_- Meu bom Deus!_- disse Ness abalada e chorando.

_- Não se preocupe, senhorita, esta confusão acabará logo._- disse Sid tranquilamente.

_- Por favor, me diz que não é minha rainha que está lá em baixo!_- disse Jacob que chegava em casa e estava furioso.

_- Não, não é a sua rainha que está lá em baixo. É a nossa única agente de nível cinco, a chefe da Liga que está lá em baixo. Estou dizendo que uma Koleston altamente competente mais uma vez vai salvar a pele dos trouxas e vai voltar para casa em pouco tempo._- respondeu Sid e Jake o encarava segurando-se para não pular nele.

_- Não dê ouvidos à Jacob, Sidney..Ele se preocupa com a prima.._- disse Billy acalmando os ânimos e os minutos que seguiram passaram muito devagar.

_- E uma boa noticia acaba de chegar!_- disse a repórter em evidente alegria._- O FBI admitiu estar fazendo um teste antiterrorismo! O chefe está agora, neste exato momento esclarecendo o equivoco e pedindo publicamente à comunidade nova-iorquina e americana por não terem informado suas ações nesta tarde e terem causado pânico na população..._

_- E mais uma vez o dia foi salvo pela menina super-poderosa!_- ria Alice ao pulinhos!_- Ah, que legal!_

...No ½ tempo.

_- Aff! Joseph, eu estou precisando de férias!_- disse Hell quando voltou à sala de onde tinha partido._- Eu sinceramente acredito que nenhum de vocês queria algum deles vivo, porque eu matei todo mundo! Ah, e o detonador não estava lá em baixo!_

_- Não!?_- perguntou Joseph.

_- Não, mas eu segui a trilha do tracker e o encontrei em Nova Jersey. Chamem a policia e os bombeiros para liberar os reféns, o petrificus deles acaba em alguns minutos e eles podem se assustar quando virem os terroristas caídos mortos no chão.._- disse Hell.

_- É pra já!_- disse Darius indo para sua mesa e fazendo ligações.

_- Joseph, que lugar é este? Onde estamos?_- perguntou Hell baixinho.

_- É em uma área que só se mete quando a coisa ta preta, uma unidade de paranormais.._- disse Joseph também baixinho.

_- Se eles tem super-humanos aqui, porque nos chamaram?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Porque eles são humanos, minha cara.._- disse Joseph.

_- E é claro, eu não sou..._- disse Hell rolando os olhos.

_- Bingo._

_- Pronto! Assunto resolvido. Helena, para onde eu mando o pagamento?_- perguntou Darius.

_- Mande para o banco trouxa em que eu tenho minha conta civil._- pediu._- Mas o que eu realmente quero saber é sobre você Darius, você e minha mãe.._

_- Eu terei todo o prazer de te responder o que você quiser, cara Helena, mas se você não se importa de esperar.. Esta conversa deverá ser feita em outro dia. Este é o meu local de trabalho, com vê e o nosso assunto é bem particular.._- disse ele.

_- Claro, como quiser. Eu estarei pronta quando você estiver. Espero que seja em breve, senhor Dawn_..- disse Hell estendendo-lhe a mão, e Darius à beijou galantemente fazendo-a tremer e soltar um leve gemido. Ficou vermelha e mordeu lábio fortemente.

_- Hora de ir, Helena! Tchau, pai!_- disse Joseph ao agarrar a irmã fortemente pela cintura e sumir com ela de lá.


	57. Antídoto III

**N/a: O cap de hoje é curtinho e o tempo passa um pouquinho!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Beijosss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 7 (III)

ANTIDOTO

**Capitulo 63 – Me Explica**

Helena e Joseph desaparataram para a floresta próximo à casa dos Cullen.

_- Vamos!_- disse Joseph disparando em direção à grande casa.

_- Epa, epa!_- disse Helena apertando o passo para alcançá-lo._- Nem você e nem eu voltaremos para aquela casa enquanto o senhor não me disser alguma coisa que me convença sobre a sua história e a de seu pai! Confessa.. Foi de propósito que você não me falou de seu pai?_- perguntou Helena com a voz embargada e os olhos lacrimejantes.

_- Não, Helena! Não!_- disse Joseph agarrando-a pelos ombros.

...HellPOV

Joseph me contou que o pai dele, Darius, é o sétimo filho de um lobisomem e quase tão velho quanto a linhagem da família original e que sobreviveu todo este tempo porque é um oportunista. Disse que o pai era um tipo de faz tudo do Clã de nossa mãe e quando ele, Joseph, nasceu, nossa mãe deu à Darius uma grana para que ele sumisse do mapa o levando para longe daqueles que o queriam matar. E que ao completar onze anos ele o abandonou em Hogwarts e nunca mais o viu até alguns anos atrás quando ele assumiu a Liga, quando eu me explodi na Itália.

_- Eu não disse nada, porque não há nada à ser dito sobre ele, Hell! Eu não o considero meu pai, ele nunca foi legal comigo.._- disse Joseph chateado.

_- E Luna, ela sabe sobre ele?_- perguntei.

_- Não, só você sabe._

_- Okay, eu não direi nada à ninguém. O pai é seu. Mesmo assim eu quero muito conversar com ele!_- eu disse e meu irmão relaxou. Há algo de esquisito naquele cara e eu quero investigar.

_- Tudo bem. Obrigado. Mas por favor, não se engane com suas palavras doces e seu jeito sedutor... Nem sei quantas vezes ele vendeu a alma ao diabo._- aconselhou.

_- Pode deixar._

_- Eu estou falando sério, Helena! Eu vi bem, você ficou.._

_- Eu sei, mas foi o impacto.._- tentar justificar o jeito imbecil com o qual me comportei e meu irmão me olhava de cima à baixo.

_- Eu sinceramente espero que tenha sido só isso.._- disse ele por fim.

...ByrdiePOV

Semanas Depois.

_- Certo alunos, vocês já podem ir, estão liberados por hoje!_- disse o meu professor de D.A.T. 3.

É, eu tenho de admitir que aprendi umas novas manhas nestas ultimas semanas de aula, as coisas passam a ser mais rápidas. Enquanto eu saía da sala para o refeitório eu me lembrei do quanto eu tenho aprendido, dos meus músculos que doem, dos ossos que quebrei, da transformação difícil pela qual passei na ultima semana e da falta excruciante que sinto de Hell e do meu filho.

Recebo cartas de ambos pelo menos uma vez por semana, mas meu corpo e meu coração doem muito de tanta falta que a presença dela me faz. Comi apressadamente e pouco, estava sem apetite, depois passei na biblioteca pra devolver uns livros e pegar outros... Aqui nesta nova unidade temos quartos individuais, o que é bom porque assim eu fico estudando até tarde e ninguém me incomoda. Acabei dormindo ao ler um dos livros do meu pai sobre seres aquáticos e não mais que de repente eu acordei com o cheiro dela no ar, ela estava ali.

_- É mesmo você?_- perguntei enquanto esfregava os olhos e tentava me livrar da minha visão nublada pelo sono. Ela sorriu pra mim.

_- Você estava chamando por mim, não estava? Eu vim.._- disse docemente passando a mão suavemente pelo meu rosto._- me desculpe pela demora, foram semanas atribuladas... Sinto tanto não ter vindo conversar com você antes.._

_- Tudo bem.._- eu disse pegando sua mão e beijado._- Mas no fim você não deveria ter vindo, sua presença aqui, comigo quebra um monte de regras.._

_- Nenhuma regra se aplica no amor que eu sinto por você, Bernard.._- disse ela, depois sorriu e deu uma piscadinha._- Depois, eu não pretendo dizer nada sobre a minha presença no seu quarto à sua chefe.._- deitou-se ao meu lado de bruços._- Você parece cansado.. Como está se saindo com o intensivo? Você não tem feito a barba.._

_- Estou cansado.._- disse entre bocejos._- Mas vai tudo bem. E não faço a barba porque não há razão nenhuma para que eu fique bonito se você não está por perto.._

_- Pois saiba, senhor Scamander, que o senhor é lindo de qualquer maneira.._- disse ela antes de me beijar devagarzinho e tão gostoso que eu achei que fosse desmaiar, ma ela se separou de mim antes disso e ficou me olhando tão docemente que fez meu coração ficar pequeninho.

_- Hell, por favor diz pra mim que eu não to sonhando.. Que você está realmente aqui comigo, que você não está decepcionada, que estamos de bem... Eu te amo tanto que dói.._- eu disse e ela sorria enquanto secava as lágrimas que teimavam em cair do meu rosto e se aproximou devagar do meu rosto novamente.

_- Faz amor comigo. Eu vou te provar que minha presença aqui não é um sonho..._- disse ela com os lábios grudados aos meus e nos entregamos um ao outro.

Logo nossos corações batiam juntos, nossas peles tinham a mesma temperatura e nossos corpos mexiam-se em tal sincronia que pareciam pertencer à apenas um ser. Éramos só eu e ela dentro daquela bolha de amor e excitação. Helena é perfeita e ali era minha, só minha.

Dormi de novo, mas agora em seu quente e gostoso abraço, ouvindo seu coração bater por mim, assim como o meu por ela. Foi acordado pelo despertar coletivo, tateei minhas cobertas à sua procura, mas não a achei ali, Porém a certeza me dizia que não havia sido um sonho.


	58. Antídoto IV

PARTE 7 (IV)

ANTIDOTO

**Capitulo 64 – Merry Met (Feliz Encontro)**

HellPOV

Eu não cheguei a me encontrar com Joham por que no mesmo dia em que fui desarmar as bombas em NY, Alice teve outra visão com Maria, uma em que ela iria aos Denali, pedir para mudar, pedir perdão, pedir ajuda, e ela já estava lá há duas semanas e hoje, eu, Carlisle e Jazz vamos viajar para Juneau pra encontrá-la. Vamos de carro, partiremos depois da aula e prevemos voltar no domingo.

Mas ainda era cedo, antes mesmo da aula. Fazia pouco que eu tinha voltado do meu encontro com Byrdie, estava tomando um delicioso banho de banheira antes de mais um dia chato de escola que tencionariam certamente todos os meus músculos... Bateram na minha porta.

_- Pode entrar, Ed!_- falei do banheiro e logo ele estava na soleira da porta.

_- Ah, desculpa!_- disse ele tapando os olhos com a mão e virando-se de costas com um sorriso nervoso, eu dei uma bufada.

_- Obrigada pela consideração, mas vamos combinar que você já cansou de me ver nua, não há nenhuma necessidade de bancar o puritano comigo.._- falei revirando os olhos.

_- Acredite, Helena, é necessário..._- suspirou profundamente._- Mas eu não vim falar disso, Alice me disse que era uma boa que eu fosse com vocês hoje para o Alasca ver a tal da Maria.._

_- Por conta do que Alice disse ou porque você ta que não se agüenta de curiosidade?_- perguntei sorrindo de lado. Edward é mais curioso do que aparenta e pude ver com o canto de olho que ele sorria também.

_- Os dois, depois ela disse que a visão dela tinha mudado um pouco e que seria bom que eu fosse.._- contou.

_- Ta, eu não aposto contra a baixinha.._- dei de ombros._- Mas quer me fazer o favor de conversar olhando pra mim!? Você não pode me ver! Eu estou coberta de espuma até o pescoço, "sopa de Helena"!_- eu disse assoprando para o alto a espuma e ele riu virando-se para mim._- Bom, meu irmão.. Se vamos nós quatro, os lobos terão de montar guarda aqui.._

_- Sim, eu já falei com Jake e Sam vai colocar uns garotos aqui no final de semana.._- disse ele.

_- Eu espero que este encontro seja rápido.._- resmunguei.

_- Segundo Alice, será._.- suspirou de novo._- Bom, eu vou indo arrumar minha mala e me despedir da minha mulher.._- sorriu e deu uma piscadinha._- Nos veremos mais tarde!_

_- Okay!_- sorri._- Chama Emm pra mim?_

_- Aham! Tchau, caçulinha!_

_- Tchau, mano!_- então mergulhei na banheira. Glub, glub!

...

_- Clau, hoje você leva os meninos para casa que seu avô vem me pegar no fim do dia!_- eu disse jogando a chaves para ela depois que saímos do carro no estacionamento da escola.

_- Eu ouvi que tio Ed vai com vocês, é verdade?_- perguntou Pete enquanto Mike e Matt vinham até nós.

_- Alice disse para ele ir, então ele vai._- falei para o meu filho._- Bom dia, Matt! Mike.._

_- Ah, Humm, dia._- disse Mike e eu percebi que ele queria falar alguma coisa, mas estava envergonhado, então Matt resolveu ajudá-lo.

_- Amanha, lá em casa, vamos fazer uma noite de filme e pipoca.. Vocês estão convidados!_- disse o garoto.

_- Eu agradeço seu convite, Matt, mas hoje mesmo eu vou para o Alasca com meu pai e dois dos meus irmãos.._- contei._- Mas Clau e os meninos vão ficar.. talvez eles queiram ir.._- e eu pude ver a cara de decepção de Mike que hoje estava muito estranho, assim como todos os garotos que ficavam me olhando..

_- Podemos mesmo ir?_- perguntou Woody ansioso.

_- Podem, mas falem com Jake antes para que ele arranje companhia pra vocês!_- eu disse baixinho e meu pequeno me agarrou pela cintura e me levantou no ar._- Ta forte, hein!_- ri.

_- Matt, eu vou!_- disse Woody ao me largar no chão.

_- Bom, vamos todos!_- disse Pete._- Obrigado pelo convite._

_- E quanto você volta do Alasca, Helena?_- perguntou Mike.

_- Até domingo. Semana que vem temos as provas semestrais.. Tchau._- sai.

...

Acho que nem preciso dizer que lá pela hora do almoço todos já sabiam que eu iria viajar e que as crianças iriam à casa dos Newton no sábado... Credo, essa gente não tinha mais nada pra fazer? Ainda bem que depois da provas semestrais da semana que vem viriam três semanas de férias! E então o casamento de Jude! Tremores...

Já era final do dia e eu estava em frente às máquinas de lanches comprando umas besteiras para eu comer na viajem quando do nada alguém correu pelo corredor e me agarrou por trás em um abraço apertado, mas não era nenhum dos meus filhos. Surtei. Desvencilhei-me daqueles braços e prensei a criatura na máquina. Era Mike Newton e ele piscou pra mim, apavorado.

Eu o tinha pegado pelo pescoço e a cabeça dele bateu com tal forca no vidro da máquina de doces que ele rachou. Foi uma coisa de milésimos de segundo, encostei no vidro e ele voltou ao normal, então soltei Mike e ele começou a tremer.

_- Você!_- exclamou se tateando._- Me desculpa!_

_- Nunca mais encoste em mim!_- falei em meio a um rosnado e ele encostou-se na máquina ainda tremulo.

Eu me preparei pra tirar a memória dele sobre o nosso pequeno encontro mas o sinal tocou e imediatamente dezenas de pessoas invadiram os corredores e nos flagraram naquela situação em que estávamos. Muito próximos, mas eu não podia deixá-lo sair dali quando eu tinha dado um susto daquele tamanho nele, então me vi obrigada a disfarçar.

Eu o beijei, eu beijei Mike Newton Jr. e sim na boca, eca! Eca! Blegh! Então ele ficou meio mole e caiu de bunda no chão. Depois ficou me olhando como se fosse me comer, completamente absorto, tal qual todos os outros que estavam olhando.

_- Você me beijou!_- disse ele se levantando apoiando-se na maquina.

_- Não era isso que você queria quando me agarrou?_- perguntei pegando o punhado de doces que tinha no deposito da maquina, então enquanto eu me distrai ele tentou me beijar de novo._- Cara, acredite, já me bastou um!_- me afastei.

_- Mas.._

_- Hey, chega!_- eu disse empurrando ele.

_- Algum problema?_- perguntou Pete atrás de mim e Mike deu uns passos para trás. Esse Mané tem medo do meu filho que é uma criança, mas não tem medo de mim, vai entender.._- Hell, Carlisle já chegou._

_- Great!_- demos meia volta e dei mais alguns passos antes de começar a cuspir e encher a minha boca de chicletes.

_- Que foi, mãe?_- perguntou Pete._- O que aconteceu entre você e aquele cara?_

_- Eu fiz besteira e tive que beijá-lo! Eca!_- falei. Merlin, eu estava com nojo de mim!

_- Que?_- perguntou Pete fazendo meia volta e eu o segurei pela manga do casaco.

_- Não vá! É uma ordem! Eu fiz porque eu tive de consertar um erro meu, então não ouse levantar a mão para aquele humano! Você está me entendendo? Isso vale para você e para os seus irmãos!_- rosnei.

_- Sim senhora._- disse Pete abaixando a cabeça e Carlisle buzinou em sua Mercedes preta.

_- Estamos conversados, não é? Eu ligarei quando chegarmos e me chamem se tiverem problemas. Tenham um bom fim de semana meu filho, eu te amo._- falei enquanto não abraçávamos.

_- Eu também, mãe._- disse Pete e logo eu fui em direção ao carro de Carlisle.

...


	59. Antídoto V

**N/a: Falta pouco pro fim!**

**Buá!**

**Digam o que acham, assim qq coisa eu dou uma mudadinha na reta final!**

**Ta me dando vontade de escrever um "volume quatro", mas tvz demore um pouco..**

**beijoss e ateh amanha!**

**vic.**

* * *

PARTE 7 (V)

ANTIDOTO

**Capitulo 65 – On the Road (Na Estrada)**

Helena adentrou o carro de Carlisle que estava sendo guiado por ele, com Jasper no banco do carona e Edward no traseiro, e este se encolheu todo quando ela entrou pra sentar-se ao seu lado.

_- Você, nem chegue perto de mim!_- exclamou Edward levantando as mãos defensivamente e Hell bufou ao lado dele cruzando os braços e fechando a cara, enquanto Carlisle tomava o rumo da rua, saindo do estacionamento da escola.

_- Edward, não seja rude.._- disse Carlisle em defesa de Hell que ao sair da vista dos humanos voltou ao normal novamente, estava ruiva, mais bela e de olhos violeta.

_- Se ajudar, eu digo que ela se sente mal o suficiente, sem você dar o seu piti.._- riu Jasper e tanto Hell quanto Edward rolou os olhos cada um do seu canto.

_- Edward, peca desculpas._- disse Carlisle ollhando-o pelo espelho retrovisor.

_- Não!_- disse Edward birrento.

_- Quer saber, também não quero que você peca!_- exclamou Hell._- Foi nojento sim, mas agora já fiz!_

_- Mas o que foi que perdemos? Vocês não estão de birra um com o outro porque ela brigou com Peter?_- perguntou Jasper.

_- Não!_- disse Edward com cara de nojo._- Ela beijou o asqueroso do Newton na boca! Ecaaaa!_

_- Hello! Eu sei bem que foi nojento! Fui eu quem o beijou!_- disse Hell e os dois no banco da frente riram muito dos dois.

_- E porque você em sã consciência faria isso Hell?_- perguntou Carlisle depois de parar de rir da cara dos dois atrás dele.

_- Porque aquele neandertal foi fazer gracinha comigo e eu bati nele, mas eu não sabia que era ele quando eu fiz, só vi depois! Eu ia fazer ele se esquecer, mas o sinal bateu e nos pegaram no meio do corredor, e antes que ele saísse correndo dizendo que eu era aterrorizante eu o fiz! Foi só por isso que eu o beijei! Distração! Jamais porque eu tenha tesão naquela criatura!_- disse olhando para Edward que a olhava de lado de cara fechada e braços cruzados._- E você, pára de ser chato! Eu não devo explicação nenhuma a ti!_

_..._

_- Allie, porque você disse pra Edward ir junto nesse encontro?_- perguntou Emm.

_- Porque o assunto é bem sério, Emm, e na verdade, só ele vai poder saber o que acontece..._- respondeu a baixinha._- Grandão.. As crianças vão chegar logo.. Porque não fazemos uma caçada esta noite?_

_- Você realmente não vai me contar nada sobre este encontro né?_- perguntou ele.

_- Não vou, não! Alguma sugestão para o aniversario dos meninos?_- perguntou ela.

...

_- O que? Por que nossa mãe o beijaria? Ela nem vai com a cara dele!_- disse Clau ao volante do Mini preto de Hell.

_- Ai Clau, não sei! O que eu sei foi que ela o beijou! E nos mandou ficar longe dele.. Eu queria era enfiar uns sopapos nele!_- disse Pete.

_- Só lamento Pete, mas mamãe ta certa, eu também adoraria meter a mão na cara dele, mas eu não sou louco de desobedecer ela!_- disse Woody.

_- Você é um borrado, isso sim.._- resmungou Pete.

_- Hey! Não fale assim com ele!_- exclamou Clau._- Ele é muito mais esperto que nós dois juntos! Faremos o seguinte, vamos lá à casa deles amanha e vamos agir normalmente e dependendo do que vermos e ouvirmos faremos algo, portanto vocês dois bocudos, cuidado com as línguas!_

_..._

_- Como você consegue comer isso?_- perguntou Edward depois de um tempo calado, olhando Hell comer um dos doces que ela tinha trazido.

_- Ta falando comigo, de novo?_- perguntou Hell cínica e ele deu de ombros._- É chocolate Edward, pra mim é como um vicio.. Lamento por não ser perfeita pro seus padrões!_- disse ela e Ed sorriu-lhe de canto mas voltou-se novamente para a porta.

_- Ele gosta de você, não estressa,Hell! Você é a preferida de todo mundo.._- disse Jazz.

_- Se gosta de mim eu não sei, pelo menos não anda parecendo..._- resmungou Helena._- Desde hoje ele ta esquisito.. Que bicho te mordeu Edward?_- perguntou, mas ele não respondeu, só se moveu um pouco e suspirou profundamente. Quem disse algo foi Carlisle.

_- Filha, é que você está para entrar no ciclo de fertilidade.._- disse ele.

_- E?_- perguntou Hell não entendendo onde ele queria chegar com a conversa.

_- E daí que o seu cheiro me afeta mais do que deveria...desculpa-me, não gosto de ser rude com você._- disse Edward tristonho.

_- E por quê? O que meu cheiro tem de mais?Eu.._- ia dizendo Hell, mas Edward a cortou.

_- Por que seu cheiro é muito bom! Pra mim, você cheira melhor que Bella, ainda mais no período fértil!_- confessou e Hell ficou olhando pra ele com cara de pasma. Só voltou a falar depois de uns minutos em que o silencio dentro do carro se tornou praticamente mortal.

_- Me desculpe por isso, não é que eu tenha escolhido o jeito que eu cheiro pros outros..._- disse Hell encolhida e na dela._- Acho que comprei pouco chocolate.._- resmungou baixinho enquanto abria mais uma embalagem.

_- Me desculpe também.. Aconteceu, ta legal! Não é culpa de ninguém se a natureza é maluca.._- disse dando uma ombrada de leve nela e sorriram um para o outro._- Você continua sendo a minha caçulinha querida.._

_- Me dá tua mão, Ed.._- pediu ela.

_- Pra que?_- perguntou Jasper curioso virando-se para os dois. Edward nem discutiu, entregou sua mão à ela que esfregou seu indicador pela palma dele.

_- Humm, que gosto bom!_- disse ele abrindo e fechando a boca, degustando._- O que você fez? Nossa que gosto bom!_- disse ele secando a boca.

_- É chocolate.._- sorriu Hell._- Entende porque eu gosto tanto?_- perguntou e Edward acenou com a cabeça.

...HellPOV

Íamos alternando momentos de silencio, risos, papos sérios, musica e telefonemas para casa em nossa viagem. A noite estava caindo e deixando a estrada mais escura e perigosa, deixando Carlisle ainda mais prudente na direção.

Eu estava presa em meus pensamentos sobre nossas conversas.. e em Edward. Além de ele se mostrar um irmão super ciumento e birrento ao extremo, como uma criança mimada eu fiquei pensando sobre o qual chato deve ser pra ele estar aqui e admitir que pra ele eu cheiro melhor que Bella.

Eu prefiro não fazer suposições sobre o que isso significa, se ele me acha mais atraente que ela, se ele me ama mais como irmão... quer saber, deixa pra lá! Edward é meu gêmeo quadradão e cricri, pai de Ness e marido de Bella, e é sobre isso que eu preciso pensar! Merda, eu podia passar a minha vida ignorando tal informação...

_- Porque estamos parando?_- perguntei quando eu senti o carro diminuindo a velocidade.

_- São sinalizadores, deve haver um acidente mais à frente.._- disse Carlisle abaixando o vidro do carro e colocando a cabeça para fora. Mas o ar que entrou me indicou exatamente o que fazer.

_- Preciso ir, encontro vocês depois!_- eu disse abrindo minha porta.

_- Hey, mocinha!_- disse Edward avançando para meu pulso._- Aonde pensa que vai nessa estrada no meio do nada?_

_- Tem pessoas morrendo, Edward, eu preciso ir!_

_- Vou junto, podem estar precisando de um médico!_- disse Carlisle tirando o cinto para me seguir.

...


	60. Antídoto VI

**N/a: Mais um cap!**

**Acabei de escrever a história hoje mesmo, por isso demorei pra postar, eu tava escrevendo!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Beijosss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 7 (VI)

ANTIDOTO

**Capitulo 66 – Acidentes**

A fila de carros era pequena, mas bastante barulhenta. Helena saiu correndo pela neve, mas seus pés mal encostavam o chão, depois dos primeiros passos ela abandonou a forma humana e as roupas na estrada, tornando-se quase instantaneamente um risco prateado e sumindo em meio à neve.

_- Vou pegar as roupas dela._- disse Jasper saltando do carro e voltando logo em seguida para sentar-se sobre o capô da Mercedes preta de Carlisle._- Ela não deixou nenhum rastro.._

_- Garoto, se você estragar meu capô você conserta!_- disse Carlisle enquanto saia do carro e ia até o porta mala pegar sua maleta médica.

_- Vou com você!_- disse Edward para Carlisle.

_- Nana!_- disse Carlisle a ele._- Já basta o que está acontecendo, fique ai!_- então saiu deixando os dois pra trás.

_- Vou ligar para casa.._- disse Jasper enquanto Edward dava de ombros.

...

Dois carros haviam se embolado vindos de direções contrarias, deixando três feridos, dois mortalmente. Carlisle demorou um pouco para passar pelas pessoas e quando conseguiu chegar aos acidentados, baixinho ele chamou por Helena, mas não obteve resposta.

Viu que ela já havia passado por ali quando o sobrevivente estava curado dos ferimentos que certamente o teriam levado também à morte deixando à vista apenas os menos importantes. Minutos se passaram em meio à mata e Helena gozava pelas almas ceifadas até que a onda de êxtase atingiu Jasper e este foi livremente influenciado, assustando Edward.

_- Puta que o pariu!_- exclamou Jasper em êxtase cravando as mãos no carro.

_- Que foi?_- perguntou Edward agarrando o irmão antes que ele caísse no chão e foi também pego de surpresa pelo prazer absurdo que estava sentindo._- Oh, merda!_- ofegou largando Jasper que caiu no chão enquanto ele se apoiava no carro._- Eu não fazia idéia de que era assim.._- disse entre dentes.

_- É, bem vindo, então.._- disse Jasper._- Eu preciso dar uma volta..na neve, espero que esteja gelado o suficiente.._

_- Somos dois então.. Mas vou pro lado oposto do seu.._- riu Ed.

Quando Helena voltou, não havia nenhum carro atrás deles, assim como também não havia ninguém por perto. Ela apenas achou suas roupas sobre o banco traseiro. Vestiu-se novamente em um piscar de olhos e pegou na bolsa mais uma barra de chocolate assim como o seu i-pod, sentou-se em seguida sobre o carro e esperou os três outros vampiros voltarem na maior inocência...Foram longos os minutos que a ambulância e os bombeiros levaram para chegar ao local do acidente e os três voltaram praticamente juntos. Carlisle vindo do acidente, os outros dois de trás dela.

_- Poxa, vocês não deveriam ter esperado por mim aqui?_- reclamou Hell entrando no carro e ocupando a direção.

_- Eu fui ajudar o pobre do ferido.._- disse Carlisle retirando a malha ensangüentada e guardando no porta malas._- Mas estes dois eu não sei de onde vieram.._- e entrou no carro também ao lado de Hell.

_- Nós não estávamos afim de esperar, fomos dar uma banda.._- disse Jasper enquanto Hell dava a ré e voltava pela estrada.

_- Filha, onde você está indo?_- perguntou Carlisle e ela sorriu pra ele e deu uma piscadinha.

_- Segurem-se, isso pode enjoar.._- disse ela dando meia volta e voltando mais uma vez em direção ao acidente, agora em alta velocidade.

_- O que você ta pretendendo?_- perguntou Edward assustado quando viu que ela se aproximava rápido demais do carro que há poucos minutos estava à frente deles na fila do acidente, mas antes que batessem, "puff"._- Onde estamos?_

_- De volta à estrada!_- disse ela rindo._- Pulamos o acidente... hey, Jazz, porque essa cara?- Hey, Jasper..._- ele não olhava pra ela, nem Edward estavam envergonhados._- Ai, aconteceu de novo, né? Escuta, eu juro que eu tava longe, mas foram duas dessa vez.._- tentou justificar-se, estava vermelha e mordia fortemente o lábio.

_- Humm, é quem sabe da próxima vez você vá pra outro planeta quem sabe.._- disse Jasper querendo dois buracos, um para ele, outro pra sua vergonha.

_- Realmente, me desculpa.. Não é que eu controle os efeitos colaterais.._- disse Hell e os três riram com ela.

_- Não se preocupa, mana, definitivamente ele não está reclamando.._- riu Edward empurrando Jasper de leve.

_- Pelo visto, nem você, seu traíra!_- disse Jasper devolvendo o empurrão e Hell perdeu o controle da direção de leve quando fechou os olhos rapidamente e Carlisle agarrou o volante enquanto ela enfiava o rosto em suas mãos.

_- Putzz! Os dois?_- disse ela desejando os mesmos buracos de Jasper, enquanto pegava novamente o volante.

_- Não foi propriamente culpa minha.._- tentou ponderar Edward._- Aconteceu quando eu peguei nele!_- então os outros três explodiram em risadas._- Certo, eu acabei de me queimar duas vezes, três, porra! Perdi a conta já!_

_- Só façam o favor de ficar quietos, ta!_- pediu Hell._- Acreditem, este dia já foi totalmente vergonhoso pra mim!_

...HellPOV

Passaram-se vários minutos até que os três tagarelas se acalmassem, mas logo eles voltaram a se manifestar e era certo que eles devem ter meio que apostado quantas vezes eles poderiam me fazer passar vergonha naquelas horas de viagem, não era possível! Eles resolveram me tirar pra louca..

_- Helena.._- chamou-me Jazz.

_- Que foi agora?_- perguntei olhando-o pelo retrovisor.

_- Por que você ainda usar esse troco no seu braço?_- perguntou.

Olhei para o meu braço direito enquanto eu trocava de marcha. Ali, medindo pouco mais de quatro dedos de espessura estava um bracelete de capim dourado e cipó que ganhei na minha viagem ao Brasil durante o feriado de ação de graças.

O ganhei de presente dos nossos caseiros da casa da Ilha Esme. Dois deles pertenciam a uma tribo indígena e o ofertaram a mim em uma noite estrelada. Era inicio de noite e eu ainda estava refestelada nas brancas areias, me banhando aos últimos raios de sol e aos primeiros raios de luar sem perceber direto que uma pequena embarcação se aproximava do nosso deck. Desta embarcação desceram o senhor que cuidava dos nossos jardins e uma senhora já bem velhinha, digo, velhinha só fisicamente porque seus olhos esbanjavam a mesma vivacidade de uma criança.

O senhor ficou falando com os presentes enquanto ela veio até mim, segurando sem um velho cajado, portava um doce sorriso no rosto. Fui até ela para que a pobre não precisasse andar tanto para me alcançar. Ela curvou-se a mim quando estávamos próximas e me ofereceu o tal bracelete. Ela disse saber que eu estaria ali, disse saber quem eu era, me pediu para abençoá-la, me chamou varias vezes de deusa da justiça e disse que tal acessório era para minha proteção... Por fim pediu para que eu abençoasse seu povo...Confesso que não sei bem o que de fato aconteceu lá, só senti que ela estava falando a verdade, por isso que eu continuava a usar o presente.

_- Cada louco com sua mania, Jazz.._- dei de ombros._- Tenho certeza de que mal não vai fazer e eu gostei, é rusticamente bonito..._


	61. Antídoto VII

**N/a: O antepenultimo cap da historia!**

**Como eu já acabei a historia, tah me dando uma saudadinha de escrever...**

**snif, snif!**

**Vamos ver se sai um volume quatro!**

**hehehehe, eu nao tenho mais nada pra fazer mesmo!!**

**Aproveitem o cap de hj!**

**Beijosss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 7 (VII)

ANTIDOTO

**Capitulo 67 – A Chegada**

_- Maria, você precisa se alimentar!_- dizia Charlotte._- Beba o sangue! É preciso que você deixe esta apatia!_- mas a vampira latina continuava catatônica._- Escute, você precisa estar bem! Jasper.. Jasper e Helena estão vindo para te ver, fique bem pra eles.._- pedia Charlotte oferecendo uma taca a ela, cheia de sangue.

_- No lo quiero! Dejame, por favor!_- disse Maria recusando o sangue mais uma vez e mandando Charlotte embora.

_- Venha, querida.._- disse Peter chamando Charlotte._- Talvez quando eles chegarem a convençam.._- então saíram do quarto e a deixaram sozinha.

...

Ao entrarem no perímetro da cidade de Juneau, Helena tremia compulsivamente e teve de parar o carro em um posto de gasolina, outro que para reabastecer o carro. Jasper era o único que sabia pelo que ela estava passando e foi conversar com ela enquanto Carlisle ligava para os Denali e Edward para casa.

_- Hell, porque você está tão nervosa?_- perguntou ele recostando-se no carro enquanto ela pegava a mangueira no self-service.

_- Eu a captei, Jazz.._- disse Hell apoiando a cabeça no teto do carro._- Ela está horrível.._

_- Você a captou daqui?! Ainda estamos longe da casa dos Denali, faltam ainda uns trinta minutos de carro para chegarmos até lá!_- disse Jazz um pouco assustado e Hell deu um leve sorriso.

_- Na verdade eu a tenho sentido faz tempo, mas agora ta ficando mais forte... Talvez seja esse negócio com veneno, sangue, sei lá... Foi só me concentrar nela e pronto, ela apareceu na minha cabeça... Ela ta sofrendo Jazz, e por conseqüência eu e você também.. Assuma o volante, eu realmente preciso de uma bebida.._- disse Hell.

Então entrou na loja de conveniência para pagar o combustível e para pegar uma bebida. Quando voltou, Edward estava no volante, Carlisle ao seu lado e Jasper lhe faria companhia no banco traseiro.

_- Jasper nos contou como você está se sentindo, filha, fique tranqüila, vai acabar logo.._- disse Carlisle._- Jazz, filho, tente deixá-la tranqüila.._

_- Espero mesmo que passe, pai._- disse Hell abrindo sua garrafa de vodca que havia comprado e a entornando no bico._- vamos embora de uma vez, eu até já sei o que ela quer de nós.._

...

Os Denali tinham uma casa em estilo inglês, de porta vermelha em um condomínio chamado Moonacre na cidade de Juneau. À medida que a Mercedes preta de Carlisle se aproximava do lugar Helena ia ficando mais tensa e chorava cada vez mais segurando a cabeça e grunhia com raiva, a ajuda de Jasper não estava valendo de muita coisa. Ela bebeu toda a garrafa de vodca como água e ela acabou antes mesmo que tivessem chegado à metade do caminho.

...

_- Será que eles ainda vão demorar muito para chegar aqui?_- perguntava Charlotte apreensivamente.

_- Não._- tranqüilizou Carmem._- Carlisle e os filhos já chegaram à cidade, fique tranqüila, tudo vai acabar bem.._

_- Esperamos todos que sim.._- disse Kate.

...

Helena encolheu-se sobre seu corpo, colocando a cabeça entre as pernas e apertando as têmporas. De repente estabilizou-se por completo, ficou quieta, voltou à posição ereta, mas com os olhos ainda fechados e a respiração levemente alterada. Depois começou a balbuciar uma canção em espanhol numa voz que não era a sua e quando seus olhos abriram, eram completamente negros como o carvão.

_- Edward._- chamou Jasper sussurrando e encolhendo-se contra a porta do carro que ficava do seu lado._- Essa não é Helena._- afirmou._- Maria pegou a mente dela._

_..._


	62. Antídoto VIII

PARTE 7 (VIII)

ANTIDOTO

**Capitulo 68 – Possessão**

Edward imediatamente parou o carro em uma pequena pracinha, eles estavam a pouco mais de um quilometro, dois, da casa dos Denali. Carlisle chamou por Eleazar, Garrett e Peter que logo chegaram e cercaram o automóvel. No lado de dentro ainda estavam Jasper, Carlisle e Edward que apavorados olhavam para Helena que continuava a falar com uma voz que não era a sua e em espanhol, com os olhos estalados e dura como pedra.

Carlisle e Edward trocavam olhares lembrando-se do episodio de Jessica Klein no hospital de Saint Mungos. Mas decidiram que não iriam a lugar nenhum. O sol não estava disposto a sair, aquela viagem tinha sido rápida e a madrugada naquela cidade do Alasca era quieta e gelada.

_- O que querem que façamos?_- perguntou Garrett.

_- Por enquanto nada._- respondeu Carlisle._- Jasper, fale com ela, fale com Maria.._

_- Ed?_- perguntou Jasper receoso, esperando a confirmação do irmão.

_- Eu não ouço nada, Jazz, esse corpo é o de Hell._- disse Edward.

Hell estava sentada ao lado de Jasper com a coluna ereta e as mãos espalmadas sobre as pernas e continuava a cantarolar em espanhol. Jasper tomou coragem e aproximou-se um pouco mais dela.

_- Helena?_- perguntou ele, mas não obteve resposta, aproximou-se mais e pegou em sua mão gelada, tentou de novo._- Maria?_- Hell virou o rosto em direção a ele e sorriu um sorriso que não era o seu.

_- Hola, chiquito._- disse ela virando-se completamente para ele e passando sua mão livre por seu rosto._- Te estrañe, mucho.._- Jasper sorriu levemente depois fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente.

_- Também senti tua falta.._- disse Jasper._- Maria, o que você faz aqui? Donde esta mi hermana?_

_- Ella.._- sorriu._- Helena no és tu irmã. Ella és tu filha, como yo soy tu madre.._- falava em portunhol._- Helena está bien. Pero yo necessitava hablar com você.._

_- Por favor.. Você não pretende fazer mal a ela, não é?_- perguntou Jasper.

_- No, no!_- sacudiu a cabeça._- No voy hacer ningun mal à mi chiquita.. Puedes confiar.._

_- Vamos confiar, mas é porque não temos nenhuma opção.._- disse Carlisle.

_- Foi ela quem me trouxe._- disse ela com forte sotaque._- Ela sabe o que eu quero, mas me disse que eu teria que convencê-los e que ela aceitaria a decisão de vocês.._

_- Então diga logo e traga a minha irmã de volta!_- disse Edward.

_- Yo quiero morrir._- disse ela sem tirar os olhos de Jasper que agarrava suas duas mãos com urgência e carinho.

_- Por quê?_- perguntou Jasper com sofreguidão.

_- Chiquito.._- começou ela._- Cambie mucho.. Muito desde a ultima vez que nos vimos. Tenia uma família, um marido, dois filhos... Por eso que torne Peter e Charlotte me aceitaram de volta, viram que mudei.._

_- Então porque assustar Helena do jeito que fez? Você quase destruiu minha irmã!_- disse Edward furioso.

_- Eu disse que mudei, não que tinha ficado mais esperta.._- sorriu._- Queria um jeito de chamar La atencion de Jasper. Yo sabia que ele jamais iria querer me ver de novo se achasse que não fosse obrigado.._- Jasper virou os olhos para ela._- Eu conheço mi cariño... Ele muitas vezes já foi até mais cruel do que eu..Pero, eu jamais quis fazer mal a ninguém, não quando Helena é poderosa como é.. Ela é tão poderosa que agora eu estou aqui usando o corpo dela.._

_- E ela está bem?_- perguntou Carlisle.

_- Sim, está, ela está em meu corpo. Estou fraca demais fisicamente, mas ela entendeu que minha vontade é legitima, por isso ela me fez este empréstimo.._- apontou para o corpo que habitava agora._- Ella é muito parecida con usted, cariño.._- passou a mão no rosto de Jasper que beijava as mãos dela com devoção enquanto ela sorria angelicalmente.

_- Então porque você quer morrer? Você não mudou?Não está bem? Explique-se.._- pediu Carlisle.

_- Toda a minha família morreu. Por eso He venido aca, hasta los Denali.. Eu queria usar a oportunidade do casamento da garota para apresentá-los.._- começou a tremer e chorar, e surpreendeu-se com as lágrimas que caiam pelo rosto de Hell, sorriu._- Mas todo cambió...era noche..fuego, fuego!_- chorava agora compulsivamente._- Mi casa..minha casa pegou fogo enquanto eu não estava e eu não pude entrar lá para salva-los!_

_- Mas, Maria.._- consolava Jasper._- Se foi um acidente você não tem culpa de nada..Realmente é motivo pra querer morrer?_

_- Tu Hermano... Edward me compreende, El sabe! Yo perdi La razon de La mia vida!_- olhou para Edward._- Você, você me compreende, no?_- Edward olhava para ela com o cenho franzido.

_- E presumo que se você não conseguir conosco o que quer você vá tentar fazer o mesmo que eu tentei fazer em Volterra.. Não? Mas ao contrario de mim, você já não tem ninguém que te empeça... Como eu tinha Bella._- disse Edward._- É difícil, mas eu compreendo.._

_- Gracias.._

_- Mas..Edward, Carlisle.. Vocês não podem permitir uma coisa dessas.._- disse Jasper assustado._- Maria..eu conheço você! A Maria com a qual eu convivi vivia armando, nunca agiu sem garantias!_

_- A Maria que você conheceu está muerta! Asi como El Jasper que conoci! Las personas cambian!Escuchame!_- agarrou o rosto de Jasper._- Yo quiero estar com ellos!_

_- Filho.._- disse Carlisle._- Acho que Helena não teria dado seu próprio corpo à Maria se ela estivesse armando algo, sua irmã sabe o que faz.._- suspirou._- Você ai fora, voltem pra casa, vão dar uma olhada na minha filha!_- disse e os três vampiros do lado de fora saíram correndo._- Maria, se importa se seguirmos para a casa dos Denali? As coisas por aqui estão começando a se agitar.. Estamos no meio de uma praça..._

_- Não me importo.. mi chiquita no esta my bien.._- agitou a cabeça freneticamente segurando as têmporas._- Meu tempo acabou.. Jasper, yo me voy..Promete pensar?_

_- Pensar eu posso.._- disse Jasper tristonho enquanto Ed ligava o carro e voltava para a rua._- Mas eu preciso de um tempo, e preciso da minha irmã de volta, ai sim, com ela no lugar dela tomaremos uma decisão.._- os olhos negros de Hell brilharam e ela sorriu, depois se jogou nos braços dele.

_- Gracias, gracias cariño!_- disse ela antes de beijar os lábios de Jasper com carinho. Então se foi, deixando Hell desmaiada em seu lugar.

...


	63. Antídoto IX

**N/a: O ultimo Cap!!**

**OOhhhh ja to com saudade!**

**Amanha o epilogo!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Beijosss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 7 (IX)

ANTIDOTO

**Capitulo 69 – Um passo por vez**

HellPOV

Quanto mais nos aproximávamos de Maria, mais a minha mente recebia os pensamentos dela e meu corpo doía tanto quanto o dela. Ela estava mudada, não era mais aquele monstro ambicioso e sanguinário que ela era na época em que ela e Jasper faziam exércitos de recém-nascidos para conquistar territórios com maior cabeças de humanos por metros quadrados... Nem ele é mais esse cara.

Ela tinha uma família, tinha se casado com um humano, tinham adotado duas crianças, estava feliz... Mas infelizmente não se escapa assim tão fácil do "carma". Há algumas semanas atrás todos eles morreram em um incêndio até agora acidental e ela se sente culpada por não ter estado lá, se não para transformá-los, para ao menos se despedir, quiçá, morrer com eles.

Por isso que ela veio pra cá, para pedir que a assassinassem, porém nem os Denali e muito menos Peter e Charlotte lhe deram ouvidos e crédito à sua dor, por isso ela entrou em greve de fome. Foi quando Allie teve a visão nova e nos disse para virmos para cá, e obviamente mandou Edward por conta do tipo de pedido que ela nos faria, só ele pode realmente compreende-la, como acho que fez...

Emprestei meu corpo a ela. Na verdade o assunto não diz respeito propriamente a mim. Era algo que só os três, Carlisle, Ed e Jazz, principalmente Jazz podem resolver, ele a conhece, foram amantes durante nem sei quanto tempo, acho que ainda se gostam um pouco até...A história deles precisava de um fim. Bem,eles são os reis, eles são a família real. Maria queria conversar particularmente com eles e foi isso que eu dei a ela, fiz a minha boa ação.

Enquanto ela usava meu corpo eu fiquei no seu, foi sufocante, ela não está só psicologicamente acabada, está fisicamente também! Se minha opinião realmente interessar, eu voto em deixarem ela ir...

Acordei cercada, em paz por estar novamente em meu corpo. Fizeram-me dezenas de perguntas às quais eu não registrei, eu só queria subir e falar com ela, pelo menos abraçá-la. Eu fui ela por uns minutos, eu só queria que ela compreendesse que eu estava solidaria à sua dor. Levantei e sai correndo, fui seguida escadas acima. Não queriam me deixar aproximar-me dela porque ela estava faminta e eu sou perigosamente cheirosa, mas eu pouco me importei.

Maria estava encolhida em um canto de um grande quarto, sozinha, definhando de dor e saudade. Fui até ela e me agachei em sua frente, ela finalmente tirou os olhos do chão. Olhou-me com seus olhos negros lotados de gratidão, sorriu fracamente.

_- Hola chiquita.._- disse com um fio de voz.

_- Hola Maria.._- sorri._- Maria, faca-me um favor, nem que seja o ultimo.._

_- O que usted desear.. Você já fez tanto por mi.._

_- Alimente-se, troque estas roupas, fique apresentável.._- ela ainda usava as mesmas roupas do dia em que a família morreu, estava suja, cheia de fuligem, rasgada, cabelo sujo e desgrenhado e uma cara tenebrosa._- Pense de estomago cheio.. Se ainda assim quiser continuar com seu planos, eu vou estar do seu lado. Mas nas condições em que você está, ninguém vai te levar a serio.. Deixe Charlotte, Carmem e Kate te ajudarem..Olhe pra eles, eles também estão sofrendo, somos amigos aqui, vamos te apoiar se for o melhor pra você..._

_- No sé si puedo, cariño..._- disse ela se encolhendo ainda mais do que estava e eu as chamei com um acenos de mão, Charlotte trazia com ela saquinhos de sangue.

_- Ao menos tente. Você se sentirá um pouco melhor, garanto._

_- Gracias.._

...

Sai de lá e deixei as outras mulheres cuidando de Maria, enquanto os homens conversavam na sala. Fui para a varanda da grande casa de porta vermelha, era cedo ainda, metade da manhã. Eu estava quietinha, ouvindo musicas e fumando feito uma chaminé quando Garrett se juntou a mim.

_- Achei que você estaria precisando disso também.._- disse ele enquanto eu retirava os fones das orelhas e sentando-se ao meu lado nos degraus me entregando uma garrafa longneck de SDD.

_- Ouvindo pensamentos também?_- sorrimos._- Obrigada. Quer?_- ofereci os cigarros e ele aceitou._- Como vai as coisa lá dentro?_

_- Ta tudo indo bem. Maria já está banhada e se alimentando.. Estão conversando com ela._- disse ele._- Até que arrumada ela é bem bonita.._- ri.

_- O que você quer dizer é que estão tentando dissuadi-la, né? Por que você não está lá?_- perguntei.

_- Sim, estão. Eu não fiquei porque eu posso viver com Kate, mas eu não me sinto realmente à vontade sobre decidir o futuro das pessoas..não assim quando é tão definitivo quanto a morte.._- deu de ombros.

_- Compreendo, mas não vai adiantar nada, ela está decidida. Também não concordo muito... Na verdade a morte é difícil pra quem fica, normalmente não é pra quem vai.._- falei.

_- É verdade. Mas você ta mesmo disposta à matá-la? Fácil assim?_

_- Sim._

_- Admiro tua coragem._

_- Não considere isso coragem, considere como instinto de preservação..Ou ela, ou a exposição..Bota isso em uma balança.._

_- Tem razão._

...

Conversamos mais um pouco, depois liguei para casa, falei com meus filhos e com Emm e Allie. A baixinha dos infernos sempre soube o que viria, na verdade só eu e Jazz estávamos por fora da patota, mas tudo bem, no fim eu não me senti enganada.

Maria parecia outra quando eu à revi, pelo menos fisicamente, porque continuava irredutível quanto à idéia de Denali disseram que apoiariam as nossas decisões qualquer que elas fossem. Peter estava mais tranqüilo e conformado, mas Charlotte havia pirado na batatinha e ficava xingando todo mundo, resolvemos simplesmente ignorá-la, até o companheiro dela fez isso.

_- Por que no te callas?_- gritou Maria para Charlotte assustando todos e a vampira loira se encolheu._- És mi vida! Eu decido o que é melhor pra mim! Aceite isso!_

_- Não!_

_- Entonces te vaias com Peter! Eu não te quero aqui se não vai me apoiar! Minha decisão está tomada!_- disse ela muito segura.

_- Certo._- disse Carlisle._- E quando quer fazer isso?_

_- Ao amanhecer, se não se importarem.._- disse Maria.

_- Não seja por isso._- disse Jasper e trocaram um sorriso companheiro.

_- Charlotte, eu gostaria de conversar com usted y Peter. Tiengo uns presentes pra ustedes.._- então os três retiraram-se para outra sala deixando nós oito ali na grande sala. Para falar a verdade todos estávamos com uma baita cara de bunda e eu só queria que tudo acabasse logo...


	64. Epilogo

**N/a: O epilogo!**

**Poxa, obrigada por lerem, de verdade!**

**Eu estou escrevendo um Volume Quatro, mas ele pode demorar um pouco pra sair pq eu quero dar uma margem de capitulos pra que eu nao passe muito por crises de abstinencias imaginativas!**

**Bom, me voy!!**

**Aproveitem e espero que gostem!**

**Até breve!**

**Beijosss e muuuiiito obrigada mesmo! Por favor, me digam o que acharam!**

**Vic Zanini.**

* * *

EPILOGO

_How to save a life_

HellPOV

Step one u say we need to talk

_Como primeiro passo você diz que precisam conversar_

He walks u say sit down it's just a talk

_Se ele for embora você diz: "Sente-se é só uma conversa"._

He smiles politely back at u

_Ele sorri educadamente para voce_

U stare politely right on through

_Voce encara educadamente_

Some sort of window to your right

_A janela à sua direita_

As he goes left and u stay right

_Enquanto ele vai para um lado voce vai pro outro_

Between the lines of fear and blame

_Entre as linhas do medo e da culpa_

And u Begin to Wonder why u came

_E começa a se perguntar por que veio_

...

Ainda era madrugada quando nossa comissão saiu em três carros em direção aos grandes lagos que circulam a cidade. O trajeto de fato demorou poucos minutos. Eu, Jazz, Peter, Charlotte e Maria fomos no mesmo carro. Charlotte estava mais calma agora , mesmo assim choramingou o tempo todo.

...

Where I GO wrong I lost a friend

_Onde eu errei? Perdi um amigo_

Somewhere along in the bitterness

_Em algum lugar em minha amargura_

I would have stayed up with u all night

_Eu teria ficado acordado o tempo todo com você_

Had I know how to save a life

_Se realmente soubesse como se salva uma vida_

Let him know that u know Best

_Deixe-o saber que você é sábio_

Cause after all u do know Best

_Porque a experiência te deixou assim_

Try to slip past his defense

_Deixe-o se defender_

Without granting innocence

_Sem garantir-lhe a inocencia_

Lay down a list of that is wrong

_Liste seus erros_

The things u've told him all along

_Apesar de todo o aconselhamento que você deu_

And pray to God to hears u

_E reze pra Deus que ele te ouça_

And pray to God to hears u

_Peca à Deus que ele te ouça_

...

Encontramos uma pequena clareira em uma das colinas. Na verdade, tirando Charlotte que estava dando-me nos nervos, todos estavam tranqüilos, incluindo eu. O que no fim eu podia fazer? Ela estava decidida, eu não queria causar mais confusão, estou cansada de colocar todo mundo em risco... Então, assim como eu, começaram à se preparar...

...

Where did I GO wrong I lost a friend

_Onde foi que errei? __Perdi um amigo_

Somewhere along in the bitterness

_Em algum lugar da minha amargura_

I would have stayed up with u all night

_Eu teria ficado acordado o tempo todo_

Had I know how to save a life

_Se soubesse como salvar uma vida_

As He begins to raze his voice

_Assim que ele comece à se alterar_

U lower yours and Grant him one last choice

_Você abaixa a sua voz e garanta à ele que esta é a única maneira da conversa continuar_

Drive until u lose the road

_Guie-o até que você se perca_

Or break with the ones u've followed

_Ou corte relações de uma vez_

He Will do one or two things

_Ele fará uma ou duas coisas_

He Will admit to everything

_Depois vai admitir tudo_

Or he'll say he's just not the same

_Ou vai dizer que não é mais o mesmo_

And u'll Begin to Wonder why u came

_E você vai começar à se perguntar por que veio_

_..._

A tempestade de neve tinha aumentado dom minha ajuda e a brisa gelada me deixou mais desperta do que estava para acontecer ali. Maria estava serena e parada em meio a clareira, nós à circundávamos em silencio e eu tinha em mãos um saquinho de floo. O sol finalmente resolveu sair...

_- Gostaria de dizer umas coisas antes de você continuar, Helena.._- disse ela em inglês mas com um sotaque muito forte.

_- Fique à vontade.._- autorizou Carlisle.

_- Eu gostaria de pedir perdão à todos.. Principalmente a vocês, Jasper, Charlotte e Peter...Yo fui muy terrible...Pero están acá ahora.. Gracias.._

_À vocês, Denalis por terem sido gentis comigo no período em que fiquei aqui. E à vocês Cullens por terem acolhido mi pequeño Jasper e ajudar à torná-lo uma criatura melhor através do amor.._- suspirou._- A usted pequeña Helena, que soube me compreender desde o inicio e que me deu a oportunidade de expor meu lado..._

_Eu sei que não mereço o paraíso, tampouco espero isso.. eu só quero paz e a oportunidade de reencontrar minha família._- sorriu para mim._- Pequeña, puede venir, estoy lista.._

...

Where did I GO wrong I lost a friend

_Onde eu errei? Perdi um amigo_

Somewhere along in the bitterness

_Em algum lugar da minha amargura_

I would have stayed up with u all night

_Eu teria ficado acordado o tempo todo_

Had I know how to save a life

_Se soubesse como salvar uma vida_

How to save a life

_Como salvar uma vida_

How to save a life

_Como salvar uma vida_

_..._

Todas as respirações prenderam-se quando ela disse estar pronta e quando dei os meus primeiros passos em sua direção.

_- Por favor, Helena, não faca ser doloroso.._- pediu Charlotte piando.

_- Não vai._- eu disse à ela e dei mais uns passos._- Maria, agora pegue um pouco deste pó em cada mão.._

...

Where did I GO wrong I lost a friend

_Onde eu errei? Perdi um amigo_

Somewhere along in the bitterness

_Em algum lugar da minha amargura_

I would stayed up with u all night

_Eu teria ficado acordado o tempo todo_

Had I know how to save a life

_Se soubesse como se salva uma vida_

...

O que seguiu depois foi rápido como um flash. Eu já tinha espalhado o floo nela e estava tudo pronto.

_- Sea feliz, pequeña._- disse ela.

_- Eu sou. Gracias. Lista?_

_- Si._- respondeu ela e eu dei uns passos de distancia dela.

_- Fuoco!_

Seu corpo prendeu fogo rapidamente e ela se foi com um sorriso sereno nos lábios. Não gritou de dor nem uma só vez. Foi brava, valente.

Se foi com a chegada de um lindo dia de inverno, na brisa que soprava aquela manha, ela estava finalmente em paz e eu também. Mas até quando?

FIM

_Victória Zanini, Setembro 2009_


	65. Olá!

**OLÁ QUERIDO LEITOR!**

SEI QUE SE VOCÊ CHEGOU ATÉ AQUI É PORQUE JÁ LEU TODA A MINHA FANFIC E ESPERO QUE VOCÊ TENHA GOSTADO, MAS POR FAVOR, EU TE PEÇO, ME MANDE UMA REVIEW, ME DIGA O QUE VOCÊ ACHOU E CONTINUE LENDO AS PRÓXIMAS FANFICS E A HISTORIA DE HELENA!

BEIJOS GRANDES E MAIS UMA VEZ, GRATA PELA SUA LEITURA, VIC ZANINI.


End file.
